Run Devil Run
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Hidup memang seringkali tidak adil. Terutama bagi mereka yang seakan diterbangkan terlalu tinggi, lalu dihempaskan dengan keras. Seperti yang dirasakan Sasuke. /Chap 14 update. RnR, please? don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukeXHinataXSai**

**Warning : AU, OOC, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, dll.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 16 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto: 16 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji: 17 tahun**

**Konoha: salah satu kota di Jepang.**

**Fic multichap pertama saya … semoga dapat dinikmati ^^**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

*******RDR*******

.

**Konoha International Airport…**

Suasana pagi yang hiruk pikuk memenuhi Bandara Internasional Konoha. Tampak pemuda berambut raven keluar dari pintu kedatangan pesawat luar negeri. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan bulu-bulu di bagian kerah leher dan kaos berwarna biru, dipadu dengan celana _jeans _hitam dan sepatu _kets _putih. Ia tampak sedang menikmati lagu-lagu karena di kedua telinganya menggantung _headphone_ yang terhubung dengan _ipod_ biru di tangan kanannya. Tas ransel putih menempel di punggungnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menjinjing _travel bag_ berwarna coklat. Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri lobi bandara yang terlihat ramai.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan santainya kearah pintu keluar dan menuju lobi tunggu di bandara. Begitu ia menapakkan kaki dari pintu kaca otomatis, udara dingin yang sejuk dari _AC_ langsung menerpa wajahnya yang putih dan tampan.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang pemuda energik bermata _sapphire_ yang berdiri di antara kerumunan para penjemput lain.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menengok kearah pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menghampirinya.

"Teme! _Welcome home_," kata pemuda tadi sambil tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Tch, Naruto-Dobe," Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar. "Aku lelah. Langsung saja ke apartemenmu," lanjutnya.

"Ya..ya.. kau masih saja tak sabaran seperti dulu," ujar Naruto sambil meninju pelan bahu Sasuke.

Setelah obrolan singkat di bandara, mereka berjalan menuju mobil Naruto di area parkir.

.

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Di dalam mobil…**

Kedua manik berwarna _onyx _milik Uchiha Sasuke menatap pemandangan kota dari dalam mobil. Disinilah ia berada sekarang, kota Konoha, kota kelahirannya yang sudah 3 tahun ia tinggalkan. Selama 3 tahun ini ia tinggal di London bersama kakeknya, memperdalam pendidikannya di sana. Namun karena sebulan yang lalu kakeknya meninggal, akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali ke Konoha.

"Rambutmu masih seperti pantat ayam eh," celetuk Naruto memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sejak keluar dari bandara.

"Dan rambutmu makin mirip duren," ujar Sasuke menanggapi. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke luar jendela mobil, mengamati suasana khas kota yang tersaji. Ternyata banyak yang berubah dengan Konoha selama tiga tahun ini, pikirnya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Kau akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku, Konoha Gakuen High. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya," ujar Naruto saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto segera melajukan _Lexus LFA_ yang dikendarainya begitu _traffic light_ menyala hijau. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka masih terus mengobrol, tentang bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke di London. Walaupun hanya Naruto yang mendominasi obrolan tersebut, dan Sasuke hanya menjawab seperlunya.

Kini sedan _silver_ Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat bertuliskan Konoha Apartement. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari mobil, mengeluarkan _travel bag_ Sasuke dari bagasi kemudian berjalan menuju _lift_.

Akhirnya _lift_ yang mereka naiki sampai di lantai tempat kamar Naruto berada. Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kartu yang menyerupai kartu ATM pada Sasuke.

"Kamarmu ada di depanku. Berterimakasihlah kau punya teman sebaik diriku Teme!" seru Naruto kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar nomor 63,di dekat pintu terdapat papan bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke yang terlalu letih setelah perjalanan panjang langsung mengikuti Naruto masuk kamar itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Naruto.

"Aku lelah, biarkan aku disini dulu," katanya lalu memejamkan mata.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian berlalu menuju kamar tidurnya.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Kediaman Hyuuga…**

Tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil sesekali menyeruput jus jeruk. Merasa tenggorokannya yang kering sudah nyaman, ia letakkan kembali minuman itu ke meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada buku yang tengah ia baca.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangan gadis itu menutup buku yang dibacanya kemudian menaruhnya begitu saja di tempat tidur. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Dibukanya jendela dan disibakkannya tirai berwarna putih itu. Angin semilir mulai menerpa wajahnya. Sambil memeluk kedua lengannya ia memandang ke luar jendela. Terlihat awan putih berarak-arak menghiasi langit biru. Pikirannya menerawang, mengingat percakapan dengan ayah dan kakaknya beberapa waktu lalu.

_Flashback_

"_Hinata, ayah harus tinggal di Korea untuk beberapa saat. Kau mau ikut ayah atau tetap tinggal di Jepang? Kalau tetap disini, kau harus pindah ke sekolah Neji agar ada yang mengawasimu," kata seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut coklat yang merupakan ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi._

_Hinata terdiam, tampak berpikir keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Ia tahu kalau ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Memiliki perusahaan yang besar dengan cabang lumayan banyak pasti akan membutuhkan energi ekstra untuk mengelolanya. Ayahnya ini merupakan tipe workaholic, apabila sudah bekerja semuanya bisa terlupakan. Jika ia memilih ikut dan tinggal di luar negeri, pasti ia akan kesepian. Apalagi ia tidak bisa berbahasa korea. Sedangkan di Korea, orang-orangnya juga agak kesusahan menggunakan bahasa inggris. Ia juga bukan tipe gadis supel yang akan mendapat banyak teman dalam waktu singkat. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata saat ini._

"_Aku mau tetap disini saja Tou-san," ujar Hinata pelan._

"_Kalau begitu kau akan memulai sekolah semester ketiga ini di Konoha Gakuen High," Hyuuga Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tampak seperti dirinya namun dalam versi muda. "Neji, awasi terus adikmu," lanjutnya._

"_Baik Ayah," kata sang pemuda yang dipanggil Neji._

_End of flashback_

"Konoha Gakuen ya … Hmm", gumam Hinata pelan, pandangannya masih tertuju pada awan-awan di langit.

Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi jendela menuju _buffet_ yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ditariknya laci kiri paling bawah dan diambilnya kamera _Canon EOS Rebel XS_ berwarna hitam kesayangannya. Kamera itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahun ke-15 dari kakaknya, Neji.

Setelah mengambil jaket ungu dari dalam almari dan memakainya, Hinata bergegas keluar kamar.

-Hinata POV-

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Aku benar-benar menyukai musim semi. Cerah, penuh warna dan menakjubkan. Apalagi hari libur seperti sekarang ini. Aku segera bergegas mengambil kamera hadiah dari Neji-_nii_ untukku. Aku memang bukan fotografer, tapi aku sangat senang memotret. Kalau aku sedang bosan aku sering jalan-jalan sendirian, memotret objek-objek yang menurutku menarik. Neji-_nii _bilang hasil potretanku bagus. Oleh karena itu ia memberiku kamera ini saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu.

Aku mengambil jaketku dari dalam almari lalu memakainya. Setelah itu aku segera turun. Saat melewati ruang tengah, kulihat Neji-_nii_ sedang bermain _game_ dengan adikku, Hanabi.

"_Nii-san_, aku mau keluar sebentar. Cuacanya sedang bagus," kataku meminta ijin pada kakakku itu.

Neji-_nii_ tampak menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menoleh kearahku. Melihat kamera yang kubawa ia pasti sudah tahu tujuanku.

"Hn. Tapi jangan sampai malam ya," kata Niisan seraya membalikkan badannya, melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Baiklah _Nii-san_," jawabku kemudian segera berjalan menuju keluar.

Rencananya aku akan pergi ke taman kota. Setelah keluar dari gerbang rumahku, segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju halte bus terdekat. Aku tidak terlalu pandai menyetir, lagipula kalau sedang ingin memotret lebih menyenangkan bila jalan kaki.

Sesampainya di halte, rupanya bus yang akan aku tumpangi sedang menuju tempatku berdiri. Segera saja aku masuk ke dalam _bus_. Aku memilih duduk di dekat jendela, dengan begini aku bisa lebih mudah mengamati pemandangan di luar.

-End Hinata POV-

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Di taman kota…**

Tatapan Hinata terkunci pada sosok orang-orang yang berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tangannya bergerak memegangi kamera yang digantungkan dilehernya. Mengatur _angle_ yang tepat, berusaha agar mendapat hasil bidikan yang diinginkan, kemudian membekukan objek-objek itu di lensa kameranya. Setelah melihat _preview_ hasil bidikannya, ia tersenyum puas kemudian melanjutkan jalan-jalan di sekitar taman tersebut.

Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah _café_ yang terletak di seberang jalan. Ia memasuki café tersebut kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di dinding kaca. Ia memang menyukai _spot_ di dekat kaca, dengan begitu ia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar dengan bebas.

Tampak seorang _maid café_ datang menghampiri Hinata, menyerahkan daftar menu yang tersedia.

"Saya pesan _cappucino float_ satu," ujar Hinata lembut seraya menyerahkan daftar menu ke _maid_ tadi.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar Nona," kata _maid_ itu sambil tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

Hinata menatap keluar _café_ sambil tersenyum tipis. Tampak suasana hiruk pikuk orang berlalu-lalang. Tidak lama kemudian pesanannya tiba. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata mulai menikmati minumannya. Ia menyesap sedikit _cappuccino_-nya, lalu menyendok _ice cream_ yang mengapung di bagian atas minuman lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya yang _asyik _merasakan enaknya es krim _vanilla_, mata lavendernya terpaku pada objek yang berjarak sekitar 4 meter dari bangku tempatnya duduk.

Seorang pemuda, berkulit putih, berambut raven dengan model rambut _spike _dibagian belakang. Pemuda itu tampak sedang menikmati secangkir kopi. Hinata yang duduk menghadap ke utara sedangkan sang pemuda memandang ke barat, hanya bisa melihat sosok pemuda itu dari samping.

Pemuda itu tampak seperti lukisan, kulitnya putih, badannya proporsional. Walaupun ia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dengan celana jeans hitam, itu tidak mengurangi pesonanya. Namun justru kesan _casual_ itu membuatnya tampak lebih menarik. Hinata segera mengambil kameranya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Seperti biasa, mengatur _angle_ dan cahaya yang tepat kemudian membidiknya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengamatinya, pemuda itu menengok kearah Hinata. Tahu bahwa dirinya dijadikan objek foto oleh orang tak dikenal, membuat pemuda ini merasa kesal. Ia segera menghampiri meja Hinata.

Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu sadar dia memotretnya. Begitu melihat wajah pemuda itu secara utuh, Hinata terpaku sejenak melihat wajahnya yang rupawan.

Muka Hinata memerah, dia segera menunduk begitu tahu pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya. Hinata mencuri-curi pandang, namun begitu melihat aura kelam yang muncul di sekitar pemuda tersebut membuat nyalinya menciut. Ia paling tidak suka mencari masalah, apalagi dengan orang tak dikenal.

'Oh… _Kami-sama_… dia mengerikan sekali," katanya dalam hati. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena ceroboh, memotret orang asing tanpa izin.

"Kau yang memotretku eh?"

Sebuah suara berat dan dingin membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepala. Pemuda itu ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya. Mata _lavender_ Hinata bertemu dengan _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap sang pemuda.

"Ma-ma-maaf…" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Minta maaf?"

Sasuke mengamati sosok di depannya dengan seksama. Ia memang sudah terbiasa mendapati ada perempuan yang selalu mencoba menarik perhatian di depannya. Ia pikir gadis ini juga salah satu pemujanya, namun melihat gadis sekarang menunduk dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran membuatnya heran. Apa gadis ini takut padanya? Baru kali ini ada yang takut dengannya.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi, tangan sasuke meraih dagu Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata terangkat. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

Sasuke menunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya agar berada di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata tercengang dengan sosok pemuda ini. Wajahnya putih dan sangat bersih, hidungnya mancung. Benar-benar tampan. _Blushing_ Hinata semakin parah begitu menyadari lamunannya.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah gadis di depannya sudah semerah tomat, buah kesayangannya, mengeluarkan seringainya. Hinata merinding melihat pemuda di depannya menyeringai seperti itu. Di matanya, pemuda itu tampak seperti _lucifer_, setan yang berkedok malaikat. Saking takutnya,ia segera memejamkan matanya.

"Kau harus membayarku," ujar Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan nafas sasuke berhembus di telinganya langsung bergerak mundur, namun tangan sasuke yang sedang memegangi dagunya kini menahannya.

"Ta-ta-tapi… a-aku…"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jari telunjuk sasuke menempel di bibir Hinata, mengisyaratkan agar ia diam. Matanya melirik krim yang menempel di bibir bawah Hinata. Seringainya muncul kembali.

"Kau tidak harus membayarnya dengan uang," jarinya mengelus pelan bibir Hinata, kemudian melanjutkan "dengan ini juga tak apa."

Hinata masih memproses kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda itu, dahinya terlihat mengerut. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat _vanilla cream_ yang menempel di bibir Hinata. Setelah itu ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar _café_.

Hinata diam mematung, terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya seolah-olah kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Wajahnya sangat merah. Begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia langsung memekik dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya kemudian menatap pada sosok yang sekarang sedang melenggang keluar _café_ dengan santainya.

Saat berada di pintu keluar, Sasuke menengok kearah Hinata. Gadis itu pun sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan _horror_. Sekali lagi Sasuke menunjukkan seringainya.

'_manis'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian melanjutkan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

Sedangkan Hinata yang kesal setengah mati masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Pandangannya tentang pemuda itu benar-benar berubah. Menurutnya, pemuda itu pantasnya disebut…

'_iblis'_

**.**

…**.TBC….**

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**TT_TT **

**Hancur ya… hiks.. saya emang masih newbie… blum terbiasa nulis.. gomen ne…**

**Disini sasuke saya bikin jadi bad boy. Hahaha. Makanya ketemu pertama ama hinata langsung gitu. Tp dia ngga playboy kok.**

**Pengen nampilin sai disini,, tapi kayanya ini dah kepanjangan ya… jadi besok aja. Teheheee**

**aa.. adakah yang mau fic ini dilanjutkan? Mohon reviewnya .**

**juga untuk para author-senior,,, mohon kritik sarannya… gomawoyo ^^**

**akhir kata … please gimme a review… m(._.)m**

**arigatou.. gomawoyo.. matur nuwun..**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukeXHinataXSai**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll**

**Don't like? Don't read, please. ^^**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 16 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

**Uchiha Sai: 17 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Neji: 17 tahun.**

**Uzumaki Naruto; Sabaku Gaara: 16 tahun.**

**Supaya teman-teman tidak bingung, di cerita ini, Naruto, Gaara, Neji n Sasuke udah saling kenal karna dulu mereka satu sekolahan. Disini nanti Naruto beda kelas dgn Gaara n Sasuke. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan teman-teman. ^^**

**.**

**~~~~Selamat membaca (^.^)~~~~**

**.**

*******RDR*******

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Taman Konoha…**

Langit sore yang tadinya berwarna lembayung kini berubah menjadi gelap saat bola merah matahari menurun hingga ke balik gedung-gedung bertingkat. Terlihat gadis berambut indigo panjang berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah gontai. Sesekali ia berhenti, menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap langit malam yang diterangi oleh bulan dan bintang dengan cahaya yang gemerlapan. Gadis mungil berambut indigo itu kemudian melanjutkan berjalan di atas trotoar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu jalan. Ia berhenti begitu sampai di halte bus, kemudian duduk menunggu kendaraan berukuran cukup besar itu datang menjemputnya.

Halte bus itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada dirinya, beberapa kursi halte berwarna biru, dan sebuah papan berbentuk bulat dengan gambar bus ditengahnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna ungu dari saku jaketnya, kemudian melirikkan mata _lavender_-nya , melihat angka-angka yang tertera pada layar ponsel. Pukul enam lewat dua puluh menit. Bus yang ditunggunya akan datang sepuluh menit lagi. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

_Tap tap tap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan trotoar, mendekat kearah Hinata. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan di depannya kearah seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Hinata tertegun, kedua mata lavendernya membelalak. Bibirnya membuka tak percaya. Ia mengamati sosok yang sekarang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Pemuda yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya, berkulit putih, mata _onyx_ dan rambut hitam.

Merasa diperhatikan, sang pemuda pun menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Kau!" teriak Hinata seraya berdiri dan tangannya menunjuk kearah pemuda berkulit putih itu.

Sang pemuda hanya menatap Hinata heran. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Dasar cowok mesum!" teriak Hinata frustasi, tangannya masih menunjuk kearah sang pemuda.

Kini giliran mata _onyx_ pemuda itu yang membelalak, terkejut dengan perkataan gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya. Ia pun ikut berdiri.

"Tunggu… aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Jangan sembarangan," sergahnya.

"Tidak mengenalku? Kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan tadi sore di _café_?" Hinata memandangnya tak percaya.

Sang pemuda terlihat bingung, dahinya mengernyit. "Aku baru bertemu denganmu sekarang," serunya.

"Kau… jangan belaga lupa!" teriak Hinata lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mengenalmu. Kita baru bertemu sekarang. Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan, Nona!" pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"T-tapi… tidak mungkin! Kau pasti berpura-pura kan? Dasar menyebalkan!"

" Aku tidak mengenalmu!" kata pemuda itu dingin, tampaknya ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Ta-tapi…" Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, mata _onyx_ pemuda itu memandangnya tajam. Ia kembali duduk di kursi halte, begitu pula dengan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

Hening beberapa saat, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata mencuri-curi pandang, mengamati pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Memang wajahnya mirip, namun ada yang berbeda. Gaya rambut pemuda ini rapi, tidak seperti gaya rambut aneh si pemuda yang ditemuinya di _café_ tadi.

"Rambutnya bukan pantat ayam, mungkin aku memang salah orang," gumam Hinata pelan. Sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan, pemuda berambut gelap itu pun menoleh.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aaa… ma-maaf. Maafkan aku," jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan. Tidak semua orang yang kau temui adalah orang yang mudah memaafkan," kata pemuda itu lagi.

"I-iya… maaf," Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, dalam hal ini dirinya memang salah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat dua buah cahaya bulat bergerak mendekati mereka. Sebuah bus berhenti di depan mereka dan pintunya terbuka. Pemuda itu segera melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam bus. Tidak mau ketinggalan bus, Hinata pun mengikuti pemuda itu masuk.

Keadaan bus ternyata penuh dan padat, membuat para penumpang berdesak-desakkan. Hinata tak bisa memegang apa-apa, membuat keseimbangannya tak beraturan. Bus yang tiba-tiba melaju membuat Hinata hampir terjatuh. Sebuah tangan dengan sigap melingkari pinggangnya, menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Hinata menatap sang penolong, yang ternyata adalah pemuda yang tadi teriyaki mesum. Pemuda itu lalu menarik Hinata untuk berdiri di dekat jendela, sedangkan dirinya berdiri di depan Hinata, menutupinya.

"Jangan berpikir aku mesum lagi, ini supaya kau tidak jatuh," ujarnya saat merasakan tatapan heran Hinata terarah padanya.

"Um… a-arigatou," jawab Hinata lirih.

Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah, dia tertunduk malu. Jaraknya sangat dekat dengan sang pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Hinata memang bertubuh mungil, tingginya hanya mencapai dada pemuda itu. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati bahwa pemuda itu menolongnya, mengingat apa yang ia perbuat beberapa saat lalu. Tiba-tiba meneriakinya mesum, untung saja keadaan halte itu sepi.

'_Dia ternyata orang baik,'_ kata Hinata dalam hati. _'Aku menyesal memanggilnya mesum.'_

"Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan dari pemuda tersebut menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Ah… H-Hyuuga Hinata ," ucap Hinata sambil mengarahkan pandangannya menatap sang pemuda.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata datar. Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hyuuga ya… Kau kenal Neji?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh… dia kakakku. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Neji-_nii_?"

"Dia teman sekelasku," jawab sang pemuda.

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti sampai disitu. Hinata memang tidak biasa berbicara dengan lawan jenis, apalagi orang asing. Tidak terasa bus sudah sampai di tempat tujuan Hinata.

"_Senpai_, aku harus turun. Terimakasih sudah menolongku, dan maaf karena tadi tidak sopan," ucap Hinata masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya," pemuda itu menyingkir dari depan Hinata, memberikan jarak agar gadis itu bisa turun.

Hinata bergegas menuju pintu keluar bus. Sebelum turun, ia membalikkan badan dan menoleh kearah sang pemuda.

"Nama _Senpai_ siapa?" tanyanya.

"Uchiha Sai."

Hinata tersenyum. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya lalu segera melangkah turun dari bis.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen High, 08.00 am**

Suasana pagi hari di kelas 2-4 tampak gaduh seperti biasa. Terlihat beberapa siswa sedang mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan di rumah. Di sisi kelas yang lain terlihat sekelompok siswa sedang mengobrol dengan seru.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar? Katanya akan ada dua anak baru di kelas kita," ujar salah seorang siswi berambut merah muda dengan riang.

"Benarkah Sakura? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" siswi lain berambut coklat gelap dengan model rambut cepol menimpali.

"Entahlah. Semoga tampan kalau ada yang laki-laki," ujar siswi yang bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Dan semoga cantik kalau perempuan," ujar seorang siswa berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Dasar kau Kiba, mata keranjang," sahut gadis bercepol dua tadi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hei Tenten, kalian perempuan juga sama saja kan? Suka sekali melihat laki-laki tampan. Hah…" ujar Kiba membela diri.

"Tidak… buatku, lelaki tampan hanya ada satu," Tenten tampak merona saat mengatakannya.

"Ya… ya… kami tahu. Dasar maniak Neji!" Sakura ikut menimpali.

"Ha? A-aku tidak begitu…"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti begitu bel masuk berbunyi. Suasana kelas mendadak menjadi tenang. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut perak dengan masker menutupi wajahnya berjalan santai menuju ke dalam kelas. Di belakangnya seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ berjalan mengikuti masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, apa dia siswa baru?" teriak Kiba dengan kencang.

Suasana kelas kembali gaduh, terdengar bisik-bisik para murid disana-sini. Laki-laki berambut perak yang ternyata guru tersebut memberi isyarat agar para murid tenang, kelaspun menjadi hening.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kalian lihat. Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru," kata Kakashi Hatake, guru berambut perak tersebut seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada siswa baru disampingnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu," lanjutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar, kali ini datang dari gadis-gadis yang terpesona akan ketampanan Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dikagumi hanya memasang tampang bosan.

"Tenang semuanya. Baiklah Uchiha, kau duduk di dekat Sabaku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara, tunjukkan dirimu!" perintah Kakashi.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji _Ai _di dahi mengangkat tangannya dengan malas. Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya kemudian duduk di bangku sebelah pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu.

"Lama tak jumpa Uchiha,"

"Tch… Sabaku," sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Konoha International Airport , 10.00 am**

"_Tou-san_, Hanabi… jaga kesehatan ya… kami akan sangat merindukan kalian," ucap Hinata saat ayah dan adiknya bersiap memasuki pemeriksaan.

"_Nee-chan_ juga ya… sering-sering telepon aku," sahut adiknya. Hanabi masih kecil, sehingga ayahnya bersikeras membawanya ke Korea, padahal ia ingin tetap di Jepang.

"Neji, jaga adikmu ya. Baik-baiklah dirumah," Hiashi berkata sambil menatap lurus kearah Neji.

"Iya _Tou-san_. Hati-hati," jawab Neji.

Hinata memandang sendu kepergian ayah dan adiknya. Rumahnya pasti akan benar –benar terasa sepi sekarang. Ia jadi merasa sedih.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau bisa mengundang temanmu kalau kau kesepian," ujar Neji sambil menatap lembut adiknya. Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kakaknya itu selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jadi kita akan langsung menuju sekolah eh?" tanya sang kakak lagi.

"Iya _Nii-san_. Aku tidak sabar melihat seperti apa sekolahku nanti," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, mereka segera melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lobi menuju keluar bandara.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen High, 10.30 am**

_-Hinata POV-_

Akhirnya sampai juga kami di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen High. Dilihat dari luar, sekolah ini lumayan luas. Disana aku melihat dua satpam sedang berjaga. Setelah menunjukkan kartu identitas kendaraan, Neji-_nii _segera menuju ke tempat parkir untuk memarkirkan _Mitsubishi Eclipse_ biru miliknya. Sepertinya ini waktu istirahat sekolah, dari dalam mobil aku bisa melihat murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang. Aku segera keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Neji-_nii _sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Ia tahu kalau aku tipe orang yang mudah gugup dan agak sulit menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan baru.

"Iya Nii-_san_. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku tak apa-apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah," ujar Neji-_nii_ seraya menarik tanganku agar berjalan mengikutinya.

Kami masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Aku memperhatikan sekolah baruku ini. Bangunannya terlihat mewah, sepertinya banyak anak orang kaya yang bersekolah disini. Aku dan Neji-_nii_ berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Di koridor, banyak sekali murid-murid yang sedang berbincang-bincang, tertawa dengan keras, dan lain sebagainya. Saat kami melewati mereka, banyak yang memperhatikan kami. Mungkin karena aku tidak memakai seragam. Kepindahanku mendadak, sehingga banyak yang belum dipersiapkan. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan, rupanya mereka memperhatikan Neji-_nii_. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang _blushing_ sambil berbisik-bisik dan memandang kakakku. Ternyata kakakku populer juga disini, kukira hanya di kalangan ibu-ibu kompleks rumah kami saja.

Ketika sampai di depan ruangan bertuliskan _Headmistress_, Neji-_nii_ segera mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Aku mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Kan tidak sopan kalau seperti itu Nii-_san_," tegurku.

"Kepala sekolah disini hobi tidur Hinata, kalau tidak keras beliau tidak akan dengar," jelas Neji-_nii_.

"Masuk," suara wanita yang cukup keras terdengar. Aku mengikuti Neji-_nii _masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

"Oh, Hyuuga. Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen, aku Tsunade, kepala sekolah," kata seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang.

"Terimakasih, saya Hyuuga Hinata," kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, ini jadwalmu, kunci loker dan seragam-seragammu. Kulihat kau belum siap belajar hari ini, tidak apa. Kau boleh melihat-lihat sekolah dulu," kata Tsunade-_sensei_ seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas, kunci dan kantong plastik besar berisi seragamku.

"Terimakasih, Tsunade-_sensei_." Kami pun pamit dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

Setelah meletakkan barang-barangku di mobil, aku dan Neji-_nii_ memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah. Konoha Gakuen ini ternyata memang luas. Aku menatap bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di depanku, bangunan tingkat tiga bercat putih. Kata Neji-_nii_, itu adalah gedung utama untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Kemudian aku melihat gedung tingkat dua yang juga berwarna putih. Disana terdapat papan bertuliskan _School Club_.

"Gedung yang itu, untuk kegiatan klub," kata Neji-_nii _menjelaskan.

"Oh… " jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Gedung klub dan gedung utama dipisahkan oleh semacam taman sekolah. Sebuah taman berbentuk persegi yang terlihat asri dengan semak-semak yang tertata rapi sebagai pagar. Banyak tanaman bunga yang cantik menghiasi taman tersebut. Terdapat empat _gazebo_, bangunan sederhana yang difungsikan untuk tempat bersantai, berukuran 2x2 di masing-masing pojok taman. Dipusat taman terdapat kolam air mancur berukuran mini yang menambah keindahan taman. Terdapat juga beberapa pohon rindang yang membuat suasana taman semakin teduh. Aku benar-benar kagum melihat taman sekolah ini.

"Neji," sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku kearah sumber suara yang memanggil kakakku.

"Hinata… hai" sapanya padaku saat melihatku.

Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini. Dia, pemuda tampan yang aku temui tadi malam, Uchiha Sai.

"Hai… _Senpai_," jawabku pelan.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Neji-_nii _keheranan.

"Tadi malam _Senpai_ ini yang menolongku saat mau terjatuh di bus Nii-san," jawabku cepat, takut kalau Sai-_senpai_ akan menceritakan kejadian di halte.

"Oh…" Neji-_nii _mengangguk.

"Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu Hinata."

"Aaa… iya _Senpai_. A-aku juga, senang berjumpa lagi," jawabku dengan gugup.

"Neji, Shikamaru dan Temari mencarimu. Mereka menunggu di ruang OSIS, sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat penting," kata Sai-_senpai _pada kakakku.

"Hm… kalau begitu, kau bisa menemani adikku keliling sekolah? Dia murid baru disini."

"Baiklah," jawab Sai-_senpai_ singkat.

"Hinata, kalau urusanku sudah selesai, akan kutelpon," aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu Neji-_nii _pergi meninggalkan kami, menuju gedung klub.

"Jadi kau akan bersekolah disini, eh?" tanya Sai-_senpai _sambil tersenyum, mengarahkan mata _onyx_-nya ke mata _lavender-_ku.

Aku terperangah melihat senyumnya, ia terlihat begitu tampan. Dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat selama beberapa saat.

"Hinata?" tanyanya lagi karena aku tak kunjung menjawab.

"Aaa… i-iya…" jawabku salah tingkah. Aku segera menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahku yang sepertinya sudah memerah.

Sai-_senpai _hanya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera keliling sekolah," ajaknya sambil masih tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mengikutinya.

Sepertinya, bersekolah disini akan menyenangkan.

_-Ends of Hinata POV-_

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Sementara itu, di atap Konoha Gakuen High…**

"Hei lihat! Sepertinya ada anak baru lagi," teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk kebawah, tepatnya kearah gadis berambut _indigo_ yang sedang mengobrol dengan pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Mana?" tanya Gaara yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Itu yang bersama Neji," jawab Naruto, tangannya masih menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Apa Neji punya adik?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Entah, tapi mereka mirip sih."

Sasuke yang sedang berbaring tiba-tiba bangkit begitu mendengar nama Neji disebut. Rivalnya di klub karate semasa sekolah menengah pertama. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua temannya yang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas atap sekolah itu. Mata _onyx_-nya tampak mencari-cari sosok yang dimaksud Naruto. Sasuke mendecih begitu melihat sosok Neji. Namun ia langsung menyeringai begitu menemukan sosok gadis berambut _indigo_ yang berdiri disamping rivalnya tersebut.

"Bukankah itu Sai?" ujar Naruto saat mereka melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke menghampiri Neji dan Hinata.

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras, tiba-tiba rasa kesal memenuhi dirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Sasuke dingin sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Naruto menatap Gaara. "Sepertinya mereka belum akur," ujarnya.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Di belakang gedung utama KGH…**

"Ini adalah lapangan untuk sepakbola, disampingnya itu lapangan untuk pelajaran olahraga, sedangkan yang di sebelah sana lapangan basket," ujar Sai menjelaskan pada Hinata.

"Aaa, apa tidak ada lapangan _indoor_ senpai?"

"Lapangan _indoor_-nya hanya lapangan tenis dan bulutangkis," sahut Sai.

Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan. Mereka memasuki lapangan sepakbola, melihat beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain sepakbola di tengah lapangan. Sedangkan siswi-siswi tampak berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil berteriak-teriak menyemangati. Tiba-tiba para siswi itu berhenti berteriak, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada seseorang yang berjalan kearah Hinata dan Sai berdiri.

"Siapa itu? tampan sekali… " pekik salah satu siswi.

"Iya… ketampanannya tingkat dewa!" sahut siswi yang lain.

"Dia seperti pangeraaan… " Perhatian gadis-gadis itu benar-benar teralih sepenuhnya.

Melihat siswi-siswi histeris tersebut, membuat Hinata dan Sai menoleh kearah yang dimaksud gadis-gadis itu.

Mata _lavender _Hinata membulat, membelalak kaget. Ia memandang pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut. Raut wajah Sai juga menampakkan keterkejutan.

Sedangkan pemuda di hadapan mereka hanya mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Nona," ujarnya masih dengan menunjukkan seringai khas miliknya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lurus ke _lavender_ Hinata.

"Sasuke," ucap Sai sambil memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus senang.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Sai. "Lama tak jumpa, _Aniki_."

Mulut Hinata tampak menganga mendengar apa yang diucapkan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Kalian… saling… kenal?"

**.**

**~~~~TBC~~~~**

**.**

**Haaa… akhirnya kelar… =,=**

**Kepanjangan ndak ya? Adegannya aneh ndak? Fufu,, gomen saya masih kurang pengalaman. T_T**

**Oia,,, ini judul Run Devil Run memang saya ambil dari mvnya SNSD-RDR. Heheee :DD . Itu GB korea yg paling saya cintai. Istilah Lucifer juga taunya dari mvnya Shinee-lucifer. Hehe (^.^) **

**Adakah yang kpop lover juga? #abaikan**

**Baiklah… sekian dulu… seperti biasa, bagi reader yang berkenan memberikan review, kritik, saran, konkrit, dll saya berterimakasih sekali. o(_ _)o**

**Untuk silent reader juga terimakasih banyak . (^,^)**

**Special thanks to: Mamizu Mei, ****Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****, ****Lollytha-chan****, MB Kise-chan, mery chan, sasuhina always in my heart, hina-chan, ****Azalea Ungu****, ulva-chan, ****Asa no hikari****, ****fyori nogi****, Firah-chan, like hinata, n, Zaskey-chan, ****Lilith Noir Lawliet****, ****keiKo-buu89****, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, Nina . Tanalina, ****Nerazzuri****, ****Kimidori hana****, ****Ai HinataLawliet****, Hizuka Miruyuki, ****Lady Spain****, sora no aoi, sabaku no ligaara non log in, ****tiffany90****, ****harunaru chan muach****, Miyuki D Blue, ****Kino lolly****, Flamer baek hati, ****chibi tsukiko chan****, ****Thi3x****, ****Sukie 'Suu' Foxie****, ****Haru3173****, [no name], Menik SukaSasuHina. Arigatou gozaimasu teman-teman, senpai-senpai semua… itu membuat saya semangat update. ^_^**

**.**

**Mind to RnR? m(._.)m *bow* arigatou**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukexHinataxSai**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll**

**.**

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen**

"Sasuke-_kun_… benarkah kau datang dari luar negeri?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita karaoke?"

"Iya… pasti menyenangkan!"

"Mau tidak Sasuke-_kuuuun_?"

"BERISIK!"

Perkataan sang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berhasil membuat suara-suara centil nan manja dari siswi-siswi yang mengerumuni dirinya berhenti. Namun ternyata hal itu tidak bertahan lama, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar lagi suara-suara para gadis yang terpesona oleh _feromon_ yang dikeluarkan sang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai siswa pindahan sukses membuat heboh Konoha Gakuen. Dalam waktu sehari saja, kelas 2-4 berhasil mendapatkan gelar sebagai kelas paling berisik. Ketampanannya dan sifat angkuhnya justru membuat banyak kaum hawa di sekolah terpesona.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke kelas barunya. Ia tidak menyangka akan satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Dipandanginya pemuda yang sekarang sedang dikelilingi siswi-siswi itu. Tadinya Hinata penasaran siapa anak yang duduk di bangku itu, karena sejak pagi sebelum pemilik bangku datang banyak siswi yang sudah mengerumuni bangku tersebut. Ada siswi yang memberikan hadiah dengan meletakkannya di laci, bahkan ada juga yang membersihkan meja dan kursi tersebut.

Hinata masih mamandangi Sasuke dengan heran. Sebenarnya apa bagusnya si Uchiha itu? Banyak sekali yang mengaguminya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Memang Sasuke itu lumayan tampan —ralat— sangat tampan sebenarnya, tapi di mata Hinata ketampanannya luntur karena kearogansiannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dan mendapati Hinata sedang memandangnya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Hinata, membuat Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hinata yang tertangkap basah sedang mengamati Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Matanya menerawang kebawah, melihat siswa-siswa lain berkeliaran di halaman sekolah. Hinata menjadi teringat kejadian mengejutkan kemarin siang.

_Flashback_

"_Kalian… saling… kenal?"_

"_Hinata… dia adikku," kata Sai pelan._

"_Adik tiri," ujar Sasuke dingin._

"_Sasuke... kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Sai sambil mendekati Sasuke._

"_Apa pedulimu?" sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada yang dingin._

"_Sasuke…" Sai memandang sedih kearah Sasuke._

"_Aku-masih-membencimu!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu._

_Sai hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke nanar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, berpaling menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam._

"_Maaf, Hinata. Kau harus menyaksikan hal yang tidak mengenakkan begini," kata Sai dengan wajah sedikit muram._

"_Aaa… tidak apa-apa, Senpai."_

"_Kalau begitu, ayo kuantar ketempat Neji. Sebentar lagi dia pasti selesai," ujar Sai kemudian berjalan keluar lapangan. Hinata hanya menangguk dan mengikutinya._

_Ends of flashback_

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia penasaran dengan Sasuke, sepertinya ia punya masalah keluarga yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Sasuke pun tidak tinggal dengan keluarganya. Tampaknya Sasuke juga benar-benar membenci Sai. Mereka saudara tiri, tapi mirip seperti anak kembar.

'Banyak sekali hal yang membuatku penasaran,' gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

"Hinata-_chan_… kau dulunya sekolah di sekolah putri ya?" sebuah suara membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunanya. Ia menoleh kearah siswa yang duduk di sebelahnya, pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

"I-iya… Inuzuka-_san_," jawab Hinata lembut.

"Panggil saja aku Kiba," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Ah… iya," sahut Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"_Ne_… kudengar siswi disana cantik-cantik dan manis-manis ya?" tanya Kiba seraya mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

"A-ah… entahlah…"

"Pantas saja kau juga ma-"

_**BRUK**_

Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tas melayang dan jatuh tepat diatas meja Kiba. Dengan wajah kesal Kiba segera berdiri, bermaksud memberi pelajaran pada orang yang mengganggu percakapannya dengan Hinata. Namun nyalinya menciut begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan aura membunuh kearahnya.

Hinata yang polos hanya diam melihat kejadian itu.

"Pergi, Inuzuka! Aku mau duduk disini!" perintah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ta-tapi Uchiha, tempat duduk kan diatur oleh guru," kata Kiba berusaha mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kubilang pergi ya pergi! Cepat! Atau harus kupaksa?!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Ba-baiklah… aku pindah." Kiba bergegas mengemasi barangnya dan pindah ke bangku lain.

"Gaara! Duduk di depan Hinata!" seru Sasuke sambil menatap Gaara.

"E-eeh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke heran.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara dengan tampang malas, walaupun begitu ia tetap berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke.

"Bocah! Kau pindah ke tempat Gaara!" perintah Sasuke pada siswa yang duduk di depan Hinata.

"He-hei! A-apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba pindah?" tanya Hinata yang masih bingung.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak, kemudian menyeringai.

"Kursi disana terlalu depan, kalau tidur gampang ketahuan guru."

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "T-tapi kan posisi disini sejajar dengan tempat dudukmu."

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Hinata dan berbisik, "Berisik! Kau ingin aku memberitahu semua orang bahwa kamu mengambil gambarku diam-diam?"

Hinata merasakan hawa membunuh tertuju padanya. Benar saja, kini _fan-girls_ Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti Hinata sudah mati. Ia segera bergerak mundur dan menundukkan wajahnya.

'Dia iblis! Dia iblis!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil terus Gaara tampak menikmati kelakuan aneh temannya itu, tidak biasanya Sasuke tertarik duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

Waktu terasa begitu lama bagi Hinata. Ia benar-benar berharap bel yang berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu adalah bel pulang sekolah. Duduk di sebelah orang macam Sasuke membuatnya kesusahan. Sepanjang pelajaran Sasuke tidak berhenti mengganggunya, entah sengaja menjatuhkan pensil atau penghapus di dekat meja Hinata, atau berpura-pura tidak membawa buku Matematika sehingga mereka berdua harus berbagi. Hinata jelas-jelas melihat Sasuke membawa buku itu ditasnya, tapi entah apa yang membuat Sasuke berbohong seperti itu. Tapi anehnya, saat _sensei _menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, jawabannya sempurna. Hinata benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh pemuda itu. Setahunya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak fokus.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya sekarang ia bisa terbebas dari makhluk adam berambut _raven_ itu. Disinilah Hinata berada sekarang, ruangan di sekolah yang menyediakan berbagai makanan dan minuman untuk siswa maupun karyawan sekolah yang lapar, atau biasa disebut kantin. Beruntung dua teman barunya —Tenten dan Sakura— berbaik hati mau mengajaknya makan di kantin, sehingga ia bisa menghindari Sasuke.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja selesai memesan makanan.

"S-sudah, Sakura-_san_," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu dengan kami, Hinata," kata Tenten sambil memainkan sedotan di gelasnya yang berisi _orange juice_.

Hinata mengangguk senang. Tidak lama kemudian makanan pesanan Hinata datang.

"_Arigatou_," kata Hinata lembut pada _waitress_ mengantarkan makanannya.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_. Kulihat kau akrab dengan Sasuke… kalian ada hubungan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan mata menyipit dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Aaa… ti-tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan…" kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Sasuke itu benar-benar menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"Hinata, apa Neji-_senpai_ sudah punya pacar?" kini giliran Tenten yang menanyai Hinata.

"Sepertinya belum," jawab Hinata sambil menatap Tenten heran. "Tenten-_chan_… k-kau menyukai kakakku?" tanyanya curiga.

"A-ah… tidak juga," jawab Tenten sambil salah tingkah.

"Kapan-kapan kami main kerumahmu boleh tidak Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Tenten.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Hei. Itu Sasuke! Tapi kenapa dia selalu bersama Naruto dan Gaara, ya?" ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk kearah pintu masuk kantin.

Hinata menoleh kearah yang dimaksud Sakura. Ia melihat tiga murid laki-laki sedang berdiri di pintu masuk kantin. Hinata tahu dua orang diantara mereka , siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Gaara. Namun ia belum pernah melihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang berdiri diantara Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Yang pirang itukah Naruto?" tanya Hinata pada kedua temannya dan dijawab dengan anggukan. "Me-memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka itu semacam _troublemaker_ di sekolah," jawab Sakura pelan. Walaupun termasuk pembuat onar di sekolah, Naruto dan Gaara punya banyak penggemar.

Naruto memang tidak memiliki wajah serupawan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu sangat manis. Ditambah lagi dia adalah kapten basket andalan Konoha Gakuen, itu membuatnya memiliki banyak fans. Sedangkan Gaara, dengan wajah tampan, sifatnya yang dingin dan termasuk atlet renang terbaik sekolah tentu membuatnya juga mempunyai banyak penggemar.

Pandangan Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto. Melihat adik Neji —seniornya sejak SMP— itu memperhatikannya, pemuda itu segera menghampiri meja mereka Hinata.

"Oh! Hei anak baru! Namamu Hinata kan? Salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Naruto! Panggil saja Naruto!" seru Naruto setelah duduk disamping Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk sejak mengetahui Naruto menghampirinya.

"Haaahh, dia datang…" keluh Sakura.

"Sa-salam kenal…" jawab Hinata sambil menatap takut-takut pada pemuda _hyperaktif _disampingnya itu.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Naruto!" suara berat milik Gaara membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu merengut. Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata oniks Sasuke mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"Akhirnya makananku datang!" pekik Sakura senang saat melihat _waitress_ kantin menghampiri mereka. Saat pelayan tersebut hendak meletakkan ramen Sakura, tidak sengaja ada murid yang menabraknya dari belakang membuat ramen panas itu tumpah di rok Hinata.

_DUK_

"Kyaa!" teriak Hinata saat merasakan paha kirinya terkena sesuatu yang panas.

"Ma-maafkan aku… aku tidak sengaja," ucap _waitress_ itu panik.

"I-iya… tidak apa, hanya sedikit panas," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"E-eeh?" Hinata merasakan ada sepasang tangan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menjauh dari kantin. Semua orang di kantin yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya bisa menganga.

"Wow," ucap Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke kamar mandi terdekat. Setelah menurunkan Hinata di dekat keran air, ia segera menaikkan sedikit rok Hinata dan mengalirkan air dari keran ke kaki Hinata yang terkena ramen panas.

"Kyaa mesum!" pekik Hinata seraya berusaha melepaskan kakinya yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Kalau terkena air panas, harus segera didinginkan!" seru Sasuke sengit.

"E-eh…" Hinata hanya bisa tertegun melihat Sasuke yang merawat lukanya dengan serius. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke mau berbaik hati padanya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata.

"Ti-tidak… " ucap Hinata pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kyaa! Kau mau membawaku kemana lagi?" teriak Hinata saat Sasuke kembali menggendongnya.

"Be-ri-sik! Kau mau ke kelas tidak?!" kata Sasuke dingin, membuat Hinata terdiam.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

Hinata berjalan santai di koridor sekolahnya, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi tapi ia baru keluar dari kelas sekarang. Ia tidak suka pulang terburu-buru, karena pasti koridor akan ramai dan ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan santai. Sakura dan Tenten sudah pulang sedari tadi. Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menghilang begitu bel berbunyi, sepertinya untuk menghindari para _fan-girls _mereka.

"Hinata!"

Langkah Hinata terhenti begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh… h-hai, Sai-_senpai_," ucap Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Neji menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang, dia ada rapat OSIS," kata Sai setelah berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Sai memang dekat dengan Neji, kakak Hinata. Mereka selalu satu kelas dari tahun pertama di Konoha Gakuen.

"Aaa… b-baiklah, _Senpai_," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati ia merasa senang karena bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tampan yang menurutnya sangat baik hati itu.

"Ayo."

Hinata berjalan mengikuti Sai menuju tempat parkir.

"Berjalanlah disampingku, Hinata," kata Sai karena sedari tadi Hinata berjalan di belakangnya. Ia sudah memperlambat langkahnya, namun langkah Hinata juga semakin melambat.

"E-eh?"

Sai langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata agar gadis itu berjalan di sampingnya dan bergegas menuju tempat parkir. Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karena genggaman pemuda tampan yang menjadi _senpai_-nya itu.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

Mobil _Honda NSX_ hitam milik Sai melaju dengan lancar di jalan raya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka sejak beranjak dari sekolah tadi. Sesekali Hinata melirik kearah _senpai_-nya yang sedang fokus menyetir itu.

"Hinata, bagaimana hari ini? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Sai membuka pembicaraan.

"A-aa… lumayan _Senpai_… aku sekelas dengan Sasuke," jawab Hinata. Pandangannya yang tadi terarah keluar sekarang berpaling untuk menatap _senpai_-nya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dia?" tanya Sai lagi.

Hinata terlihat berpikir. "Dia… aneh," sahut Hinata sambil membayangkan tingkah laku Sasuke yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Sai hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Tapi _Senpai_, kenapa kalian bisa mirip sekali? Seperti anak kembar…" ungkap Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Kami memiliki ayah yang sama, namun ibu yang berbeda," jelas Sai, matanya masih fokus menatap jalanan di depan.

"Um… lalu… ano… kenapa Sasuke sepertinya membenci _Senpai_?" tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati.

Raut wajah Sai langsung berubah muram, sepertinya ia menyimpan kesedihan mendalam karena dibenci adik tirinya. Hinata menatap _senpai_-nya itu, menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sai membuatnya juga ikut sedih. Dia jadi menyesal menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Itu… lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung padanya, Hinata," setelah hening sejenak, akhirnya Sai menjawab pelan.

"_Gomen, Senpai_…" ucapnya menyesal.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Menatap kendaraan-kendaraan lain berlalu-lalang, bangunan-bangunan yang seolah-olah berjalan, sampai akhirnya mobil Sai berhenti di depan sebuah pagar rumah putih bertingkat dua. Hinata segera turun dari mobil hitam Sai.

"Terimakasih, _Senpai_," kata Hinata seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama, Hinata."

"Apa_ Senpai_ mau mampir dulu?" tawar Hinata untuk kesopanan.

"Tidak… aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Hinata seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh iya. Kau terlihat manis mengenakan seragam itu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sai langsung menutup jendela mobil dan menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Mobil sedan itu melaju dengan cukup kencang, meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku dengan wajah sangat merah.

'_Ma-manis?'_

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Kediaman Hyuuga, 7 pm…**

"_Nii-san_, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Ayo kita makan malam dulu." Ajak Hinata pada kakak laki-lakinya.

"Baiklah, Hinata."

Neji merapikan tumpukan kertas di depannya, kemudian berdiri, mengikuti Hinata untuk memasuki ruang makan. Hidangan lezat sudah tersaji di meja makan. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan. Setelah berdoa, mereka menyantap makan malam dengan tenang. Sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis di keluarga Hyuuga apabila sedang makan harus tenang.

"_Nii-san_, sedang mengerjakan apa tadi?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka selesai makan malam.

"Oh… itu laporan penelitian," jawab Neji singkat.

"_Nii-san_… ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," kata Hinata pelan.

"Apa?"

"_A-ano_… apa _Nii-san_ dulu satu sekolah dengan Sasuke dan Sai-_senpai_? M-mereka mirip sekali, seperti anak kembar kan," ucap Hinata sembari memainkan kedua jarinya.

Neji menatap adiknya sejenak, kemudian segera menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Sasuke itu juniorku di SMP, kudengar dia murid baru dikelasmu juga ya?" Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian Neji melanjutkan, "Kalau Sai, aku baru bertemu dengannya saat SMA ini."

"_Nii-san_ dulu dekat dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia rivalku di klub karate. Tapi dia pindah ke luar negeri setelah kakaknya meninggal," kata Neji sambil menyesap minumannya.

Hinata tampak terkejut, ia memandang kakaknya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"E-eh? Meninggal? Sasuke punya kakak selain Sai-_senpai_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn. Yang meninggal ini kakak kandungnya. Setahuku, kakaknya punya penyakit yang parah."

"Oh…" gumam Hinata, raut wajahnya berubah muram. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang disayangi. Neji yang melihat perubahan raut wajah adik kesayangannya menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Tidak biasanya kau menjadi ingin tahu seperti ini, Hinata," ucap Neji sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aaa… tidak kok… a-aku harus mencuci piring, _Nii-san_."

Hinata bergegas mengumpulkan piring yang kotor dan membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci. Neji yang masih penasaran akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen High, 11 am**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak percakapannya dengan kakaknya dan itu malah membuat Hinata semakin penasaran. Tidak mungkin menanyakan pada Sai, mengingat ekspresinya langsung muram begitu membicarakan Sasuke. Menanyakan langsung pada Sasuke rasanya juga tidak mungkin.

Kedua manik _lavender_ Hinata menyusuri tiap-tiap judul yang tertera pada buku yang berjajar di rak perpustakaan Konoha. Ia mendapatkan hukuman untuk merangkum tentang sejarah Jepang pada zaman Edo karena ketahuan melamun. Hinata masih memikirkan tentang Sasuke dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran.

"Ah ketemu!" gumamnya gembira karena akhirnya menemukan buku yang dicarinya.

"Aduh… tinggi sekali," keluh Hinata, tangannya tidak sampai untuk mengambil buku yang terletak di rak paling atas itu.

Hinata berjinjit untuk menggapai buku berjudul _The Great Edo Period_, namun letak buku itu terlalu tinggi.

"Eeep!" Hinata merasakan kakinya tidak lagi menapak lantai dan tubuhnya terangkat, sontak ia langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengangkatnya.

"Mau ambil apa, adik kecil?" Sasuke menyeringai begitu melihat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Kyaa mesum! Turunkan aku!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba, namun tangan Sasuke masih memegangi pinggangnya dan tetap mengangkatnya.

"Berisik! Cepat ambil buku yang kau mau!" kata Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan seringainya lebih lebar.

"Kyaa lepaskan!" teriak Hinata lagi.

"Ini perpustakaan, bodoh! Hentikan kyaa kyaa-mu itu!"

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, kemudian bergegas mengambil buku yang dicarinya tadi. Benar juga, dia tidak boleh ribut di tempat ini.

"Su-sudah! Sekarang turunkan aku," kata Hinata sambil menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata, kemudian melirik buku tebal yang dipegang gadis berambut _indigo_ itu.

"Kau dihukum, ya? Makanya jangan melamun terus," ucap Sasuke mengejek.

Sekali lagi Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Iris lavendernya menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan kesal. "A-aku kan sedang penasaran," ujarnya pelan.

"Tentang apa?"

"K-kenapa kau membenci Sai-_senpai_?" tanya Hinata seraya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"T-tapi, Sai-_senpai _terlihat muram saat mengingatmu. Berbaikanlah dengannya… " kata Hinata lagi.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ku-kurasa Sai-_senpai_ menyayangimu."

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam, kemudian mendekati Hinata, memojokkan gadis itu hingga punggungnya menempel pada rak buku. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengurung tubuh mungil Hinata hingga tak bisa bergerak dengan kedua tangannya yang panjang. Ia menatap mata _lavender_ Hinata dengan tajam.

"Berisik! Dari tadi membicarakan Sai, itu membuatku tambah membencinya!" bentak Sasuke membuat Hinata takut.

'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah,' kata Hinata dalam hati. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan membicarakan namanya lagi didepanku, itu membuatku muak!" bisik Sasuke, tangannya mengangkat dagu Hinata sehingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Hinata berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia memberanikan menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang tampak berkaca-kaca dan sendu. Tatapannya pada mata _lavender_ Hinata berubah melembut.

"Hinata?! Sasuke?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sai-_senpai_!"

"Cih!"

Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum dan berusaha melepaskan diri darinya untuk menghampiri Sai membuat Sasuke benar-benar kesal.

_**Greb**_

"Eh?"

Dengan sigap Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh Hinata dan menciumnya. Hinata refleks berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat.

"Wah… kita ketahuan, _Hime_. Ayo pergi. Sampai jumpa, _Aniki_," kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan seringainya kearah Sai dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Hinata yang mulutnya dibungkam oleh tangan Sasuke hanya pasrah saat Sasuke membawanya pergi.

Sai tertegun dengan pemandangan yang ia saksikan, ekspresi terkejut kentara sekali di wajahnya. "Tadi… Sasuke dan Hinata…"

**.**

**~~~~TBC~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**a-ano… apa masih membingungkan? Hahaha *plak***

**ini,, rate nya perlu dinaikin gak ya? Aduh gomen-ne ,,, tapi sebenernya gak ada yg lebih dari ciuman sih… saya blum nulis diatas itu sasuke nyium apa lho . khekhekhe :D**

**masalah knp sasu benci sai, biar nanti Sasu yg jelasin. Gak seru kalo ditulis sekarang. *plakk* hhe :D**

**dan kalau ada yg penasaran kenapa ngga ada Ino,, nanti dia muncul di tengah-tengah, dan peran dia penting banget. :DD**

**gomen juga Itachi saya bikin mati, hhu T_T**

**oia.. adegan2 diatas ada yg terinspirasi dari drama asia n komik2 jepun, tapi saya lupa judulnya karna dah lama banget T_T**

**Special thanks to: ****Tsubasa XasllitaDioz, ulva-chan, Mamizu mei, ****Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****, ****keiKo-buu89****, ****Hachiko' miiko****, ****Ai HinataLawliet****, sora no aoi, ****Crimson Fruit****, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, hina-chan, ****Lollytha-chan****, Kise, ****U-know Maxiah****, ****Botol Pasir****, Firah-chan, ****Kimidori hana****, YamanakaemO, ****harunaru chan muach****, Haruka Hime, ****Nerazzuri****, ****M.B Kise-chan -MK****, ****chibi tsukiko chan****, ****Rials Al****, ****Aiiko Aiiyhumi****:: ****terimakasih banyak semuanya m(._.)m *bungkuk2* . Kalian membuat saya semangat **** . sekali lagi trimakasih banyak … **

**Bagi yang mau member kritik, saran, comment, concrit atau flame monggo silahkan ^^ . tapi jangan flame crack pair / ke-OOC-annya,, karna sudah saya cantumkan di warning . ^^**

**Akhir kata …**

**Mind to read n review? Gomawo ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukexHinataxSai**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll**

**.**

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 4**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 16 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

**Uchiha Sai: 17 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Neji: 17 tahun.**

**Uzumaki Naruto; Sabaku Gaara: 16 tahun.**

**Haruno Sakura; Tenten: 16 tahun.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen High…**

Seminggu berlalu setelah insiden di perpustakaan. Hinata yang masih marah pada Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara dengan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Tiap kali Sasuke mengajaknya bicara, Hinata selalu menghindar. Setiap istirahat tiba, Hinata langsung menuju ke teman-temannya. Sudah seminggu ini pula ia tidak bertemu dengan Sai. Neji bilang Sai mengikuti turnamen tenis di Tokyo selama satu minggu.

Namun rupanya hari ini adalah hari dimana Hinata tidak bisa menghindar dari Sasuke. Hinata melirik jam dinding yang terletak di depan kelas.

4 pm

Biasanya jam segini Hinata sudah berada di rumah. Namun, nilai ulangan matematikanya yang memprihatinkan membuatnya harus tetap berada di sekolah. Disinilah gadis itu sekarang, ruangan kelas 2-4 yang telah sepi karena sekolah memang sudah bubar sejak dua ham yang lalu. Hanya ada dirinya dan murid laki-laki berambut _raven_ yang menjadi tutornya. Yah, Sasuke-lah yang ditunjuk oleh _sensei _mereka untuk menjadi tutor Hinata.

Sasuke menahan keinginannya untuk menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Naruto. Ia merasa frustasi dengan gadis di depannya ini.

"Kau mau jawab atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sudah dua jam mereka disini dan Hinata belum berhasil mengerjakan satu soal pun.

Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk membalas pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun tangannya masih diam di tempat, tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk menuliskan jawaban soal-soal di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah menjelaskan lebih dari lima kali. Setiap ia bertanya apa Hinata mengerti, gadis itu selalu mengangguk. Namun saat disuruh mengerjakan soal, jawaban Hinata selalu salah.

"Bilang saja kalau butuh bantuan!"

Hinata menelan ludah, namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang lemah di pelajaran ini. Apalagi dengan Sasuke menjadi tutornya, rasanya ia ingin menyalahkan siapa yang menciptakan pelajaran matematika itu.

Sasuke bisa melihat soal-soal yang ia berikan pada Hinata masih bersih. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi sambil memijat keningnya. Ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

_BRAKK_

Kehilangan kesabarannya, Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan keras membuat Hinata terlonjak. Namun Hinata segera menunduk begitu melihat aura gelap mengelilingi tutornya itu.

"Tatap aku!" perintahnya.

Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemuda di depannya itu.

'_Lucifer_-nya keluar… _Kami-sama_ tolong aku' batinnya. Tangannya menggenggam ujung roknya kuat-kuat.

"Kubilang tatap aku!" desis Sasuke seraya mengangkat dagu Hinata, membuat gadis itu bertatapan dengannya.

"Kau masih marah denganku?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Tch. Aku hanya menciummu di pipi. Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan begitu?" kata Sasuke kesal sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata.

"T-tapi… tetap saja… itu ciuman pertamaku," sahut Hinata pelan, wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi?"

Hinata tampak berpikir keras, kemudian tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah cerah. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Berbaikan dengan Sai-senpai!" kata gadis itu mantap.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan apa-kau-gila , membuat Hinata kembali menunduk dengan wajah muram.

"Yasudah, kalau tidak mau. Aku juga tidak mau berbicara lagi denganmu," kata Hinata lirih, tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kemasi barangmu!"

"E-eh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke heran.

"Cepat!"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Orang ini, suka sekali main perintah, batinnya. Sasuke segera menyeret Hinata begitu gadis itu selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Eeehh .. mau kemana?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan Hinata, ia terus membawa Hinata keluar kelas, menuruni tangga, melewati gedung utama sekolah dan berakhir di tempat parkir. Mereka berhenti di samping mobil _Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder_ berwarna hitam. Hinata menatap mobil itu tanpa berkedip.

"W-wow…" gumamnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian membukakan pintu dan mendorong Hinata untuk masuk.

"Ini mobilmu?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Kalau tidak salah, ia dengar dari Gaara bahwa Sasuke tinggal sendiri. Bagaimana caranya pemuda ini bisa mempunyai mobil semewah ini.

"Tidak perlu menatapku curiga begitu. Ini hadiah ulangtahun dari kakekku dulu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Setelah memastikan Hinata memakai sabuk pengaman, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya, menjauhi komplek Konoha Gakuen.

Hinata yang tersadar langsung membelalak. "Eh! Aku mau dibawa kemana?"

"Duduk dan diamlah!"

Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

Satu jam kemudian, mobil hitam milik Sasuke sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Matanya melebar takjub meilhat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Laut biru yang luas, pasir pantai berwarna putih, pohon kelapa yang bergerak-gerak diterpa angin, membuatnya lupa akan kekesalannya pada Sasuke. Dan yang lebih membuat Hinata senang, pantai ini sepi. Seakan hanya untuk dinikmati mereka berdua.

"Kau mau turun atau tetap disini?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Mereka turun dari mobil, Hinata segera berlari kearah pantai. Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadis berambut _indigo_ itu, ia berjalan menuju pantai dan duduk di pasir tak jauh dari Hinata.

Hinata masih tetap berlari-lari di pantai, menyambut ombak yang datang, kemudian berlari menjauh saat ombak itu mengejarnya. Wajahnya tampak ceria sekarang. Sejujurnya, ia sudah lama sekali tidak ke pantai. Sekalinya ke pantai, pantai itu pasti ramai. Sehingga Hinata yang pemalu tidak bisa bermain sepuasnya.

Tanpa sadar, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum dengan tulus saat melihat gadis itu berlarian seperti anak kecil. Ia mengeluarkan kamera digital dari sakunya, kemudian memotret gadis itu diam-diam.

Merasa lelah, Hinata berhenti berlari dan menghampiri Sasuke. Kemudain ia mendudukkan diri di dekat pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm… l-lumayan."

Mereka duduk dalam diam sambil menikmati suasana pantai di sore hari. Warna langit yang kemerah-merahan membuat suasana semakin indah.

"Lihat disana!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah barat.

"Wah… _sunset_," gumam Hinata senang. "Ah… aku tidak membawa kamera," lanjutnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Berdiri disana!" perintah Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

Melihat Hinata yang lambat dalam merespon membuat Sasuke terpaksa menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Berdiri disitu, dan tersenyumlah yang alami!"

"Huh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya karena tak mengerti. Tapi melihat _deathglare_ Sasuke membuatnya menuruti kata-kata pemuda itu.

Hinata berdiri menghadap Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

_Klik_

Sasuke berhasil memotret Hinata yang tersenyum dengan latar belakang langit kemerahan dan matahari terbenam.

_Blush_

Wajah Hinata memerah mengetahui ia baru saja dipotret pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Ia memang suka dengan fotografi, tapi gadis itu tidak terbiasa dipotret.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, kemudian mengarahkan kamera untuk memotret mereka berdua.

_Klik_

Satu foto lagi berhasil tertangkap oleh lensa kamera Sasuke. Gambar dirinya yang merangkul Hinata yang sedang _blushing_ dan terkejut. Sasuke benar-benar puas dengan gambar yang berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Eeehh?"

"Kita impas," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum, bukan menyeringai.

_Deg_

'Kenapa aku berdebar-debar…' kata Hinata dalam hati. Ia memandang Sasuke yang sedang berjalan membelakanginya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tampak seperti malaikat kalau sedang tersenyum, bukan lagi seperti _Lucifer_.

"Sini," ucap Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan, menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di dekatnya lagi. Hinata pun menurut.

"S-sasuke-_san_…" panggil Hinata lirih.

"Sasuke."

"A-apa?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Tak usah pakai embel-embel," sahutnya.

"Aaa… baiklah… Sasuke. Kau… terlihat baik saat tersenyum," ujar Hinata tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak terbiasa tersenyum?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke. "Eh?"

"Dulu… saat kecil, aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku. Keluarga kami bahagia." Sasuke memulai ceritanya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

"Saat aku berumur tujuh tahun, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita datang dengan membawa anak laki-laki yang mirip denganku. Ternyata ia adalah istri kedua ayahku yang selama ini disembunyikan."

Hinata mendengar penuturan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Karena ayah harus bertanggung jawab, maka ayah membuatkan rumah untuk wanita itu dan anaknya. Kami jarang bertemu, tapi saat itu aku tak membenci mereka. Tapi lama-lama, ayah lebih sering menginap di rumah wanita itu. Ibuku menjadi sakit-sakitan, dan saat berumur delapan tahun… ibuku meninggal."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Aku masih mempunyai kakakku yang selalu menyayangiku dan mendukungku, jadi kami melanjutkan kehidupan berdua. Orang itu tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumah setelah itu, tapi dia memberi kami banyak uang. Tapi saat aku SMP, kakakku pun meninggal karena penyakit paru-paru. Aku yang sendirian, ditawari Kakek Madara untuk tinggal di London. Dan sebulan yang lalu, kakekku meninggal karena memang sudah tua."

"Sejak aku kehilangan kakakku, aku membenci Sai, ibunya dan juga ayahku. Dia bahkan tidak datang saat pemakaman ibu dan kakakku. Aku benar-benar… membenci… orang itu."

Hinata terdiam mendengar cerita Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu kehidupan Sasuke begitu berat. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, walaupun ibunya meninggal, tapi ia masih memiliki ayah, kakak dan adik yang menyayanginya.

"T-tapi… kau masih punya sahabat seperti Naruto-_san_ da Gaara-_san_… kau tidak sendiri, Sasuke."

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menatap Hinata lekat.

"Huh?"

"Kau… bukan temanku?"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "K-kalau kau tidak jahil… aku mau jadi temanmu," jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Salahmu sendiri, kan? Habis… wajahmu selalu memerah. Itu membuatku senang mengusilimu."

Hinata lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat ekspresi lucu gadis di sebelahnya itu, mambuat Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

"Ah!" Hinata menatap kesal Sasuke, namun Uchiha muda itu malah tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Hinata merasa berdebar-debar melihat senyum asli Sasuke. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mereka melanjutkan menikmati pemandangan dalam keheningan. Namun bagi mereka, keheningan ini tidak terasa canggung. Justru suasana seperti ini membuat mereka merasa nyaman.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Kediaman Hyuuga…**

"HINATA!"

Neji berdiri di depan gerbang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap kearah Hinata dengan pandangan menyelidik.

_Glek_

Hinata menelan ludah,kemudian melangkahkan kaki turun dari mobil Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Dalam hati ia merutuk dirinya yang sampai lupa waktu karena menikmati pemandangan pantai.

"_N-nii-san_… _g-gomen_… ponselku baterainya habis…" ujarnya pelan.

"Hai, Neji!" sapa Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah Neji.

"Darimana kalian jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Neji dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Tch. Ini belum ada jam delapan, Ji!"

Neji menggeram kesal, melemparkan _deathglare_ pada Sasuke kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

"_N-nii-san_… t-tadi Sasuke hanya mengajariku matematika… k-karena nilaiku jelek," ujar Hinata berusaha menjelaskan. Ia tahu kakaknya tidak akan suka bila dirinya pulang malam dengan laki-laki.

Neji terus mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke pun maju dan menatap Neji sinis.

Neji langsung mengarahkan tendangan kearah Sasuke. Dengan gesit Sasuke menangkis tendangan seniornya itu. Neji melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun Sasuke berhasil berkelit. Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat, terlalu takut untuk melihat adegan itu.

"Heh. Kau lumayan berkembang," kata Neji sinis.

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

"Tch. Sana pulang!" Neji mengalihkan pandangan ke Hinata. "Hinata, cepat masuk!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sebelum memasuki rumah, Hinata menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke. Pemuda itu sudah duduk di dalam mobilnya. Ia balas menatap Hinata, kemudian menyeringai. Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke depan, berharap Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen…**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di lorong gedung klub sekolah setelah menyerahkan bekal pada kakaknya yang sedang berlatih karate. Ia menunduk saat melewati lapangan tenis. Ia dengar kemarin Sai sudah pulang, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa malu jika harus bertemu _senpai_-nya itu sekarang.

_BRUK_

"A-ah!"

"Hati-hati, dong! Eh… Hinata?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya melebar melihat sosok di depannya. Sai berdiri di hadapannya dengan mengenakan seragam tenis berwarna putih dan tas raket tersampir di bahunya, membuatnya terlihat sangat keren.

"_S-se-senpai_…" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Lama tak jumpa. Mau temani aku minum di kafe dekat sini?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat, kemudian berjalan mengikuti _senpai_-nya itu.

"Kalau berjalan denganku, kau harus disampingku!"

"E-ehh?"

Lagi, Sai menggenggam tangan Hinata agar gadis berambut _indigo_ itu tidak lagi berjalan di belakangnya.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Kona Coffe House…**

"_Ice caffe latte_ dan _ice cappucinno_, selamat menikmati," kata pelayan kafe sambil menghidangkan pesanan Hinata dan Sai.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

Hinata menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang keluar jendela, kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya jika duduk di dekat jendela. Mengamati jalanan yang ramai karena orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Sai mengamati _kouhai_-nya itu sambil tersenyum, kemudian meminum _ice_ _caffe latte_-nya untuk menghilangkan dahaga karena latihan tenis tadi.

"Hinata…" panggil Sai pelan.

"E-eh! _Senpai_… _gomen_…" Hinata menunduk malu begitu menyadari dirinya malah mengacuhkan _senpai _yang mengajaknya kemari.

"Tak apa… bagaimana kabarmu seminggu ini?"

"Um… lumayan…"

"Hmm… oh iya… apa kau dan Sasuke… punya hubungan khusus?" Sai menatap Hinata dengan curiga.

"Ah! T-tidak! K-kami tidak begitu… dia hanya sering mengerjaiku. S-seperti… kejadian di perpustakaan itu! _Gomen_, _Senpai_." Hinata menyeruput lagi minumannya, berharap kegugupannya karena pertanyaan Sai hilang.

"Oooh… iya… aku mengerti," balas Sai seraya tersenyum.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut. Hinata menceritakan hobinya yang suka memotret, kegiatannya sepulang sekolah, dan tentang keluarganya. Sedangkan Sai, menceritakan pengalamannya saat mengikuti turnamen tenis di Tokyo selama seminggu kemarin. Hinata menjadi tahu, bahwa pemuda di depannya ini bercita-cita menjadi pemain tenis yang handal.

"_Senpai_… pasti bisa menjadi pemain tenis yang hebat."

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau… dukung aku ya?" pintanya. Hinata segera mengangguk diiringi senyumnya yang manis.

Sai terdiam melihat Hinata tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Ia merasakan hatinya menjadi hangat.

_Ringdingdong ringdingdong ring __diggi ding diggi__ding ding ding_

Ponsel Sai berbunyi, ia pun segera menjawab panggilan masuk untuknya.

"Hallo…"

"Ya, _Kaa-san_. Aku sedang bersama temanku. Ada apa?"

"Baik… aku segera kesana."

Merasakan perubahan raut wajah Sai yang terkejut, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"A-ada apa, _Senpai_?"

"Ayahku jatuh sakit… aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Maaf, Hinata," kata Sai sambil berdiri.

"Biar aku yang bayar _bill_-nya. Kau habiskan saja minumanmu, _gomen_."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. "Iya, _Senpai_. Tidak apa… _Arigatou_…"

Sai tersenyum kaku, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Konoha Apartement…**

"Hoaem…"

Mulut Naruto membuka lebar, sebelum satu tangannya menutupi karena mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Kenapa kalian tidak kembali ke kamar kalian saja, sih?"

Sasuke menatap kesal pada dua pemuda berambut kuning dan merah yang sedang bermain catur di kamarnya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dikamarku sepertinya ada hantunya," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Tch. _Baka_!"

Sasuke menutup laptopnya, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya. Bayangan Hinata yang berlarian saat di pantai kembali muncul. Rasanya itu pertama kalinya gadis itu terlihat ceria di depannya.

_Ting tong _

Suara bel yang berbunyi membuat Sasuke membuka matanya, dengan malas ia berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Matanya melebar saat tahu siapa yang berkunjung.

"Sasuke."

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke memandang kakak tirinya sinis, sedangkan Sai hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ikutlah denganku, ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak akan!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Sasuke sudah akan menutup pintu apartemennya kalau Sai tidak menahannya.

"Sasuke! Ayah ingin bertemu denganmu…"

"AKU TIDAK SUDI BERTEMU ORANG ITU!" bentak Sasuke membuat Naruto dan Gaara menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin… ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kalian untuk saling bicara, Sasuke. Aku sangat mengharapkan kau datang." Sai segera pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Gaara menatap Sasuke yang tampak emosional.

"Kau harus bertemu ayahmu, Sasuke." kata Gaara menasehati.

"Tidak usah ikut campur!" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Aku dulu juga sama sepertimu. Aku sangat membenci ayahku karena dia tidak pernah peduli padaku. Tapi saat aku tahu yang sebenarnya, aku menyesal tidak meu bertemu dengannya di saat-saat terakhirnya…" Gaara berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan "…bagaimanapun, dia adalah ayahmu."

Gaara menarik Naruto untuk keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Memberi privasi temannya itu agar bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Argh!"

Tangan putih Sasuke meraih jaketnya yang tergantung begitu saja, menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja dan segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen High, pulang sekolah…**

Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari ini ada kelas tambahan sehingga mereka pulang sampai sore.

"Aaah… aku pulang sendirian, deh," keluh Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Memangnya Temari-_senpai _kemana? Biasanya kau pulang bersamanya kan karena rumah kalian dekat?" tanya Tenten.

"Itu… Temari-_senpai_ mau ke kediaman Uchiha, katanya Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sai-_senpai_ meninggal," jelas Sakura.

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya.

'Ayah Sai-_senpai_… berarti ayah Sasuke.'

Tadi pagi Sasuke memang berangkat sekolah, namun setelah pelajaran ketiga pemuda itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Tapi Sasuke bilang dia tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Uchiha.

_Drrtt drrtt drrtt_

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Hinata segera mengeluarkan _handphone_ ungu kesayangannya itu.

_1 message received_

_From: Neji-niisan_

_Hinata, gomen tidak bisa mengatarmu pulang. Aku harus ke rumah Sai karena ayahnya meninggal. Kau naik bus saja ya… gomen…_

Hinata segera membalas pesan dari kakaknya itu kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Gadis itu menghela nafas, kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke sekarang.

"Sakura-_chan_, Tenten-_chan_, kalian tahu tidak dimana biasanya Naruto-_san _dan Gaara-_san_ berkumpul?"

"Biasanya mereka diatap," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan. _Jaa_!"

Hinata segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ia harus mencari tahu dimana Sasuke berada. Setelah mendengar cerita pemuda itu, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa seharusnya ia berteman dengan Sasuke.

"Ah! Naruto-_san_… Gaara-_san_… a-apa kalian tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Hinata saat berpapasan dengan kedua pemuda itu di tangga.

"Kami juga mau mencarinya, Hinata. Kau sudah dengar beritanya, ya?" Naruto bertanya balik. Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif," ujar Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, kita berpencar saja," usul Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera berlalu. Gaara dan Naruto terdiam melihat gadis yang sering diganggu Sasuke itu kini menjadi orang yang paling antusias mencari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya teman Sasuke sudah bertambah, eh?"

"Hn."

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

Hinata terus berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri jalanan di sekitar sekolah. Tujuannya hanya satu, menemukan pemuda berambut _raven_ bernama Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu kemana harus mencari Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Diliriknya jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia berjalan namun belum menemukan dimana Sasuke berada.

Begitu mendengar berita Uchiha Fugaku meninggal, ia merasa harus menemui Sasuke sekarang. Ia sudah mencari ke seluruh ruangan di sekolah, tapi hasilnya nihil. Mobil hitam Sasuke masih terparkir rapi, jadi kemungkinan Sasuke berada tak jauh dari lingkungan sekolah.

'Sasuke-kun… kau dimana?'

_Tes tes tes_

Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Hinata merasakan tetes-tetes air mengenai rambutnya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menengadah ke langit. Menatap tetes-tetes air berwarna keperakan jatuh membasahi bumi. Titik-titik air itu makin lama berubah menjadi besar. Hinata yang merasakan ini bukan gerimis lagi langsung mengeluarkan payung dan membukanya.

Hinata melangkahkan lagi kakinya, ia semakin khawatir dengan Sasuke. Merasakan hujan semakin deras, Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya. Saat melewati taman bermain, tiba-tiba mata _lavender-_nya menangkap seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di tengah taman bermain anak-anak itu.

Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"S-sasuke…" Hinata mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi, sehingga payung yang dipegangnya dapat melindungi Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke merasakan air hujan yang sedari tadi menerpanya kini berhenti.

"Kenapa kesini?" Sasuke bertaya dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku… aku… khawatir…" jawab Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Hinata dengan sendu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tenaga Sasuke lebih besar.

"Sebentar saja… tolong," bisiknya.

Hinata menghentikan usahanya untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu balas memeluk Sasuke. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu, berharap bisa mengurangi beban yang dirasakan Sasuke. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke menitikkan airmatanya. Merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar, Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan pemuda itu menangis di bahunya.

'Dia terlihat kuat dari luar, tapi ternyata dia hanya anak berumur 16 tahun biasa. Yang akan merasa galau jika satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya pergi meninggalkannya… selamanya.'

**.**

**~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~**

**.**

**Fiuh… akhirnya selesai chap ini.**

**Saya pikir cuman 2ribuan kata, ternyata ampe 3ribu. Gomen … kalo kepanjangan …**

**Tentang sasuke yg ketemu babenya, akan dibahas di chap dpn. Hhe :D**

**Oia… tau mobil yang dipake Taeyang Bigbang di MV Tonight? Itulah mobilnya sasu .. haha ^^v**

**Gomen juga kalo byk salah2 tulis ato kurang sesuai eyd … nile bhs indo saya wkt sma pas-pasan pula. :D**

**Oke… special thanks dulu**

**To:: ****Deidara Crack Remix****, Yuichan desu, ****Keira Miyako****, ulva-chan, ****demikooo****, ****M.B Kise-chan -MK****, Dobe sifujo, ****keiKo-buu89****, YamanakaemO, ****atacchan****, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ****Kimidori hana****, ****harunaru chan muach****, ****chibi tsukiko chan****, n, ****Ai HinataLawliet****, Sora no Aoi, ****lonelyclover****, ****Fujiawa Yukito****, Firah-chan, ****Aiiko Aiiyhumi****, ****Haru3173****, ryu Uchiha, ****Ainni No Gaara****, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****fyori nogi**** n silent reader::**

**Arigatou gozaimasu semua… yg bersedia baca fic ini… gomen ga bisa bls satu2… apalagi yg fav,,, trimakasih banyak . m(._. )m**

**Yosh … monggo silahkan tinggalkan jejak kawan-kawan dengan review, kritik, saran dll .**

**^^v**

**Sampai ketemu di fic saya yg The Rhapsody. *plakk* mungkin 2 hari lg apdet. ^^**

**Akhir kata …**

**Mind to RnR? **

**Arigatou**（＾人＾）


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukexHinataxSai**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll**

**.**

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 5**

.

**Uchiha Sasuke: 16 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

**Uchiha Sai: 17 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Neji: 17 tahun.**

**Uzumaki Naruto; Sabaku Gaara: 16 tahun.**

**Haruno Sakura; Tenten: 16 tahun.**

**Konan (Ibu Sai): 40 tahun.**

"**[percakapan]"**

'**[bicara dalam hati]'**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

**Di sebuah taman …**

Malam yang mendung di Konoha. Langit berwarna hitam kelam tanpa kerlap-kerlip bintang. Hujan yang mengguyur kota sejak sore hari memang telah berhenti sejak setengah jam lalu, namun aroma khas hujan masih menyelimuti bumi.

Sebuah taman yang biasanya ramai karena sering dimanfaatkan penduduk sekitar untuk bermain atau sekedar bersantai kini tampak lengang. Bangku-bangku taman tampak tersusun rapi, lampu-lampu taman sebagai penerang berjajar di sisi-sisi bangku. Sebuah arena khusus anak-anak untuk bermain juga terletak di salah satu sudut taman.

Di salah satu bangku taman terlihat dua sosok pemuda pemudi sedang duduk termenung. Seorang pemuda berambut _raven _dan gadis berambut _indigo_. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan dedaunan dan hewan-hewan malam. Hinata menoleh ke samping perlahan, memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah begitu ingat beberapa saat lalu mereka baru saja berpelukan. Yah, walaupun bukan pelukan romantis, tapi tetap saja itu pertama kalinya Hinata berpelukan dengan anak laki-laki selain kakaknya. Ia segera memalingkan kembali wajahnya.

"Aku antar kau pulang," kata Sasuke memecah keheningan sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"_A-ano_… tidak usah repot-repot, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Hinata halus.

Sasuke menatapnya datar, namun Hinata bisa melihat raut mata yang belum pernah ia lihat selama ini. Walaupun ekspresi wajahnya datar, namun sorot matanya benar-benar menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri malam-malam begini," lanjut Sasuke.

Merasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat, akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan. "Baiklah…"

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya, kembali ke kompleks sekolah karena mobilnya masih di sana. Hinata berjalan di belakang Sasuke, mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berhenti, membuat Hinata menabrak punggungnya.

"Aak.." rintihnya pelan.

"Berjalanlah di sampingku!"

"Huh?"

Sasuke berbalik, dengan cepat ia meraih jemari Hinata dalam genggamannya dan mengajak gadis itu beranjak pergi.

Hinata sedikit terkejut menyadari tangannya kini berada di genggaman Sasuke. Ia merasakan hatinya kembali berdebar-debar seperti saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum tempo hari.

'Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar lagi…'

**.**

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen, keesokan harinya…**

Suasana saat istirahat di kelas 2-4 terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya, meski masih banyak siswa-siswi yang mendiami kelas tersebut. Hinata melirik bangku di sampingnya yang kosong sejak pagi. Salah satu penyebab keramaian di kelas yaitu Uchiha Sasuke ternyata tidak masuk sekolah. Murid-murid perempuan tampak lesu karena sang pangeran kelas tidak hadir.

'Apa dia sakit, ya?'

Semalam saat mengantarnya pulang, wajah Sasuke memang sedikit pucat. Sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu lama kehujanan.

'Harusnya kemarin aku mencarinya lebih cepat…' sesalnya dalam hati.

Semakin penasaran akan kondisi Sasuke, Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu sahabat pemuda itu yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"G-gaara-_san_…" panggilnya pelan.

Pemuda berambut merah yang tengah memainkan permainan terbaru di ponselnya itu lantas membalikkan badan saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hn?"

"K-kenapa… Sasuke tidak masuk?"

Gaara tampak mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Dia demam."

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. 'Benar,kan dia sakit…' ujarnya dalam hati.

"A-apa Gaara-_san_ tau tempat tinggal Sasuke?"

"Kami bertetangga. Aku, Naruto dan Sasuke," sahut pemuda beriris _azure_ itu.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. "Bolehkah… sepulang sekolah nanti aku ikut kalian? A-aku ingin menjenguknya…"

"Hn." Setelah menjawab singkat Gaara kembali membalikkan badannya, berkonsentrasi lagi pada _game_ ponselnya.

"_Arigatou_…"

**.**

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen, pulang sekolah…**

Hinata berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya –Tenten dan Sakura– di lorong gedung khusus klub sekolah. Seperti biasa, karena Neji ada latihan karate, Hinata harus mengantarkan bekal pada kakaknya itu. Rencananya pulang sekolah ini ia akan menjenguk Sasuke bersama Naruto dan Gaara. Tapi karena kedua pemuda tersebut harus latihan di klub masing-masing dulu, maka Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka selesai latihan. Gaara beberapa hari lagi harus mengikuti lomba renang antar sekolah se-Konoha, sedangkan Naruto juga akan ada pertandingan penting lusa, jadi mereka berdua tidak bisa bolos latihan.

"Hinata-_chan_… kenapa selalu mengantar bekal ke kakakmu, sih?" tanya Sakura heran.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Neji-_niisan_ tidak suka membawa-bawa bekal… katanya itu merepotkan. Makanya aku yang bawakan," jelasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau kok menemanimu tiap hari," seru Tenten sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Kau sih… cuma ingin ketemu Neji-_senpai_," sahut Sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi kedua temannya itu. Tiba-tiba telinga gadis berambut _indigo_ itu menangkap suara dari ruang lapangan tenis _indoor_ yang baru saja mereka lewati. Langsung saja bayangan _senpai _berkulit pucat yang ia kagumi muncul.

'Ah… aku belum mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada Sai-_senpai_,' batinnya.

Segera saja gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura dan Tenten ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah! Aku ada urusan sebentar… kalian duluan saja," jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Tidak apa kalau kami tinggal?" Sakura ikut bertanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Ya sudah. Kami duluan, ya. _Jaa_…" Tenten dan Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Hinata setelah melambaikan tangan.

"_Jaa_…"

Hinata membalikkan badannya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki mendekati lapangan tenis. Ia membuka pintunya sedikit, mendapati Sai yang sedang memukul-mukul bola tenis ke dinding di pojok ruangan. Hinata memasuki lapangan perlahan, supaya Sai tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

_Duk Duk Duk_

Satu bola tenis dipukul lagi oleh Sai. Peluh tampak membasahi wajah dan tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat wajahnya berbeda dari biasanya. Hinata belum pernah melihat seniornya berekspresi seperti itu. Frustasi, kesal, lelah, sedih dan marah yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sepertinya Sai sudah berada di sana sejak tadi. Hinata bisa melihat puluhan bola tenis tergeletak di sekitar pemuda itu berdiri. Baju tenis berwarna hitam yang dikenakan _senpai_-nya itu juga tampak basah.

_Duk Duk Duk_

Bunyi pantulan bola tenis yang dipukul Sai terdengar bersahutan. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu terus memukul bola tenis tanpa henti. Pukulannya tampak semakin keras dan cepat. Ia berlari kesana kemari mengejar bola. Jika bola jatuh ke lantai, ia segera mengambil bola lagi dari keranjang yang terletak di belakangnya.

_Hosh hosh hosh_

Samar-samar Hinata bisa mendengar suara nafas terengah-engah pemuda itu. Namun tampaknya pemuda itu tak begitu peduli. Ia terus berlari mengejar bola dan memukulnya dengan keras.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Keringat makin membanjiri tubuh sang pemuda. Nafasnya makin terengah-engah. Langkahnya mulai melambat.

_BRUK_

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sai jatuh tersungkur. Raket yang ia pegang terlepas begitu saja. Hinata kaget bukan main. Ia segera berlari menghampiri _senpai_-nya itu.

"_Senpai_!" teriaknya panik.

Belum sampai lima langkah Hinata berlari, pemuda itu berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri sambil menyambar raketnya. Ia mengambil bola dari keranjang, kemudian memukulnya lagi dengan sangat keras.

_Duagh_

_BRUK_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terjatuh lagi bersamaan dengan memantulnya bola yang ia pukul. Hinata segera menghampirinya.

"_Senpai_! Sudah… hentikan…" pintanya sambil memegangi tangan pemuda itu, membantunya untuk duduk.

Kedua _onyx_ milik Sai menatap lemah tangan yang dipegang _kohai_-nya itu.

"Apa kau tahu… rasanya menjadi anak yang tak dianggap, Hinata?"tanyanya lirih. Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan _senpai_-nya itu.

"_S-senpai_…"

"Aku selalu… mencoba menjadi anak yang sempurna untuknya. Aku tidak pernah membangkang…" Sai berhenti sejenak, menghela nafas berat. Dadanya terasa sakit mengingat ayahnya.

"Tapi ayah tidak pernah memandangku. Dia tidak peduli padaku. Saat aku memperlihatkan prestasi-prestasiku, dia tidak pernah terlihat bahagia. Di matanya hanya ada Sasuke. Bahkan disaat terakhirnya… yang dipikirkannya hanya Sasuke," lanjutnya lirih.

"Aku iri padanya! Tapi bagaimanapun, dia itu adikku… dan aku tahu dia juga menderita…"

'_Kami-sama_… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di keluarga Uchiha? Kenapa baik Sasuke maupun Sai-_senpai_ sama-sama terluka…'

Kedua manik _lavender_ Hinata menatap sendu pemuda di hadapannya yang terluka itu. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sai.

"_Senpai_… jangan bersedih…" kata Hinata pelan. "Tidak mungkin ayah _Senpai _tidak mengharapkanmu. Pasti ada alasan kenapa beliau begitu," lanjutnya.

Sai tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan _kohai_-nya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku merepotkanmu, tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, _Senpai_. Tak apa… a-aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tapi… _Senpai _juga tidak boleh seperti ini… " ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tatapan Sai ke _kohai_ yang duduk di sampingnya melembut. Pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada Hinata, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu. Tangannya yang tadi digenggam Hinata kini berbalik menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"_S-senpai_…" panggil Hinata gugup saat merasakan kepala Sai di pundaknya.

"Aku lelah…" gumam Sai pelan.

Pipi Hinata langsung merona. Ia bisa merasakan aroma maskulin _senpai_-nya itu. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Keheningan yang tenang menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat. Sai tampak memejamkan mata _onyx_-nya. Wangi _lavender_ yang dihirupnya dari tubuh Hinata membuatnya lebih tenang.

_Oh Oh Oh oppareul saranghae__  
><em>_Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae_

Mendengar nada pesan ponselnya berbunyi, Hinata segera mengambil ponsel ungunya dari dalam tas.

_1 message received_

_Hinata, kau dimana? Aku dan Naruto sudah selesai. Kami tunggu di gerbang._

_From: Sabaku Gaara_

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai penasaran seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena jarak mereka begitu dekat. "_A-ano_… aku ada janji dengan teman, _Senpai_. _Gomen_, sepertinya aku harus pergi," jawabnya pelan.

"Oh." Sai kembali duduk tegak, tidak lagi bersandar pada pundak Hinata. "Tidak apa. Pergilah," lanjutnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia menyerahkan sebotol air putih dan juga sapu tangan.

"_A-ano_, _Senpai_… istirahatlah. Aku permisi dulu." Hinata segera berdiri dan membungkuk, kemudian berjalan keluar lapangan.

Sai menatap benda-benda yang diberikan Hinata sejenak, kemudian beralih menatap punggung gadis mungil yang berjalan menjauh itu. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**.**

**Apartemen Konoha…**

Hinata berdiri diam di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Tadinya ia mengira Naruto dan Gaara akan menemaninya, tapi karena kedua pemuda berambut jabrik itu ada acara keluarga, akhirnya ia harus menemui Sasuke sendiri. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi cemas yang bercampur dengan gugup. Cemas karena keadaan Sasuke yang katanya demam. Gugup karena bingung harus bersikap bagaimana saat bertemu pemuda itu. Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan nafas untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, Hinata menekan bel pintu di hadapannya itu perlahan.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terdengar langkah kaki mendekat kearah pintu.

_Cklek_

Pintu apartemen berwarna coklat itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang terlihat berantakan. Wajah putih pemuda itu tampak pucat dan memerah. Sasuke seharian ini memang hanya tiduran. Pemuda itu mengusap-usap matanya sejenak, kemudian melihat siapa tamu yang mengunjunginya. Mata _onyx_-nya sedikit melebar saat tahu siapa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau… kenapa kesini?" tanyanya.

Hinata tercengang melihat kondisi Sasuke. Rambut model pantat ayam-nya, kemejanya maupun celananya berantakan. Tapi entah mengapa gadis itu merasa Sasuke malah terlihat keren.

"Hei!"

Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. "_G-gomen_… a-aku mau menjengukmu…" katanya pelan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah, mengamati gadis di hadapannya yang tampak gugup itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya kesini. Pulanglah. Nanti tertular."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut sambil menggeleng. "T-tidak mau," tukasnya.

"A-aku mau merawatmu!" tambahnya.

"Huh?"

"A-aku bilang mau merawatmu!" jawab Hinata bersikeras. Ia merasa harus membantu Sasuke yang terlihat kesepian, apalagi sedang sakit.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Masuklah," gumam pemuda itu pelan. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen diikuti Hinata.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempat tinggal Sasuke. Ruangan itu berukuran sedang dan didominasi oleh warna putih. Apartemen itu terdiri dari ruang tamu, sebuah kamar tidur, dapur yang juga dilengkapi ruang makan, dan juga kamar mandi.

"K-kau tiduran saja, Sasuke!" ujar Hinata dengan nada memerintah. Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa memerintah juga, eh?" sahutnya seraya merebahkan diri di sofa.

"T-tidur saja di kamarmu!"

_HATCHI_

Sasuke baru saja akan menyahut tapi terpotong oleh bersinan keras. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata terkikik melihat tingkah laku pemuda yang biasanya angkuh itu.

"M-makanya… cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Di sana lebih hangat."

"Kalau begitu bantu," pinta Sasuke dengan wajah _innocent_.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya tanda keheranan mendengar permintaan Sasuke. "A-apa?"

"Tidak mau ya sudah. Aku tetap disini."

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lagi, cemberut. Meski begitu ia tetap berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, menggandeng lengannya dan membimbingnya menuju kamar. Setibanya di dalam kamar, pemuda itu segera merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku benci sakit…" gumamnya.

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke.

"Panas sekali. Kau sudah minum obat, Sasuke?" tanyanya khawatir yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala.

"Sudah makan?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan lagi.

Hinata mengambil kompresan yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Sasuke, kemudian menempelkan kain tersebut di dahinya.

"Tunggu ya… aku buatkan bubur dulu," ucapnya seraya meletakkan tas sekolahnya di samping tempat tidur dan beranjak ke dapur. Karena sekarang tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, memasak bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Hinata.

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Selama ini ia tidak pernah sakit hanya karena kehujanan. Ia memejamkan lagi matanya saat merasakan suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat dan sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya.

Hinata mengecek bahan-bahan yang tersedia, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat bubur ayam sayur sederhana. Setelah mengikat rambutnya agar tak merepotkan, dengan terampil gadis itu segera mengolah bahan-bahan makanan tersebut. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga bubur yang diinginkan selesai dibuat. Gadis itu meletakkan semangkuk bubur ayam sayur yang hangat dan segelas air putih di atas nampan, kemudian membawanya ke kamar Sasuke.

Melihat Hinata memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk perlahan-lahan, kemudian bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Hinata meletakkan nampan di samping tempat kompresan.

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya kurang nyaman dengan posisinya, Hinata meraih salah satu bantal di ranjang kemudian meletakkannya di belakang kepala Sasuke agar pemuda itu lebih nyaman.

"B-bisa makan sendiri?" tanya Hinata pelan. Sekali lagi Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku suapi, ya?"

Kini Sasuke mengangguk semangat.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke. Rasanya seperti sedang merawat anak balita yang sedang sakit. Ia segera mengambil bubur tersebut, menyendoki buburnya dan mengarahkan ke mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke mengunyah bubur itu perlahan-lahan, mencoba merasakan bagaimana rasa bubur buatan Hinata kemudian menelannya.

"Lumayan. Lagi," gumamnya.

Senyuman terkembang di wajah Hinata. Ia pernah diberi tahu Naruto kalau Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah memuji sesuatu. Kalau dia bilang lumayan, itu artinya sangat enak. Hinata menyuapinya lagi, sampai akhirnya bubur itu habis.

"Minum obat, ya? Dimana kau simpan obatnya, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata seraya meletakkan kembali mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong itu.

"Itu…" sahutnya sambil menunjukkan tangannya kearah kotak obat kecil di atas meja belajar. Hinata segera mengambil obat flu yang ada di dalamnya.

Hinata menyerahkan sebutir obat ke tangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud meminta segelas air putih yang terletak di meja. Setelah Hinata meyerahkan gelas yang dimaksud, pemuda itu langsung memasukkan obat flu ke dalam mulutnya, disusul tegukan air agar obat bisa masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Sasuke menyerahkan kembali gelas yang kini kosong itu pada Hinata.

"Nah, sekarang Sasuke-_kun_ istirahat saja. Aku mau mencuci mangkuk dan gelas ini dulu," ujarnya seraya bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sasuke merubah lagi posisinya perlahan-lahan menjadi berbaring. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

"Hinata…" gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya matanya menutup perlahan. Sasuke tertidur dengan lelap. Wajahnya tampak datar seperti biasa. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena nafasnya sedikit terhambat oleh flu.

**.**

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke memasuki ruangan serba putih yang cukup besar. Bau khas obat-obatan rumah sakit langsung menyambutnya. Mata onyx-nya meneliti ruangan tersebut. Tatapannya terkunci pada sosok seorang pria paruh baya yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan berbagai peralatan menempel di tubuhnya. Sosok yang sepuluh tahun lalu sangat dikagumi dan dihormatinya. Namun kini merupakan sosok orang yang paling membuatnya menderita. _

_Uchiha Fugaku._

_Pria yang terbaring tak berdaya itu tak lain adalah ayahnya. Orang yang telah menelantarkan dirinya, ibunya dan kakaknya. Orang yang telah membuat ibu dan kakaknya meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya. Setidaknya itulah anggapan Sasuke pada ayahnya._

_Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, mendekati ayahnya. Fugaku membuka matanya perlahan, menatap sang anak sendu._

"_S-sasuke…" kata sang ayah lirih._

_Sasuke diam, tidak membalas panggilan ayahnya. Pemuda itu hanya menatap ayahnya denga tatapan benci dan penuh luka._

"_Maafkan ayah… Sasuke…"_

_Sasuke masih diam._

"_Ayah… menyayangi ibumu, itachi… dan kau."_

Bayangan-bayangan saat menemui ayahnya di rumah sakit muncul dalam tidur Sasuke. Raut wajah tidur Sasuke yang tadinya tenang kini menegang.

"_Itachi-nii! Ibu kenapa? Kenapa ibu tidak bergerak?"_

_Sasuke kecil tengah memandang sosok ibunya yang terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit._

_Itachi memegang bahu adiknya. "Sasuke, adikku. I-ibu… sudah tiada…"_

_Mata Sasuke melebar. Airmata langsung membanjiri wajahnya. "A-apa? Tidak!"_

"_Sudah, Sasuke. Kakak akan menjagamu," ujar Itachi sambil memeluk erat adiknya._

"_Kenapa semuanya meninggalkan kita, Kak?" tanya Sasuke semakin tersedu._

_Itachi mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke. "Kakak tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman melihat mimpi yang membuka luka lamanya itu.

"_Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Itachi?"_

"_Maaf, Sasuke. Penyakitnya sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Kami sangat menyesal."_

Nafas Sasuke makin memburu. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam erat sprei biru tempatnya tidur.

Hinata kembali memasuki kamar Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan cuci piring. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda itu kini tertidur dengan tidak nyaman. Gadis itu segera melangkahkan kaki mendekati sang pemuda.

"S-sasuke… k-kau mimpi buruk?" tanyanya pelan.

Hinata bisa melihat tubuh Sasuke yang menegang dan keringat yang semakin banyak. Tangannya terulur mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di atas meja lalu mengusap keringat di kening Sasuke. Raut wajah tidur Sasuke masih tampak gelisah. Jemari Hinata perlahan menyentuh pundak pemuda itu, kemudian bergerak mengelusnya, berharap mimpi buruk Sasuke menghilang.

Satu tangan Hinata yang bebas segera menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan yang lain masih mengusap-usap pundak pemuda itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali tertidur dengan tenang. Wajahnya tak lagi tegang dan gelisah. Hinata terus mengamati pemuda itu.

"Kalau sedang tidur seperti ini… wajahnya tampan sekali," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke benar-benar terlelap lagi, Hinata bangkit untuk membersihkan dapur yang tadi dipakainya.

_Greb_

"Eeh?"

Belum sempat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya telah dipegang dan ditarik oleh Sasuke hingga gadis itu terjatuh menimpanya.

"S-sa-sasuke… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya panik begitu menyadari dirinya ada di pelukan Sasuke. Ia meronta-ronta, berharap pemuda itu mau melepasnya. Namun pelukan Sasuke malah semakin erat.

"Jangan… pergi…" kata Sasuke lirih.

"Eh?" Seketika wajah Hinata merona merah. Ia mendongak, menemukan mata _onyx _Sasuke sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Tinggalah… disisiku…" bisik Sasuke lagi. Hembusan nafasnya yang terasa panas menerpa wajah Hinata.

"S-sasuke… k-kau bicara apa?" tanya Hinata gugup sambil menundukkan wajahnya, tak kuasa melihat mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Kau milikku… Hinata."

Hinata terdiam mendengarnya. Ia ingin berontak, tapi lengan Sasuke terasa seperti membelenggu tubuhnya. Pikirannya menyuruh untuk bergerak, namun sepertinya tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti. Dan lagi suara berat Sasuke yang seperti menjeratnya. Gadis itu mendongak, melihat wajah Sasuke yang kembali terlelap.

'S-sasuke…'

Wajah Hinata semakin menunduk mengingat bagaimana dekatnya posisi mereka. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tak sanggup bertahan lagi, akhirnya Hinata pingsan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Murcielago_ merah memasuki parkiran kompleks apartemen Konoha. Dua orang pemuda keluar dari mobil _sport_ tersebut dan berjalan memasuki apartemen.

"Hinata sudah pulang belum, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menekan tombol lift.

"Entah. Cepat masuk."

Pintu-pintu lift yang terbuat dari aluminium mengkilat di sebelah kiri mereka bergeser membuka. Kedua pemuda itu langsung melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam lift. Naruto menekan tombol lantai tujuan mereka dan pintu lift kembali tertutup.

"Hei, Gaara. Menurutmu… apa Sasuke menyukai Hinata? Akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat lebih dekat. Sasuke kan anti perempuan," tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Mungkin. Aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke seperti itu."

"Hei! Tadi ayahmu mengatakan sesuatu tentang perusahaan Uchiha tidak?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke… kita beritahu tidak ya?"

"Jangan dulu. Kondisinya sedang begitu. Lagipula… bukankah harusnya yang diberitahu itu si Sai?"

"Benar juga… Haaah."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Naruto dan Gaara sama-sama pewaris perusahaan ayah mereka. Naruto adalah pewaris Namikaze Corp, sedangkan Gaara adalah pewaris Sabaku Corp. kedua perusahaan itu memang menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang baik. Beberapa saat tadi ada pertemuan penting antar perusahaan, dan sebagai latihan mereka berdua harus menghadiri rapat tersebut.

_Ting_

Pintu-pintu lift kembali terbuka. Gaara serta Naruto segera berjalan keluar, menuju ruang apartemen teman mereka yang kini sedang sakit yaitu Sasuke.

_Cklek_

"Wah! Pintunya tidak dikunci!" seru pemuda berambut pirang itu seraya memasuki ruangan.

Gaara hanya diam sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto. Seperti biasa, mereka melepas sepatu sebelum memasuki ruangan Sasuke lebih dalam lagi.

"Hinata masih disini," gumam Gaara.

Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara. "Eh? Tahu darimana, Gar?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menunjuk kearah rak sepatu dimana sepatu Hinata terletak di sana.

"Ah! Benar juga!"

Gaara memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Naruto, kemudian berjalan masuk. Karena mereka bertiga bertetangga, tentunya Gaara serta Naruto sudah hafal dengan ruangan-ruangan di apartemen Sasuke. Bahkan barang-barang Sasuke terletak dimana pun mereka berdua tahu.

Mata _azure_ Gaara meneliti setiap sudut apartemen, mencari-cari sosok Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak menemukan temannya itu. Kemudian pandangannya berhenti di pintu kamar Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Gaara mendekati kamar itu perlahan-lahan. Ia menengok sedikit ke dalam kamar Sasuke, matanya melebar seketika. Dibukanya pintu berwarna coklat tua itu lebih lebar untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Sekali lagi mata _azure_-nya melebar tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"_What _–_the_ –_hell_…"

"Gaara! Ada apa? Mana si Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Hei Ga-" perkataan Naruto terhenti karena isyarat tangan Gaara menyuruhnya untuk diam. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, heran dengan tingkah Gaara.

"Ada apa sih?" pemuda _blonde_ itu mendekati Gaara dan melayangkan pandangannya ke kamar Sasuke. Mata _sapphire_-nya langsung melotot seakan-akan mau keluar.

Di hadapan kedua pemuda itu, kawan mereka –Sasuke sedang tidur sambil memeluk Hinata yang tampaknya juga terlelap. Posisi mereka miring, saling berhadapan dengan tangan Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Hinata erat.

"T-T-T-T-TEMEEE! KAU BISA DIBUNUH NEJI!" teriak Naruto sangat keras.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan karena mendengar teriakan cempreng Naruto. Awalnya pandangannya masih buram, namun lama-lama normal kembali. Pemuda itu mendecih melihat kedua orang berambut merah dan pirang berdiri memandangnya dengan wajah _horror_. Bahkan Gaara yang minim ekspresi pun menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kalian berdua… ada apa sih?" tanyanya pelan. Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun gerakannya terhenti begitu merasakan tangannya memeluk sesuatu yang hangat.

"Ngh…"

Terdengar suara erangan pelan dari sesuatu yang dipeluknya –lebih tepatnya seseorang. Wajah Sasuke menegang seketika. Ia menengok perlahan kearah orang yang dipeluknya. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak melihat Hinata berada di pelukannya. Dengan cepat ia melepas pelukan itu dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

Sasuke menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan, berusaha menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Mau apa kalian berdua?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Gaara menyeringai, kemudian menarik Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Eh! Gaara! Mau kemana?"

"Diam!" sahut Gaara sambil menyeret Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian menatap gadis yang masih tertidur itu.

'Dia… terasa begitu lembut.'

_Plak!_

Sasuke menepuk dahinya, merutuki pikirannya yang melantur. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamar agar pikirannya tidak lagi melantur kemana-mana.

"Badanku sudah tidak panas…" gumamnya pelan saat merasakan badannya tidak lagi panas.

Sasuke membalikkan badan sebelum keluar kamarnya, menatap Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Uchiha…**

Sebuah ruang tamu bernuansa putih, seorang wanita berambut biru tua tampak duduk dengan gelisah. Di hadapannya tergeletak berlembar-lembar kertas. Wanita itu menyesap tehnya untuk mengurangi kegelisahan di hatinya. Di seberang wanita itu duduk seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan penampilan sangat rapi.

"Kau yakin… keadaan perusahaan Uchiha sekarang seperti ini, Hidan?"

"Benar, Nyonya Konan… tapi kita bisa menghubungi Tuan Obito yang ada di luar negeri untuk meminta bantuan," sahut laki-laki yang dipanggil Hidan tersebut.

_SRAK_

Konan melemparkan kertas-kertas yang dipegannya ke meja. Hidan terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"Menghubungi Obito? Dia yang mengurus Shisui Corp, kan? Kau tahu kalau perusahaan itu diwariskan ke Sasuke saat anak itu berusia 18 tahun, kan?" tanyanya sinis. "Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan mereka!"

'Kalau orang itu tahu perusahaan bangkrut, pasti dia akan mencari tahu penyebabnya. Dan juga, orang itu pasti akan menyelidiki warisan yang diberikan Fugaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Bagaimanapun, Sai harus tetap menjadi pewaris Uchiha.'

"Tapi, Nyonya. Bagaimana kelangsungan perusahaan kita?"

Konan menatap Hidan tajam. "Pergilah. Aku akan mencari solusinya."

"B-baik, Nyonya. Permisi."

Konan menatap kepergian anak buahnya datar, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Tidak menyangka musibah akan menimpanya berturut-turut.

"Aku pulang, Ibu."

Wanita berambut biru itu menoleh kearah anaknya yang baru saja pulang. "Oh, Sai. Kau pulang, Nak?"

"Hm. Ibu… kau tampak pucat. Ada apa?" tanya Sai khawatir seraya mendekati ibunya.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Ibu baik-baik saja. Kau istirahatlah, sepertinya kau lelah."

"Hm… baiklah. Aku ke kamar, Bu." Sai membungkukkan badan sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

*******RDR*******

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Apartemen…**

"Mmm…"

Hinata menggeliat pelan. Mata _lavender_-nya membuka perlahan-lahan. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya gadis itu sadar sedang berada dimana. Wajahnya sontak memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya.

'Dia hanya mengigau… pasti hanya mengigau…'

Kedua matanya membuka perlahan, menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih.

_You better run, run, run, run, run, deoneun mot bwa geodeo cha jullae__  
><em>_You better run, run, run, run, run, nal but jabado gwanshim kkeo dullae_

Hinata segera bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas, kemudian melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

_Sai-senpai_

'Tidak biasanya Senpai menelponku…' pikirnya dalam hati seraya menekan tombol untuk menjawab telepon.

"H-halo?"

"Halo… Hinata?"

"Ya… ada apa _Senpai_?"

"Emm… sabtu besok apa kau luang? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. "A-ah… luang, _Senpai_."

"Baguslah. Aku jemput jam 11 siang, ya?"

"I-iya…"

"Hn. Yasudah, sampai jumpa besok."

"I-iya. _Bye_, _Senpai_."

Pipi gadis itu kembali dihiasi warna merah.

'Sai-_senpai_…'batinnya seraya tersenyum.

Hinata masih sibuk di dunianya sendiri, tidak menyadari bahwa pemilik kamar itu kini telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Ada hal yang membuatmu gembira, eh?"

Hinata segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya heran dengan satu alis terangkat.

_Deg_

Hinata merasakan wajahnya semakin panas saat melihat Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya dan rambutnya masih terlihat basah. Tubuhnya juga masih terlihat sedikit basah. Hinata harus mengakui bahwa Sasuke memiliki tubuh ideal kaum adam. Dada yang bidang, otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna, benar-benar bentuk tubuh laki-laki yang mendekati sempurna.

"B-bukankah… k-kau sedang sakit? K-kenapa… m-malah mandi?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata seraya menundukkan pandangannya.

"Aku sudah sembuh," jawabnya singkat.

"O-oh…" Hinata masih menunduk.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat kegugupan gadis itu. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menggoda Hinata seperti biasanya, jadi pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Minggir. Aku mau ganti baju," ucapnya datar.

Hinata mendongak, menatap Sasuke. "Huh?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia berjalan maju, bermaksud menyingkirkan Hinata yang berdiri di depan almarinya. Tapi sayang, baru dua langkah pemuda itu melangkah, satu-satunya kain yang menempel di tubuhnya terlepas.

Wajah Hinata benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

Sasuke terdiam membatu.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAA"

_Bruk_

**.**

**.**

*******T.B.C*******

**.**

**.**

**Pertama-tama.. mohon maaf lahir bathin semuanya . Gomen kalo saya banyak salah.**

**Sebenernya pgn apdet sebelum lebaran, tapi pan saya lebarannya awal jadinya ga sempet. Jd gomen apdetnya telat. Hehe :DD**

**Maap juga word nya banyak banget . moga ngga bosan ya**

**Ok, saatnya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada :::**

**Keira Miyako****: makasih RnR nya. N selamat anda jadi yg pertamax komen chap 4 *plakk ga penting*. Hhe. Oke chap depan tambah romen2nya. Disini hina masi bingung. Gomen… .**

**[no name]:**** tengs RnR nya… gomen apdet ngga kilat. :D**

**Sora no Aoi****: umm.. ntar di chap depan ya :D. arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Ai HinataLawliet****: iya. T_T sasu emang kasian bgt. Ini terinspirasi kisah tetangga saya. *plakk* hhe. Makasih RnR nya. **

**Ulva-chan****: arigatou ulva… ini ku apdet. Gomen nelat bgt**

**M.B Kise-chan -MK****: wahaha fa. Aku sutradaranya aja gak diajak kok. kekeke :DD. Makasi bgt yaa RnR nya.**

**lollytha-chan gak login****: ini saya apdet. Arigatou ^^**

**Aiiko Aiiyhumi****: iya. Ini saya apdet. Arigatou ^^**

**keiKo-buu89****: wah. Saya pun blum tau. *dobelplak*. Hehe. Makasih RnR nyaa ^^**

**YamanakaemO****: hoho… mungkin. :DD. Eh fic apa yg om hia meninggal? Err… iya sih. Tapi yg Hello… itu ngga sengaja. Sadarnya malah pas kamu komen ini. Kekeke :D. arigatou yaa RnR nya ^^**

**Mery chan****: hahaha. Saya ketawa baca ripiumu. Unyu banget. Kekekeke :DD. Arigatou RnR nya. Map telat apdet.**

**Metatromagi****: wah,, ooc banget kah? Emm… jujur chara sasuke di manga itu saya gak begitu suka, malah sukanya sm gaara, naruto, hinata, dll. saya suka ama chara sasuke gara2 baca fic sasuhina. Jadi maaf bgt kalo ooc-nya keterlaluan . . ya.. tapi akan saya coba memahami lagi chara asli sasuke itu gimana. Mungkin di fic2 saya yg lain kedepannya bisa lebih minim ooc-nya. Hehe :DD. Arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Nerazzuri****: nera-chan . . arigatou RnR nya yaaa :DD**

**Miss Lavender****: hoho… ini ada bobo barengnya malah *dijyuuken hinata*. gomen gomen. Chap depan iaa romen2nya. Biar ngga kecepetan. Arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Kimidori hana****: iya. T_T innalillahi. Kalo yg sasu punya keluarga lgkp, itu di fic saya satunya. *Plakplak* :DD. Hha. Makasih yaaa RnR nya. ^^**

**u****chihyuu nagisa****: uwah.. makasih byk mau ripiu n fave. . hho… gak juga kok. pokoknya saya blum mau sasu bahagia disini *disaringan*. Hehe :DD**

**Crimson Fruit****: hho.. benarkah? Wah… makasih banyak yaaa ^^**

**D****eani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****: iya.. emang kasian… kalau begitu tetep baca ya ;D *plak*. Hehe . makasiiih**

**U-know Maxiah****: haa? S-senpai? Gyaa saya pun masih newbie kok . . makasih banget yaaa ^^. Itu TR nya bentar lagi saya apdet kok. kekeke :DD**

**Firah-chan****: waa gomen telat apdet. Ini saya apdet. Hehe :DD. Makasih yaa**

**chibi tsukiko chan****: saya kasih pelukan lagi ni di fic ini. Kekeke :D . arigatou ^^**

**kuronekomaru****: ini saya apdet. Arigatouu ^^**

**Thi3x****: thie-chan! Arigatou gozaimasu udah ripiu n … gak juga kok . fic mu lebih bagus2. Itachi gak mati kok di fic ku yg The Rhapsody. Malah dia punya peran lmyn banyak di sana. *plakkk* gomen malah promosi. Hha :DD . **

**Ryu Uchiha****: wah, Ryu-san… hhe makasih banyak ^^**

**Fujisawa Yukito****: hoho… iya sasu emang ganteng kok . . ini saya apdet. Ah iya! Suka banget kpop. Arigatou gozaimasuuu ^^.**

**Untuk para silent reader… arigatou gozaimasu juga yaaa ^^**

**Jangan bosan-bosan baca fic saya ^^**

**Akhir kata…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda :DD**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukexHinataxSai**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll**

**.**

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 16 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

**Uchiha Sai: 17 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Neji: 17 tahun.**

**Uzumaki Naruto; Sabaku Gaara: 16 tahun.**

**Haruno Sakura; Tenten: 16 tahun.**

"**[percakapan]"**

'**[bicara dalam hati]'**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Apartemen Konoha…**

Pemuda berambut gelap itu sedang duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ dengan seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang berbaring di atasnya. Gadis itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Gadis yang dikenalnya beberapa bulan lalu dengan pertemuan pertama yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Entah mengapa, saat melihat sikap Hinata yang malu-malu dan _blushing_, pemuda itu jadi ingin menggodanya. Benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya tidak pernah tertarik menggoda kaum hawa.

Sasuke kini sedang memandang sosok Hinata yang tengah tertidur –lebih tepatnya pingsan di ranjang empuknya itu. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan mengingat kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidup beberapa waktu lalu.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya masih agak basah. Dada bidangnya serta perut sixpack-nya terekspos dengan sempurna._

_Memasuki kamarnya untuk berpakaian, Sasuke malah mendapati Hinata yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Perasaan kesal langsung menyerangnya. Ia tahu Hinata baru saja menerima telepon dari kakak tirinya._

'_Tch. Menyebalkan!'_

_Sasuke bersandar di pintu kamarnya, kedua tangannya bersilangan di dada. Mata onyx-nya menatap Hinata heran bercampur kesal, satu alisnya terangkat._

"_Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Ada hal yang membuatmu gembira, eh?"_

_Hinata segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya. Pipi gadis itu langsung merona begitu melihat Sasuke hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya._

"_B-bukankah… k-kau sedang sakit? K-kenapa… m-malah mandi?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata seraya menundukkan pandangannya._

"_Aku sudah sembuh," jawab Sasuke singkat._

"_O-oh…" Hinata masih menunduk._

_Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat kegugupan gadis itu. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk menggoda Hinata seperti biasanya, jadi pemuda itu hanya diam._

"_Minggir. Aku mau ganti baju," ucapnya datar._

_Hinata mendongak, menatap Sasuke. "Huh?"_

_Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia berjalan maju, bermaksud menyingkirkan Hinata yang berdiri di depan almarinya. Tapi sayang, baru dua langkah pemuda itu melangkah, satu-satunya kain yang menempel di tubuhnya terlepas._

_Wajah Hinata benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus._

_Sasuke terdiam membatu._

"_KYAAAAAA!" _

_Hinata berteriak karena melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya haram untuk ia lihat._

"_AAAAAAAA!"_

_Sasuke ikut berteriak karena barang berharga miliknya ikut terekspos dan malah dilihat oleh gadis paling pemalu yang pernah ditemuinya._

_Bruk_

_Hinata langsung pingsan dengan wajah benar-benar seperti tomat merah. Sasuke segera mengambil handuknya, melilitkannya lagi di pinggang dan membaringkan tubuh Hinata ke tempat tidur._

_Seandainya saja Sasuke punya sifat seperti Naruto, ia pasti sudah menjambak rambutnya dan berteriak gara-gara frustasi._

_Flashback off_

Sasuke menghela nafas. Bagaimana caranya membangunkan gadis yang sudah lebih dari setengah jam pingsan itu? Ia sudah mencoba banyak cara, tapi gadis itu tak sadar juga. Waktu semakin sore. Ia benar-benar bisa dibunuh Neji kalau tahu adiknya kesayangannya pingsan seperti ini.

_Putri tidur hanya akan bangun jika mendapat ciuman dari sang pangeran._

Manik berwarna _onyx_ Sasuke berkedip cepat saat bisikan itu tiba-tiba muncul. Ia memandang Hinata yang masih terbaring tenang, mengamati gadis itu dengan seksama. Bibirnya membentuk seringai. _Well_, mungkin tadi itu malaikat yang membisikinya. Atau mungkin malah _devil_? Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing.

Pemuda itu mendekati Hinata perlahan. Ditatapnya wajah ayu gadis itu sejenak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya hingga berada di atas wajah Hinata. Ia semakin menunduk dan…

_Chu_

Perlahan, bibirnya menyentuh bibir merah gadis itu. Dikecupnya sosok gadis yang selalu membuat hatinya menghangat itu dengan lembut. Setelah beberapa detik kedua bibir itu menyatu, Sasuke segera menjauh.

'Manis'

Hinata menggeliat pelan, mata _lavender_-nya membuka perlahan.

_Benar, kan? Kau adalah pangerannya._

Suara itu muncul lagi di pikirannya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum yang lebih mirip seringai. Mata elangnya masih betah memperhatikan gadis yang kini mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Enngg…" Hinata bergumam seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Gadis itu menoleh, "S-sa-sasuke?" seru Hinata kaget melihat Sasuke ada di sampingnya.

Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Seketika wajahnya memerah begitu ingat kejadian-kejadian hari ini.

"Tidak usah diingat-ingat! Nanti kau pingsan lagi," ucap Sasuke santai sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih kearah Hinata.

"_A-arigatou_…" Hinata menerima pemberian Sasuke dan meminumnya perlahan. "_G-gomen_…" ujarnya lirih seraya meletakkan gelas air itu ke meja.

"Untuk apa?"

Hinata kembali menunduk. "A-aku merepotkan Sasuke… p-padahal harusnya aku merawatmu."

"Tidak apa," jawab pemuda itu santai.

Hinata tersenyum lega. Tadinya ia pikir Sasuke akan marah. "Um… Sasuke sudah sembuh?"

"Mungkin," sahut Sasuke seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Hinata. "Ayo!" lanjutnya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, kebiasaan gadis itu kalau bingung atau heran. "Huh? M-mau kemana, Sasuke?"

"Kita cari makan. Kau pasti lapar." Sasuke masih mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "A-aku tidak la-"

_Kruyuukk_

"-par…"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia memutus kontak pandangannya dengan Sasuke. Benar-benar memalukan. Dalam hati gadis itu menggerutu karena perutnya tidak mau diajak kompromi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa, tapi bagaimanapun ia harus menjaga ke-_cool_-annya di depan Hinata. Ia hanya menyeringai tipis, kemudian menarik tangan Hinata. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya pasrah saat Sasuke menyeretnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Uchiha…**

Sai tengah duduk sambil membaca dan mencoret-coret lembar kertas yang menumpuk di meja belajarnya. Kertas-kertas berisi tugas-tugas yang diberikan para _sensei _mengingat kelas tiga akan ada ujian kelulusan. Satu-persatu soal-soal itu ia kerjakan, sampai akhirnya Sai menemukan sebuah foto terselip diantara tumpukan kertas-kertas itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil sebuah foto berukuran 4x6 itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah tampannya. Foto _close up_ dari dada sampai kepala seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ sedang tersenyum lembut dengan alami. Pose yang tak berlebihan, namun malah membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat manis.

'Hinata…'

Sai mengambil buku sketsanya, kemudian membalik-balik lembaran kertas gambar tersebut, mencari sisi yang masih kosong. Tangannya mulai bergerak menggoreskan pensil kayu itu di atas kertas sketsanya. Selain tenis, pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini juga suka menggambar.

_Srek srek srek_

Bunyi pensil yang ia goreskan menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu. Tangannya benar-benar sibuk membuat sketsa, menghapus bagian yang salah, kemudian memperbaikinya. Pikirannya yang tadinya penuh dengan soal-soal aljabar, bahasa Inggris, IPA dan semacamnya kini terfokus pada gadis yang ada di foto itu.

Iris hitam Sai serius memandangi sketsa yang kini sudah jadi. Hasilnya benar-benar mirip dengan objek yang ada di foto. Sai segera memasukkan foto _close up_ Hinata ke dalam dompetnya. Ia tersenyum lagi mengingat bagaimana caranya bisa mendapatkan foto itu.

'Mungkin besok aku harus pinjam dompet Neji lagi.'

.

.

.

**Shinwa Korean Food…**

Sebuah rumah makan yang menyajikan menu khas negeri gingseng –Korea. Rumah makan itu tampak sepi malam ini, hanya ada beberapa pelanggan. Di salah satu meja yang terletak di dekat dinding kaca, tampak empat orang sedang _asyik_ bercakap-cakap. Hinata, Naruto dan Gaara tampak terlibat pembicaraan seru, namun Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap kedua temannya –Naruto dan Gaara- dengan pandangan kesal.

Rencananya, untuk membalas budi Hinata yang merawatnya seharian, Sasuke berniat mengajak makan gadis itu di restoran Korea. Tapi rencananya gagal karena mereka berpapasan dengan duo rambut _ngejreng_ itu di lobi apartemen. Hinata tentunya senang karena ia jadi tidak harus berduaan saja dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke, pemuda itu rasanya ingin menjitak kepala merah Gaara dan kuning Naruto karena mengganggu acaranya.

"Hinata-_chan_! Uwaa… kau punya video SNSD juga di ponselmu? Aku minta semuanya, ya!" seru Naruto girang sambil melihat-lihat isi ponsel Hinata.

"Silahkan, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku minta yang KARA," ucap Gaara singkat sambil ikut melihat-lihat video di ponsel Hinata bersama Naruto.

"Eh? Iya. Silahkan, Gaara-_kun_." Hinata agak terkejut, tidak menyangka Gaara juga menyukai musik-musik korea.

Sasuke memutar matanya _sweatdrop_. Dua temannya itu benar-benar memalukan.

Suasana rumah makan yang tadinya hening kini menjadi lebih hidup karena percakapan mereka. Sampai akhirnya pelayan datang membawa berbagai makanan khas Korea yang mereka pesan.

"Wah! _Jajamyeon_!" ujar Naruto ceria sambil mengambil semangkuk mie dengan saus hitam porsi besar. Tidak ada ramen, _jajamyeon_ pun jadi. Begitulah pendapat pemuda bermata biru cerah itu.

Berbagai hidangan kini memenuhi meja persegi yang cukup luas itu. _Jajamyeon_, _kimchi_, _kimbap_, _bulgogi_ dan yang lainnya.

Kalau Sasuke sedari tadi tampak kesal, Hinata malah tersenyum senang. Ia sudah lama ingin makan masakan Korea, tapi karena kakaknya sangat nasionalis maka keinginan gadis itu tidak pernah kesampaian. Ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sebelum menyantap hidangannya, Hinata sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke. "Sasuke… _arigatou_," ucapnya pelan.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan mewah Sasuke melaju kencang di jalanan. Sasuke masih betah dengan ekspresi kesalnya, sedangkan Hinata tampak gelisah.

"S-sasuke…" panggilnya pelan.

"Hn?"

"A-apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara? Kasian mereka…" tanya Hinata penuh sesal. Ia memang gadis berhati lembut. Seharusnya tadi ia lebih tegas menolak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat mendapati Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya dan langsung menyeret gadis itu menuju parkiran. Padahal Naruto dan Gaara menumpang mobil Sasuke.

"Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi tidak perlu cemas," sahut Sasuke santai. 'Salah siapa tidak mau bawa mobil sendiri,' gerutunya dalam hati.

Yah, Naruto terlalu malas mengeluarkan _Lexus LFA_ silver-nya yang terparkir dengan rapi di ujung parkiran apartemen. Gaara juga malas membawa _Lamborghini Murcielago_ merah-nya karena baru saja ia pakai. Jadilah mereka numpang mobil Sasuke.

Namun Hinata tetap saja merasa cemas. Kedua teman Sasuke itu selama ini selalu baik padanya, dan ia juga sudah menganggap mereka sebagai temannya. "Uh… tapi kan-"

"Ini salahmu yang membolehkan mereka ikut," potong Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk, tidak membantah lagi. "Uh… _gomen_…"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga akhirnya mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan rumah Hinata. Gadis itu turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_… Sasuke. Sudah mau repot-repot mengantarku," ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya. "Ini tidak gratis."

"Huh?"

"Kemari!" Sasuke mengisyaratkan Hinata agar mendekat. Gadis itu menurut tanpa curiga apapun.

_Chu_

"Eehh?" Hinata refleks bergerak mundur.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu segera melaju meninggalkan Hinata yang masih _shock_.

Gadis itu memegang pipinya pelan. Pipi yang merona itu masih bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Sasuke.

'_L-lucifer_!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen, keesokan harinya…**

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Ramai

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana lapangan olahraga Konoha Gakuen. Pelajaran olahraga akhir-akhir ini –tepatnya setelah Sasuke masuk Konoha Gakuen menjadi lebih ribut dari biasanya. Hari ini jadwal kelas 2-3 dan 2-4 untuk berolahraga. Seperti biasa, Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ketiga _flower boys_ itu memasuki _sport hall _Konoha Gakuen dengan langkah santai. Sasuke seperti biasa memasang wajah _stoic-_nya, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat ramah menyapa teman-temannya.

_Priiiiiit_

Begitu mendengar peluit dibunyikan dan suara teriakan Gai-_sensei _yang menyuruh anak-anak didiknya untuk melakukan pemanasan, trio pemuda tampan itu segera memposisikan diri. Sasuke melakukan peregangan agar otot-ototnya tidak kaku. Naruto serta Gaara juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Materi olahraga hari ini adalah basket. Beberapa anak yang dimintai tolong Gai-_sensei _terlihat sibuk membawa bola-bola basket ke dalam lapangan _indoor_ itu.

"Kalian bertiga! Karena kalian punya kemampuan olahraga yang bagus, kalian harus memberi contoh pada teman-teman kalian," ucap guru berambut model mangkuk dan alis tebal itu pada Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto. Sasuke serta Gaara hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Naruto berteriak senang. "Baik, _Sensei_!"

Setelah merasa siap, Sasuke maju terlebih dulu. Ia men-_dribble_ bola basket sambil berjalan kearah ring dan …

_Hoop_

"Kyaaaaaa! Sasuke-_kuuuunn_!"

Teriakan dari para siswi terdengar saat bola yang dilempar Sasuke tepat masuk ke ring. Dengan gayanya yang serba cuek pemuda itu berjalan santai menuju tempatnya semula, berganti posisi dengan Gaara yang kini memegang bola.

_Duk duk duk_

Gaara mulai men-_dribble_ bola, kemudian memposisikan kedua tangannya, bersiap melempar.

_Srak_

Bola basket berwarna _orange_ itu masuk dengan suara pelan.

"Kyaaaaaa! Gaara-_kuuuunn_!"

Teriakan para _fan-girls_ Gaara membahana memenuhi _sport hall_. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri tampak tidak peduli.

"Tch. Apa sih bagusnya mereka itu," cibir Tenten yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama Hinata dan Sakura. Sakura tentu saja ikut berteriak-teriak seperti yang lainnya. Bukannya tergila-gila pada makhluk-makhluk tampan itu, tapi hanya ingin tambah meramaikan suasana. Menurutnya itu lucu.

"Iya… entahlah," sahut Hinata lesu. Gadis itu paling lemah di pelajaran olahraga.

Kini giliran Naruto yang memegang bola. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melempar bola sambil melompat.

_Three point_

"Kyyaaaaaaa! Naruto-_kuuuunn_!" Para penggemar Naruto berteriak tidak kalah keras dari yang sebelumnya.

Kedua manik hitam Uchiha Sasuke kini terfokus pada teman sekelasnya yang kemarin merawatnya seharian. Gadis pemalu itu kini tengah tertawa dengan kedua temannya –Sakura dan Tenten- sembari berjalan menuju ring sebelah. Sakura dan Tenten berhasil memasukkan bola, namun sepertinya Hinata kurang sukses.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis melihat ekspresi Hinata yang lucu saat menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal bola yang dilemparnya belum ada yang masuk. Bola itu kini malah menggelinding kearah Sasuke.

"Belum bisa memasukkan bola, eh? Butuh bantuan?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata memungut bola.

"Uh… Sasuke…" gadis itu menunduk malu.

"Kata Gai-_sensei_, minggu depan akan ada penilaian."

"Um…" Hinata masih menunduk.

Tak sabar dengan tingkah Hinata, akhirnya Sasuke mendekati gadis itu. "Pulang sekolah nanti, datang ke sini. Sen-di-ri!" bisiknya.

"A-apa?" Hinata menoleh, menatap Sasuke heran. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus.

"Awas kalau telat! Pokoknya pulang sekolah kutunggu di sini!"

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Riiiinnngg_

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Murid-murid Konoha Gakuen yang tidak memiliki kegiatan di sekolah lagi mulai berhamburan keluar kelas, menuju gerbang sekolah maupun parkiran untuk pulang. Namun gadis berambut _indigo_ itu nampaknya harus menahan keinginannya untuk pulang karena janjinya dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu berjalan menuju _sport hall_ yang terletak di dalam gedung sebelah.

"Hinata-_chan_! Kami duluan, ya!" seru Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu pun melanjutkan berjalan menuju ruang olahraga.

Kedua iris _lavender_-nya tampak celingukan ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari sosok Sasuke.

"Cepat ganti baju!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di belakangnya, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget.

"S-sasuke…" kata Hinata sambil berbalik dan menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sudah memakai baju olahraga.

"Cepat ganti baju. Masa mau latihan dengan baju seperti itu," kata Sasuke lagi dengan datar.

"I-iya…" Hinata segera berlalu ke ruang ganti. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan memakai pakaian olahraganya saat pagi tadi. Sebuah kaos olahraga pendek berwarna putih dengan tulisan Konoha Gakuen di punggung dan celana selutut berwarna biru.

Sasuke mendorong troli berisi banyak bola basket. Ia mengambil sebuah bola, kemudian men-_dribble_nya seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Sudah bisa cara men-_dribble_, kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya," sahut Hinata lirih.

"Kuajari cara melempar bola. Perhatikan."

"Umm… baik, Sasuke."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah ring. Tepat berada di wilayah untuk tembakan satu poin. Hinata berjalan mendekat, menyimak penjelasan Sasuke.

"Jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manis letakkan di atas bola. Sedangkan jempol dan kelingking menyangga di samping bawah." Sasuke memperagakan apa yang ia jelaskan pada Hinata. "Fokuskan pandangan ke papan ring, tarik bola ke belakang, lalu lemparkan." Sasuke melemparkan bola dan berhasil masuk ring.

"Uwaaa…" gumam Hinata kagum.

"Sekarang lakukan!" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Um… iya."

Hinata memperagakan apa yang Sasuke ajari. Ia memposisikan tangannya kemudian melempar bola _orange_ itu.

_Duk duk duk duk_

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Lemparannya bahkan tak mengenai ring sedikitpun. Ia menunduk lesu. Nilai olahraganya pasti akan sama seperti yang dulu-dulu. C alias cukup.

"Baru juga sekali mencoba. Cepat coba lagi!" Sejujurnya Sasuke bermaksud memberi semangat, namun entah mengapa kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya malah seperti itu.

Hinata memungut bola yang tidak berhasil masuk, kemudian mencoba melempar lagi.

"Lemparanmu kurang kuat."

Hinata terus mencoba sampai berkali-kali. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Sasuke sedikit tertegun melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tampak serius berusaha.

_Srak_

Setelah sekian kali melempar, akhirnya bola berhasil masuk ke ring. Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Sasuke! Berhasil!" ujarnya senang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga Hinata tak menyadarinya. "Jangan senang dulu. Ulangi lagi," lanjutnya.

Hinata mengangguk semangat. Ia men-_dribble_ bola sebelum melemparnya lagi. Tembakannya meleset. Tapi gadis itu tak menyerah. Ia berlari mengambil bola lagi, dan melemparnya lagi. Tak terasa mereka sudah hampir dua jam berlatih. Kaos olahraga Hinata basah karena keringat.

"Sudah sore. Lebih baik kau pulang," ujar Sasuke sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Hinata tersenyum manis seraya mengembalikan bola ke troli. "Iya."

"Pulang naik apa?"

"Um… naik mobil dengan Neji-_nii_…"

"Oh. Aku duluan!" Sasuke berjalan keluar sambil mendorong troli, namun sebelum membuka pintu, ia menoleh. "Besok jam 3 kutunggu di kafe pertama kali kita bertemu. Awas kalau telat!"

"Huh?" sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab, Sasuke sudah berlalu. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, lalu teringat janjinya dengan Sai di hari yang sama.

"Ah! Bagaimana ini?" katanya gelisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Hyuuga, malam hari…**

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya yang letih di tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma _lavender _dari pengharum ruangan di kamarnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit rileks. Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat ajakan Sai dan Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas. Bingung bagaimana cara menghadapi keduanya.

'Sai-_senpai_ mengajakku lebih dulu. Jadi harusnya aku menolak Sasuke.'

Hinata menatap langit-lagit kamarnya sambil memeluk guling biru kesayangannya.

'Tapi kenapa aku merasa bersalah kalau mau menolak Sasuke…'

Gadis itu membalik tubuhnya hingga tengkurap, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali pergi dengan senpai yang disukainya. Namun di sisi lain, ia tak tega menolak ajakan Sasuke.

_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi__  
><em>_Oitsukenai supiido de__  
><em>_Nee tsuite kureru no?__  
><em>_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi__  
><em>_Hikari kagayaku__  
><em>_Kedo furerarenai no__  
><em>_Masani Supersonic n' hypertonic__  
><em>

Ringtone ponsel Hinata yang baru ia ganti beberapa saat lalu berbunyi. Gadis itu segera bangun dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar.

_Sai-senpai…_

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapa Hinata sopan setelah menekan tombol _accept_.

"Hinata?" panggil suara maskulin di seberang sana.

"Y-ya… _Senpai_?" sahut Hinata seraya duduk di kasurnya.

"Besok… aku jemput di rumahmu. Aku sudah bilang pada Neji tadi, jadi tak usah cemas dia tidak mengizinkan."

"Oh… i-iya, _Senpai_. _Arigatou_…"

Jeda beberapa saat sampai Sai kembali bertanya. "Sedang apa, Hinata?"

"Em… istirahat,"

"Aku mengganggu, ya? _Gomen_."

Hinata menggeleng pelan walaupun tidak bisa dilihat lawan bicaranya. "Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, sedikit kelelahan karena tadi olahraga."

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut. Menceritakan kegiatan masing-masing di sekolah. Sai yang semakin sibuk dengan klub tenisnya dan mengikuti banyak turnamen. Sedangkan Hinata menceritakan Neji yang tadi hampir membakar dapur gara-gara mencoba memasak. Mereka juga menceritakan suasana kelas masing-masing dan lainnya. Tak terasa, malam semakin larut. Hinata sudah tertidur namun ponselnya masih menyala. Sai belum menutup sambungannya walaupun ia tahu gadis itu tertidur.

Di seberang telepon, pemuda bermanik hitam dan berkulit pucat ini tengah tersenyum. Ia berbaring dengan _headset_ terpasang di kedua telinganya. Bukan musik yang ia dengarkan, melainkan suara nafas Hinata yang tertidur. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menutup sambungan.

"_Oyasumi_… _Hime_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Land…**

Mobil _sport Honda NSX_ hitam milik Uchiha Sai berhenti dengan mulus di parkiran Konoha Land –sebuah taman hiburan besar di Konoha. Tak lama kemudian pintu mobil terbuka, pemilik mobil dan seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut.

"Aku belum pernah ke taman hiburan…" Sai berkata pelan sambil mendekati Hinata.

"Eh? Benarkah, _Senpai_?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Hn. Sewaktu kecil, aku selalu ingin ke tempat ini. Tapi orangtuaku selalu sibuk. Lalu aku punya cita-cita, suatu saat aku akan mengajak gadis yeng berharga untukku ke tempat ini." Sai tersenyum sembari menatap Hinata.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut. Bernarkah ia gadis yang berharga untuk _senpai_-nya itu?

"_S-senpai_…" ujarnya pelan.

"Ayo! Kita bersenang-senang hari ini!" Sai segera menyambar tangan Hinata sebelum gadis itu menjawab. Rona merah langsung menjalar ke pipinya yang agak tembam.

Taman hiburan terlihat lumayan ramai karena akhir pekan. Konoha Land ini terdiri dari empat bagian, _Western Land_, _Adventure Land_, _Fantasy Land_ dan _Town Land_. Sai tahu _kouhai_-nya itu lemah lembut, maka pemuda itu mengajak Hinata masuk ke kawasan _Fantasy Land_. Mata _lavender _Hinata langsung berbinar-binar melihat wahana-wahana yang tersedia.

Hinata berhenti ketika melewati _Alice's Tea Party_ –sebuah wahana standar di taman-taman bermain di dunia dengan cangkir besar yang berputar-putar.

"Mau naik itu?" tanya Sai lembut yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Hinata. Mereka pun bergabung dengan antrian yang akan naik wahana tersebut. Hinata terlihat sangat menikmati ketika cangkir besar dengan motif cantik itu berputar-putar dan bergerak. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir gadis itu. Sai tersenyum melihat Hinata yang kini ceria karena saat perjalanan tadi, gadis itu hanya diam saja dan tampak sedikit gelisah.

Setelah naik wahana _Alice's Tea Party_, mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba _Snow White's Adventure_. Sebuah wahana yang akan membawa pengunjung dengan kereta memasuki dunia _Snow White_. Karena keadaan dalam ruangan gelap, Hinata tanpa sengaja menggenggam tangan Sai erat.

"Lalu… mau kemana lagi?"

"Um… itu!" seru Hinata sambil menunjuk wahana bernama _Peter Pan's World_. Wahana yang hampir mirip dengan _Snow White's Adventure_. Mereka pun segera masuk ke wahana itu. Perjalanan dengan kereta memasuki dunia kisah _Peter Pan_.

Keduanya tampak benar-benar menikmati hari mereka. Mencoba berbagai wahana yang menarik_._

"A-aku tidak mau masuk wahana itu lagi!" ujar Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya saat keluar dari wahana _Haunted Mansion_. Wahana bertema hantu yang sering disebut-sebut rumah hantu.

"Haha." Sai tidak bisa mehanan lagi tawanya, geli melihat Hinata yang kini pucat pasi. Sedangkan Hinata semakin cemberut ditertawai seperti itu.

Sai yang sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya, kembali menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Baiklah… mau es krim?" tanyanya lembut sambil membawa Hinata menuju kedai es krim.

"M-mau," jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

Setelah membeli es krim, Sai mengajak Hinata naik _Funny Wheel_ –sebuah wahana yang sering disebut bianglala.

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya yang kini duduk saling berhadapan di dalam _Funny Wheel_. Hinata masih menikmati es krimnya, sedangkan Sai melihat keluar jendela.

"Hinata… ada yang ingin kukatakan," kata Sai memecah keheningan. Mata kelamnya kini memandang Hinata serius.

"Eh? A-ada apa, _Senpai_?"

Diam beberapa saat, namun mata _onyx_ Sai masih memandang Hinata. "Selama ini, aku selalu menganggapmu adik. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku menyadari sesuatu. Kau bukan sekedar adik yang ingin kulindungi," kata pemuda itu pelan.

Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup makin kencang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sai akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "_S-senpai_…"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Jadilah kekasihku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak jauh dari keduanya, ada seorang gadis yang tengah mengamati mereka.

"Sai… kau bisa mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi di depan gadis itu? Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Gadis berambut panjang yang diikat _ponytail_. Gadis itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, menampakkan mata _shappire_ yang indah.

"_Well_… tunggu kejutan dariku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Ouww… I know … chapter ini aneh banget ya? Gyaaaa gomen banget semuanya .

Sejak masuk kul, di pikiran yg ada cuman masalah kul. Ini nih kalo kuliah di jurusan ipa tuh, bener2 sibuk .

Jadi gomen banget kalo hasilnya gaje gini. T_T . maaf juga kalo typo bertebaran…

Chap depan Insya Allah lebih jelas lagi. *semoga* hehe

Saya mau bales ripiu dulu. *gomen gak bisa repp PM. Gak ada waktu* m(_ _)m

**Hyou Hyouichiffer****: gomen, chap 4 emang flashbacknya ru dikit. Besok di chap 6 baru lengkap. N ntar konan ama obitonya diungkap di chap depan. *gayanya* haha :D. pas sasu meluk, setengah sadar dia. Dia blum sadar kalo suka ama hinata. Hehe. Arigatou yaa ^^**

**Ica Youichi-chan****: waha… fave? Monggo… makasih banyak ^^**

**keiKo-buu89****: ohoho … keiko-san. Sabar yaaa. Hinata masi bimbang ini. Keke :D. arigatou ^^**

**mery chan****: ahaha. Sasu dodol sih. *ditimpuk sasu FC* ^^v . iya.. T_T . aku juga mau kok ama Sai. Arigatou yaaa :D**

**lonelyclover****: aku juga mau jadi Hinata. apalagi di chap ini. Sejujurnya chap ini ada yg khayalan pribadi. *plakkk* . iya sih… agak antagonis dia. Waaa.. makasih banyak yaaa ;D**

**U-know Maxiah****: haha. Masa? Sone juga dong? Kekeke. :D . iya… doain aja biar dia ga bingung ya. ;) . arigatou ^^**

**ulva-chan****: wewleh… ulva-chan. Padahal bener2 gak niat bikin itu adegan jd lucu lho. . ni ku apdet. Arigatou ya ^^**

**Lollytha-chan****: hoho… kaya reader lainnya . . tapi emang asik sih bayangin sasu kek gitu. Wkwk. Ini ku apdet. Arigatou ^^**

**Kaka****: emang blum diungkap kok. mohon sabar ya :D. arigatouu ^^**

**Kise Tachibana****: kekeke. Pada suka ya adegan akhir itu. , awaw. Ni ak apdet. Arigatou yaa ^^**

**Hizuka Miyuki****: gyaa gomen… pas hari itu entah napa bisa nulis bagian ecchi ini. . kekeke. Arigatou ya ^^**

**harunaru chan muach****: haru-chan . . ntar ya di chap depan. Makasii dah nyempetin ripiu :D**

**Yamanakaemo****: kekeke. sasu sih yg maksa. Iye.. Konan jadi maminya sai. Kayanya cocok sih. :D. makasih banyak yaa ^^**

**kuronekomaru****: kuro-san… jangan ikutan pingsaan . . hhe :DD . ni ak apdet. Tapi gaje, gomen. Arigatou yaa ^^**

**Seobb****: uwaa chingu! Aku SONE banget . . makanya Hinata kutularin. Ohohoho. Naru juga sone lho! *plakk* ini saya apdet. Hhe. Chap ni ripiu lagi ya! *dobelplak*. khamsahamnida chingu ^^**

**Firah-chan****: iya pingsan. Haha. Ini ku apdet. Makasih byk yaa ^^**

**Kimidori hana****: oho… arigatouuuu :D**

**uchihyuu nagisa****: iya. Saya blum tega sih kalo mau nyiksa hinata. ahaha :D. arigatouuu ^^**

**Ai HinataLawliet****: ai-san… harap sabar ya… ntar di chap depan flashbacknya kok. chap ini pan sasu baru sembuh, jadi kupikir blum saatnya diungkap. Wkwk. Makasih banyak ya ^^**

**Himeka Kyousuke****: hoho… Hina gampang shock sih. ini ku apdet. Arigatouu ^^**

**chibi tsukiko chan****: aa gakpapa. :D. hhe… arigatouu ^^**

**Keira Miyako****: waa sukur deh kalo puas. Hhe :D. ini ak apdet.. tapi dah SaiXHina. Gapapa ya? *maksa* hehe. Arigatouu chingu^^**

**Shyoul lavaen****: hinata memang masih bingung… ntar di chap depan yaa… semoga dia ga bingung lagi. Hhe :D . arigatouu^^**

**Mei Anna AiHina****: iya. Salam kenal. Bagus lho Run Devil Run videonya… ada yg versi jepang juga. :D . arigatouuu ^^**

**ve Degirl****: waaa… benerkah? Makasih banyaak ^^**

**Thi3x****: thie-chan .. eh, benerkah? Aku lupa . . itu malah dpt ide adegannya dr drama korea. Keke :D . waa iya di fic yg TR sasuhinagaa. Habisnya bingung mau ama sapa. Pan ntar gaara sama aku, jadi dia gak sedih2 bgt. :DD *plakk*. Okeee… arigatou yah ^^**

**Little QueenZhezad****: Quu-chan… hoho. Ni ku apdet. Makasi banyaakk :DD**

….

Yak sekian dulu… yg minta apdet kilat,, map sekali mungkin apdetnya gak kilat. Tapi ini dah secepat yg saya bisa. Hehe :DD

Sekedar info… SNSD comeback tanggal 4 oct. ayoo pada download videonya ya. :DD kekeke

Untuk para silent reader juga makasiiiiiih banget. :D

Jangan bosan2 baca fic ini ya… kritik, saran, review, flame(asal dgn alasan jelas) monggo saya persilahkan,, krn saya juga bth bgt komen dari para pembaca. *ceileh* :DD

Akhir kata…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda :DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukexHinata, SaiXHinata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll**

**.**

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 16 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

**Uchiha Sai: 17 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Neji: 17 tahun.**

**Uzumaki Naruto; Sabaku Gaara: 16 tahun.**

**Haruno Sakura; Tenten: 16 tahun.**

"**[percakapan]"**

'**[bicara dalam hati]'**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ terlihat duduk tak nyaman di dalam sebuah taksi. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kegugupan. Kedua tangan mungil gadis itu meremas-remas roknya. Sesekali ia meminta agar supir taksi mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

'_Bagaimana kalau dia marah?'_

Gadis itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dari waktu yang menjadi kesepakatannya dengan Sasuke. Kecemasan semakin menyergapnya.

Hinata menghela nafas, berharap bisa mengurangi kegugupannya. Dalam hati ia merutuki kecerobohannya. Terlalu senang bermain di taman hiburan membuatnya lupa waktu.

_Flashback_

"_Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Jadilah kekasihku." Sai menatap Hinata dengan serius._

_Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pengakuan dari senpai yang menjadi pujaannya secepat ini. Hinata hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap mata obsidian yang mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya._

"_Um… a-ano… um…" Kegagapannya muncul kembali, membuat gadis itu tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata._

_Hinata meremas-remas rok yang dipakainya, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia memang menyukai Sai. Tapi… kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal hatinya? Ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu belum bisa menjawab iya. _

_Melihat ketidaknyamanan gadis di hadapannya karena pernyataan yang tiba-tiba membuat Sai merasa bersalah._

"_Tidak perlu buru-buru. Aku akan menunggumu." Tangannya terulur mengelus puncak kepala Hinata._

"_Um… go-gomen ne, Senpai… a-aku belum bisa menjawab sekarang," ucap Hinata lirih._

_Sai masih tetap mengelus surai Hinata, merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut itu di telapak tangannya. "Tak masalah. Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman."_

_Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, kok."_

_Tiba-tiba pintu sangkar bianglala mereka terbuka. Sai langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Hinata. Ia turun terlebih dulu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata – yang disambut sang gadis dengan malu-malu. Penjaga bianglala hanya geleng-geleng melihat kedua pengunjung tersebut._

"_Arigatou." Hinata tersenyum lembut dengan rona merah masih menghiasi pipinya. _

"_Sama-sama," sahut Sai sambil mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Hinata. _

_Merasakan genggaman yang semakin erat di tangannya membuat perhatian gadis itu beralih. Ia melirik tangan mungilnya yang digenggam tangan Sai yang lebih besar. Tanpa sengaja, iris lavender-nya menangkap jam tangan khas laki-laki yang dipakai senpai-nya tersebut._

_15.10_

_Mata Hinata sontak langsung melebar – teringat akan janji yang ia buat dengan Sasuke. Ia menghentikan langkahnya – dan tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sai._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Sai heran._

_Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat – namun bukan karena sakit. "Gomen, Senpai. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ini sangat penting. Maaf tidak bisa menemani lagi."_

_Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Sai, gadis itu langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar – tanpa menoleh lagi. Sai yang terlalu kaget hanya terdiam tanpa sempat mencegah gadis itu pergi. Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia menghela nafas – sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. _

_Flashback off_

"Sudah sampai, Nona."

"Ah! Terima kasih, Paman." Hinata segera memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk ongkos taksi sebelum melesat keluar. "Ambil saja kembaliannya, Paman."

"Terima kasih, Nona."

Hinata masih bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari supir taksi tersebut sebelum berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kafe tempat janjiannya dengan Sasuke. Dalam hati gadis itu terus berdoa semoga sifat ke –_lucifer_ –an pemuda berambut _spike_ tersebut tidak kambuh.

**.**

**-RDR-**

**.**

_Tuk tuk tuk_

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari tangannya di meja dengan bosan. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia duduk sendirian di kafe ini, menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menandakan pemuda itu sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Mata _onyx_-nya melirik jam dinding di sudut ruangan.

'_Kemana, sih, gadis itu? Awas saja kalau tidak datang.'_

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menggerutu dalam hati. Ia benar-benar bukan tipe laki-laki yang sabar menunggu. Kalau gadis yang ditunggunya belum muncul sampai sepuluh menit lagi, ia pastikan gadis itu akan menyesal.

Satu helaan nafas menyusul. Ia mencoba menelpon gadis itu, namun sepertinya ponselnya tidak aktif. Pemuda itu makin bersungut kesal.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar kafe. Tiba-tiba sesosok gadis berambut panjang terlihat berlari-lari menuju kafe. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

'_Akhirnya datang juga.'_

Dilihatnya gadis itu tampak sedang mencari-cari keberadaannya – dan Sasuke membiarkannya. Setelah membuatnya menunggu selama setengah jam, Sasuke harus menyapanya terlebih dulu? Jangan harap! Ia tidak akan sebaik itu, bahkan pada seorang gadis.

Kedua manik _lavender_ Hinata masih terus menyapu seisi kafe. Setelah menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal, Hinata segera menghampirinya. Ia melangkah pelan, sedikit takut dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu.

"_Go-gomen_, Sasuke," ucap Hinata pelan sambil melirik pemuda tersebut.

Alis kanan Sasuke terangkat, matanya menatap Hinata tajam. Gadis beriris _pearl-lavender_ tersebut langsung menunduk.

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang masuk akal, atau aku akan menghukummu." Nada suara Sasuke menunjukkan kekesalan.

_Glek _

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ternyata doanya tadi tak terkabul. Pemuda di hadapannya tersebut benar-benar kambuh sifat ke-_lucifer_-annya. Ia masih menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"_A-ano_… a-aku… um…"

Sasuke menunggu jawaban Hinata tidak sabar. "Hn?"

"Uh…"

Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Sasuke kalau ia baru saja pergi bersama kakak tiri yang dibencinya. Tidak mungkin, karena Hinata tahu itu akan menyakitinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa ia terlambat. Ditambah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Cepat duduk!" sela Sasuke yang tak tahan melihat raut wajah tersiksa Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Gadis itu lalu menggeser kursi perlahan dan duduk di seberang Sasuke. Tapi rasa bersalah masih hinggap di hatinya. "Maaf…"

"Hn."

Sasuke mengisyaratkan salah satu _waiter _agar membawakan menu yang dipesannya sedari tadi. Tak lama setelah itu si _waiter _kembali muncul membawa nampan dengan beberapa kue dan minuman di atasnya.

"Eh? Sudah dipesankan?" Hinata sedikit terkejut saat mendapati pramusaji sedang meletakkan beberapa kue dan minuman di meja tersebut.

"Selamat menikmati," kata _waiter_ tersebut sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Hn. Cepat minum." Sasuke mengambil secangkir _cappucino_ hangat.

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian mengambil segelas _moccacino float_ dingin. Ia menyesap pipetnya perlahan, merasakan dinginnya minuman tersebut melewati tenggorokannya yang kering. Sejenak kecemasannya akan kemarahan Sasuke langsung hilang. Lagipula sepertinya pemuda itu tidak jadi marah.

"Ahh… minuman di kafe ini memang selalu nikmat," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Sekarang makan _cake_-nya!" perintah Sasuke.

Hinata menatap berbagai _cake_ di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Ia sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kafe ini. _Brownies cheese_, kue brownies dengan taburan keju di atasnya yang sangat menggoda. _Chocolate delight cake_, kue coklat asli tanpa tepung yang terlihat sangat lezat. _Chocoberry cup cake_, _cup cake_ coklat dengan krim strawberry di atasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menikmati _cup cake_ terlebih dulu.

"Sasuke tidak makan?" tanyanya saat melihat Sasuke yang tak menyentuh satu kue pun.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Pemuda tersebut menjawab dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Aaa… aku mengerti." Hinata kembali memakan _cup cake_-nya. "Lalu, a-apa kita… um… hanya akan di sini?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Sedetik kemudian seringai khasnya muncul.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan kita kencan, huh?"

Hinata segera berpaling – menghindari tatapan jahil dari Sasuke. Kedua maniknya berpura-pura sibuk memperhatikan keadaan luar kafe.

"Ti-tidak," elaknya.

Sasuke makin menyeringai melihat sikap Hinata yang salah tingkah. "Benarkah? Kenapa tidak jujur saja, sih?

"A-aku jujur, kok." Pandangan Hinata masih belum beralih.

"Tch. Selesaikan dulu makanmu, baru kita pergi."

Mendengarnya membuat Hinata mengangguk semangat, kemudian melanjutkan menikmati _cake-cake_ yang begitu menggoda itu. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu bersama Sai sama sekali tak diingatnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, kehadiran Sasuke memberikan pengaruh besar bagi gadis itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke… ia terus memperhatikan gadis di depannya dengan seksama. Kulitnya yang putih, matanya yang besar dan berwarna sangat kontras dengan miliknya, juga rambut _indigo_ panjangnya. Terbersit keinginan untuk bisa membelai rambut _indigo_ itu.

Hinata seharusnya duduk di sampingnya, bersandar di bahunya dan membiarkannya memainkan helain rambut lurus itu. Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, pelan-pelan Sasuke akan mendekatkan wajahnya. Lalu pipi gadis itu akan merona, dan ia akan terus mendekat – menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya dan langsung menci –

Sadar apa yang dilamunkannya, _onyx_ pemuda tersebut langsung melebar. "_Damn it_!" Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang larut dalam suasana dan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Pemuda itu memijit pelipisnya, malu. Gadis itu… tidak… dia bukan miliknya. Sasuke memang menginginkannya, tapi… tidak mungkin gadis itu menyukainya untuk saat ini.

"S-Sasuke… ada apa?" Hinata menatap Sasuke khawatir karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba bersikap aneh.

"Tidak ada. Lanjutkan saja makanmu," sahutnya, masih tetap memijit pelipisnya.

Hinata yang kebingungan hanya mengangguk – melanjutkan santapannya tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

**.**

**-RDR-**

**.**

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Sai memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah tenang seperti biasa. Hari ini menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Sejujurnya, pemuda itu masih ingin melewatkan waktunya bersama Hinata. Sayang sang gadis malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sai berniat langsung naik ke lantai dua – tempat kamarnya berada. Melewati ruang santai, samar-samar ia mendengar ibunya bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Ia ingin mengabaikannya, namun saat mendengar suara familiar langkahnya pun terhenti.

'_Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini…'_

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengingat siapa pemilik suara feminin tersebut. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, Sai berjalan mendekati ruang santai. Dilihatnya siapa lawan bicara ibunya. Iris _obsidian_-nya tiba-tiba melebar.

"Ino…" gumamnya lirih.

Konan yang sadar Sai menghampiri mereka langsung berdiri. "Anakku, kau sudah pulang? Kemarilah." Ibu satu anak tersebut menyambut ramah.

"Iya… aku pulang, Bu," sahutnya lirih. Pandangan Sai tidak lepas pada sosok gadis berambut _blonde_ yang kini telah berdiri – balas menatap kearahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai mulai bergerak – melangkah mendekati Sai.

"Lama sekali kita tak bertemu, Sai-_kun_. Aku rindu sekali." Begitu berada di depan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, Ino langsung memeluknya erat. Melepaskan semua kerinduan yang ia pendam selama ini.

Sai hanya terdiam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna semuanya.

"Ino…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Merasakan tidak mendapat respon, Ino melepaskan pelukannya. "Hei! Kau tak rindu padaku, ya? Jahat sekali…" rajuk gadis itu sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

Konan mencubit pelan tangan putranya. "Sai! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Ah… _gomen_. Aku… aku sedikit lelah." Akhirnya Sai bisa menguasai dirinya. Ia menatap sosok gadis di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah, cepatlah mandi dan bergabung untuk makan malam."

Sai mengangguk singkat, kemudian melangkah – menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamarnya. Langkahnya terlihat lesu. Tanpa ia sadari, Ino tengah menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Bibi… benar, kan, apa yang aku bilang. Sai sepertinya belum memaafkanku."

"Ssstt, Ino. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Sai hanya terlalu _shock_. Nanti juga dia akan kembali padamu."

Ino hanya mengangguk lesu. Dalam hati, gadis berparas cantik itu berharap bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu.

**.**

**-RDR-**

**.**

Mobil kesayangan Sasuke_ – Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder – _berhenti dengan mulus di area parkir gedung Konoha Art Center. Salah satu bangunan kota yang megah dan sangat artistik – sesuai dengan namanya – dan berfungsi untuk segala kegiatan seni di kota Konoha.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Sasuke keluar terlebih dulu. Melihat Hinata yang belum juga turun, ia segera membukakan pintu. Rupanya gadis itu tengah _asyik_ memperhatikan keindahan gedung di hadapannya.

"Ayo."

Hinata segera keluar dari mobil saat mendapati Sasuke yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut sambil berjalan mendahului.

"Kenapa kita kesini, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan nada heran. Ia pikir Sasuke bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka hal-hal berbau seni.

Sasuke menoleh – memandangnya setengah tak percaya."Kau tak tahu kalau ada pameran fotografi di sini?"

Hinata menggeleng. "A-ah… a-aku tak tahu. _Gomen_," sesalnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang kurang _up-to-date_ dengan _event _di Konoha.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata karena dirasanya langkah gadis itu lambat. Wajah gadis berambut _indigo_ itu tentu saja langsung merona. Hatinya kian berdebar. Sayang, ia belum tahu apa arti debaran itu.

Setelah membayar karcis, keduanya memasuki _hall_ luas yang telah ditata untuk pameran tersebut. Dinding-dinding non-permanen didirikan sebagai tempat memasang ratusan figura. Hinata terkesiap melihat pemandangan di ruang tersebut.

"Wah… ini hebat!"

Hinata langsung menghambur – mendekati bingkai-bingkai berisi foto-foto yang dipamerkan. Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu seakan melupakan kalau Sasuke-lah yang mengajaknya kemari. Sasuke hanya terkekeh dalam hati melihat tingkah Hinata yang mendadak seperti anak kecil jika menemukan hal kesukaannya.

"Tidak hanya fotografer handal yang ikut dalam pameran ini, tapi ada beberapa fotografer amatir juga."

Suara maskulin Sasuke membuat Hinata menoleh. Lelaki tersebut ternyata telah berdiri di sampingnya. Tinggi Hinata yang memang hanya termasuk rata-rata membuat gadis itu harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu, Sasuke?" Hinata tiba-tiba kagum akan pengetahuan pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Makanya, jangan hanya baca artikel _girlband_ atau _boyband_ negeri tetangga!" sahut Sasuke sarkastik.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, bibirnya juga mengerucut. Bagaimanapun, membaca berita tentang idola-idolanya juga penting – menurut Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau ikut," kata Sasuke seraya mencubit pipi tembam Hinata.

Hinata mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicubit. "Um… aku suka fotografi hanya karena hobi. Aku belum berfikir untuk benar-benar menekuninya." Pandangan Hinata beralih ke foto di hadapannya.

Sasuke agak menunduk, kemudian merangkul pundak gadis mungil tersebut. "Hmm… Aku jadi ingat. Dulu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memotretku?"

Tubuh Hinata sedikit menegang, namun ia tidak menepis tangan kekar Sasuke. "Ti-tidak tahu. Mungkin karena setiap melihat sesuatu yang indah aku jadi langsung ingin memotretnya."

"Jadi menurutmu aku indah?" Pemuda itu mengeratkan rangkulannya, disertai seringai yang muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Wa-waktu itu, suasana kafe yang indah. Kau hanya pelengkap." Hinata tetap berdalih. Ia tak mau mengakui kalau saat itu menurutnya Sasuke memang indah.

Seringai Sasuke makin kentara setelah melihat pipi Hinata kini mirip buah kesukaannya. Ah… pemuda itu jadi ingin menggodanya lebih lama.

"Benarkah?" bisiknya di telinga sang gadis. "Akui saja. menurutmu aku tampann, kan?" lidah Sasuke terjulur – menjilat pipi Hinata.

Manik _lavender_ Hinata terbelalak merasakan sesuatu yang basah menjilat Sasuke. Ia langsung beringsut menjauh. "A-aku mau lihat yang lain."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadis itu berjalan menjauh dengan wajah merah padam.

'Hmm… lain kali kau takkan bisa menghindar, Uchiha Hinata _soon-to-be_.'

**.**

**-RDR-**

**.**

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, Sai berusaha memejamkan matanya – yang tampaknya sia-sia. Tubuhnya memang lelah, tapi entah mengapa matanya sulit terpejam.

Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu ia menyatakan perasaannya pada _kohai _yang menarik hatinya, dan sekarang mantan kekasihnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya berada di rumahnya.

Kekasih yang dua tahun lalu sangat ia sayangi, tapi memutuskan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengejar cita-cita. Sai yang saat itu benar-benar membutuhkannya tentulah sangat terluka.

_Flashback_

"_Ino, apa maksudmu? Apa maksud semua ini?"_

_Sai menatap penuh tanya gadis cantik di hadapannya. Perkataan gadis itu terlalu membuatnya shock. Bagaimana mungkin kekasih yang setiap hari berada di sampingnya tiba-tiba berkata akan pergi ke Amerika._

"_Ayahku akhirnya mendapatkan tempat pelatihan tenis untukku, Sai-kun. Aku tak mungkin menolaknya."_

_Keduanya sama-sama pemain tenis, walaupun belum sampai menjadi atlet nasional. Keduanya sama-sama memenangkan juara pertama kejuaraan tenis tingkat kota. Keduanya juga sama-sama punya impian suatu saat akan menjadi atlet tenis bersama-sama. _

"_Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku?" Sai berusaha tetap tenang, walaupun hatinya menjerit – memohon agar gadis itu mengubah pikirannya._

"_Bukan begitu, Sai-kun. Aku bisa meminta ayahku mendapatkan tempat untukmu juga kalau –"_

"_Tak perlu. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan ibuku."_

_Ino menunduk. Ia tahu Sai punya masalah keluarga, dan pemuda itu tak mungkin meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar airmatanya tak tumpah. Rasanya sakit harus meninggalkan pemuda yang ia sayangi untuk menggapai impiannya. Tapi setelah semua perjuangannya ia akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan ke Amerika, Ino tak mungkin melepasnya begitu saja. _

"_Sai-kun… gomenasai…"_

_Sai terdiam, tak membalas permintaan maaf dari Ino. Hanya gadis itu yang mempu membuatnya ceria dan merasakan hidupnya tidaklah terlalu buruk. Masalah keluarga yang rumit membuat pemuda itu menjadi pemurung dan tertutup. Tapi kehadiran Ino yang ceria membuat hari-hari Sai lebih berwarna. Tapi ia tahu kalau dirinya tak berhak menahan Ino. _

"_Gomenasai…" ucap Ino lirih sebelum berbalik pergi – meninggalkan Sai yang hanya bisa menatapnya nanar._

_End of flashback_

Lagi-lagi Sai menghela nafas. Ino meninggalkan luka yang mendalam di hatinya. Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa melupakan gadis itu, Ino malah muncul kembali. Padahal ia sedang berusaha mendapatkan Hinata. Ya… kalau ingat Hinata, Sai jadi penasaran kenapa _kohai_ pemalu itu tiba-tiba meninggalkannya.

Rasa penasaran yang semakin besar membuat Sai berniat menghubungi gadis tersebut. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak si atas nakas. Ia mencari sebuah nama, kemudia menekan tombol _call_.

_Calling Hinata-chan_

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan –_

_Tuut_

Sai langsung memutus hubungan saat ponsel Hinata tak aktif. Tak biasanya Hinata mematikan ponselnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit cemas. Semua memang terjadi tiba-tiba. Saat melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan Hinata, hatinya menjadi resah. Walaupun ia menyayangi Sasuke seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, tapi untuk urusan wanita ia tak mau kalah.

'_Ah… ini berat.'_

**.**

**-RDR-**

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen**

Keesokan hari, Hinata menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa, namun kali ini lebih menyenangkan. Ia lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto. Awalnya mungkin lebih tepatnya terpaksa dekat. Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya ke atap – untuk makan siang bersama. Sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara tak lupa mengekor. Dari kebersamaan mereka akhir-akhir ini, Hinata menjadi tahu kalau sebenarnya ketiga pemuda ini sebenarnya hanya anak-anak yang kesepian, terutama Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum melihat ketiganya makan dengan begitu lahap. Hari ini ia membawa bekal untuk mereka bertiga, dan ternyata respon ketiganya memuaskan. Naruto yang memang tidak segan-segan mengutarakan isi hatinya memuji masakan Hinata. Gaara yang sifatnya 11 – 12 dengan Sasuke hanya berkata 'enak' satu kali. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu sedari tadi diam. Gadis itu tahu, Sasuke hanya terlalu gengsi mengakui masakannya.

'Dasar _Lucifer_.'

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tawanya. Rasanya lucu membayangkan Sasuke menjadi _Lucifer_.

"Untuk bekal besok… um… kalian mau lauk apa?" Tiga pasang mata dengan warna berbeda kini memandangnya.

"Ramen!" jawab Naruto keras. Hinata jadi terkikik.

"Mana ada lauk ramen, _Dobe_!" Sasuke menatap seakan Naruto kurang waras.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sasuke sengit. "Berisik, _Teme_!" balas Naruto.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Hinata. Kau buat apapun aku suka," Gaara berkata dengan sambil mengelus pela pipi Hinata – menyalurkan bakat _playboy_ yang ia miliki. Kebetulan ia duduk di samping gadis itu.

Sontak pipi Hinata memerah. Sasuke segera mendelik ke arah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Panda! _No touchy-touchy_! Jangan dekat-dekat dia, Hinata!"

"Apa, sih? Pantat ayam!" Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengejek. Dan ketiganya pun terlibat adu mulut yang sangat _out-of-character_.

Hinata tersenyum melihat pertengkaran aneh di hadapannya tersebut. Kalau diperhatikan, ketiganya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Ah! Sasuke, apa nanti latihan basket lagi?" Hinata teringat dengan janji Sasuke yang akan melatihnya basket. Pelajaran olahraga memang semakin dekat.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Eh? Basket apa? Aku ikut!" seru Naruto yang hanya disambut decihan Sasuke.

'_Lagi-lagi bocah ini menggagalkan rencanaku berduaan dengan Hinata.'_

**.**

**-RDR-**

**.**

Hinata duduk di lantai lapangan basket _indoor_ sembari memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang dipegangnya. Ketiga pemuda yang bilang ingin melatihnya sedang berada di ruang ganti. Entah apa yang membuat ketiganya lama.

"Hinata?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis itu mendongak. Dilihatnya Sai sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Seperti biasa, _senpai_-nya bermata _obsidian_ itu terlihat tampan dalam pakaian tenisnya.

"_Senpai_…" gumam Hinata seraya berdiri.

Hinata terlihat sedikit gugup saat Sai berjalan mendekatinya. Ia belum siap untuk menjawab pernyataan Sai. Kedua manik _pearl_-nya menatap lantai tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tak mengangkat teleponku semalam," tegur Sai setelah Hinata ada di hadapannya.

Hinata mendongak sejenak sebelum menunduk lagi. "_Gomen_… ponselku mati, _Senpai_."

"Hm. Tak apa. Jadi, kenapa kemarin buru-buru?" Rasa penasaran apa yang membuat _kohai_-nya tiba-tiba meninggalkannya membuat Sai tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya.

"Um… _a-ano_… ada urusan," sahut Hinata pelan.

Merasa kalau gadis di depannya tersebut tak terlalu nyaman, Sai mengabaikan rasa penasarannya."Oh… kau bermain basket, Hinata-_chan_?" Sai mengamati baju olahraga yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Um… sebenarnya hanya latihan karena aku payah dalam olahraga, padahal sebentar lagi ada penilaian," jelas gadis itu.

Sai mengangguk. "Aaa… kalau begitu, selamat berjuang!" Setelah mengusap-usap kepala Hinata, pemuda itu beranjak keluar menuju ruang tenis.

"Terima kasih, _Senpai_."

Sai berbalik, sepertinya teringat sesuatu. "Ah. Kemarin sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih. Dan tentang pernyataanku, aku harap jangan terlalu berat memikirkannya. Aku akan menunggu."

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah mengingat pengakuan _senpai_-nya tersebut. "Iya, _Senpai._"

"Aku pergi dulu." Lambaian tangan Sai menutup perjumpaan keduanya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih merona.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menatap punggung Sai yang menjauh dalam diam. Punggung yang begitu ia kagumi.

"Jadi itu alasanmu telat kemarin?"

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Suara yang baru saja terdengar… ia jelas tahu siapa pemiliknya. Tapi suara itu terdengar lebih berat… dan terdengar seperti menyimpan kemarahan yang besar. Hinata menghirup nafas, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi kemarahan teman sekelasnya itu.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata kini berbalik menghadap Sasuke, namun tak berani bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Lalu apa maksudnya pernyataan? Apa dia menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar semakin kelam.

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Benar saja, pemuda itu kini tengah menatapnya sangat tajam. Gaara dan Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya juga tengah menatapnya, seolah meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi.

"S-Sasuke… bukan begitu…"

"LALU APA?" Mata _onyx_ Sasuke kini bercampur merah. "Dari awal aku memang sudah mengira kau baik padaku hanya karena kasihan. Sepertinya aku benar."

Kasihan? Tidak… Hinata tidak pernah kasihan. Ia tulus memberikan dukungannya saat kematian ayah Sasuke. Tapi sebelum gadis itu menjawab…

_DUAKH!_

Sasuke melempar bola basket yang dipegangnya dengan sangat keras, tepat di samping Hinata. Naruto terlihat ingin mencegah Sasuke, namun Gaara menahannya. Mereka jelas tahu kalau Sasuke paling tidak suka diganggu saat marah. Hanya akan memperburuk keadaan kalau mereka ikut campur.

Hinata langsung menciut. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya terasa panas. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar marah. Membayangkannya saja Hinata tidak pernah.

"Kau membuatku muak, Hyuuga!" Kata-kata tajam pemuda itu membuat Hinata terbelalak.

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, diikuti Naruto serta Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton.

'_Muak? Aku memuakkan?'_

Pandangan Hinata kosong. Bulir-bulir airmatanya tak dapat ditahan lagi untuk keluar. Dalam sekejap. Wajahnya basah oleh airmata. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat sang ayah meremehkannya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Tangannya tergerak, memegang bagian depan bajunya, tepat di daerah jantung. Airmata masih mengalir deras, hingga membuat lantai yang ia pijak menjadi basah. Ia tak tahu, efek kecerobohannya bisa berakibat sefatal ini. Dibenci oleh Sasuke… ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak mau…

_Brukh_

Hinata terjatuh. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit dengan kencang. Menyesali kecerobohannya, namun sudah terlambat.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Sasuke… maaf…" ucapnya lirih, berharap Sasuke mendengarnya dan mau memaafkannya.

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

**.**

**.**

Minna-san… gomenasai fic ini updatenya lama banget o(_ _)o

Gomen gomen gomeeennn…

Biasa, urusan kuliah bikin fic terhambat. N malah kena writer block buat fic ini. :DD

Semoga teman-teman semua nggak kecewa dengan chap ini…

Sebenernya ngga mau mutus sampe bagian mreka berantem, tapi kalo dilanjutin bisa panjang banget. Jadi akhirnya saya bagi 2 chap. Inshaallah apdetnya ngga akan lama kok chap 8 nya. ^^

Jadi, jangan bosen baca rundevilrun ini yaaa ;)

Oke.. saya mau salam-salam dulu

**Special thanks to :: **

**Hyou Hyouichiffer****, n, ****keiKo-buu89****, ****Lollytha-chan****, U-know Maxiah, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ****Hana 'Reira' Misaki****, Seobb, ****Hizuka Miyuki****, ****Ai HinataLawliet****, ****Mei Anna AiHina****, ****Yukio Hisa****, ****Himeka Kyousuke****, ****chibi tsukiko chan****, ulva-chan, Shyoul lavaen, ****Thi3x****, ****Yamanaka Emo****.. and all silent reader ^^.**

**Jangan bosan-bosan mampir yaaa :DD**

**Thathaaa~~~**

**With luv :3**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda :DD**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukexHinata, SaiXHinata slight SaiXIno**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll**

**.**

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 16 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

**Uchiha Sai: 17 tahun.**

**Hyuuga Neji: 17 tahun.**

**Uzumaki Naruto; Sabaku Gaara: 16 tahun.**

**Haruno Sakura; Tenten: 16 tahun.**

"**[percakapan]"**

'**[bicara dalam hati]'**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Ah! Aku telat lagi," gumam seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_.

Sakura berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menyusuri koridor gedung serbaguna Konoha Gakuen—menuju ruang klub judo. Gadis itu memang merupakan salah satu anggota klub judo. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat mengingat ini sudah lebih sepuluh menit dari waktu dimulainya latihan judo. Sambil menggerutu, gadis itu terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gedung olahraga yang terbilang cukup sepi.

_Hiks _

Tiba-tiba indra pendengarnya menangkap suara tangis samar-samar. Langkah Sakura, ia mersasa mengenal suara isakan itu. Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ itu mengernyitkan dahi. Mata _emerald_-nya melirik keadaan sekitar, mencoba mencari darimana suara tersebut berasal.

_Hiks_

Terdengar lagi samar-samar. Pandangannya kini terarah ke ruang klub basket. Pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka. Dan setahunya, hari ini klub basket memang tidak mengadakan latihan. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, gadis itu berjalan mendekat. Suara isakan semakin terdengar jelas.

'_Siapa ya, yang sedang galau siang-siang begini?'_

Penasaran, Sakura mengintip ke dalam ruang basket—melihat siapa yang sedang menangis. Ruangan itu terlihat lengang. Namun iris emerald-nya langsung melebar terkejut saat mendapati siluet sahabatnya sedang meringkuk di tengah-tengah lapangan.

"Hinata. Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura panik. Ia segera berlari menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut.

Sepertinya Hinata terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya hingga tak menyadari namanya dipanggil. Sakura merendahkan badannya hingga berada sejajar dengan Hinata. Gadis ceria itu kemudian menyentuh pundak sahabatnya lembut.

"Ada apa?"

Merasakan usapan di pundak dan suara Sakura, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang seharusnya sebening mutiara itu kini memerah. Pipinya basah oleh airmata, dan ekspresinya tampak sedih.

"S-Sakura…" lirihnya. Ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut, menangis di bahunya.

Sakura terkejut, namun ia segera mengatasinya dan mencoba menenangkan Hinata. "Dimana Sasuke dan yang lainnya? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Tangisan Hinata terdengar semakin kencang. Menghela nafas, tangan gadis bermata hijau bening itu bergerak mengusap rambut panjang Hinata dengan lembut. Yang dibutuhkan Hinata saat ini adalah sandaran, dan Sakura tahu itu. Ia membiarkan sahabat yang disayanginya tersebut menangis di pundaknya, menumpahkan segala kegalauan ia rasakan.

"Menangislah… tidak apa. Menangislah sepuasmu, Hinata-_chan_."

**.**

**_RDR_**

**.**

Sasuke langsung memasuki _Lamborghini_-nya, diikuti Gaara dan Naruto—yang terlalu malas untuk membawa mobil ke sekolah. Menghidupkan mesin mobil, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu langsung menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat—keluar dari kompleks Konoha Gakuen.

Sasuke melajukan mobil _sport_ hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memasang sabuk pengaman terlebih dulu. Ia terlihat sangat emosi. Mata _onyx_-nya berkilat-kilat, menunjukkan kalau bungsu Uchiha itu sedang marah. Naruto yang kebetulan duduk di depan segera memasang _safety belt_, melingkari tubuhnya.

Tak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Yang terdengar hanya raungan mesin mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Keheningan menyelimuti ketiga pemuda yang bersahabat sedari kecil tersebut. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya berisik pun kini membisu. Kadang kala, diam memang lebih baik daripada memperburuk suasana. Bukannya takut, tapi bagi Naruto maupun Gaara, berurusan dengan Sasuke yang sedang kalap berada di urutan terakhir.

Merasa mobil yang ditumpanginya semakin cepat, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk protes. "Sasuke… pelankan sedikit mobilnya," ucapnya. Mereka kini memasuki daerah yang terbilang rawan. Jalan raya itu memang sepi, namun adanya tikungan-tikungan yang tajam membuat petugas lalu-lintas harus memasang tanda bahaya di kanan kiri jalan.

"Diam," sahut Sasuke dingin. Pemuda itu malah menambah lagi kecepatan mobilnya dan membuat temannya yang berambut kuning berjengit.

Mobil mendecit sewaktu menikung tajam. Lalu melesat maju lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, menatap Gaara dengan pandangan memohon. Sayang, orang yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu—tak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula Gaara menyukai tantangan, sesuatu yang mendebarkan. Wajah Naruto benar-benar terlihat _helpless_.

'_Kami sama. Selamatkan kami.'_

Baru saja Naruto selesai berdoa dalam hati, hal yang ia takutkan terjadi. Mobil kembali menikung secara tajam, mengakibatkan tubuhnya terhempas dan menghantam pintu. Mata _shappire_-nya terbelalak. Dilihatnya tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melintas dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke langsung menginjal pedal rem sekuatnya.

"TEME, AWAS!"

—_Ckiiitt _

_BRAKK!_

**.**

**_RDR_**

**.**

_Tak _

_Tak _

Suara pantulan bola tenis yang menghantam dinding terdengar memenuhi ruang latihan tenis _indoor_ Konoha Gakuen. Beberapa bola tenis tergeletak di lantai. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata _obsidian_ terus memukul bola-bola berwarna hijau itu.

Hari ini memang bukan jadwalnya kegiatan klub tenis, jadi Sai hanya berlatih seorang diri. Turnamen yang beberapa minggu lagi akan diikutinya membuatnya harus berlatih lebih ekstra. Lelah yang terasa di tubuhnya ia acuhkan. Konsentrasi penuh pada pukulan-pukulannya, pemuda itu tak menyadari ada langkah kaki mendekat.

"Jadi ini sekolahmu sekarang?"

Suara lembut itu langsung memasuki telinga Sai, membuatnya tak jadi memukul bola. Raket yang sudah siap berayun itu terpaksa diturunkan. Suara yang terdengar tadi adalah milik gadis yang sangat dikenalnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, seperti yang ia duga—Ino tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya.

"Kau—mau apa kesini?" tanyanya pelan. Canggung dan enggan masih ia rasakan bila berhadapan dengan mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Sampai saat ini, ia masih tak mengerti maksud kedatangan Ino. Ibunya hanya berpesan untuk memperlakukan Ino dengan baik, makanya pemuda itu menahan diri untuk pergi jika Ino menghampirinya. Sai memang sudah memaafkan Ino, tapi bukan berarti sakit hatinya sudah sembuh.

"Apa tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat, kok." Ino menyahut sambil tersenyum getir. Pemuda di hadapannya itu belum memaafkannya, pikirnya.

Ino berjalan mendekati Sai, kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil sebuah bola tenis. Ia mengamati bola tersebut, seakan-akan menganalisis apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tenis, ya. Hm… kau pasti lebih hebat dari dulu." Gadis cantik itu kemudian berdiri dan memutar-mutar bola tenis di tangannya.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku mendapat pujian dari pemain tenis dari Amerika," kata Sai dengan sarkastik. Ia sendiri tak yakin kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Merasakan _mood_ berlatihnya menguap bersamaan dengan hadirnya Ino, pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai memunguti bola-bola tenis yang berceceran.

Ino tertawa miris. Dibiarkannya bola tenis yang tadi dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi pantul yang lemah. "Begitukah aku di matamu sekarang, Sai? Apa karena ada gadis berambut _indigo_ itu?"

Pertanyaan dari gadis bermata biru cerah itu sontak membuat Sai terkejut._ 'Darimana ia tahu tentang Hinata?'_ herannya. Pemuda itu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, lalu memasukkan bola-bola tenis ke troli dengan posisi memunggungi Ino.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata," sahut Sai dingin tanpa merubah posisinya. Memang benar, Hinata tak tahu apa-apa, jadi ini tak ada hubungannya dengan _kohai_-nya itu. Ino sendirilah yang membuat pemuda pucat itu seperti ini. "Kau yang memulai segalanya."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Sai berbalik, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Ino. "Apa kau tahu rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang kau sayangi di saat kau membutuhkan dukungannya? Kau tahu rasanya? Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu saat lebih memilih cita-citamu dibanding aku. Tapi itu bukan berarti kalau aku benar-benar bisa menerima keputusan sepihakmu lalu menunggumu dengan tetap mencintaimu."

Memutuskan pandangan dari mata kelam milik Sai, Ino lebih memilih memandang dinding ruang tenis itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Apa jika aku tetap ada di sini, kau juga akan tetap mencintaiku walau bertemu gadis itu?"

Sai tertegun mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Tapi, ia sendiri tak yakin. Apa benar ia takkan menyukai Hinata kalau Ino tetap di sisinya? "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya.

"Bukan karena aku pergi, tapi memang kau yang tidak bisa menjaga perasaanmu. Kita bahkan belum resmi putus. Apa kau pikir aku tak terluka saat harus pergi meninggalkanmu?" tanya Ino sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Seandainya Sai tahu kalau setelah memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Amerika gadis itu selalu menangis setiap malam. Bahkan butuh waktu sekitar 6 bulan hanya untuk menghentikan mimpi buruknya. Mimpi akan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Sai, namun saat terbangun itu semua menjadi mimpi buruk yang akan membuatnya lagi-lagi menangis.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menunduk. "Maaf, Ino. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata."

Ino tersentak karena syok. "A-apa?"

Untuk kedua kalinya pandangan mereka beradu. "Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi padamu."

**.**

**_RDR_**

**.**

_BUGH_

"BRENGSEK! Kau mau kita semua mati, hah?"

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya secara cuma-cuma di wajah mulus Sasuke, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan temannya itu benar-benar membuatnya kalang kabut. Sasuke mengelap bibirnya yang berdarah.

Tak jauh dari keduanya, mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam mulus milik Sasuke itu menabrak sebuah pohon. Mobil yang mereka kendarai hampir saja bertabrakan dengan mobil lain. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak segesit itu, mungkin mereka semua sudah ada di rumah sakit. Beruntung sekitar jalan yang mereka lalui itu hanyalah tanah lapang dengan beberapa pohon. Walaupun sempat senam jantung, setidaknya mereka tak terluka.

"Hanya karena seorang perempuan kau menjadi seperti ini? Kau menyedihkan!" cibir Naruto yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sasuke.

"Naruto, sudahlah." Gaara berusaha melerai. Walaupun sejujurnya pemuda itu juga kesal, tapi menurutnya tak ada gunanya menyalahkan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia tahu rasanya patah hati. "Tidak ada gunanya kita bertengkar seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu lalu melirik _Lamborghini_ Sasuke yang terlihat lumayan berantakan. "Selamat. Mobil kesayanganmu yang mahal itu harus masuk bengkel," ucap Naruto sarkastik. Rupanya pemuda penyuka ramen tersebut masih marah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih. Ingin rasanya ia membungkam mulut Naruto yang terkadang bisa menyebalkan seperti saat ini. Kalau saja tak ingat Naruto adalah sahabatnya, ia pasti sudah melakukannya. Ia mengamati mobilnya. Mobil pemberian kakek Madara yang ia sayangi, kini rusak karena kecerobohannya. Membutuhkan biaya yang tentunya tidak sedikit untuk memperbaiki mobil produksi Italia tersebut. Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Hari ini sepertinya merupakan hari sialnya.

Gaara menghela nafas. Diantara mereka bertiga memang pemuda inilah yang paling tenang saat menghadapi suatu masalah. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kankurou agar menjemput kita," tuturnya dengan tenang. Mata _jade_-nya kemudian melirik Sasuke. "Kau, hubungilah bengkel langganan kita untuk mengurus mobilmu," katanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

**.**

**_RDR_**

**.**

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

"_Kami-sama_… apa yang harus kulakukan…" gumam Hinata seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tangan kananya bergerak pelan, meraih bantal empuk dengan model hati berwarna ungu –pemberian Hanabi saat ulang tahunnya. Sembari memeluk bantal ungu, gadis itu memejamkan mata _lavender_-nya.

Airmata merembes keluar dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu merasakan dadanya sesak. Menyesal telah membohongi Sasuke, namun hal itu tidak ada gunanya saat ini. Nasi sudah berubah menjadi bubur. Ia harus menanggung konsekuensi atas perbuatannya.

_Bring the boys out_

_Girls' generation make you feel the heat_

_Jeon segyega neoreul jumogae_

_B-Bring the boys out  
>Wiipungdo dangdanghaji ppyeossokbuteo<br>Neon wonrae meotjyeosseo  
>You know the girls<em>

_Ringtone _ponsel kesayangannya berbunyi. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas tersebut. Kedua manik _lavender_-nya melirik layar ponsel, mengecek siapa yang menelponnya.

_Sai-senpai calling…_

Hinata mendesah. Panik menyerang gadis berambut panjang itu. Ingin sekali ia mengangkat panggilan dari seniornya yang baik hati tersebut, namun kondisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan. Pikirannya kalut dan tidak tenang. Hinata masih galau karena Sasuke marah padanya.

Merasa saat ini belum siap untuk menerima telepon dari Sai, dengan berat hati Hinata membiarkannya. Setelah _ringtone_ panggilan berakhir, ia segera mematikan ponselnya.

'_Gomenasai, senpai …'_

Perlahan, Hinata menghapus airmatanya. Tidak ada gunanya menangis seperti ini, pikirnya. Itu hanya aka menambah kegalauannya, dan tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Dua permasalahan harus ia hadapi. Pertama pernyataan Sai, dan kedua adalah kemarahan Sasuke.

Mengingat tentang kemarahan Sasuke lagi, perkataan pemuda itu muncul lagi di benaknya.

"_Jadi itu alasanmu telat kemarin?"_

"_Lalu apa maksudnya pernyataan? Apa dia menyatakan cintanya padamu?"_

"_Dari awal aku memang sudah mengira kau baik padaku hanya karena kasihan. Sepertinya aku benar."_

"_Kau membuatku muak, Hyuuga!"_

Bayangan Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapnya sinis kembali terbayang di pelupuk matanya, membuat hatinya bagai diiris sembilu. Sakura menyarankan untuk meminta maaf, dan bersikap seperti biasa besok pagi. Mungkin saja kemarahan Sasuke sudah mereda. Ia akan membuatkan bekal kesukaan pemuda penyuka tomat itu, mengajaknya makan siang bersama, meminta maaf dan mereka akan kembali berteman seperti sebelumnya. Hinata mengangguk mantap. Ya, Hinata akan mencobanya.

'_Lalu, masalah pernyataan Sai-senpai …'_

Sebenarnya sampai saat ini, Hinata belum mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa langsung menjawab perasaan Sai.

"Sai-_senpai_ itu baik… perhatian… tampan… dan juga hebat bermain tenis. Aku juga menyukainya sejak masuk Konoha Gakuen. Mungkin aku akan menerimanya." Irisnya kembali terpejam, mencoba membayangkan bagaimana seandainya ia dan Sai menjadi kekasih. Tapi tiba-tiba bayangan itu berubah.

'_Sasuke.'_

Ya, kini bayangan Sasuke yang muncul. Sosoknya saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa yang bagaikan malaikat, sosoknya yang menyeringai hingga Hinata menyebutnya _Lucifer_, sosoknya yang tertawa, sosoknya yang menangis saat kematian ayahnya dan juga sosoknya yang sedang marah. Berbagai ekspresi wajah Sasuke memenuhi pikirannya.

"Uuhh, Sasukeee…" desah Hinata seraya membalikkan tubuh dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

—_Cklek_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan muncullah sosok Neji. Sang kakak berambut panjang itu menatap adiknya heran.

"Hinata, kau sedang apa? Aku seperti mendengarmu menyebut nama Sasuke," tanya Neji dengan curiga. Sedari sekolah menengah pertama Neji memang tak pernah akur dengan Sasuke.

Hinata langsung duduk begitu mendengar suara kakaknya. "E-eh … Neji-_nii_ …" ucapnya gugup.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata yang terbata-bata, Neji semakin curiga. "Ada apa? Sasuke kenapa? Dia tidak mengganggumu, kan?" tanya si kakak yang memang _overprotective _itu bertubi-tubi.

"T-ti-tidak ada apa-apa, _Nii-san_. Sungguh." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya. Jangan sampai kakaknya tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Ia tak mau menambah rumit masalah yang sudah ada.

Neji menyipitkan mata _pearl_-nya, semakin curiga. "Yakin?" tanyanya lagi karena tak puas dengan jawaban adiknya. Hinata mengangguk cepat. Neji hanya menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu tidurlah, sudah malam."

"I-iya, _Nii-san_."

**.**

** _RDR_**

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen**

Bersiap-siap untuk kelas, Hinata menuju ruang lokernya terlebih dahulu. Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ dan mengambil beberapa keperluan untuk hari ini, gadis itu berniat kembali ke kelas.

"Teme! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menyetir hari ini!"

_Deg _

Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. _Teme?_ Ia tahu siapa orang yang baru saja disebut dan siapa yang mengatakannya. Menguatkan hatinya, gadis bersurai _midnight blue_ tersebut berbalik. Dilihatnya tiga orang pemuda yang sudah familiar berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Hinata pada ketiganya.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara terdiam melihat sikap gadis di depan mereka tersebut. Naruto ingin membalas sapaan Hinata—karena sebenarnya ia sendiri tak punya masalah dengan gadis itu, namun merasakan suasana canggung menyelimuti membuat pemuda itu memilih diam. Gaara yang memang aslinya pendiam juga tak mengatakan apapun.

Hinata menatap takut-takut ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Tak bisa berlama-lama beradu pandang, Hinata pun menunduk.

_Duk_

Iris Hinata melebar, namun tak ada satupun kata terucap dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Bahunya bergetar. Bukan karena baru saja ditabrak oleh bahu Sasuke, namun karena pemuda itu menunjukkan kalau ia belum memaafkannya. Sasuke melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hinata yakin, bahkan memandangnya pun sepertinya Sasuke enggan.

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Bohong kalau ia hatinya tidak gundah dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Perasaan bersalah lagi-lagi menggelayuti gadis itu.

Hinata menghirup nafas sambil memejamkan matanya—berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menunjukkan kalau ia kuat.

'_Aku tidak lemah. Aku pasti bisa bertahan.'_

Cukup berat Hinata melalui jam-jam selanjutnya. Duduk berdekatan dengan orang yang sedang marah dengannya tentu tidak nyaman. Sasuke mendiamkannya, sama sekali tak mau bicara. Bahkan setiap Hinata berusaha mengajaknya bicara, pemuda itu selalu mengacuhkannya. Berusaha tegar, hanya itulah yang bisa Hinata lakukan.

Hinata menatap buku pelajarannya dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan muram. Bukan karena pelajaran sosial yang memang tak terlalu disukainya, bukan juga karena yang mengajar di kelas adalah Mitarashi Anko yang terkenal galak, tapi karena apa yang baru saja dikatakan Anko-_sensei_.

"Kerjakan tugas secara berpasangan dengan teman sebangku kalian," seru Anko keras. Semua murid langsung terlihat sibuk bersiap-siap mengerjakan.

Hinata bisa melihat dari sudut matanya kalau Sasuke menaikkan tangan. Perhatian kelas langsung tertuju ke arah pemuda tampan itu.

"Ada apa, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Anko sambil kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung berdiri. "Aku ingin tukar bangku."

Anko mengernyitkan dahi. "Tidak usah macam-macam. Cepat kerjakan tugasmu! Tidak ada tukar-menukar tempat duduk."

Sasuke mendesah kesal. Berurusan dengan Anko-_sensei_ memang tidak mudah. Merasa tak ada jalan keluar, bungsu Uchiha itu lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar—tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tunggu. Kau mau kemana?" guru cantik yang galak itu langsung berdiri, menahan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik aku membolos daripada satu kelompok dengan orang itu." Sasuke mengendikkan kepalanya, mengarah ke Hinata. Seisi kelas langsung menoleh ke arah gadis malang tersebut. Beberapa siswa terlihat berbisik-bisik.

"Aku tak peduli apa masalahmu. Yang aku mau tahu, sekarang kerjakan tugasmu dengan pasanganmu. Tidak ada bantah-membantah atau aku akan menghukummu, Tuan Uchiha." Anko-_sensei _memberikan penekanan saat mengucapkan kata 'Tuan Uchiha', namun Sasuke lagi-lagi terlihat tak peduli.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu semakin menunduk saat berpasang-pasang mata terarah padanya. Tangan mungil Hinata meremas roknya sangat kuat, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan airmata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Secara jelas ia bisa mendengar teriakan Anko-_sensei _yang menyuruh Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduk, yang tentunya tak dipatuhi pemuda itu.

"Jangan menangis. Kalau marah dia memang seperti itu."

Hinata mendongak. Mata _lavender_-nya yang berkaca-kaca beradu dengan mata _jade_ Gaara. Sahabat Sasuke itu memberikan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan ia mendukung Hinata. Sebuah senyuman akhirnya muncul di wajah gadis tersebut. "Te-terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_."

**.**

**_RDR_**

**.**

Selama beberapa hari selanjutnya tak banyak yang berubah. Sasuke tetap enggan berbicara dengan Hinata. Bahkan pemuda itu sering membolos pelajaran hanya untuk menghindar. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari, Hinata merasakan tekanan karena sikap Sasuke. Sakura menyarankan agar Hinata membiarkannya dulu, tapi Ia tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini lebih lama lagi.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang. Di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke, menunggu kepulangan pemuda itu. Mengikuti saran yang didapat dari kedua sahabat Sasuke—yaitu Naruto dan Gaara— akhirnya membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk menemuinya secara pribadi.

_Flashback_

_Ketiganya sedang duduk di sebuah kafe dekat Konoha Gakuen. Hinata yang meminta Naruto dan Gaara menemuinya__—__secara rahasia tentunya. Ia menjelaskan awal mula permasalahannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak menceritakan bagian dimana Sai menyatakan persaannya. Sesuatu terkadang memang lebih baik disembunyikan._

"_Tolong aku, Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun." Hinata berujar pelan._

_Naruto meneguk minuman yang dipesannya, segelas choco shake untuk menghilangkan dahaga setelah bermain bola. Kedua mata sapphire-nya kemudian menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Sasuke itu__—__dia paling benci dibohongi. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan, bagaimana permasalahan keluarganya? Semua berawal dari kebohongan ayahnya."_

_Hinata menunduk mendengar penuturan Naruto. Benar. Sasuke pernah menceritakan permasalahan keluarganya. Ia juga tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Sasuke mengetahui ayahnya seperti itu. _

"_Lebih baik kau menemuinya secara langsung," saran Gaara sembari menyesap iced mocca float miliknya._

"_Buktikan padanya kalau kau menyesal, Hinata!" sambung Naruto lagi._

_Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya. Terima kasih."_

_End of flashback_

Kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu. Setahunya, Sasuke tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub apapun, tapi mengapa pemuda itu belum pulang?

Hinata melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 5 sore. Menghela nafas, gadis itu berjalan menuju sebuah sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Sasuke.

'_Aku harus menunggu sampai ia pulang,'_ tekadnya dalam hati.

Mengeluarkan _ipod_-nya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu sembari menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Sesabar apapun gadis itu, yang namanya menunggu pasti sedikit membosankan. Hinata mulai memasang _earphone_ di kedua sisi telinganya, dan mulai menghidupkan _ipod_ berwarna _soft pink_ tersebut. Kedua manik mutiaranya menelusuri layar yang menampilak daftar lagu yang tersimpan.

Bukan ide yang bagus kalau mendengarkan lagu-lagu galau yang malah akan membuatnya menangis, pikirnya. Jemarinya menekan ikon play, dan musik yang menurutnya mampu membuat semangatnya bangkit pun mengalun.

Sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit hingga tiga puluh menit berlalu namun belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Sasuke. Sambil bersandar, Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Aku harus menunggunya…" gumam Hinata sebelum akhirnya terlelap—menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

** _RDR_ **

**.**

_BRAK!_

Pintu lapangan tenis Konoha Gakuen terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya—ia memakai baju tenis dengan tas raket di bahunya. Mata elangnya menyapu ruangan. Ia menyeringai melihat orang yang dicarinya tepat berada di dalam lapangan. Setidaknya ia tak perlu repot-repot.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sai tenang. Tidak biasanya adiknya itu mau mengunjungi lapangan tenis. Bahkan menyapa saja Sasuke tidak pernah.

Pemuda berambut model _spike_ itu menatap sinis kakak tirinya. "Aku ingin bertanding denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Sai tak mengerti. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menandakan pemuda itu sedang bingung.

"Karena kau menyebalkan. Dan aku membencimu," sahut Sasuke seenaknya.

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan raketnya dan berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan—bersiap untuk bertanding. Sai yang sebenarnya tak mengerti hanya mengangat bahu. Meladeni permintaan—atau lebih tepatnya paksaan adik tirinya, akhirnya Sai juga maju ke tengah lapangan. Kebetulan di sana juga ada Kiba yang merupakan salah satu anggota klub tenis. Setelah memintanya untuk menjadi wasit, keduanya mulai bertanding.

_Tak!_

Sasuke melakukan servis terlebih dulu. Sai yang memang merupakan atlet tenis memukul balik bola hijau itu tanpa kesulitan. Walaupun begitu, tapi permainan Sasuke juga tak kalah bagus dalam bermain tenis. Awal pertandingan berlangsung tanpa masalah, keduanya saling mengimbangi.

"_Out_! 12 – 13. Poin untuk Uchiha Sai." Kiba berkata selaku wasit.

Satu poin bertambah untuk Sai. Sasuke tak membiarkannya begitu saja. Pertandingan berlangsung dengan ketat. Berniat mendapatkan _net point_, Sasuke memukul balik bola yang baru saja di-_serve_ oleh Sai.

"13 – 13. Poin untuk Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai, ia tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan. Walaupun tahu reputasi kakaknya, tapi ia tak gentar sama sekali. Selanjutnya, pertandingan berjalan dengan ketat. Keduanya saling susul-menyusul skor. Kiba sampai dibuat heran karenanya.

Tiga set permainan akhirnya berakhir. Dua set dimenangkan oleh Sai, yang artinya ia menjadi pemenangnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai saat tahu dirinya kalah. Sejak awal, ia memang tidak berniat untuk menang. Ia menantang Sai hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sai setelah pertandingan usai.

Sasuke hanya menatap kakak tirinya dengan datar. "Hanya ingin memastikan apa kau pantas menjadi kekasih Hinata atau tidak," jawabnya enteng. Dalam hati, Sasuke bisa merasakan dadanya sesak saat mengingat Hinata yang akan menjadi kekasih Sai.

Raut wajah Sai tampak terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia mulai mengerti apa maksud Sasuke mengajaknya bertanding. "Apa kau tahu? Sampai sekarang, dia belum menjawab pernyataanku. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Hinata seperti menghindariku."

"Apa?" Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang terkejut. _'Kupikir Hinata sudah menerimanya.'_

Sai tersenyum lagi. "Mungkin, nanti malam aku akan menagih jawabannya."

**.**

** _RDR_**

**.**

Insiden yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu hingga _Lamborghini_ hitamnya masuk ke bengkel membuat Sasuke harus menumpang mobil Gaara hari ini. Naruto juga melarangnya untuk menyetir beberapa hari ini, sampai pikirannya tenang. Sampai di kompleks apartemen Konoha, ketiganya bergegas turun dari mobil dan menuju ke ruangan masing-masing—yang memang berdekatan.

Melewati lobi apartemen mewah tersebut, Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto kemudian memasuki elevator yang membawa mereka ke lantai tempat ruangan ketiganya berada. Penampilan Naruto terlihat berantakan karena tadi bermain bola dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Gaara juga tak jauh berbeda, kemeja sekolahnya tak beraturan. Dasi yang tadi pagi masih terpasang rapi kini juga sudah tak ada. Sedangkan Sasuke, masih dengan pakaian tenisnya yang basah setelah bertanding dengan Sai. Melawan kakak tirinya itu ternyata menghabiskan energi yang banyak.

Begitu pintu elevator terbuka, ketiganya segera keluar menuju kamar masing-masing. Baru beberapa langkah,namun gerakan mereka terhenti saat melihat pemandangan tak biasa yang menyambut mereka. Biasanya yang mereka lihat setelah pintu elevator terbuka hanyalah ruang tunggu dengan sofa yang kosong. Sekarang, di salah satu sofa tersebut, seorang gadis yang bagitu familiar sedang tertidur tanpa pertahanan.

"_Teme_, sepertinya aku dan Gaara ada urusan." Naruto langsung menarik Gaara pergi—memanfaatkan kesempatan selagi Sasuke masih bengong.

"Brengsek," umpatnya begitu tahu Naruto dan Gaara sudah kabur. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, mengamati sosok gadis mungil yang tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tunggu. Ia baru saja berniat akan membiarkan gadis itu, namun perkataan Sai beberapa saat lalu membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"_Apa kau tahu? Sampai sekarang, dia belum menjawab pernyataanku. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia seperti menghindariku."_

Dengan sedikit ragu, Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang masih terlelap. _Earphone_ masih terpasang di kedua telinga gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Satu helaan nafas menyusul, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata—menggendongnya dengan gaya yang sering disebut _bridal style_.

Sasuke sedikit kerepotan saat membuka pintu apartemennya, namun bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika tak berhasil. Setelahnya ia langsung mendorong pintu berwarna coklat tua itu dengan kakinya. Sasuke membawa Hinata menuju kamarnya, berencana untuk membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya.

"Sepertinya tubuhnya lebih ringan dibanding dulu," gumam pemuda _raven_ itu tanpa sadar. Sebelumnya ia memang pernah menggendong Hinata, saat Hinata pingsan karen tak sengaja melihatnya telanjang. Seandainya Sasuke tahu kalau beberapa hari ini Hinata jarang makan karena dirinya.

Baru saja Sasuke mamsuki kamarnya, ia merasakan kepala Hinata bergerak-gerak menggelitik dada bidangnya. _Onyx_-nya melirik gadis di pelukannya itu. Kelopak mata gadis itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakkan iris _lavender_-nya.

"Engh …" lenguh Hinata, belum menyadari keadaannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bertatapan langsung dengan _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Setelah beberapa detik, ia memejamkan lagi matanya. "Sepertinya aku bermimpi …" gumamnya.

"Cepat bangun, bodoh! Kau itu berat."

_Snap_

Kelopak mata gadis pemalu itu terbuka lagi dengan cepat. Sekali lagi manik matanya beradu pandang dengan milik Sasuke. Ia juga bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya tak menapak tanah. Sadar kalau tubuhnya sedang digendong oleh Sasuke, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"S-S-Sasuke—"

_Bruk_

"Auw!" Hinata menjerit kecil saat Sasuke melemparnya ke ranjang—walaupun tidak cukup keras.

Memandangnya bosan, Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tatapannya seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa gadis itu bisa tertidur di depan apartemennya.

"A-aku minta maaf," lirihnya. Ia menghirup nafas sejenak untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. "Aku memang bersalah, tapi—tapi aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, Sasuke. A-aku juga tidak pernah mengasihanimu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, t-tapi saat melihatmu terluka, aku merasa sakit. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, s-seperti yang dirasakan teman-teman yang lain," jelas Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar. Ia lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke mau kemana?" tanya Hinata sedikit cemas.

"Mandi. Mau ikut?" seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya. Hinata menggeleng kuat seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke mendengus, kemudian keluar ruangan.

Hinata tersenyum, lega karena Sasuke memaafkannya. Ia mengingatkan dirinya agar besok berterima kasih pada Naruto dan Gaara.

Bosan karena tak melakukan apapun, Hinata memutuskan untuk memasak. Sepertinya Sasuke belum makan. Ia segera menuju dapur apartemen Sasuke. Beruntung Hinata pernah kemari sebelumnya, jadi ia sudah tahu ruangan-ruangan di sini.

Hinata sedikit mengeluh saat melihat isi kulkas Sasuke yang hanya berisi makanan siap saji. Ini benar-benar tidak sehat, pikirnya. Ia harus memberitahu Sasuke kalau makanan seperti itu tidak sehat nanti. Hinata segera memilah bahan-bahan yang bisa digunakan.

'_Mungkin aku bisa membuat pancake,'_

Dengan cekatan, Hinata mencampur beberapa bahan adonan untuk _pancake_. Ia tersenyum getir mengingat kalau selama ini Sasuke hidup sendirian.

Setelah adonan selesai, Hinata mulai menyalakan kompor. Ia mengoleskan minyak goreng di panci penggorengan anti lengket sebelum meletakkannya di atas kompor. Setelah cukup panas, dengan hati-hati gadis itu menuangkan adonan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga Hinata menyelesaikan _pancake_-nya. Gadis itu kini mengoleskan selau _blueberry_ untuk menambah rasa, kemudian menyajikannya di meja makan.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memasak di dapurku?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Hinata sedikit berjengit kaget. Ia buru-buru menunduk, takut Sasuke marah lagi. "Maaf…"

"Yah … aku juga sedang lapar," ujar Sasuke datar.

Mendengar respon positif dari sang pemilik apartemen, Hinata pun mendongak. _Déjà vu_ rasanya muncul di pikiran gadis itu. Sasuke, hanya berbalutkan handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya, dengan rambut yang masih basah. Hinata bersumpah, seandainya ia tidak menderita anemia pasti gadis itu sudah mimisan.

"S-Sasuke, pakai bajumu!" kata Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Berisik," sungut Sasuke. Walaupun begitu ia tetap masuk ke kamarnya untuk memakai baju.

_Hah _

Hinata bernafas lega. Ia tak mau kejadian nista beberapa waktu lalu terjadi lagi. Cukup satu kali saja ia melihat keseksian Sasuke. Tunggu—

Apa Hinata baru saja memikirkan kalau Sasuke seksi?

"_Kami-sama_!" Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Drrt drrt drrt_

Getaran ponselnya membuat Hinata segera menguasai dirinya agar tak panik. Ia mengecek siapa peneleponnya, nafasnya terasa tercekat melihat sebuah nama. Memejamkan mata, gadis itu berbisik. "Mungkin ini saatnya."

Ia menekan tombol terima dan langsung mendekatkan _handphone_ tersebut ke telinganya. "Halo…"

"Hinata. Apa kau ada waktu sekarang?" tanya seseorang di seberang.

Hinata menatap meja makan yang tak lagi kosong. "Hm… mungkin. Ada apa, _Senpai_?"

"Aku tunggu di taman dekat rumahmu, ya?"

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Hinata menjawab. Hinata membulatkan tekad, mungkin sekaranglah saatnya ia menyelesaikan masalah-masalahnya. Setelah menghadapi Sasuke, setelah ini giliran ia harus berhadapan dengan kakak tiri pemuda itu. Gadis itu mengangguk walaupun si penelepon jelas tak bisa melihatnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan kesana, _Senpai_."

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu Sai memutuskan sambungan.

Hinata memasukkan ponselnya ke saku lagi. Ia berbalik dan tersentak mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Hinata tidak bodoh, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sai.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Sasuke," ucap Hinata sambil berjalan pelan melewati Sasuke.

_Greb_

Tangan Sasuke dengan cepat langsung meraih tubuh mungil Hinata, memeluknya erat dari arah belakang. "Jangan pergi!" perintahnya.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan teman sekelasnya tersebut. Gadis itu meronta, namun kekuatan Sasuke tentu tak sebanding. "S-Sasuke—"

"JANGAN PERGI!" bentak Sasuke keras. Merasakan tubuh Hinata menegang, Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, seakan tak ingin melepaskan gadis tersebut. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang, mengesampingkan harga diri, sebelum semua terlambat. Sasuke menunduk, berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata. "Tetaplah di sini. Jangan pergi—ke tempat Sai."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia harus pergi, harus menjawab pernyataan dari Sai. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan _senpai_-nya tersebut menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"_Gomenasa_i…"

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**Yahai… fiuh *ngelap keringat*. Chapter yg panjang ya? Sebenarnya scene yg hinata tidur2 di kamar mau saya ilangin, tapi jiwa SONE saya mengatakan jangan , hohoho. Gomen ne …**

**Hm… apa ya kira-kira jawaban Hinata buat si Sai? ada yang mau nebak? ^.~**

**Aaa… tiba-tiba jadi ingat. Reviewer rdr berkurang banyak,, apa gara2 kelamaan apdet jadi pada bosen ya? Hikss *pundung di pojokan*. **

**Well, gapapa yang penting masih pada baca. ^^ Hoho. Balesin ripiu dulu ya :3**

**Yamanaka Emo****: ohohoho… aku emang seneng bikin si sasu galau ^,~ . wele… bisa ngga ya si ama ino? keke. Ditunggu aja yaaa. Ino-nya bikin si sai sakit hati sih. :P . err… iyakah kaya gitu? Aku liat di buku adikku kok ngga dipisah ya?*plak*. Ah ngga papalah ya eyd nya salah2 dilit? Ehehe. Makasih ya dah ripiu emo-chaan ^^**

**Mizuki Kana****: Iya! Si sasu emang ngga sabaran. ayo kita jitak bareng-bareng *dichidori*. Ahahahaa :DD. Liat nanti yaa. Makasih udah review. :D**

**Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku****: Iya nih, sasu lagi pms sih jadi sensi banget gitu *diamaterasu*. Hoho, itu ide bagus. Tunggu aja yaa :DD. Tengso reviewnya.^^**

**Ai HinataLawliet****: Hmm… iya emang Hina blum bisa tegas. Okee, ini udah di update. Makasih dah review Ai-chan ^^**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer****: iyap… begitulah Hina. Dia pan lemot gitu *dichidori n dijyuken*. Aaa, jangan panggil senpai . Panggil Nee-chan aja :D *ngarep*. Ehehe :DD. Makasih udah review ^^**

**Animea Lover Ya-ha****: Wah, nggapapa kok ^^. Benarkah? Makasih banyak yaa :D. ini udah ku apdet,makasih banyak review n favenyaa :D**

**Lollytha-chan****: Ini udah ku updet kok ^^. Makasih reviewnya loli-chan :D**

**Yukio Hisa****: ehehe, gomen lama apdet. Ini dah update kok. makasih reviewnyaa ^^**

**SuHi-18****: hinata nya masih bingung… hehe. Nanti chap2 depan semoga dia udah sadar. :D makasih udah review ^^**

**Thi3x****: Ngga telat kok Thieee . eits, Hina blum jawab lhooo. Keke :DD. Wah, makasih konkritnya. Dah lupa ama nih aku *plak* . oke, tunggu yaa. makasih banyak dah ripiu Thie-chan senpaiii :D**

**RK-Hime****: bagus? Makasiii :* . hoho, sekarang udah ganti jadi The Boys! Pan Hinata tuh Sone. :DD . pertanyaannya gak aneh kok. makasih dah ripiuu ^^**

**Crimson Fruit****: iya, sasu pan harga drinya tinggi , . ini udah update ^^. Makasih yaa ripiunya :D**

**Nakashima Yumi****: iyaa. Ini udah update kok :D. makasih reviewnyaa ^^**

**Z****: ini udah di updet kok ^^. Makasih reviewnyaaa ^^**

**Miwaki-chan****: ini udah di update kok ^^. Jangan panggil senpai, aku blum senpai kok. hehe :D . makasih ya reviewnyaaa ^^**

**Untuk semua silent reader, makasih banyak juga yaa sudah mau baca ^^. Tapi alangkah baiknya kalau mau ikutan ripiu *digetok*. Hhe :D**

**Oke,, sekian dulu yaa. semoga chap ini pada ngga kecewa. Maap kalo mungkin ada typo, salah tanda baca dsb. ^^**

**Seperti biasa, komen, kritik, saran, konkrik dan sebagainya sangat diharapkan author demi kemajuan fanfic ini. hehe :DD**

**Jaa mate neee ~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda :DD**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukexHinata, SaiXHinata, SaiXIno**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll**

**.**

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sai tidak pernah merasakan kekesalan yang teramat sangat seperti saat ini. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu Hinata—dimana ia dikira sebagai Sasuke dan Hinata menamparnya— ia tidak semarah ini. Sai pintar mengendalikan emosinya, oleh karena itu selama ini ia dikenal sebagai orang yang jarang marah.

_Mood_ pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut memang tidak terlalu bagus sejak pagi. Semua bermula dari kejadian semalam, saat ia meminta jawaban atas pernyataannya pada Hinata.

_Flashback_

_Hinata meremas-remas rok seragam yang dikenakannya. Gadis itu tampak gugup. Mereka berada di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Dari melihat kedatangan Hinata yang ternyata diantar oleh Sasuke, Sai sudah merasakan firasat kurang baik._

"_Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sai lembut, namun rupanya membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak._

"_Uh__—__Senpai… aku__—__aku menyukaimu tapi__—__tapi tidak seperti itu," jelas Hinata dengan susah payah, membuat Sai mengernyit._

"_Maksudmu?" tanyanya hati-hati._

"_G-gomenasai, Senpai. Aku__—__saat ini menurutku__—__bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berpacaran." Hinata menunduk. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah saat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi memang benar, menurutnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Hubungan antara Sai dan Sasuke yang masih bermusuhan membuat gadis itu terpaksa menolak senpai favoritnya tersebut. Selama kurang lebih satu minggu memikirkannya, Hinata semakin yakin. Ia harus membuat kakak beradik itu berdamai terlebih dulu. _

"_Aku tahu." Sai menghela napas saat mengatakannya, senyumannya belum pudar. "Tapi… apa aku masih punya kesempatan?"_

_Hinata menengadah, menemukan Sai yang menatapnya penuh harap. Gadis itu lantas tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Tentu, Senpai."_

_End of flashback_

Sai menghela napas untuk meredam kekesalannya. Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah latihan tenis hanya untuk mengejeknya. "Hinata tidak menolakku, Sasuke. Dia hanya bilang kalau saat ini ia bukan waktunya untuk berpacaran."

Sasuke memutar matanya—mencibir jawaban kakak tirinya tersebut. "Apa kau tau—kalau sebelum menemuimu Hinata sempat ke apartemenku?"

"Aku tak peduli." Sai menjawab dengan acuh. Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda—bermain tenis dengan salah satu anggota klubnya. Itu lebih baik daripada terus-terusan mendengarkan ejekan dari adik tirinya tersebut.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Apa—" Sai dengan cepat menangkap sebuah kaleng minuman yang dilemparkan Sasuke padanya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Tanda prihatin karena kakakku patah hati," ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Seringai masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau ini—"

"Sai-_senpai_! Sasuke!" Teriakan itu membuat kedua pemuda tersebut menoleh, mendapati Sakura tengah berlari ke arah keduanya. "Syukurlah—aku menemukan kalian," kata gadis itu terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke padanya.

Sakura tampak panik dan kebingungan. "Hinata—dia—dia dalam masalah besar !"

**.**

**-RDR-**

**.**

"Eh, cewek cupu! Maksudmu merebut perhatian Sasuke dan Sai dari kami apa?" tantang Karin, murid tahun terakhir yang terkenal galak.

Hinata hanya diam, masih memproses apa yang terjadi padanya. Seingatnya, gadis itu tadi baru menunggu Sakura dan tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang menyuruhnya mengikuti mereka. Hinata yang memang polos mengikuti tanpa curiga. Dan kini, gadis itu sedang dikepung di belakang gedung sekolah yang sepi oleh Karin beserta ajudan-ajudannya.

Karin adalah salah satu senior yang ditakuti di Konoha Gakuen. Penampilannya yang ke-harajuku-an dan wajah cantik yang sadis membuat _kohai-kohai_—terutama perempuan— malas berurusan dengannya. Sudah rahasia umum kalau gadis berkacamata tersebut menaruh hati pada Uchiha Sai. Setelah kedatangan Sasuke, kembali beredar rumor kalau Karin berpindah haluan pada Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Iya! Cewek kuper sepertimu tidak pantas dekat-dekat dengan mereka!" lanjut Tayuya tidak mau kalah. Sama seperti Karin, gadis itu juga menyukai _duo_ Uchiha yang tampan tersebut.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan…" ucap Hinata sangat pelan hingga lebih mirip sebuah cicitan.

Sambil mendecih, Karin melangkah maju hingga jarak mereka semakin dekat. "Kau ini tidak sekalem penampilanmu, ya? Kau bahkan merayu kakak beradik itu. Aku harus menyadarkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya," desis wanita berambut merah berantakan tersebut.

Mencoba untuk tenang, Hinata menghela napas. " A-aku tidak merayu mereka. A-aku 'kan tidak sepertimu." Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya begitu sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tapi memang benar, Hinata tidak pernah merayu Sai maupun Sasuke.

Karin semakin marah. Matanya berkilat tajam di balik kacamata yang dipakainya—menatap Hinata penuh kebencian. Karin mendorong Hinata dengan keras ke dinding, membuat tubuh mungil gadis berambut _indigo_ tersebut terhempas begitu keras.

'_Sakit…'_ Hinata merintih dalam hati.

Tayuya yang tak mau kalah segera maju dan mengangkat kerah baju seragam Hinata. Ia kemudian menamparnya tanpa belas kasihan hingga pipi putih Hinata menjadi sangat merah.

Karin menepuk bahu Tayuya, memberi sinyal agar temannya itu menyingkir. Dengan terpaksa Tayuya melepaskan cengkramannya. Hinata baru saja bernapas lega karena mengira mereka melepaskannya dan ternyata dugaannya salah. Karin menghimpitnya ke dinding untuk kedua kalinya. Tangannya tergerak menjambak rambut Hinata yang panjang sampai gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

'_Tolong, Sasuke…'_ batin Hinata mengharap.

"Setelah ini, jangan harap kau bisa merayu mereka lagi!"

Hinata diam, tidak mengangguk maupun mengiyakan perkataan ancaman yang dilontarkan Karin. Apa hanya karena kejadian ini ia harus menjauhi Sasuke serta Sai? Hinata tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak mau menjadi seorang pengecut.

Dalam segala ketidakberdayaannya melawan Karin _cs_, samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara Sakura. "Sasuke-_kun_! Sai-_senpai_! Itu Hinata!"

"Hinata!" Sai berseru begitu mereka menemukan Hinata, kemudian berlari ke arahnya. Karin _cs_ langsung pucat pasi, tak mengira kalau ulah mereka akan tertangkap basah oleh dua Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa maksud semua ini, hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendorong Karin yang masih menghimpit Hinata. Ia meraih tubuh Hinata ke dalam dekapannya, menenangkan gadis tersebut. Karin _cs _bergidik ketakutan saat Sasuke menatap mereka dengan pandangan membunuh. "Aku akan membawa Hinata ke ruang kesehatan. Kau urus mereka, Sai."

Sai mengangguk. Sasuke dan Sakura kini memapah Hinata menuju ke ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan masalah Karin _cs_ padanya. Setelah Hinata tak lagi terlihat, pandangan Sai beralih pada Karin beserta teman-temannya. Gadis-gadis itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Jadi, apa maksud kalian mengeroyok Hinata?" tanyanya tenang.

"I-i-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Sai-_kun_—" Karin berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Sai mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu menghentikan omong kosongnya.

Sai menghampiri sebuah tiang kayu tak terawat yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu.

_Brak!_

Sai menendang tiang itu hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Karin langsung gemetar melihatnya. Baru kali ini Uchiha Sai memperlihatkan amarahnya.

"Kalian lakukan sekali lagi dan aku tidak segan-segan mengirim kalian semua ke rumah sakit." Sai mengatakannya dengan senyum mengerikan. Suaraya begitu dalam dan terdengar sangat tajam. "Pergi!"

Karin _cs_ mengangguk, tanpa menunggu lagi mereka segera lari ketakutan.

**.**

**-RDR-**

**.**

Setetes airmata meluncur—membasahi pipi Hinata yang terasa perih. Tidak pernah ada di bayangannya akan dilabrak oleh senior-seniornya yang galak tersebut. Ia pikir adegan-adegan seperti itu hanya ada di opera-opera sabun yang sering ditonton oleh para pelayannya di rumah. Ia juga tidak menyangka kedekatannya dengan Sasuke maupun Sai harus mendapat konsekuensi seperti ini.

"Maaf."

"Huh?" Hinata memandang Sasuke penuh tanya.

Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata, melupakan kalau tidak hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana. "Gara-gara aku—kau jadi begini." Pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut menghela napas. "Mulai sekarang, kemana-mana kau harus selalu bersamaku!"

"Eh?" Sasuke terdiam untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut Hinata.

"Aku tak mau mengulanginya. Kalau kau tak mau seperti ini, kau harus selalu bersamaku. Gadis lemah," ucap Sasuke dingin. Hinata hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Gadis itu tak tahu kalau sebenarnya sikap dingin pemuda itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

'_Lemah? Dia__—dia benar-benar Lucifer.__'_

Hinata menunduk, airmatanya semakin turun. "Aku—aku tidak lemah," ujarnya dengan lirih. Kata-kata Sasuke menusuk hatinya. Ia tidak suka jika dikatakan lemah.

Kedua manik hitam Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya yang makin terlihat sendu itu. Dalam hati Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata pedas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, mendapati Sakura yang melotot padanya dan mengatakan 'bodoh' tanpa bersuara.

"Aku suka kau yang lemah. Karena itu, aku akan melindungimu. Makanya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sepertinya otak cerdas yang dimiliki Sasuke tak membantu sama sekali jika berhubungan dengan romansa. Gadis berambut _pink bubblegum_ itu berusaha keras menahan tawa karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Sakura langsung membaringkan Hinata dan mengobati pipi sahabatnya tersebut. Sasuke mengamati dalam diam.

"Hinata, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada urusan di klub judo. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu, Hinata," jelas Sakura sambil memasang wajah bersalah. Sebenarnya gadis itu hanya ingin membiarkan Sasuke dan Hinata sendirian. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau jaga dia!"

"Hn."

Sakura memeluk Hinata sebelum melesat pergi, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dengan Sasuke.

"Tidur," ucap Sasuke singkat sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"A-aku tidak mengantuk." Hinata menyahut dengan pelan tanpa memandang Sasuke. Gadis itu kemudian memiringkan badannya hingga memunggungi Sasuke.

"Badanmu pasti sakit-sakit 'kan? Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu." Sasuke membelai rambut _midnight blue_ milik Hinata. Rambut itu terasa sangat pas di tangannya, membuat Sasuke lebih ingin menyentuhnya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Rasanya nyaman saat Sasuke membelai rambutnya. Gadis itu pun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Hinata tertidur pulas. Sasuke bisa mendengar dengkuran halus gadis itu. Pemuda itu beranjak mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di ujung tempat tidur. Ia menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut itu perlahan—berhati-hati agar Hinata tak terbangun.

"Hinata tidur?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, mendapati kakak tirinya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hn."

Sai mendekati Hinata yang tertidur. Ia memandang gadis itu dengan perasaan bersalah. "Kau pulanglah. Biar aku yang menjaganya dan mengantarnya pulang," ucap Sai.

"Tidak mau," bantah Sasuke dengan tegas.

Sai menatap adiknya, berusaha meyakinkan. "Neji adalah sahabatku. Akan lebih mudah jika aku yang menjelaskan masalahnya. Lagipula, hubungan kalian juga tak terlalu baik 'kan?"

Mendengus kesal, akhirnya Sasuke mengalah. "Terserah kau," ujarnya seraya menatap kakaknya dengan sinis. _'Menyebalkan.'_ Tak ingin berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan orang yang dibencinya, Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke…"

Baik Sai maupun Sasuke terdiam mendengar erangan halus tersebut. Keduanya menoleh, mengira kalau Hinata sudah bangun yang ternyata salah. Hinata masih tertidur lelap, hanya saja posisinya kini berubah menjadi telentang.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku rasa—kau yang harus pulang, _Aniki_," katanya dengan sarkastik.

"Kau yakin bisa menghadapi Neji?" tanya Sai lagi. Neji memang _overprotective_ jika menyangkut adiknya.

"Tidak masalah," sahut Sasuke acuh.

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas. "Baiklah. _Jaa_—"

**.**

**-RDR-**

**.**

Uchiha Sai berjalan menyusuri jalan di sekitar kediaman Uchiha. Seperti kata pelukis Van Gogh, malam hari terasa lebih hidup dan menarik dibanding siang hari. Bulan yang bercahaya seperti memberi warna keperakan di permukaan bumi. Suara-suara khas yang terdengar membuat kesan misterius malam hari semakin terasa. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun tersebut baru sekali ini menikmati sunyinya malam di luar rumah yang ternyata mampu memberinya kenyamanan.

Sai duduk di tengah rumput taman kompleks kediamannya. Kepalanya menengadah—menikmati bintang-bintang yang malam ini terlihat lebih jelas.

"Bukankah di sini dingin?"

Suara yang familiar di telinga Sai tak membuat pemuda itu menengok. Pandangannya masih terarah ke atas, tidak terlalu mempedulikan kehadiran gadis cantik yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

_Hatsyi!_

Mendengar gadis di sampingnya bersin, Sai langsung menoleh. Ino tampak kedinginan—gadis itu memang hanya memakai pakaian tipis. Pemuda itu segera membuka jaket bulu yang dipakainya, kemudian menyampirkannya ke pundak Ino yang menggigil.

"Terima kasih, Sai." Ino memberikan sebuah senyum hangat yang hanya disambut dengan anggukan oleh Sai. Ino menunduk sedih, mantan kekasihnya tersebut masih bersikap dingin jika berhadapan dengannya. "Kau—masih memikirkan perjodohan itu?"

Bahu Sai menegang saat mendengar kata-kata Ino. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa saat lalu. Karena alasan itu pula lah ia enggan ada di rumah. Perjodohan…

Perusahaan Uchiha—yang dulunya dipimpin oleh Uchiha Fugaku mengalami kemunduran yang drastis. Jumlah saham menurun dengan tajam. Krisis yang terjadi membuat perusahaan terancam bangkrut. Untuk mencegah kebangkrutan itu, Konan—ibu Sai meminta bantuan pada keluarga Yamanaka. Konan memang bersahabat dengan keluarga tersebut. Tapi ada syarat yang harus dipenuhi untuk menjamin kalau perjanjian tersebut saling menguntungkan. Uchiha Sai harus bertunangan dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Seandainya saat ini mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, pasti Sai akan menerima dengan senang hati. Mereka memang tidak akan langsung menikah, tapi tetap ini merupakan hal yang berat untuk pemuda tersebut. Keadaan sekarang sudah berbeda. Perasaannya pada Ino tidak lagi seperti dulu. Ada gadis lain yang sudah mengisi hatinya. Sai memutuskan akan mengejar gadis itu sepenuh hati—tapi rasanya kini tidak mungkin.

Sai menghela napas panjang. Ia tak mungkin menolak keinginan ibu yang sangat disayanginya. Ia tahu ibunya ingin mempertahankan perusahaan Uchiha. Tapi perjodohan terasa terlalu berat baginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?" tanya Ino sambil menatap wajah Sai.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Sai balik bertanya dengan dingin. Benar, ia seperti tak punya pilihan. Kalau Sai menolak perjodohan itu, keluarga Yamanaka akan membatalkan perjanjian. Perusahaan Uchiha akan bangkrut, dan Sai yakin kesehatan ibunya akan terganggu karena semua itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat ibunya sakit.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu berpaling lagi padaku!" ujar Ino dengan yakin.

Sai menatap gadis di sampingnya tersebut penuh ketidakpercayaan. Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa mengatakannya dengan gampang setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Sai. "Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku, Ino?" Sai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ino hingga membuat gadis itu kesakitan.

"Akh—"

Pekikan tertahan itu membuat mata _obsidian_ Sai melebar. Satu-satunya yang terbersit di pikirannya adalah tanda tanya besar. Cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Ino tidak cukup keras hingga membuat gadis itu kesakitan, ia yakin itu. "Ino… tanganmu—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa." Ino menggeleng cepat sambil berdiri—bersiap-siap pergi. "Akh!" Ino kembali menjerit kecil karena Sai masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

Reaksi Ino yang tiba-tiba membuat Sai refleks semakin meremas tangan gadis itu. "Tanganmu—kenapa?"

Ino tak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, berusaha menutupi kesedihan yang terbaca jelas di wajahnya. "Aku cidera," lirihnya kemudian.

Genggaman tangan Sai pada Ino meregang hingga akhirnya lepas. "Apa?" tanyanya tak percaya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Ino, Sai tahu gadis itu tak becanda. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kecelakaan." Ino berusaha menyembunyikan kegetiran saat mengatakannya, yang ternyata gagal.

Pandangan Sai pada gadis itu melembut. Rasa marahnya perlahan hilang. Mungkin Ino memang tak bersalah dalam perjodohan ini. "Ino—"

Tangan gadis itu terangkat, memotong ucapan Sai. Senyuman hadir di wajahnya yang cantik. "Jangan mengasihaniku karena ini. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sai mengelus rambut pirang Ino yang panjang, merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Menyesal atas sikap dinginnya selama ini, Sai berucap lirih, "maaf."

**.**

**-RDR-**

**.**

**The next day…**

" _Fun camp_ di pegunungan?" tanya Hinata. "Tapi—aku baru tahu," lanjut gadis itu kemudian mengangguk pada pramusaji yang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Lho, si Neji itu tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Hinata menggeleng. Agar tak mengganggu saat menikmati _sweet rose creamery caramel ice cream_ yang dipesannya, Hinata mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan sebuah ikat rambut sederhana berwarna hitam. Beberapa helai rambutnya terselip keluar dan menjuntai di keningnya yang putih.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten berencana mencoba menu baru di kafe dekat Konoha Gakuen tersebut. Kejadian labrak-labrakan tempo hari membuat Sasuke bersikeras menyuruh Hinata agar tetap bersamanya. Karena gadis itu sangat ingin mencoba menu es krim baru tersebut, Sasuke terpaksa ikut. Tidak ada kegiatan lain, Naruto juga memutuskan untuk ikut. Kalau ada Naruto, bisa dipastikan Gaara juga ada di tempat itu. Jadilah mereka berenam sekarang berada di kafe.

"Kau ikut 'kan Hinata-_chan_? Sepertinya Neji-_senpai _jadi panitia." Sakura menatapnya penuh harap. _Fun camp_ yang diadakan Konoha Gakuen memang tidak wajib, tapi jarang ada murid yang absen ikut karena _event _seperti itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Um… aku akan tanya pada Neji-_nii_ dulu," jawab Hinata sembari menikmati es krimya lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, memikirkan bagaimana Hinata yang lembut memiliki kakak seorang yang angkuh dan dingin seperti Neji. "Ah! Dari dulu aku heran. Kenapa kau bisa bersaudara dengan Neji yang menyebalkan itu, ya?"

"_Well_, orang menyebalkan itu ingin kau jauh-jauh dari adikku, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto langsung terlonjak begitu suara Neji terdengar. Rupanya kakak Hinata itu sudah berada tepat di belakang Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut hanya meringis menanggapi _deathglare_ yang diberikan Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau ngapain ke sini?" tanya Sasuke sewot. Mereka memang tak pernah akur.

"Memangnya ini tempat ini punyamu hingga aku tak boleh ke sini?" balas Neji dengan sengit. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Tenten yang kosong, tanpa sadar membuat _kohai_-nya merona.

"Tch." Sasuke memutar matanya, lalu kembali meneguk minumannya. Pembicaraan anak-anak muda itu pun berlanjut seputar _fun camp_ yang akan diadakan sekitar satu minggu lagi. Terlalu serunya pembicaraan tersebut hingga tak ada satu pun yang menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang tengah mengamati kegiatan mereka.

**.**

**-RDR—**

**.**

Karin mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku jemarinya yang panjang ke meja kayu di hadapannya. Berbagai hidangan yang tersaji tak dihiraukannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke pintu kaca sebuah kafe di seberang jalan, mengawasi Hinata yang sedang bersama Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Melihat wajah Hinata yang ceria, Karin semakin panas. Ia merasa Hinata tidak pantas dikelilingi oleh cowok-cowok popular seperti Sasuke _cs_.

"Gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan," gumam Karin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei, Karin. Sekolah mengadakan _fun camp _untuk kelas tahun kedua." Karin berpaling pada Tayuya yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. "Aku dan kau adalah panitia. Kau tau apa yang ada di pikiranku?" Tayuya tersenyum licik. Pandangannya juga terarah pada Hinata yang tak menyadari sedang diperhatikan.

Bibir Karin tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai kejam. "Kita akan memberi pelajaran pada Hyuuga itu," gumam Karin dengan niat jahatnya.

'_Lihat saja, Hyuuga. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**Emm… bagaimana chap ini? membosankan ngga? Sebenarnya agak ngga pede publish chap ini, coz kayanya datar banget. Hehe :D**

**Untuk Karin n Tayuya FC, saya mohon maaappp . entah kenapa, mikirin tokoh jahat yg kepikir cuman mereka :DD. Mereka ntar juga berperan buat Hinata sadar akan perasaannya yg sebenarnya soalnya. Ehehe :D . n jangan dikira Sai bakal nyerah di sini. ^.~ **

**Jadi… baca terus yaaaa ^^**

**Untuk balesan review… di sini aja yaa :D**

**Mizuki Kana****: yap, Hina emang loading lama di sini. Gapapa yah? Biar sasu ngga cepet bahagia *plak*. Hoho, tunggu chap depan yaa. ini lumayan kilat ka? Hhe. Keep reading yaaa. Arigatouuu :***

**Animea Lover Ya-ha****: wah, tebakan animea-san bener banget , . well, sasu belum nyampein eksplisit sih. ohoho :D. emm, mungkin 15. Keep reading yaa. arigatouu :***

**SuHi-18****: ahahahaa.. sasu lover yah? Dia gak patah hati kok, cumin sakit ati *plak*. Ehehee :DD. Keep reading yaaa :3. Arigatouu :***

**uchihyuu nagisa****: oho, ide itu padahal muncul begitu aja ,. Tapi aku ngga bisa bikin adegan mesra gitu, jadi gomen kalau ngga greget TT. Okee, keep reading yaa. arigatouu :***

**Lollytha-chan****: wah.. kok ngga ada yg belain sai sih? hina ngga nolak kok… tapi ngga nrima juga. :P. oke, keep reading yah. Arigatouuu :***

**Yuri****: ah typo parah . . gomeennn,, ngga sempet edit soalnya. Hehe :D. keep reading yaaa ^^. Arigatouu :***

**Thi3x****: aaa.. ia ia. Maklum, ngetik malem2 jadi jereng gitu dah. *alesan* ehehe. Aku juga mau mobilnyaaa . No no nooo… gaje apa coba. Keren2 gitu , okee keep reading ya say :3. Arigatouu :***

**Yamanaka Emo****: wakakak. Sabar sabaarr… aih, scene nya mirip amat. Ohoo~ . keep reading ya jeng! Arigatouuu :***

**Nakashima Yumi****: ahaha~~ ngga papa kok ^^. Iaa, keep reading yah. Arigatouu :***

**Seiran****: ya ampun, gomeeenn.. pasti gara2 lama bgt apdetnya ya. Ahaha~~~ ngga papa kok . Gomen jadi baca dari awal lagi. hoho~ tidak secepat itu. keke. ^^ yup, keep reading yaa. arigatou :***

**Z****: eh? Gak kok, yang jahat Karin. Wkwk. Okee, keep reading yaa :D. arigatouu :***

**Jimi-li****: wah, salam kenal juga ^^. Wah makasih . Hmm,, oke deh nanti slight gitu. Mungkin Narusaku. Yup, keep reading yah. Arigatouu :***

**Yukio Hisa****: sebenernya lama kok, semingguan gitu. Tapi biar ngga kepanjangan, ngga di deskripin. Ehehe :D. SaiIno? Sai nya masi suka ama hinaa , . tapi nanti ada kok. mungkin 15 ^^. keep reading yaaa, arigatouu :***

**Hyou Hyouichiffer****: hoho… Hina ngga nolak kok :P. bole laaa . Yup, Keep reading yaa. arigatouu :***

**Meiru Uchiffer****: gak papa kok . Eh, benarkah? Hm, aku pribadi ngga terlalu suka ama sasu yg sempurna banget. Wkwk. Lagipula ini awalnya terinspiras ama komik yg pemeran cowonya menderita secara batin gitu. Hehe :D suka scene pelukan itu? ahaa~ baguslah. Aku juga suka itu. tapi susah deskripnya, jadi cuman dikit. Wah, malah suka kalo komennya banyak. :3. Favo? Aaa maaciihhh *hug hug*. Oke, Keep reading yaa. arigatouuu :***

**SiLLiequeenth****: wah, kok tau kalo saya baik hati n ngga sombong? *plakk*. Iya, ini kilat kan? keke :DD. Hmm.. flashbacknya ntar ya, kalo konflik sai n sasuke dan memuncak. ^^. Oke, keep reading yaa. arigatouu :***

…

**Yaa,,, makasih semua yg sudah baca n review… silent reader juga, makasiiiih :D. jangan bosan-bosan yaaa ^,^**

**Seperti biasa, kritik, komen, saran, dll sangat dinantikan author. ^^**

**Jaa~~~~**

**Regards.**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**Click down there please ^.~ !**

**(O)**

**Y**

**ll**

**/.l.\**

**\.|./**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

****.

Title: Run Devil Run

Disclaimer: NarutoMasashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasukexHinata, SaiXHinata, SaiXIno

Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll

.

Run Devil Run

Chapter 10

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Kedua alis hitam Sasuke bertaut, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bosan bercampur kesal. Beberapa kali bisa terdengar helaan napas dari si pemuda. Kalau ditanya salah satu tempat yang paling malas ia datangi, itu adalah supermarket, tempat perbelanjaan atau semacamnya. Dan sekarang Sasuke malah berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha, sedang mendorong troli yang setengahnya dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan. Ya, pemuda Uchiha tersebut sedang menemani seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang berbelanja di Konoha Hypermarket.

Tapi Sasuke bukan kesal karena menemani gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. Tidak —Hinata sama sekali tidak membuat suatu kesalahan yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Seseorang yang membuat pemuda dingin itu kesal tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, yang juga tetangga apartemennya, yang juga merupakan _schoolmate_-nya. Ia adalah putra dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Naruto.

Kalau bukan karena Naruto, saat ini Sasuke pasti sedang tidur, bersantai atau bahkan memainkan _game_ di apartemennya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat akhir pekan. Hanya karena _fun camp_ yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi, Naruto ribut mencari teman untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Dan Sasuke adalah salah satu korbannya.

_Flashback_

"_Ayolah Temeee … temani aku belanja!" pinta Naruto sambil menarik selimut yang dipakai Sasuke. Jam dinding yang ada di kamar Sasuke menunjukkan angka sembilan, tapi pemilik ruangan tersebut masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Hari sabtu memang jadwalnya untuk libur, dan Sasuke ingin melewatinya dengan bermalas-malasan._

_Tapi tidak jarang juga Naruto mengganggu peristirahatannya seperti sekarang ini. Pemuda hiperaktif itu selalu saja memiliki acara yang entah penting atau tidak di akhir pekan yang selalu melibatkan Sasuke maupun Gaara._

"_Ajak Gaara!" bentak Sasuke masih dalam posisi tidurnya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hembusan udara dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya._

"_Dia ada janji dengan Kankurou. Ayolaaah~ …" Naruto terus merajuk._

_Melihat kalau temannya itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk bangun, Naruto menarik kedua kaki Sasuke hingga pemuda itu jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bisa dipastikan._

"_DOBE SIALAN! KAU CARI MATI, HAH?"_

_Sasuke menatap Naruto kelewat tajam hingga pemuda bermata_sapphire_itu mundur perlahan. Naruto balas menatap Sasuke dengan_horror_. Naruto tahu kalau temannya itu bukanlah orang yang mudah dibangunkan dan sangat sensitif di pagi hari, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain._

_Sasuke masih men-_deathglare_Naruto sambil mengambil selimutnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan kembali pada posisinya semula, berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sebelum menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut, Sasuke mengancam Naruto yang masih berada di kamarnya ._

"_Berani menggangguku lagi dan kau akan kukirim ke rumah sakit." Ancaman itu membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tatapan penuh harap yang ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempan._

'_Si Teme menyebalkan!'_

_Tapi bukan Naruto kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Cowok itu selalu punya akal untuk mengelabuhi teman-temannya. Sambil menyerigai, putra tunggal Namikaze Minato tersebut mengambil ponsel dari saku piyamanya. Setelah menemukan nama yang dicari, seringai pemuda berambut jabrik itu makin lebar. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah terlelap lagi._

"_Hello, Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto sengaja mengatakannya keras-keras, dengan tujuan supaya Sasuke mendengarnya. "Kau luang tidak hari ini? Temani aku belanja, ya? Untuk keperluan_fun camp_. Ayolah, nanti aku akan menraktirmu ramen yang sangat enak!"_

_Dari balik selimut, Sasuke langsung menajamkan pendengarannya saat nama Hinata disebut. Naruto mengajak Hinata? Setelah beberapa bulan mengenal gadis itu, Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata adalah gadis yang memiliki kesulitan dalam menolak sesuatu. Kemungkinan besar ia akan menerima permintaan Naruto._

"_Benarkah? Hinata-_chaaaan_… kau memang yang terbaik! Chuu …" seru Naruto sambil mengecup ponselnya._

'_Tuh, kan?'_

_Sasuke langsung bangkit. Ia menatap Naruto dengan galak, karena berani-beraninya memanfaatkan gadis_innocent _seperti Hinata._

"_Dobe," panggilnya._

"_Apa?" sahut Naruto cepat, sama sekali tidak gentar dengan tatapan maut sahabatnya tersebut._

"_Batalkan janjimu dengan Hinata!" perintah Sasuke._

"_Jangan mimpi!" tukas Naruto dengan seringai jahilnya. "Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, lebih enak belanja dengan Hinata. Dia kan manis, imut dan seksi. Pasti orang-orang akan mengira kami pasangan. Lumayan, kan? Lah, kalau denganmu? Bisa-bisa aku dikira homo."_

_Teliga Sasuke memanas mendengar celotehan panjang dikali lebar dari Naruto. Ia bersiap-siap melempar bantal, tapi Naruto sudah lari duluan._

_Flashback off_

Itulah alasan yang terpaksa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berada di pusat perbelanjaan yang tidak pernah ia sukai bahkan sejak masih kecil. Rencananya untuk bermalas-malasan jadi musnah. Sejak tiba di Konoha Hypermarket, Sasuke hanya mengikuti kemana Naruto dan Hinata berjalan. Pemuda itu juga hanya diam, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sejak mereka memasuki _hypermarket_ tersebut.

Bukan hanya karena tidak menyukai keramaian, tapi ada alasan yang membuat Sasuke tidak terlalu suka pergi ke mall maupun semacamnya. Suasana khas pusat perbelajaan seperti ini hanya mengingatkan Sasuke pada sang ibu yang dulu sering mengajaknya dan Itachi berbelanja.

Dan Sasuke kembali mengutuk dalam hati untuk kesekian kalinya karena perbuatan Naruto yang seenaknya meninggalkannya berdua dengan Hinata di sini tigapuluh menit setelah mereka sampai di Konoha Hypermarket.

_Flashback_

"_Maaaaaf. Papa Minato menyuruhku segera ke kantor. Ada urusan yang sangat penting katanya. Aku harus pergi." Naruto mengeluarkan semua jurus_puppy eyes_yang ia punya, yang rupanya malah membuat Sasuke ingin menonjoknya._

"_Terus?" tanya Sasuke tak berminat. Ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang diinginkan Naruto._

"_L-lanjutkan belanjanya, dong. Toloooonng~…" rayu Naruto sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah._

_Sasuke mengatupkan giginya menahan kesal. "Tidak sudi!" balasnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada._

_Naruto langsung beralih kepada Hinata. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan gadis tersebut, menatapnya penuh harap. "Hinata-_chaaan_… tolonglah temanmu ini," rayunya._

_Hinata yang berhati lembut tentu tidak tega melihat Naruto sampai memohon seperti itu. Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu menolak. Tapi Hinata malah balas menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf._

"_I-iya, Naruto-kun. Tidak apa, lagipula aku luang, kok."_

_Sasuke mendesah. Naruto berteriak kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Hinata, tapi belum sampai sedetik Sasuke sudah mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menariknya agar menjauh._

_Flashback off_

'Dobe … aku akan membalasmu!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati sambil memijit pelipisnya. Mereka berbelanja sudah hampir satu setengah jam. Ia sendiri heran apa mungkin semua makanan dan minuman yang dibelinya itu benar-benar bisa dibawa Naruto saat _fun camp_nanti, mengingat jumlahnya yang sangat banyak.

Sasuke sedikit bernapas lega saat menyadari kalau Hinata berjalan menuju kasir. Penderitaannya akan segera berakhir. _Well_, sebenarnya tidak menderita sepenuhnya. Setidaknya dengan ini Sasuke jadi bisa melewatkan waktu bersama Hinata.

"Kau tunggu di sana saja, Sasuke. Biar aku saja yang antre." Hinata menunjuk bangku yang ada di luar arena swalayan. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke terpaksa menemaninya. Gadis itu tidak enak melihat Sasuke yang semakin bosan jika harus antre bersamanya.

Menuruti saran Hinata layaknya anak kecil yang dinasehati oleh ibunya, Sasuke berjalan menuju deretan bangku untuk menunggu gadis tersebut. Bangku itu hanya menyisakan sedikit tempat kosong, sedangkan yang lain telah terisi oleh sebagian besar lelaki dewasa yang sepertinya sedang menunggu istri mereka berbelanja.

_Hah…_

Satu helaan napas terdengar lagi dari bibir Sasuke. Diarahkan pandangannya ke gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang masih mengantre. Iris _onyx_-nya mengamati gerak-gerik putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut dengan seksama. Gerakan yang lembut, sangat feminin. Tanpa sadar bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

'Pantas untuk jadi Nyonya Uchiha …'

Khayalan Sasuke semakin menjadi hingga senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai. Di dalam pikirannya kini muncul bayangan Hinata yang sedang memasak untuknya, kemudian Sasuke diam-diam akan menggodanya hingga gadis itu _blushing_ tak karuan.

'Pasti seksi sekali,' batinnya.

Tapi khayalan serta seringai Sasuke langsung pudar begitu dilihatnya Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang dititipkan oleh Naruto tadi. Ia segera menghampiri gadis itu, bermaksud membawakan barang belanjaan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucap Hinata sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya. Sasuke hanya menyisakan kantong belanja kecil untuk dibawa Hinata, yang rupanya berisi peralatan mandi milik Naruto.

"Hn."

Saat menunggu uang kembali dari petugas kasir, beberapa ibu rumah tangga yang masih antre terlihat berbisik-bisik cukup keras hingga Hinata serta Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

"Wah … pasangan yang sangat serasi. Imut sekali, ya?" ucap ibu pertama.

"Iya! Lihat, cowoknya membawakan hampir semua belanjanya," sahuy ibu kedua.

Ibu pertama menatap Sasuke kagum. "Beruntung sekali gadis itu," katanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari ibu kedua.

Komentar-komentar itu membuat Hinata _blushing_ saking malunya. 'P-pasangan? Aku dan S-Sasuke?' Membayangkan mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih membuat jantung Hinata berdetak semakin kencang. Wajahnya juga semakin memerah, menyamai buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri … pemuda itu justru menyeringai tipis. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia senang mendengar komentar para ibu rumah tangga tersebut. Sasuke berdeham untuk menutupi rasa senangnya.

Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah Hinata. Menyadari gadis itu terlihat malu, ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

"Ayo," ajaknya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil berlalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

…RDR…

Ino menyandarkan badannya di kursi mobil. Pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela, setengah melamun. "Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi selama empat hari? Itu lama sekali …" tanyanya pelan pada Sai yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Mm."

Mendengar jawaban itu Ino menghela napas. Terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu sedikit kecewa. "Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa ikut?"

Sai terdiam sejenak, mata _obsidian_-nya masih fokus menatap jalanan. "Ini kegiatan intrasekolah, jadi orang luar tidak bisa ikut, Ino. Mengertilah."

"Tapi aku akan kesepian …" keluh Ino sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Biasanya kalau bosan aku akan bermain tenis. Tapi … sekarang tidak bisa lagi." Nada suara Ino mendadak terdengar sedih.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana kau bisa kecelakaan?" tanya Sai seraya melirik Ino sejenak.

Ino membuka matanya, lalu menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Ah—itu karena kecerobohanku," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum masam.

Sai melirik Ino lagi sebelum membalas. "Ino, kau pikir kita baru kenal sebentar? Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang ceroboh seperti itu."

Perkataan Sai membuat Ino bergerak tak nyaman. "Um … yah, aku khilaf," jawab Ino sambil kembali menatap luar jendela, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sai. Sayangnya pemuda itu tahu kalau Ino sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ceritakan padaku," kata Sai lagi. Entah mengapa ia punya firasat tidak enak tentang cidera yang dialami Ino.

"Ah, Sai. Tolong berhenti di sana sebentar. Aku mau beli sesuatu." Ino menegakkan duduknya seraya menunjuk bangunan bertuliskan Konoha Hypermarket. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan untuk menghindari topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sai menyerah, tidak ingin memaksa Ino menceritakan masalahnya. Ia akan menunggu hingga gadis itu siap memberitahunya. "Hm."

Sai mengurangi kecepatan mobil dan berbelok, menuju tempat parkir Konoha Hypermarket.

…RDR…

Karena kebiasaan lama Hinata —menunduk saat sedang malu walaupun sedang berjalan dengan poni menutupi bagian atas wajahnya— gadis itu tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah berjalan jauh di depan. Hinata bahkan tak melihat kalau di depannya ada seseorang yang terlihat terburu-buru sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

_BRUK!_

"Akh …" pekikan kecil itu muncul dari bibir Hinata. Bahunya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga kantong belanja yang dibawanya terjatuh dan isinya berserakan di lantai.

"Oh! Maafkan aku, aku sedang buru-buru," ujar gadis yang bertabrakan dengan Hinata sembari mengambilkan barang-barang yang terjatuh dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Gadis itu kemudian menyerahkan tas plastik putih itu ke tangan Hinata.

"A-aku juga minta maaf," sahut Hinata sambil mengamati gadis tersebut.

'Cantik sekali …'

Hinata sedikit terpana dengan gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut _blonde_ panjang yang diikat tinggi.

"Sekali lagi maaf."

Hinata menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum. "Um, tidak apa," ucapnya kemudian.

Gadis berambut _blonde_ tersebut membalas senyuman, kemudian buru-buru pergi. Hinata melihat punggung gadis tersebut yang menjauh dengan pandangan kagum.

"Ada apa?"

Suara maskulin milik Sasuke membuat Hinata menoleh. "Umm … tidak apa. Hanya tak sengaja bertabrakan."

"Kau ini ceroboh, sih," cibir Sasuke.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, namun sesaat kemudian mata _lavender_-nya menangkap sebuah objek mengkilat tergeletak di lantai. "Eh? Apa itu?"

Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Hinata, lalu memungut benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung. Kalung perak serta liontin senada dengan model bunga yang sangat cantik.

"Ah, itu pasti milik orang tadi. Bagaimana ini, Sasuke?" Hinata mulai panik.

"_Calm down_," ujar Sasuke menenangkan. Ia meneliti liontin tersebut. "Di dalamnya ada sesuatu," gumamnya sambil membuka liontin perak itu. Sedikit sulit, namun akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan dua buah foto di masing-masing sisi liontin. Foto di sisi kiri adalah foto gadis cantik yang ia duga adalah orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan Hinata. Sedangkan foto kedua adalah …

Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke melebar menyadari siapa yang ada di foto itu. Itu adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Lihat, Sasuke!" ucap Hinata berusaha melihat isi liontin itu.

Sasuke berusaha menutup lagi liontin itu sebelum Hinata melihatnya, tapi terlambat. Kalung itu kini telah berada di tangan Hinata sebelum Sasuke menutup liontinnya.

"Hinata, kemarikan!" perintahnya, namun Hinata tak menghiraukan. Ia membalikkan badannya, menghindari Sasuke yang hendak mengambil lagi liontin itu.

"Aku mau lihat foto i—" Ucapan Hinata langsung terputus saat melihat sebuah foto pemuda tersimpan di dalam liontin. Mata _lavender_-nya melebar dan ia terkejut. Wajah cerianya kini perlahan menghilang, berganti ekspresi kaget serta bingung.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Hinata masih terpaku menatap kedua foto yang ada di dalam liontin itu. Sasuke hanya mendesah.

"Ah! Liontinku!"

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh secara bersamaan begitu mendengar suara feminin tersebut. Rupanya gadis yang ada dalam foto liontin itu. Ia melangkah tergesa-gesa, berjalan mendekat ke tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Oh, hai. Itu kalung milikku," ujar si gadis sambil tersenyum. Jemarinya menunjuk pada kalung yang dipegang Hinata.

Tahu kalau Hinata masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, Sasuke segera mengambil kalung yang dipegang gadis tersebut lalu menyerahkannya pada si gadis _blonde_. "Ini tadi jatuh," katanya singkat dengan raut datar.

Si gadis tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih. Kalung ini sangat berharga." Gadis itu tampak meneliti kalungnya, seakan takut kalau barang tersebut rusak. "Ah, kalian melihat foto di dalamnya, ya?" tanyanya saat menyadari liontinnya terbuka.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. Ia sebenarnya ingin segera membawa Hinata pergi, namun karena penasaran akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dulu. "Orang di foto itu pacarmu?"

Gadis yang ditanya itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Dia bukan pacarku. Tapi dia tunanganku," jawabnya sedikit tersipu. "Ah, aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih." Gadis tersebut kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar dan Hinata yang terlihat semakin terkejut.

Hinata bergeming, terlalu syok mendapati kenyataan bahwa _senpai_ yang beberapa minggu lalu menyatakan perasaannya padanya ternyata memiliki kekasih—bukan, lebih tepatnya tunangan. Memang benar ia telah menolak Sai, tapi bukankah pemuda itu bilang akan menunggu Hinata sampai gadis itu siap menjadi kekasihnya?

Hinata percaya pada Sai. Sangat percaya. Selama mengenal _senpai_-nya tersebut, Hinata bisa tahu kalau Sai bukanlah cowok _playboy_ yang suka mempermainkan perasaan wanita. Ia yakin Sai adalah orang yang baik. Tapi … kenapa tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya?

Tidak tahan melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinata yang semakin murung, Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan gadis itu, menariknya agar beranjak. Tangan besarnya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Hinata, membawanya pergi.

…RDR…

Ino berjalan sambil memandangi foto di dalam liontinnya. Itu adalah liontin pemberian Sai saat mereka masih berpacaran. Ino tersenyum geli mengingat bagaimana gugupnya Sai saat itu.

Tiba-tiba bayangan orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya muncul. Ino baru sadar, gadis tersebut sangat mirip dengan Hinata, gadis yang disukai oleh Sai. Ino memang belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Hinata. Ia hanya pernah melihat gadis itu dari jauh.

Dan satu kenyataan lagi yang membuat Ino terperangah kaget.

'Pemuda yang bersama gadis tadi … jangan-jangan dia adik tiri Sai?'

Ino sedikit menyesal karena tidak terlalu memerhatikan keduanya karena terlalu fokus pada liontinnya.

Sekarang Ino mengerti kenapa gadis bermata pucat itu terlihat terkejut saat pemuda di sampingnya menanyakan siapa orang di dalam liontin ini. Ya, itu membuat Ino yakin kalau dua orang tadi adalah gadis yang diajak Sai ke taman hiburan beberapa waktu lalu dan adik tiri Sai yang bernama Sasuke.

Masih tetap memandangi foto Sai, Ino tersenyum getir. Hatinya terasa perih mengingat bagaimana cara Sai menatap Hinata. Itu adalah tatapan yang dulu pernah Sai berikan padanya.

_Fun camp_ selama tiga hari yang dibicarakan Sai membuat Ino menjadi resah. Mereka akan bersama selama tiga hari tanpa ia bisa mengawasi dan itu membuatnya was-was. Mereka memang bertunangan, tapi itu karena paksaan dari ibu Sai. Ino menggigit bibirnya, menatap foto di tangannya cemas.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

…RDR…

Keduanya berdiri bersebelahan dalam diam, bersandar pada Lamborgini hitam Sasuke. Sejak keluar dari Konoha Hypermarket, tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Yang terdengar hanya suara deru mobil yang terkadang lewat, mengingat mereka masih berada di area parkir.

Mereka berdua memang sama-sama bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, tapi keheningan di antara mereka selalu terasa nyaman. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Keheningan saat ini membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir akan keadaan Hinata. Sasuke bukan orang yang peduli dengan orang di sekitarnya, tapi berbeda untuk Hinata.

Sasuke tahu gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja. Ia juga tahu Hinata masih menyukai Sai. Tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat menyadari kenyataan itu. Kenyataan kalau gadis yang ia sukai malah menyukai kakak tirinya yang brengsek. Kakak tiri yang sangat dibencinya. Kakak tiri yang selalu merebut orang-orang yang ia cintai.

"Foto tadi … sepertinya diambil sudah lama," suara pelan Hinata memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hn." Wajah Sasuke masih datar, namun dalam hati ia menahan keras keinginan untuk langsung pergi menemui Sai dan menghajar kakaknya tersebut.

"A-apa Sasuke … mengenal gadis tadi?" suara yang dikeluarkan Hinata semakin pelan, tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan Sai, jadi mana kutahu." Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat kasar, bahkan ia bermaksud untuk menghibur Hinata. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu muncul begitu saja. Sasuke melirik Hinata, sedikit cemas kalau gadis itu semakin murung gara-gara perkataannya. Ia lega karena sepertinya Hinata tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Cantik sekali …" gumam Hinata lirih.

"Hah?"

"Gadis tadi, cantik sekali. Feminin, _fashionable_, tinggi lagi. Benar-benar cocok dengan Sai-_senpai_," lanjut Hinata seraya tersenyum masam.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin berteriak di depan wajah Hinata kalau ia jauh lebih cantik dari si gadis _blonde_, tapi egonya melarang semua itu. Sasuke beralih ke depan Hinata. "Kalau kau menyukai Sai, kenapa menolaknya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah,"

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata hingga gadis itu menatapnya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap mata _lavender_gadis tersebut. "Apa … gara-gara aku?"

Hinata terdiam. Matanya menyiratkan kebimbangan.

'Benar, kenapa aku menolak Sai-_senpai_? Apa hanya karena Sasuke dan Sai-_senpai_ belum akur?' berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya, namun tak ada satu pun yang bisa ia jawab.

Tangan Sasuke yang berada di dagu Hinata kini beralih pada pipi gadis tersebut, mengelusnya pelan. "Menangislah kalau itu membuatmu lega."

"Aku tidak akan menangis," ucap Hinata, menggeleng mantap. Hatinya memang terasa sakit, tapi Hinata tidak ingin menangis hanya karena tahu Sai memiliki tunangan. Ia tidak ingin lemah, apalagi di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Hinata dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Cepat keluarkan semuanya, kemudian berpalinglah padaku. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis." Setelah itu Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam dekapannya.

Hinata berusaha memberontak, namun Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepala Hinata di dadanya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke merasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar menahan tangis. Ia mengusap pelan puncak kepala gadis itu.

Melihat gadis yang ia sukai menangis membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi yang Sasuke rasakan lebih menyakitkan karena orang yang membuat Hinata menangis adalah Sai, orang yang sangat dibencinya.

Satu yang sangat disayangkan, Sasuke tidak tahu kalau alasan Hinata menangis bukan hanya karena Sai, tapi juga karena dirinya.

…t.b.c…

h-halo semua … *nyapa dari balik tembok, takut dilemparin*

gomen lama banget updatenya .

gomen juga chap ini pendek. Kelamaan hiatus bikin WB, dan lagi file2 fic saya entah hilang kemana T_T

ditambah lagi saya lupa fic2 saya ceritanya ampe mana. jadi mohon maklum yaa~

saya usahakan update chap depan bakal kilat. Insya Allah, mumpung liburan. Keke :DD

Tentang gimana rencana jahat Karin n sasuhinasai di funcamp ada di chap depan yaa. Keke. Duh, tapi kok fic ini semakin mendrama banget ya? Haha. gomeeenn, tontonan saya drama korea mulu soalnya ,

Terima kasih banyak supportnya yaa, special for::

Mizuki Kana, Kezya-sama, uchihyuu nagisa, Animea Lover Ya-ha, ruNny4one, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Kertas Biru, n, Jimi-li, blue night-chan, Yukio Hisa, Rosecchi, Hizuka Miyuki, Meiru Uchiffer, Yamanaka Emo, ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer, Nakashima Yumi, widiwMin, Uchiha Mania, Hasegawa Nanaho, SasuHina Lovers, astiamorichan, Guest and all silent reader.

Tanpa support teman-teman ga tau nasib fic ini gimana. Hehe. Seperti biasa, kritik, komen, saran, dll sangat dinantikan oleh author.

Oke… sekian dulu ya. Sampai jumpaa~. Terimakasih semuaa~ :*

Please, leave a review ^.~ !

(O)

Y

ll

/.l.\

\.|./

V


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukexHinata, SaiXHinata, SaiXIno**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair [hope not], misstype, dll**

**.**

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

.

Jumat pagi.

Halaman depan Konoha Gakuen dipenuhi murid-murid tahun kedua yang berpakaian bebas—dengan tas-tas ransel besar maupun koper di samping mereka. Pun percakapan dan gurauan terdengar dimana-mana.

_Excited. _

Satu kata yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan oleh anak-anak muda tersebut. Terbukti dari wajah-wajah sumringah mereka. Penyebabnya tak lain karena sekarang ini adalah saat pemberangkatan untuk acara tahunan Konoha Gakuen—_fun camp_.

_Fun camp_ adalah salah satu _event_ yang paling dinantikan oleh murid-murid Konoha Gakuen—tidak diragukan lagi. Selama tiga hari, mereka tidak harus berkutat dengan urusan akademik yang tak jarang membuat pusing kepala. Acara ini memang dirancang untuk membantu para murid melepas penat di tengah-tengah kesibukan sekolah.

Di salah satu sudut halaman sekolah, ada Hinata dan Sakura yang tampak sedang berbincang-bincang. Hinata duduk di atas bangku kayu, sedangkan Sakura berdiri di sebelahnya. Sakura terlihat _fresh_ dan cantik dengan _ t-shirt_ berlengan panjang warna kuning yang dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ selutut serta sandal gunung. Rambut merah mudanya diikat belakang. Ia adalah tipe gadis yang suka dengan petualangan. Tak heran jika Sakura benar-benar mengantisipasi _fun camp_ ini.

Sedangkan Hinata memilih cardigan biru yang menutupi _tanktop_ putihnya dan celana panjang untuk membalut tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Hinata memakai _sneakers_ berwarna biru tua. Penampilannya memang lebih _casual _dari biasanya, namun tetap ada kesan anggun dan feminin yang melekat. Rambutnya diikat satu, menyamping ke kanan.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu antusias menyambut acara ini. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan gadis cantik yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Sai, Hinata malas untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan _senpai _yang ia sukai tersebut.

"Hinata—jujur saja," Sakura berkata, "kupikir memang lebih baik kau melupakan Sai-_senpai_."

Hinata menunduk, memainkan kerikil di tanah dengan kakinya. Ia baru saja menceritakan masalahnya pada Sakura. Dan reaksi Sakura sama seperti yang Hinata tebak.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kudengar, dulu saat dia masih berpacaran dengan cewek bernama Ino itu, mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi. Keduanya sama-sama atlet tenis. Keluarga mereka juga saling mengenal dekat."

Telinga Hinata seakan memanas mendengar penuturan Sakura. Tapi mungkin memang benar seperti itu. Meskipun Sakura suka bergosip, tapi ia adalah orang yang berhati-hati dalam menyampaikan informasi sepenting ini.

"Ino pulang ke Jepang belum lama ini. Kemungkinan, mereka bertunangan juga belum lama. Tapi Hinata—akan lebih baik kau menanyakannya pada Sai-_senpai_ langsung."

Hinata menghela napas sembari mengangguk lesu. "Mm … mungkin …"

Pikiran Hinata kembali melayang pada apa yang dialaminya belakangan ini. Mulai dari Sai yang menyatakan perasaannya, Sasuke yang marah dan dirinya yang akhirnya menolak pernyataan Sai. Hingga saat ini, gadis itu belum menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa dirinya merasa menjadi pacar Sai untuk sekarang ini bukanlah yang paling tepat. Apa benar karena Sasuke? Kalau memang karena Sasuke, kenapa saat mengetahui Sai punya tunangan hatinya juga sakit? sebenarnya… bagaimana perasaannya pada dua kakak-beradik itu?

Lamunan Hinata buyar ketika mendapati sebuah tepukan dari Sakura. Hinata memandang sekeliling. Ia melihat orang-orang mulai berdiri dan mengambil tas mereka. Pandangannya kemudian beralih lagi pada teman berambut merah muda di sampingnya.

"Sudah-sudah galaunya. Ayo naik ke bus, Hinata." Sakura mengangkat tas ransel besarnya tanpa kesulitan. Terkadang Hinata heran bagaimana sahabatnya yang memiliki tubuh langsing dan ramping itu malah punya tenaga yang kuat.

"Iya."

Hinata juga langsung menarik kopernya yang berukuran kecil. Barang-barang yang ia bawa memang tidak terlalu banyak. Keduanya pun langsung berjalan keluar halaman sekolah, menuju tempat bus diparkir.

"Halo cewek-cewek~~"

Suara familiar yang tiba-tiba muncul itupun membuat langkah Hinata dan Sakura sontak terhenti. Saat mereka menoleh, mereka mendapati sebuah mobil _sport_ yang terlihat mewah bergerak mendekat.

Ada Naruto yang memasang cengiran inosen seperti biasa, sedang melongok dari dalam mobil.

"Hai juga …" Membalas sapaan pemuda pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum, Hinata bisa melihat Gaara duduk di kursi kemudi—di samping Naruto.

Sedikit menengok, Hinata mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang. Tampaknya Sasuke sedang mendengarkan musik. Terlihat dari matanya yang terpejam dan _earphone_ yang menempel di telinga pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Dan saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka oniks-nya, Hinata buru-buru berpaling. Tiba-tiba bayangan saat Sasuke sedang memeluknya kemarin muncul. Dan itu membuat Hinata sangat malu.

"Kalian ngapain bawa mobil?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku mabuk kalau naik bus, jadi harus bawa mobil sendiri. Sakura-_chan_, ayo ikut kami! Hinata-_chan_ juga!" ajak Naruto dengan sangat sumringah. Padahal alasan sesungguhnya membawa mobil bukan hanya itu.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memutar manik hijaunya. Naruto benar-benar kekanak-kanakan, pikirnya. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba gadis bermata hijau itu menganggap kelakuan Naruto juga terlihat imut. Sakura menggeleng keras.

"_Tsk_. Sok aristocrat!" cibir Sakura seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan menekuk wajah manisnya mendengar ejekan gadis _pink_ itu.

"Hinata—ayo naik." Kini Gaara yang mengajak. Disertai dengan senyuman merayu khas Sabaku Gaara yang membuat Hinata merona.

"Ta-tapi kan … bukannya kita harus berangkat bersama yang lain?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku sudah minta izin sama Tsunade-_baachan_, kok."

"Yakin? Aku tidak percaya!" Sakura lagi-lagi menimpali sinis.

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa selalu tidak percaya padaku, sih?"

Selagi Sakura terlibat pembicaraan—atau perdebatan dengan Naruto seperti dunia milik keduanya, kedua manik_ lavender_ Hinata mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke lagi. Dan sialnya Sasuke saat itu juga tengah memandanginya. Inginnya memalingkan muka, tapi Sasuke malah membuka kaca mobil, lalu mengisyaratkan Hinata agar mendekat.

"Sini."

"H-huh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Namun gadis itu tetap melangkah maju. Ia lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Hinata semakin mendekat. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, Hinata menuruti kemauan Sasuke. Dan saat wajah ayu nan polos Hinata hanya berjarak beberapa senti, Sasuke langsung mengecup pipi gadis itu. Perbuatan yang sukses membuat sang gadis mematung.

"Itu hukumanmu karena curi-curi pandang padaku." Sasuke berbisik disertai seringai kepuasan.

"Dasar mesum!" Sakura yang tersadar perbuatan nista Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri sahabatnya. Ia buru-buru menarik mundur Hinata dan memeluknya, seolah-olah melindungi sahabatnya itu dari terkaman serigala.

"Wah. Kau pintar, Teme!" Naruto pun mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sakura karena seruannya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tertawa.

Diakhiri dengan seringai jahil, Sasuke langsung menutup lagi kaca mobil hingga wajah tampan itu menghilang. Gaara pun mulai menginjak pedal gas, dan Porsche Panamera putih tersebut menjauh. Meninggalkan Hinata yang pipinya telah merona dengan jantung berdebar tak karuan serta Sakura yang masih sewot memaki trio _troublemaker_ Konoha Gakuen.

**.**

**.**

…**RDR…**

**.**

**.**

Kompleks villa yang dipilih sebagai tempat menginap benar-benar indah. Penginapan itu bernama Koukyuu Inn. Sebuah penginapan dengan gaya artistik dan unik yang mewah, serta dikelilingi oleh asrinya pepohonan khas suasana pegunungan.

Pemandangan pertama yang bisa terlihat adalah sebuah halaman luas depan villa yang dihiasi oleh taman-taman kecil dengan berbagai bunga. Area cukup luas di kiri bangunan villa digunakan sebagai tempat parkir kendaraan beroda dua dan empat. Sedangkan parkir untuk kendaraan besar berada di depan kompleks villa.

Memasuki Koukyuu Inn lebih dalam, ada bangunan bertingkat sebagai ruang penginapan utama—dengan model unik yang terbuat dari batubata dan kayu-kayu. Selain itu ada lapangan multiguna di halaman samping yang bisa dipakai untuk bermacam kegiatan. Di halaman belakang terdapat kolam renang _outdoor_. Bangunan villa dengan taman utama yang ada di bagian tengah kompleks dipisahkan oleh lorong terbuka yang dirimbuni oleh tanaman merambat dengan sulur-sulur akar menggantung serta dihiasi berbagai tanaman bunga. Di samping kiri lorong ini terdapat aula yang juga multifungsi.

Kira-kira pukul sebelas siang, Koukyuu Inn masih terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana, mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama—yaitu kaus berwarna hijau dengan bawahan hitam serta tanda pengenal bertuliskan _comitte_ di dada.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah mobil terlihat memasuki kompleks penginapan. Mobil _sport_ mewah berwarna putih yang sangat menarik perhatian para panitia itu terus melaju pelan menuju area parkir. Neji serta Sai yang kebetulan sedang berada di halaman depan pun segera mendekat ke tempat parkir— mengira itu adalah mobil guru.

Setelah mesin Porsche putih itu mati, pintu depan terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_. Wajahnya tampak mengantuk. Ia bahkan menguap keras sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang berkulit tan. Selanjutnya tampak cowok berambut merah dengan model sama berantakan dengan di pirang. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Namun melihat ekspesi kesal yang terpancar di wajah Neji, pemuda itu menyeringai.

Dan terakhir yang keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut adalah cowok bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut raven. Oniks pemuda itu menatap _pearl_ milik Neji tanpa ekspresi, lalu beralih menatap iris kelam Sai dengan pandangan dingin. Namun sebelum Sai balas memandang, oniks itu sudah beralih kembali menatap Neji.

"Kalian naik mobil?!"seraya menanyakan kedatangan tiga peserta _fun camp_ yang tidak biasa itu, alis Neji bertaut heran.

"Kan kau sudah lihat sendiri. Bagaimana, sih?" Naruto menjawab sedikit sewot. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur. Membantu urusan perusahaan ayahnya membuat Naruto kurang tidur.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan? Yang boleh membawa mobil hanya panitia dan guru. Kalian kan peserta!"jawab Neji tak kalah sengit. Neji memang orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi suatu aturan. Ia tidak suka pada orang yang seenaknya melanggar aturan yang telah dibuat.

"Oh, Neji! Ayolah! Kita sudah di sini, untuk apa berdebat lagi? Cepat katakan dimana ruanganku! Aku benar-benar lelah."

"Tapi tetap sa—" sebelum Neji bisa melanjutkan, Sai menahan pemuda itu.

"Peserta yang lain sudah datang. Lebih baik kau ke sana. Biar masalah di sini aku yang urus." Neji memalingkan pandangannya ke luar villa. Benar saja. Tiga buah bus yang ditumpangi peserta _fun camp_ terlihat sedang parkir di depan kompleks Koukyuu Inn.

Laki-laki bersurai coklat panjang itupun mendengus. Sekali lagi Neji memandang ketiga junior pembuat onar di Konoha Gakuen itu dengan kesal. "_Tsk._ Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!" Lalu pergi menjauh.

Setelah Neji pergi, Sai kembali menatap ketiga laki-laki di depannya. Sai bukan orang yang _strict_ terhadap suatu peraturan. Sebagai orang yang pandai membaca suasan dan kondisi, Sai tahu ketiga _kouhai_-nya itu sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berdebat. Daripada membuat masalah baru, lebih baik ia tidak memperpanjang urusan ini.

"Mintalah kunci kamar pada resepsionis. Pembagian bebas, satu kamar ditempati empat orang. Tapi anak laki-laki ditempatkan di lantai bawah," jelas Sai. "Setelah menaruh barang-barang, kalian bergabunglah dengan yang lain di lapangan untuk penyambutan."

"_Thanks_, Sai!" Naruto menepuk pundak laki-laki bermata gelap tersebut sebelum berlalu pergi tanpa membawa kopernya terlebih dulu.

Yang membuat Sai heran adalah karena adik tirinya yang belum juga beranjak. Gaara sedang mengeluarkan beberapa koper dari bagasi, namun Sasuke sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Bola mata kelam milik Sai lalu beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Ada hal lain yang belum jelas, Sasuke?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menatap Sai dengan pandangan muak. Hal ini membuat Sai mengerutkan dahinya heran. Sasuke memang dingin padanya, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah memandangannya seperti itu. Seakan-akan baru saja ada kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat hingga membuat Sasuke sangat marah.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Sai berusaha mengabaikan pikiran negatifnya. Mungkin Sasuke hanya sedang kelelahan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke terus menatap punggung Sai dengan pandangan menusuk. Tangannya terkepal erat. Rasa benci yang berkecamuk di dadanya terasa semakin besar. Tidak hanya membuat ibu dan kakaknya menderita, Sai juga membuat satu-satunya gadis yang ia kasihi menangis.

**.**

**.**

…**RDR…**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandangi selembar kertas berisi jadwal kegiatan _fun camp_ dengan wajah masam. Laki-laki bersurai kehitaman itu tengah berbaring dengan kepala bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur —di kamar yang ia tempati bersama Gaara dan Naruto. Kedua manik oniks-nya menelusuri barisan kata-kata di hadapannya tanpa minat yang jelas.

**Hari Pertama **

**11.00 – 11.30 : penyambutan**

**11.30 – 12.30 : makan siang**

**12.30 – 14.00 : waktu bebas**

**14.00 – 16.00 : games**

**16.00 –18.00 : istirahat, mandi**

**18.00 – 19.00 : makan malam**

**19.00 – selesai : night outbond**

"_Tch_. Membosankan!" Gerutuan meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke. Dan selembar kertas tak berdosa itu pun terlempar begitu saja ke lantai.

_Well_ … jika diingat-ingat, tidak ada yang tidak membosankan bagi pemuda penyuka tomat tersebut. Kecuali jika berhubungan dengan Hinata—_mungkin_.

Gaara yang sedang mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari koper untuk ditaruh di lemari pun menoleh. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan alis imajiner yang bertaut. Ia heran. Sejak pulang dari belanja bersama Hinata kemarin, sepertinya Sasuke sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Dan jika Sasuke berada dalam _mood_ jeleknya, laki-laki itu akan bertingkah sangat menyebalkan hingga pada tahap Gaara malas dekat-dekat.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang lagi galau?" tanya Gaara dengan nada sedikit bergurau. Tak lupa seringai menghiasi wajah cowok berambut merah itu.

Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke menjawab dengan kosa kata abstrak andalannya. "Hn."

Jawaban khas seorang Uchiha, namun juga tak jelas. Alis imajiner Gaara makin bertaut. Sasuke memang pendiam. Tapi jika ada masalah, Sasuke akan selalu membicarakan dengannya. "Karena Hinata?" Nada pertanyaan Gaara berubah menjadi lebih serius, namun masih tak ada jawaban. "Atau Sai?"

Sasuke langsung menatap Gaara dengan tajam, seolah-olah pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu telah mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama si brengsek itu di depanku. Kecuali kau mau wajah tampan berhargamu itu lebam."

_Tuh, kan?_ Begitulah Uchiha Sasuke jika berada dalam _bad temper_ modenya. Dan sekali lagi —karena berurusan dengan Sasuke yang sedang _badmood_ ada di urutan terakhir, Gaara memilih untuk diam. Lagipula ia tidak terlalu suka ikut campur urusan orang lain.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, kembali pada kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda hanya karena rasa penasaran.

**.**

**.**

…**RDR…**

**.**

**.**

Sai benar-benar tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif di benaknya. Terlalu banyak hal-hal ganjil yang terjadi—dan tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Pertama adalah sikap dingin Sasuke yang seolah sama sekali tidak ingin berinteraksi dengannya. Dan yang kedua adalah Hinata yang tak beda jauh, bersikap seolah sedang menghindarinya.

Awalnya Sai mengira gadis tersebut hanya sedang sibuk. Telepon maupun pesan singkat tidak mendapat respon seperti biasanya. Bahkan sejak penyambutan _fun camp_, Hinata selalu menghindari kontak mata dengan Sai.

Sai tidak biasa diabaikan seperti ini. Diacuhkan merupakan perlakuan yang lebih buruk daripada dimaki atau dimarahi—terutama oleh Hinata.

Jam bebas sore hari, kebetulan Sai tidak ada tugas. Laki-laki itu pun bermaksud untuk mencari Hinata. tadi ia sudah mencari di halaman depan, namun nihil. Kini tujuannya adalah taman tengah villa.

Sai sedang menyusuri lorong terbuka saat kedua manik kelamnya menangkap sosok gadis yang ia cari. Gadis itu terlihat sedang becanda bersama kedua temannya di salah satu gazebo. Tanpa sadar, bibir Sai tertarik membentuk senyuman. Ia pun menghampiri perlahan agar tak menarik perhatian.

Kebetulan Hinata duduk membelakanginya, sehingga Sai lebih bisa menguasai diri. Ia sangat merindukan senyuman lembut Hinata. Seandainya hanya ada mereka berdua, mungkin Sai sudah memeluk gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut.

"Hinata."

Meskipun hanya satu nama yang dipanggil, namun ketiga gadis itu menoleh. Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat mereka kenali.

Hinata berbalik dan tampak terkejut. Namun gadis itu berusaha agar tetap tenang. Walaupun begitu Hinata tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Dulu ia merasakan debaran tersendiri saat Sai memanggil namanya. Tapi kini yang Hinata rasakan hanya kekesalan.

Sebagai gadis cerdas Sakura langsung bisa membaca suasana. Ia langsung menarik Tenten untuk pergi menjauh. "Kami mau jalan-jalan dulu, ya? _Senpai_, tolong temani Hinata!"

Dan sebelum Hinata bisa menjawab, kedua temannya itu sudah kabur duluan. Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Sai memposisikan dirinya duduk di hadapan Hinata. Maniknya tak lepas sedikitpun dari gadis tersebut. Terus mengamati gerak-gerik dan ekspresi si gadis.

"Apa kabar, Hinata?" Mungkin terdengar basa-basi, tapi Sai benar-benar bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Hinata selalu bisa mengacaukan dirinya—seorang Uchiha Sai yang tenang dan selalu bisa dengan mudah menghadapi situasi sulit.

"Baik, _Senpai_."

Senyum belum menghilang di wajah Hinata, menyembunyikan kegelisahannya—sayang tak cukup sempurna. Dan Sai bisa menangkap hal itu.

"Semalam kau tak membalas pesanku. Kenapa?"

Hinata sedikit mendongak—tapi cepat-cepat menunduk lagi. Seperti lebih memilih untuk memandangi lantai gazebo daripada bertatapan dengan oniks Sai. "Ah … _g-gomen_. Aku sudah tidur."

Sai menghela napas dengan berat. Apa yang ia duga benar adanya. Hinata memang sedang menghindarinya. Tidak mau melakukan kotak mata serta menjawab pertanyaan dengan sangat singkat, seakan tidak ingin berlama-lama terlibat pembicaraan dengannya. Tapi Sai tak mengerti. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga Hinata yang berhati lembut bisa mengabaikannya seperti ini?

"Hinata … aku merasa kau sedang menghindariku. Kenapa?" Sai sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya—tapi ia masih mempertahankan nada tenangnya.

Manik _lavender _Hinata membulat. Pertanyaan Sai yang tanpa basa-basi membuatnya terkejut. Gadis itu tampak ragu. Namun sesaat kemudian Hinata menggeleng, menyangkal dugaan Sai yang sebenarnya tidaklah salah. "Ti-tidak…"

Satu helaan napas dari Sai—lagi. Irisnya memandang Hinata semakin intens. "Kau tahu Hinata… kau ini tidak pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Sekali lagi Hinata nampak terkejut. Tapi meskipun tampak panik, gadis itu memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Hening mengisi selama beberapa saat.

Sai berdiri—mendekati Hinata— lalu memegang bahu mungil gadis itu. Ia mulai frustasi. "Hinata, apa salahku?!"

Hinata langsung menepis kedua tangan Sai dengan tegas—reaksi yang cukup untuk membuat topeng tenang di wajah Sai menjadi hancur. Sai tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Wajahnya memerah, namun bukan karena merona seperti biasanya—melainkan karena marah.

"Hinata…"

Hinata berusaha keras tak goyah saat kedua maniknya bertemu pandang dengan manik kelam pemuda di hadapannya. Sambil terbata-bata, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Aku… a-aku tak menyangka… _S-senpai_ adalah laki-laki yang bisa … menyatakan s-suka padaku padahal sudah punya tunangan. K-karena itu… jangan m-mendekatiku lagi, _Senpai_." Segera setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata melangkah pergi. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Kini giliran Sai yang tidak bisa berkata apapun. Napasnya terasa tercekat. Tubuhnya mematung. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ia bisa melihat jelas punggung kecil nan rapuh Hinata yang semakin menjauh, namun ada yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak bergerak—entah apa itu. Dan sampai sosok gadis itu tak lagi tertangkap oleh kedua manik gelapnya, Sai baru menyadari kesalahan fatal yang telah ia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

…**RDR…**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari, dimana matahari telah bersembunyi rapat hingga langit menjadi gelap. Suasana menjadi semakin gelap karena awan mendung yang membuat bintang-bintang tak terlihat. Tetapi hal itu tidak menghalangi kegiatan malam yang telah dijadwalkan oleh panitia _fun camp_.

_Night Outbond._

Itulah acara yang sedang berlangsung malam ini. Seperti namanya, _Night Outbond_ merupakan kegiatan _tracking_ melalui jalur _outbond_ sekitar Koukyuu Inn yang dilakukan pada malam hari. Sebuah acara _camp_ tidak akan lengkap tanpa _tracking_—tentu saja. Selain itu, acara ini bertujuan untuk melatih keberanian murid-murid dalam kegelapan, mental yang kuat dan tidak pengecut.

Konsep acara _Night Outbond_ ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan _outbond_ pada umumnya. Peserta_ camp_ akan dibagi menjadi kelompok-kelompok, dimana masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Setiap kelompok harus berjalan sesuai rute yang telah ditentukan dan berhenti pada pos-pos yang tersebar di rute _tracking_—dengan jumlah 7 pos. Jika peserta mampu melaksanakan semua misi di tiap pos dan kembali ke _basecamp_ —yaitu Koukyuu Inn— dengan tepat waktu, maka peserta dikatakan sukses. Waktu keberangkatan dan tiba di _basecamp_ akan dicatat, dan kelompok dengan waktu tercepat akan mendapatkan _reward_ di akhir acara _fun camp_.

Sekarang pukul tujuh malam, menandakan acara akan segera dimulai. Di halaman Koukyuu Inn dapat terlihat para peserta _camp _yang sedang duduk rapi, menunggu panitia memanggil nama mereka untuk berangkat _tracking_. Untuk menambah antusiasme peserta, urutan pemberangkatan dan pembagian kelompok berdasarkan pada undian yang dilakukan saat ini juga. Di depan sudah ada sebuah toples besar yang berisi kertas undian berisi nama-nama peserta.

"Aduh, semoga aku nggak dapat _jackpot_, yah." Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya, harap-harap cemas karena takut mendapat pasangan yang tidak sesuai kehendak hatinya.

Hinata yang duduk di samping Sakura menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu. "_J-jackpot?_ Memang siapa, Sakura-_chan_?" Alis Hinata sedikit berkerut karena tak tahu maksud sahabatnya tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas. Teringat pada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali mengganggunya. "Itu, si temannya Sasuke yang rambutnya kuning." Sakura sengaja tidak ingin menyebut langsung nama cowok itu.

Bibir Hinata sedikit membulat setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura. meskipun ia kurang setuju dengan Sakura yang menyebut Naruto dengan _jackpot_. Menurut Hinata, walaupun Naruto sering membuat onar, sebenarnya ia pemuda yang baik.

"Awas lho, nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya." Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Hinata ikut menanggapi.

Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Tenten. Tapi baru saja Sakura akan membalas, namanya sudah dipanggil oleh Shikamaru.

"Haruno Sakura..."

Sakura menahan napas. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut erat, seraya terus berdoa.

Shikamaru membuka kertas undian satunya, dan membacakan dengan gaya malas seperti biasa."… dan Namikaze Naruto."

Sakura langsung membuang napas sambil merengut. Sedangkan Hinata dan Tenten malah tertawa geli.

"Jodoh, tuh." Goda Tenten sekali lagi, menghasilkan jitakan dari Sakura sebagai balasannya.

Walaupun tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata sangat gelisah. Ia bukan gadis yang menyukai tempat gelap. Bahkan Hinata tidak pernah mematikan lampu kamarnya saat tidur. Gelap membuat Hinata merasa ruangan di sekitarnya menyempit. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat apapun dalam gelap. Karenanya, sejak dulu Hinata kurang suka mengikuti acara _tracking_ malam seperti ini. Hinata hanya berharap namanya segera dipanggil sehingga tidak harus tracking hingga dini hari.

Sayangnya harapan sederhana Hinata tidak terkabul. Hanya sisa beberapa orang hingga akhirnya nama Hinata dipanggil juga. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 lebih. Pasangannya adalah Igarashi Aya dari kelas sebelah.

"Yang harus kalian lakukan hanya mengikuti jalan sesuai arah panah yang telah diletakkan di titik-titik seperti peta ini," Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah peta, kemudian melanjutkan," dan selesaikan misi di tiap pos secepat mungkin, karena kalian hampir menjadi kelompok terakhir."

Hinata mengangguk. Setelah menerima senter, gadis itu mulai melangkah bersama pasangannya. Selama perjalanan _tracking_ mereka tidak banyak berbincang. Aya ternyata gadis yang lebih pemalu dari Hinata. Pantas saja Hinata jarang melihat gadis itu.

Tugas yang diberikan di pos-pos awal tidak terlalu sulit, sehingga mereka dapat melaluinya dengan lancar. Hanya misi-misi melalui permainan sederhana seperti halnya acara _outbond_. Masalah datang saat mereka berada di pos keenam.

_Misi._

_Salah satu orang harus mengambil pena di atas meja yang ada di kabin tengah hutan. Satu orang lainnya menghitung waktu. Jika peserta tidak dapat mengambil pena pada batas waktu maksimal, maka misi dinyatakan gagal._

Misi yang paling Hinata takutkan. Disuruh mengambil sesuatu di tempat sepi dan gelap seorang diri. Bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata sulit bernapas.

Hinata perlahan melirik teman kelompoknya—sedikit berharap ia mendapat tugas sebagai penghitung waktu saja. Tapi yang ia dapati adalah wajah Aya yang terlihat sangat cemas. Dan Hinata tahu keinginannya itu sia-sia.

Tidak tega melihat ekspresi tertekan teman _outbond_-nya, Hinata mencoba untuk berani dan tidak pengecut. "Biar aku saja yang pergi."

Aya menatap Hinata ragu. "Apa tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_san_?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Mm. Tidak apa." Kemudian tersenyum ketika wajah teman kelompoknya itu menjadi cerah.

"Hanya tinggal mengukuti jalan setapak itu dan berjalan sekitar 200 meter, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah kabin." Salah seorang panitia yang berjaga di pos tersebut memberi penjelasan. Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Tak disadari oleh Hinata, Tayuya sebagai penjaga pos lainnya tengah tersenyum licik. Wajahnya memancarkan kepuasan—karena rencananya berjalan mulus. Dengan nada bicara yang dibuat semanis mungkin, Tayuya berkata, "kalau begitu… silahkan dimulai." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati.

'_Dan silahkan nikmati sepanjang malam ini sendirian di tengah hutan, cewek munafik!'_

**.**

**.**

…**RDR…**

**.**

**.**

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, Hinata melangkah cepat-cepat menembus pohon-pohon bambu yang menjulang tinggi. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan tegang. Takut, tentu saja. Kanan kirinya begitu gelap, sama sekali tak ada penerangan. Cahaya bulan pun tak membantu karena tertutupi oleh mendung. Satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari senter yang dibawanya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan memasuki hutan lebih dalam, akhirnya Hinata bisa melihat sebuah kabin. Namun jarak yang jauh membuat Hinata ragu kalau jarak kabin dari pos hanya sekitar 200 meter.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam—sembari berdoa dalam hati— Hinata mendekati kabin yang juga gelap tersebut. Hinata mengarahkan senternya, dan ia bisa melihat pintu kabin yang terbuka. Tak ingin membuang waktu dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat menegangkan tersebut, Hinata sedikit berlari memasuki kabin untuk mencari pena yang dimaksud.

Kabin itu berukuran kecil. Di dalamnya tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sebuah meja yang telah reyot. Dengan penerangan dari senternya, Hinata bisa melihat pena terletak di atas meja tersebut. Segera saja Hinata mendekati meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan kabin.

_Kriett_

Suara derit pintu yang ditutup tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat langkah Hinata terhenti.

Hinata menoleh. Panik langsung menyerangnya saat mendapati pintu kabin yang telah tertutup rapat. Gadis itu cepat-cepat berlari untuk membuka pintu itu, namun tidak bisa. Seperti ada menahannya di luar.

'Apa ini bagian dari misi? Apa panitia benar-benar tega mengerjai junior-juniornya seperti ini?'

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Hinata, membuatnya semakin panik. Namun yang Hinata tahu, ia harus segera keluar dari kabin sekarang juga.

"To-tolong. B-buka pintunya! _S-senpai?_ Tolong… j-jangan seperti ini."

Sambil menahan airmata saking takutnya dengan gelap, Hinata masih berusaha membuka pintu itu. ia mengetuk-ngetuk, meminta agar pintu segera dibuka. Tapi hanya suara kekehan yang ia dapatkan.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku hanya disuruh seseorang. Kau bermalamlah yang nyaman di sini. Selamat tinggal."

Suara orang asing yang tidak Hinata kenali. Dan bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, Hinata mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Tubuh Hinata mendadak lemas. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itupun jatuh terduduk di lantai. Airmatanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Hinata juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tidak ada alat komunikasi dan ia berada di tengah hutan. Sendirian.

'_Kami-sama… sekarang apa lagi?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**t.b.c**

**.**

**.**

Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai. :D

Sebelumnya author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya … author ngga sadar kalo ternyata udah hampir satu tahun ngga update fic ini sebenarnya mulai nulis udah 2bulan lalu, tapi urusan kampus ngga bisa ditunda. Jadi mohon maklum yaaa ^^

Oia,, tokoh Aya itu OOC ya. Karena saya bingung mau siapa . . dan untuk typo yg bertebaran, tolong abaikan saja. keke.

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah menyempatkan mampir, juga ngasih review. :D

**Special thanks to : ****nazuka hanami**** , ****FaffaHany**** , ****Akemi M.R**** , ****Neerval-Li**** , ****Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan**** , ****harunaru chan, ****Bonbon 0330**** , ****ck mendokusei**** , ****jenaMaru-chan**** , ****YUPI love SasuHina**** , ****Cheryl19**** , ****astia morichan**** , ****Ryu Matsuda**** , ****neng gaara**** , ****Hasegawa Nanaho**** , ****Noira Hikari**** , ****rosecchin**** , ****Suzu Aizawa Kim**** , ****Kertas Biru**** , ****Hyou Hyouichiffer** silahkan cek PM yaa. buat Moderato, IndigOnyx , yuuaja , Mamoka , Naomi JA , HyuUchi May , gomenneee update nya baru bisa sekarang . **SpaKyuHae elf** yuuup saya sone dan exofans. Haha :D . iyaaa moekaree, ganteng banget cowoknya :D . **n **wadu, jangan dibuang. Kasih aku aja sini XD.

Yap … biar ngga kepanjangan, sekian dari sayaa~

Semoga chapter ini ngga mengecewakan. Kritik review saran sangat diharapkan author, tapi author tidak menerima flame pairing! :D

Jaaa~

**Kiss&hug,**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please, minna-chama? ^^**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukexHinata, SaiXHinata, SaiXIno**

**Genre: Romance; Drama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair [hope not], misstype, dll**

**.**

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai acara-acara semacam ini. _Study tour_, _outbond_, _fieldtrip_ maupun _camping_. Tidak suka. Jika ada orang yang mengajaknya mengikuti acara-acara itu, jawaban Sasuke hanya satu.

_Hell no! _

Bukannya Sasuke benci. Ia hanya malas, karena _outing-outing_ yang demikian hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kenangan saat dirinya masih kecil. Uchiha Mikoto—mendiang ibunya—selalu membawakan banyak bekal jika ada acara _outing_ maupun hanya _outbond_ sehari. Lalu, Itachi yang akan mengepak baju-bajunya dan peralatan yang ia bawa. Itachi akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun barang yang tertinggal.

Kenangan yang manis sebenarnya. Namun jika mengingatnya, hati Sasuke bagai diiris sembilu. Perih sekali. Karena kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi, kini tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

Oleh sebab itu, Sasuke selalu menghindari acara-acara tersebut. Dulu saat ia masih berada di London, ia akan membuat berbagai alasan agar bisa men-_skip_ acara-acara itu. Entah berpura-pura sakit atau ada acara keluarga yang sangat penting.

Namun karena sekarang ada Naruto di sekitarnya, berbagai alasan yang telah ia susun agar bisa kabur dari acara_ fun camp_ menjadi tak berguna. Naruto memang pintar dalam memainkan kata-kata, membujuk dan menghasut orang lain. Entah Sasuke harus senang atau kesal akan hal itu. Yang jelas, saat ini Sasuke sedang merasa bosan. Sangat bosan.

Melihat bahwa sejauh ini belum ada kegiatan _fun camp_ yang menarik, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu hanya untuk mengikuti _night outbond_. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa pembagian kelompok dilakukan dengan undian. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa Sasuke bisa sekelompok dengan Hinata. Dan sampai saat ini, dewi fortuna jarang berpihak padanya. Jadi, daripada dirinya berpasangan dengan orang yang tidak dikehendakinya, lebih baik ia tidak ikut.

Dan sekarang Sasuke sedikit menyesal akan keputusan yang ia buat.

Koukyuu Inn terlihat sepi. Begitu lengang. Hanya ada segelintir panitia yang bertugas menjaga _basecamp_ ditambah dengan pegawai-pegawai Koukyuu Inn sendiri. Tadinya ia ingin tidur, tapi rasa kantuk tidak mau datang dan malah menjadi bosan sendiri. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkeliling Koukyuu Inn. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu menarik yang dapat mengatasi rasa bosannya.

"Mereka sudah berhasil menjebak si Hyuuga itu. Bukankah menyenangkan?"

Saat menyusuri lorong terbuka, sebuah suara terdengar di sela-sela kesunyian Koukyuu Inn. Suara seorang perempuan. Tadinya Sasuke ingin mengabaikan, tapi begitu menangkap kata 'Hyuuga', ia mengurungkan niatnya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Ada sedikit kecemasan. Hyuuga yang mana yang sedang perempuan-perempuan itu bicarakan?

"Memang begitu seharusnya." Suara lain terdengar. Kali ini suara yang sedikit melengking.

Dan suara pertama menyahut lagi. "Setelah ini, dia tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Sai maupun Sasuke lagi. Cewek belagu, sih."

Sasuke merasakan amarahnya naik. Matanya menyala-nyala. Ia pun segera berbelok, berjalan cepat dengan tangan terkepal erat mendekati sumber suara.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan dingin.

Kedua perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian khas panitia itu menoleh. Sasuke tidak tahu siapa nama kedua wanita itu, tapi yang jelas, mereka adalah teman-teman wanita yang pernah mem-_bully_ Hinata.

Mata mereka terbelalak saat menyadari siapa yang tengah mereka hadapi. Ketakutan menjalari kedua perempuan tersebut. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, sambil bergerak mundur pelan-pelan.

"DIMANA HINATA?!" bentak Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi. Orang-orang di depannya itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Sasuke benci orang-orang yang sok berpura-pura inosen.

Dan bentakan Sasuke sukses membuat kedua perempuan itu berjengit kaget. Dengan cepat, salah satu dari mereka menjawab. "K-kabin … tengah h-hutan."

Sasuke segera berbalik. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu. Namun sebelum berlalu, Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada mengancam yang berbahaya.

"Kupastikan kalian akan membayar semua ini."

**.**

**.**

**~RDR~**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berlari. Menembus pepohonan dan semak-semak, yang kadang memiliki sisi daun yang tajam dan berduri. Namun ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Hal yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah menemukan Hinata.

Saat ia melewati di pos-pos _outbond_ malam, sudah tidak ada orang di sana. Menurut jadwal, acara _night outbond_ memang seharusnya sudah selesai. Ia ingin menanyakan dimana letak kabin pada Naruto, tapi tidak ada sinyal yang berhasil ditangkap ponselnya. Dan Sasuke memilih untuk tidak memberitahu Neji terlebih dulu, karena laki-laki tersebut memiliki _sister-complex_. Sasuke tidak bisa dan tidak mau membayangkap kalapnya Neji kalau tahu adiknya dijahati.

Sasuke mendecih. Pasti semua ini sudah direncanakan dengan licik. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa perempuan-perempuan yang melabrak Hinata itu termasuk orang-orang yang ditakuti di sekolah.

Sasuke semakin memasuki hutan. Dadanya bergemuruh. Kecemasan semakin merasuki dirinya. Ia benar-benar takut bila ada sesuatu terjadi pada gadis yang ia kasihi. Apalagi Hinata adalah tipe gadis yang mudah panik.

Kedua manik hitam Sasuke tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah bangunan, seperti rumah namun kecil, berjarak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Langit terlihat semakin gelap, cahaya bulan pun kini ditutupi awan. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari senter di ponselnya.

Sasuke berjalan cepat mendekati kabin itu. Ia mengarahkan ponselnya ke pintu, dan terlihat bahwa pintu kabin dikunci dengan gembok.

"Hinata. Hinata? Kau di dalam?"

_Hiks… Hiks…_

Isakan tangis itu cukup membuktikan kalau Hinata memang ada di dalam. Sepertinya gadis itu terlalu larut dalam kepanikannya hingga tidak bisa mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Mengarahkan cahaya senter yang tidak seberapa terang untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk membuka pintu. Tidak menemukan apapun, Sasuke lalu bersiap-siap untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut.

_**BRAK!**_

Tidak terbuka. Namun Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan kecil Hinata.

"Hinata, tenang. Ini aku." Seru Sasuke, tidak ingin membuat Hinata bertambah ketakutan.

"S-Sasu-Sasuke?"

Setelah mendengar suara Hinata yang penuh harap, Sasuke kembali mendobrak pintu. Lagi dan lagi, sampai beberapa kali. Sasuke mengembuskan napas kesal. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya, lalu mengarahkan kakinya untuk mendobrak dengan keras.

_**BRAKH!**_

Pintu berhasil terbuka.

Sasuke memasuki kabin. Ponselnya ia arahkan ke seluruh ruangan. Ia mendapati Hinata tengah meringkuk di pojok kabin. Seperti seekor kelinci yang ketakutan. Dan itu membuat dadanya serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Sakit. Baru seminggu yang lalu dia berjanji akan selalu melindungi Hinata, tapi kini gadis itu kembali disakiti.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata memandangnya dengan mata basah sehabis menangis. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. Ia berlutu didepan gadis itu, kemudian menarik tubuh Hinata dan merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sudah… sekarang ada aku di sini."

Tapi Hinata malah kembali terisak di dada Sasuke, sambil memegangi bagian depan baju laki-laki tersebut dengan kencang. Kenyataan yang membuat hati laki-laki bersurai gelap itu semakin sakit. Ini kesekian kali Hinata menangis di depannya, dan Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia melakukan kesalahan. Seandainya ia lebih peka, seandainya ia menyadari lebih awal, pasti Hinata tidak akan mengalami hal ini.

Sasuke mengusap kepala Hinata perlahan, bermaksud untuk menenangkan. Laki-laki itu tidak mengucapkan apapun. Ia bukan orang yang pandai menghibur. Hanya dalam diam, Sasuke mengutarakan maksudnya dengan gerakan.

Setelah isakan Hinata mulai reda, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Dalam keremangan, dipandanginya wajah Hinata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo kembali ke penginapan."

Hinata mengangguk. Tangannya terangkat, menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipi tembamnya. Sasuke sudah berdiri, dan pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sebuah senyum akhirnya menghiasi wajah Hinata. Dia meraih tangan Sasuke dan bangkit berdiri. Namun saat ada sebuah suara menggelegar terdengar,

"KYAA!"

Hinata refleks memeluk Sasuke. Suara petir terdengar menyambar-nyambar. Disusul bunyi gelegar lainnya. Juga ada kilatan yang besar yang terasa seperti tepat berada di atas kabin, hingga membuat Hinata menjerit dan semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Hinata sebenarnya tidak takut dengan hujan. Dia hanya mudah kaget oleh suara petir. Apalagi sekarang ia berada di kegelapan dan ruang sempit yang tertutup. Hal itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Hujan kemudian menyusul. Dimulai dari rintik-rintik kecil, kemudian intensitasnya semakin besar dan hujan lebat pun terjadi tak lama setelahnya.

"Kita tidak bisa pulang sekarang," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang keluar. Hujan deras sekali. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Selain mereka berdua berpotensi besar terkena demam, jalan menuju penginapan banyak yang cukup terjal dan licin.

Cahaya yang ada di ponselnya mati, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata semakin tegang. Laki-laki tersebut menyeringai. Ia baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi Hinata memeluknya begitu erat. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh Hinata menempel ketat di tubuhnya.

"Sebegitu nikmatnya berada di pelukanku, eh?" bisik Sasuke, sambil melingkarkan tangan ke tubuh Hinata.

Ada jeda hening sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya otak Hinata bekerja kembali untuk mencerna kalimat Sasuke. Tersadar, gadis bersurai _midnight blue_ tersebut buru-buru melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke~…" rengek Hinata ketika Sasuke tak mau melepaskan dekapannya. Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal, lalu memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke.

"L-lepaskan…"

Cicitan Hinata justru membuat Sasuke semakin menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Menyeringai. Seandainya mereka tidak berada di tempat yang sangat gelap ini, pasti ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang menyaingi warna rambut Sabaku Gaara.

Akhirnya setelah puas mengerjai Hinata, Sasuke membebaskan gadis itu. Dia hidupkan lagi senter di ponselnya, lalu berjalan untuk menutup pintu yang kini tuas atasnya telah rusak. Setidaknya pintu itu bisa menghalangi masuknya udara dingin.

Ia lalu duduk di sudut kabin, dan mengisyaratkan Hinata agar duduk di sampingnya. Hinata menurut.

Mereka berada dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat. Lalu terdengar Hinata bersuara lirih. "Sasuke… sepertinya tidak menikmati _fun camp_. Um… kenapa?"

Terdengar helaan napas kemudian. Hinata menunduk, sedikit menyesali pertanyaannya. Ia hanya bermaksud agar Sasuke tidak bosan dengan keheningan ini.

"Karena… aku jadi teringat ibu dan kakakku." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka mendadak jadi berat. Hinata kini benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh. Membayangkan betapa kesepiannya Sasuke yang hidup seorang diri membuat dadanya sesak. "Maaf…" lirihnya.

"Hn. Makanya, kau harus selalu menemaniku biar aku tidak kesepian." ujar Sasuke, seolah bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang di pikirkan Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk malu. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa semakin tidak bisa membalas kejahilan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke main-main dengan ucapannya, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

Hujan di luar semakin deras. Angin semakin dingin. Tubuh Hinata mulai menggigil. Awalnya tidak terlihat, namun lama-lama Sasuke merasakan tubuh Hinata gemetar. Laki-laki tersebut memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada harapan. Di kabin kecil tengah hutan yang tidak terawat ini, tidak mungkin ada selimut. Sasuke mendesah. Tidak ada piihan lain.

Sasuke membuka baju lengan panjangnya, yang membuat Hinata langsung membelalakkan mata.

"S-Sa-Sasuke? Ka-kau mau apa?" Tanyanya lirih. Ada kepanikan di suaranya.

"Aku cuma tidak mau dibunuh Neji gara-gara kau mati kedinginan. Cepat kemari." Sasuke menjawab masih dengan mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Huh?"

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Tidak ada cara lain, Hinata. Satu-satunya cara menghangatkan diri di situasi seperti ini hanyalah dengan saling memberi kehangatan dari tubuh kita."

Mata besar beiris putih keunguan itu semakin melebar. Dengan tubuh? Pikiran Hinata melayang pada bayangan mereka berdua sedang menghangatkan diri dengan tubuh. Pipi Hinata memanas. Ia semakin panik. "Ta-ta-tapi—"

"Pilih tidur di pelukanku atau mati kedinginan?" sela Sasuke tidak sabar.

Wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Kata-kata vulgar Sasuke membuatnya malu setengah mati. Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Benar, ia memang tidak tahan dingin. Dan kini ia benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang hangat. Tapi … masa iya dengan tubuh Sasuke? Apalagi sejak pertama kali mengenal Sasuke, laki-laki itu sudah menunjukkan bakat mesumnya.

Sasuke meletakkan bajunya di atas lantai kabin yang dingin. Lalu ia menarik Hinata yang terlihat masih sibuk berpikir, dan mendekap tubuh gadis itu erat.

Hinata terkejut. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun lagi-lagi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan milik Sasuke. "S-Sasuke… tapi—"

"_Tsk_! Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Tubuhmu kan tidak menggoda. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya kita tidur bersama."

_Bullshit_. Tentu saja bohong. Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya kalau tubuh Hinata itu amat sangat menggoda. Tapi jika situasinya seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin jujur, kan?

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kecewa dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang bilang ia tidak menggoda. Padahal sebelum ini, Sasuke sering bilang kalau dia itu seksi. Jadi selama ini Sasuke hanya bohong, begitu?

Tapi kemudian Hinata tidak lagi meronta-ronta. Gadis itu hanya menurut saat Sasuke membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring. Kemeja Sasuke dijadikan sebagai alas. Mereka berhadapan, dengan Sasuke yang mendekap Hinata.

Hinata merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya. Dingin yang tadi menerpa kini berkurang. Tubuh Sasuke benar-benar hangat. Gadis lembut itupun mencoba memejamkan mata. Rapat-rapat. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Hal yang selalu dilakukan untuk menenangkan diri, karena dadanya bergemuruh kacau.

Namun tidak bisa. Cara itu tidak berhasil. Setelah beberapa saat, jantungnya malah berdegup semakin kencang. Dalam hati ia menjerit-jerit. Kalau bisa, ia ingin pingsan saja. Meskipun ia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Sasuke, tetap saja hal ini membuatnya malu.

Tanpa diketahui Hinata, laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya itupun mengalami hal yang sama. Sasuke berusaha memejamkan matanya rapat, namun banyangan Hinata tidak mau hilang dari kepalanya. Apalagi dengan tubuh gadis itu yang menempel ketat di tubuhnya. Sasuke benar-benar berusaha keras mengenyahkan pikiran tidak-tidak yang tiba-tiba melintang. Dan menahan mati-matian agar sesuatu di bawah sana tidak bereaksi karena _excited_.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"K-kamu... deg-degan?"

"Berisik! Cepat tidur! Kalau tidak, aku benar-benar akan menciummu."

Hinata langsung bungkam, namun ia mengulum sebuah senyuman. Ya, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke dengan posisi seintim ini. Gadis itu senang, karena ternyata bukan hanya dia yang berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

**.**

**.**

**~RDR~**

**.**

**.**

**Koukyuu Inn**

Suasana penginapan di pagi hari dipenuhi oleh kegemparan akan hilangnya Hinata. Baru saja Sakura melaporkan pada panitia —yaitu Neji— kalau Hinata tidak pulang semalam. Karena kelelahan, teman-teman sekamar Hinata yang sudah tepar tidak sadar kalau anggota kamar tersebut berkurang satu. Dan reaksi Neji sudah bisa ditebak.

Membatu senejak. Sebelum akhirnya berteriak, hingga menimbulkan keributan seperti sekarang.

Mata Neji berkilat-kilat karena kepanikan yang luar biasa. Ia merutuki dirinya yang semalam tidak sempat mengecek kondisi Hinata. Neji kalap. Bingung. Sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia hanya mondar-mandir kesana kemari, menggumamkan kalimat kalau Hinata telah hilang. Juga, Neji melupakan hal penting yang harus ia curigai. Bagaimana mungkin ada peserta yang tidak pulang tanpa diketahui oleh panitia, padahal keberangkatan dan kepulangan dari _night outbond_ harus melalui absen?

Di salah satu sudut Koukyuu Inn, berdiri dua orang laki-laki berambut mencolok. Yang satu berwarna kuning, yang satunya lagi berwarna merah. Si rambut kuning terlihat serius berpikir. Sedangkan si rambut merah bersandar di dinding, dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ekspresinya datar.

"Gaara."

"Hm?"

"Hinata hilang."

"Hm."

"Sasuke juga tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan tatapan horor. "Jangan-jangan… S-S-Sasuke yang menculik Hinata dan melakukan tipu da—hmmph"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara sudah membekap mulut laki-laki tersebut. Naruto yang sedang panik seperti itu memang jadi tidak bisa berpikir normal. Tidak beda jauh dengan Neji.

"Diam, Naruto. Kau bisa memperburuk keadaan!"

Masih dengan membekap mulut Naruto, Gaara menyeret putra tunggal Namikaze tersebut menjauhi sumber keributan. Naruto meronta, tapi Gaara tidak peduli dan tetap menyeretnya. Setelah mereka berada di sisi belakang Koukyuu Inn yang sepi, barulah Gaara melepaskan Naruto.

"Hish! Kau ini!" Naruto protes dengan sewot, tapi lagi-lagi Gaara mengabaikannya.

"Kita harus mencari mereka lebih dulu."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi kita tidak tahu dia ada dimana," gumam Naruto kemudian. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

"Ada yang aneh. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang semalam tidak pulang dari _night outbond_ tapi panitia tidak tahu?" Gaara menyipitkan mata. Semua kejadian ini memang janggal. Ada yang tidak beres.

Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Yang bertugas mencatat absen _night outbond_ adalah cewek yang rambutnya merah dan berkacamata. Aku lupa siapa namanya."

"Cewek yang melabrak Hinata minggu lalu?" tebak Gaara.

Kedua bola mata Naruto melebar, lalu ia menjentikkan jari. "Benar, Gaara! Dan panitia yang ada di pos terakhir adalah yang sering bersama cewek itu!"

Gaara menaikkan bagian dimana alisnya seharusnya berada, lalu menyeringai. "Kita hanya perlu mencari mereka."

Keduanya segera pergi untuk mencari orang-orang yang diduga bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah cepat, menyusuri halaman belakang Koukyuu Inn. Saat akan berbelok, tepatnya dari arah tempat parkir terlihat beberapa orang mencurigakan.

Ada seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang terpojok, dengan dikelilingi beberapa orang. Dan Naruto maupun Gaara mengenal beberapa dari orang tersebut.

"Itu mereka," bisik Naruto. Ia dan Gaara melangkah diam-diam, agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Mendekat hingga pada jarak mereka bisa mendengar percakapan wanita-wanita tersebut.

"Kalau kau berani membocorkan hal ini pada orang lain, kupastikan kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" Seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah panjang dan berkacamata tampak sedang mengancam. Sedangkan gadis yang diancam terlihat ketakutan. Naruto mengenali gadis tersebut sebagai pasangan Hinata saat _outbond_.

Karin bergerak maju, kedua tangannya bersilangan di depan dada. "Ini hanya rahasia diantara kita. Mengerti?"

"Rahasia apa?"

Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat acara pem-_bully-_an semacam itu. Juga, Naruto tidak mau semakin membuang waktu. Gaara mengikuti di belakangnya.

Karin dan teman-temannya tampak terkejut. Sama sekali tidak menyangka, kalau perbuatan mereka akan dipergoki oleh orang lain. Padahal mereka sudah memilih tempat yang sepi, di saat semua orang sedang sibuk membicarakan hilangnya Hinata.

"Hei… Kau!" tangan Naruto terangkat, menunjuk ke arah Karin. Memangnya siapa dirimu sampai bisa mengeluarkan dia dari sekolah ini, hm?" Ekspresi Naruto terlihat serius. Suaranya terdengar dingin, tidak seperti biasanya.

Karin diam. Tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena kesal.

Naruto melangkah maju. Sampai di depan Karin, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada di depan wajah wanita tersebut."Kau tahu siapa penyumbang dana terbesar di yayasan sekolah ini? Itu adalah Namikaze. Dan kau tau marga yang jarang kupakai saat memperkenalkan diri? Namikaze."

Karin menelan ludah, namun ia tetap mempertahankan tatapan galaknya. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak gentar. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya—bagaimanapun dirinya ini adalah seorang _senpai _yang ditakuti— jadi Karin tidak akan membiarkan _image_-nya jatuh.

Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Matanya menyipit. Ia melanjutkan dengan nada dingin dan mengancam. "Kalau urusan siapa mengeluarkan siapa, akulah yang paling berkuasa melakukan itu."

Kalimat itu cukup membuat Karin beserta teman-temannya pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Naruto menghela napas. Laki-laki itu lalu menoleh ke samping. Ekspresinya tidak melembut, karena ia tahu gadis lemah ini juga bersalah. Bagaimanapun takutnya, tidak seharusnya gadis itu membiarkan peristiwa ini terjadi. Setidaknya ia bisa melapor pada panitia secara diam-diam, atau pada teman-teman dekat Hinata.

"Jadi, ada dimana Hinata sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**~RDR~**

**.**

**.**

Tak berapa lama, Gaara dan Naruto berhasil menemukan dimana Hinata berada. Setelah tiba di kabin tua, mereka buru-buru membuka pintu. Namun kedua pemuda tersebut tidak menyiapkan diri atas apa yang akan mereka lihat.

"UWAH!" Naruto berteriak keras, sampai bergerak mundur ke belakang dan menutupi mata dengan tangannya. Seakan-akan pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang haram.

Sedangkan Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto, namun ia lebih pandai mengatur emosinya. Gaara dengan cepat kembali pada ekspresi datarnya, lalu memerhatikan dua sosok yang masih tertidur sambil berpelukan itu.

Di sudut kabin, terdapat dua sosok yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan posesif, sedangkan Hinata balas memeluk Sasuke layaknya guling. Gaara menggeleng pelan. Hinata masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Rasanya, mereka belum melakukan 'H' seperti yang dipikirkan Naruto tadi.

"Naruto." Panggil Gaara tenang.

Naruto masih memasang wajah syok. Lalu seperti teringat sesuatu, laki-laki itu hendak berbalik. "Aku mau ke penginapan, menghubungi Neji."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Kau mau Sasuke mati?"

Gerakan Naruto terhenti, lalu ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Benar juga, kalau Neji tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada adik tercintanya, pasti Neji akan mengeluarkan jurus andalan karate yang sering dibanggakannya. Sebutannya _gentle fist_, tapi Naruto jelas tahu kalau pukulan itu sama sekali tidak _gentle_. Ia pernah merasakannya.

"Terus bagaimana?" Raut wajah Naruto kini mirip anak kecil yang sedang bingung.

Gaara menghela napas, sedikit frustasi pada temannya yang mendadak seperti orang bodoh. Naruto tidak pintar memang, tapi dia juga tidak seidiot ini.

"Bangunkan mereka."

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau temannya Sasuke, Naruto."

"Gaara! Memangnya kau bukan temannya?!"

Rupanya, keributan itu cukup mengganggu tidur nyenyak si putri Hyuuga. Terlihat dari Hinata yang bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukan laki-laki di sampingnya, kemudian duduk perlahan. Ia lalu melenguh, menguap, serta mengusap-usap matanya. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, kedua manik putih keunguan itu bertemu pandang dengan dua pasang mata—_sapphire_ serta _jade_— yang tengah balas memandangnya.

Hinata mengernyit, lalu menoleh ke samping hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan setengah telanjang. Otaknya belum sepenuhnya bekerja, jadi Hinata hanya memandangi dengan polos. Hening, tidak ada yang bersuara. Sampai akhirnya Hinata bisa berpikir normal lagi.

_Sasuke masih tidur —dengan tangan masih melingkari perutnya._

Matanya terbelalak, lalu beralih menatap dua pasang mata tadi. Beralih ke sosok laki-laki di sampingnya, kemudian berganti lagi ke arah Gaara dan Naruto.

"Hinata?" Itu suara Naruto yang mencoba memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Pasalnya setelah terbangun, Hinata belum mengucapkan apapun. Hanya memandangi dengan… bingung?

Tatapan Hinata melebar. Ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak.

_Gaara dan Naruto melihatnya tidur bersama Sasuke?_

Kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Hinata. Tidak mau menghilang, tapi terus berputar hingga kepalanya pusing dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap seketika. Hinata masih bisa mendengar teriakan Naruto, namun kegelapan semakin mendekapnya.

**.**

**.**

**~RDR~**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sai duduk terdiam, mengamati seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang digunakan sebagai ruang kesehatan selama _fun camp_.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya setelah Hinata kembali ke Koukyuu Inn, Hyuuga Neji langsung menyuruh adiknya beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Terutama karena penampilan Hinata terlihat kusut dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Neji juga memaksa Hinata menceritakan apa yang terjadi, tapi jawaban Hinata kurang meyakinkan. Gadis itu bilang, ia tersesat lalu terjebak hujan di kabin tengah hutan. Dan karena kelelahan, Hinata pun tertidur.

Sai sendiri, sejak mengetahui kalau Hinata hilang baru setelah gadis itu kembali ke _base_. Sejak pagi buta, Sai berada di luar Koukyuu Inn untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan _fun camp_, sehingga ia tidak tahu perihal keributan yang terjadi. Dan Sai menyalahkan dirinya atas hal itu. Ia sudah gagal melindungi Hinata.

Sama seperti Neji, Sai juga tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata. Namun karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja, mereka memutuskan untuk menunda masalah tersebut. Nanti setelah Hinata pulih, mereka akan mencari tahu kebenaran di balik menghilangnya Hinata.

"Eung…"

Suara lenguhan itu berhasil menembus pikiran Sai, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hinata terbangun. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang begitu terang. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Hinata menggeser tubuhnya agar duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Gadis berambut panjang itu belum menyadari akan kehadiran orang lain di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata berjengit kaget. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke samping, dan matanya terbelalak saat berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui. Hinata cepat-cepat menunduk.

Hening menyusul. Hinata tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Ia juga menolak bertatapan dengan _senpai_-nya tersebut. Satu kenyataan yang membuat Sai merasakan nyeri di dadanya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Sai mencoba menahan suaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang. Sebenarnya, dirinya juga marah. Marah karena sikap Hinata yang membuatnya bingung. Gadis itu marah dan menghindarinya setelah tahu ia bertunangan dengan Ino. Padahal sebelumnya, Hinata sudah menolak pernyataan cintanya.

Kalau memang Hinata marah karena cemburu dan merasa dikhianati olehnya, kenapa Hinata tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Sai. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Sikap Hinata membingungkan, sulit ditebak.

"Ini tidak adil, Hinata. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kenapa kau menolakku?"

Sai bangkit berdiri. Nada suaranya menaik. Ditatapnya Hinata yang masih menunduk dengan tajam. "Kalau kau marah saat tahu aku punya tunangan, lalu kenapa kau menolakku?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Karena Sasuke?" Ada nada pahit di suara itu. Sai tahu —dengan pasti— kalau Uchiha Sasuke juga menyukai Hinata. Ada suatu ketakutan di dalam dirinya jika Hinata ternyata juga menyukai Sasuke.

Tapi Hinata tidak kunjung memberi jawaban. Ia masih diam. Tidak membalas satupun pertanyaan dari Sai. Bukannya tidak mau menjawab, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak tahu akan jawaban itu. Hinata belum menemukan jawabannya. Benarkah karena Sasuke? Tapi kenapa dirinya juga merasa marah saat tahu Sai punya tunangan? Mengapa ia merasa seperti dikhianati?

Sai menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menunduk sejenak. Selanjutnya, ia mendekat dan meraih bahu Hinata. Memegangnya, dan menyuruh Hinata agar mengangkat wajah.

Mata hitam Sai menatap Hinata tajam, menyelami, berusaha membaca apa yang ada di pikiran perempuan tersebut.

"Bukankah kau lebih kejam? Aku bertunangan bukan karena kemauanku. Aku hanya menyukaimu. Tapi kau? Kau menggantungkan perasaanku, Hinata!"

Terluka, itulah yang dapat Hinata lihat dari sorot mata _obsidian_ milik Sai. Ia sudah melukai _senpai-_nya. Menyakiti laki-laki yang selalu membantunya, yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya.

"_Se-Senpai_ …"

Kini, manik _obsidian_ Sai berubah memancarkan kesungguhan. Keseriusan yang berbeda dari biasanya, yang belum pernah Hinata lihat.

"Kalau kau menerimaku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu. Aku bersumpah."

Sai tidak membiarkan Hinata untuk menjawab. Ia menarik tubuh gadis itu, kemudian secepat kilat memajukan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Hinata. Bukan ciuman yang lembut, tapi ciuman yang penuh dominasi dan dalam.

Kedua manik cerah Hinata melebar penuh keterkejutan. Sebelum otaknya mencerna apa yang terjadi, Sai sudah melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluknya sangat erat. Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Sai tidak membiarkannya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada seorang laki-laki yang tanpa sengaja memerhatikan semua kejadian itu. Laki-laki dengan mata kelamnya yang kini berkilat marah. Laki-laki yang tadinya, bermaksud menemui Hinata dengan segenap harapan, dan kini harapan itu seakan runtuh di depan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**-t.b.c-**

**.**

**.**

Yak. Ini chapter 12 Run Devil Run!

Sekedar curcol, nulis ini jadi inget jaman SMP. Saat temen-temen deketku ngelabrak adik kelas yang kecentilan, dan aku Cuma bisa nonton dg cengo. Setengah pengen ngakak liet temen-temen pada galak, setengah kasian juga sama itu kohai. Hihi. Jahat sekaliii masalaluku dulu , tapi ngga sampe ngerjain begitu sih (n_n)

Well, pokoknya, buat yang masih sekolah, jangan pada bully-bullyan yaa~ Ngga baeek. Carilah teman sebanyak-banyaknya.

Adegan-adegan ini, banyak yang terinspirasi dari drama-drama korea. hhe

**Big thanks for :: ****Haruna Yukira****, ****Hasegawa Nanaho****, ****Hyou Hyouichiffer****, ****ryuu matsuda****, ****jenaMaru-chan****, ****Sasazaki mami****, ****flowers lavender****, ****Hyuuga Aika****, ****Na'cchan Tsuki No Me****, ****Riz Riz 21****, ****nazuka hanami****, ****ck mendokusei****, ****Neerval-Li****, ****Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan****, ****FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo****, ****Minions****, ****kensuchan****, ****D.W. Uchiha****, ****Stacie Kaniko****, ****Hyuuga W. Haruka ; **silahkan cek PM ya cemans :3

**IndigOnyx****: **gomen~, tolong maklum yaa**. ****onpu azuka :**eh? Makasih banyak! Maaf gabisa kilat . **Yafa mut: **aduh, gomen . gapapa, saya sendiri juga lupa-lupa, kok. hehe. **Ayunsoraya: **salam kenal juga. Makasih yaa~ ^^. **Unicornz: **makasih ^^. Iya, ini sudah update. Hhe . **naruhimeazura: **ini sudah update ^^. **Guest**: iyaa~ ini sudah diupdate :D . **Guest **(ke2): iyaa~ nanti dilanjut sampai tamat kok. sabar yah . **sahyu-chan: **makasih. Kamu pasti bisa bikin yg lebih keren! Semangat ^^ **Princess Poetry : ** iyaa, ini udah dilanjut ^^. **Guest** (paling atas): well, duh! Di sini pairing sasuhina, ya. Dari awal saya ngga pernah nyantumin sakura lho. Thanks.

Yak. Itu tadi balasannya. Kritik komen saran dll selalu saya trima dg terbuka, tapi sekali lagi, saya ngga nrima complain pairing loh ya. ^^ dan review dari kalian, sangat berharga karena saya jadi semangat buat update. :D

Oke, sekian dulu. jaa~ minna-chama ^^

**XOXO,**

**Ayuzawa Shia**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

Hidup memang seringkali tidak adil. Terutama bagi mereka yang seakan diterbangkan terlalu tinggi, lalu dihempaskan dengan keras. Seperti yang dirasakan Sasuke.

**.**

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukexHinata, SaiXHinata, slight SaiXIno**

**Genre: Romance; Drama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair [hope not], misstype, dll**

**.**

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

Setelah akhir-akhir ini ia berpikir kehidupannya mulai membaik, ternyata sebuah kenyataan pahit harus kembali Sasuke rasakan.

Dengan kehadiran dua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Gaara, serta gadis yang ia sukai, Hinata, kehidupan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mulai berwarna. Yang semula hanya abu-abu, sekarang warna-warna lain mulai hadir. Lelaki yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan monoton itupun mulai berani berharap. Berharap bahwa akhirnya tiba dimana dirinya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan…

dan cinta.

Tapi sekarang, Sasuke merasa bahwa takdir yang ia dapatkan benar-benar tidak adil. Terutama bila dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Sai, kakak tirinya. Berbanding terbalik, itulah gambaran keadaan mereka. Meskipun fisiknya mirip, namun kehidupan mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang. Sai selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan, sementara Sasuke selalu kehilangan kebahagiaan itu.

Yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini, adalah ia seolah-olah dibawa terbang dengan sangat tinggi. Melambung, melayang, sampai-sampai terlena. Setelah itu, dengan cepat ia dihempaskan dengan keras. Terjatuh dan sakit.

Baru saja semalam ia merasa sangat bahagia, karena melewati malam dengan memeluk gadis kesukaannya telah membuat hatinya yang dingin menghangat. Aura yang dimiliki Hinata memang selalu bisa membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Sangat berkebalikan dengan aura dingin milik Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan berpikir itu adalah salah satu malam paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

Dan respon Hinata yang cenderung malu-malu mau membuat Sasuke berharap lebih. Berharap kalau gadis itu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi rupanya, semua memang selalu berjalan tidak lancar.

Tadinya, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan dengan membawa segenap harapan. Dia berniat untuk menengok Hinata, untuk melihat senyuman menenangkan si gadis. Tetapi, Sasuke justru mendapatkan hal yang mengejutkan.

Tanpa sengaja, ia mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua, Hinata dan Sai. Sasuke bukan orang yang gemar menguping. Jika saja pembicaraan tidak berhubungan dengan Hinata dan Sai, cowok itu pasti sudah pergi. Tapi seakan membatu, Sasuke pun hanya berdiri diam di balik dinding, sembari menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

Percakapan itu rupanya berisi pertanyaan, mengapa Hinata marah dan menghindari Sai. Mengapa Hinata bersikap seperti itu setelah tahu bahwa Sai bertunangan. Sasuke bisa mendengar semuanya. Juga, mengapa Hinata menolak pernyataan Sai.

"Karena Sasuke?"

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh saat Sai mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Ia juga bisa merasakan, kalau jantungnya berdetak makin kencang. Dalam hati, ia sangat berharap Hinata akan mengatakan ya.

Jeda beberapa saat. Dan ketika tak mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk sedikit melihat ke dalam.

Namun, pemandangan yang ia dapati malah menghancurkan harapannya seketika. Pemandangan itu membuat salah satu sisi gelapnya yaitu kemarahan, muncul. Seperti _déjà vu_. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasakan kebahagiannya direnggut oleh orang yang sama. Kakak tirinya. Uchiha Sai.

_Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa selalu Sai?_

Disaat melihat tidak ada perlawanan berarti dari Hinata, ketika itu juga Sasuke tahu, bahwa sekali lagi, sesuatu yang ia sayangi dan seharusnya menjadi miliknya, direbut oleh Sai.

Selalu seperti itu. Sai yang punya segalanya, dan akhirnya hanya Sasuke yang tertinggal tanpa memiliki apapun.

Jika seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak membenci Sai?

**.**

**.**

**~RDR~**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa saat setelah Sai pergi, Hinata merenung dalam diam. Kedua manik _lavender_-nya menatap lurus ke depan, kosong. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Semua terasa begitu rumit. Perasaannya campur aduk. Terkejut, bimbang, cemas, bingung, malu dan sedih semua jadi satu.

_Sedih?_

Laki-laki yang ia sukai memberinya ciuman dengan sangat lembut dan Hinata justru merasa sedih? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang?

Hinata mencari-cari alasan kenapa perasaannya demikian. Mungkinkah karena apa yang barusaja mereka lakukan memang salah? Mengingat kalau Sai telah memiliki tunangan. Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Yang Sai lakukan tadi tentu sebuah bentuk pengkhianatan. Tapi, apa benar hanya alasan itu yang membuat Hinata malah merasa sedih?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sembari menghela napas. Dia tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana hatinya sekarang. Hinata bahkan tak mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Semua ini membuatnya bimbang.

_**Klek.**_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka, dan sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Kedua manik pucatnya mengawasi, mengantisipasi siapakah gerangan pengunjungnya.

Seorang laki-laki berdiri di sana, dengan memakai kaos hitam polos berkerah serta celana jeans sebatas lutut. Penampilan _casual _yang tiba-tiba saja dimata Hinata terlihat lebih menarik daripada biasanya.

"S-Sasuke!"

Hinata tertegun, kedua matanya melebar. Ia pikir, yang mengunjunginya adalah Neji. Melihat penampilan Sasuke yang baik-baik saja, Hinata tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum lega. Dan pipinya pun langsung dihiasi semburat merah karena tiba-tiba teringat kejadian pagi tadi, saat Naruto dan Gaara menemukan mereka. Kejadian yang sangat memalukan.

Namun ketika menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang terasa lebih tajam dari biasanya, membuat Hinata menunduk dan bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya. Ia selalu tidak tahan ditatap lama-lama oleh pemuda tersebut. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan klasik yang cenderung basa-basi, tapi Hinata tulus menanyakannya. Semalam hujan deras, dan dengan kondisi yang sangat dingin Sasuke melindunginya, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Tentu Sasuke berpotensi terserang flu atau demam.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, tiba-tiba teringat kalau ia belum mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya ia ucapkan sejak tadi. "Terima kasih banyak untuk semalam, Sasuke."

Hinata kembali menundukkan pandangannya, selama beberapa saat. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, meskipun hanya satu kosa kata 'hn' seperti biasa. Namun beberapa saat berlalu dan Sasuke tetap membisu. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Ada yang aneh, pikir Hinata. Sasuke memang pendiam, tapi tidak seperti ini. Bahkan biasanya cowok itu sudah menggodanya, apalagi saat hanya berdua. Makanya, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Hinata merasa udara di sekitarnya menjadi berat. Kedua maniknya menatap Sasuke, yang ternyata masih menatapnya tajam. Lelaki itu belum berpindah, masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sasuke?" Hinata memutuskan untuk memanggil pemuda itu kembali.

Sasuke bergerak, melangkah masuk sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

_**BLAM!**_

Hinata berjengit kaget. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu tak bersalah, lalu kembali lagi ke Sasuke. "S-Sasuke, ada apa?" kecemasan jelas terdengar dari nada bicara Hinata. Manik _lavender_-nya memandang penuh tanya.

_Benar-benar ada yang salah._

Sasuke tetap diam. Pandangannya semakin dingin dan menusuk. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak lagi _stoic_. Kini ada gurat kemarahan yang terpancar. Keheningan menyelimuti, sementara yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang mendekat ke arah Hinata.

Dalam jarak dekat, Hinata bisa melihat kemarahan yang begitu besar di dua oniks Sasuke.

Dengan Sasuke semakin mendekati ranjang, Hinata tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh. Pandangan dingin yang dilayangkan Sasuke sanggup menimbulkan ketakutan tersendiri. Selama mengenal lelaki tersebut, baru kali ini Hinata melihat kondisi Sasuke yang begini. Bahkan ketika Sasuke marah beberapa waktu lalu, ia tidak setakut ini.

Tapi, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba begitu murka? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata hingga terbaring dan menindihnya. Saking terkejutnya, Hinata tak bisa memroses apa yang tengah terjadi. Tahu-tahu, bibir Sasuke sudah menempel pada bibirnya.

Hinata berontak sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke. Tetapi, tubuh lelaki itu berat dan cengkramannya sangat kuat. Gerakan yang bisa Hinata lakukan pun sangat terbatas.

Mula-mula hanya kecupan, namun lama-lama Hinata merasakan bibir Sasuke menyesap bibirnya. Seperti pemuda itu ingin mencicipi rasa bibirnya. Semakin dalam, Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka semakin ketat. Dengan satu tangan Sasuke memegangi kepala Hinata.

Merasa usahanya untuk membebaskan diri sia-sia, Hinata pun pasrah. Namun lama-lama, ciuman dalam yang diberikan Sasuke membuatnya lupa diri. Ciuman itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas dan seolah kehilangan tenaga.

Perlahan, tanpa bisa dikontrol oleh otaknya, Hinata membalas ciuman Sasuke. Tapi begitu Hinata bermaksud melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, pemuda itu justru melepas ciuman mereka.

Hinata terengah-engah, merasa bingung dan sangat malu. Wajahnya memerah. Saat Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tangan Sasuke memegang dagunya, seolah menyuruh agar tetap bertatapan.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang mengerikan, Hyuuga." Desisan yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin itu membuat Hinata terkesiap kaget. Dan ketika Hinata melihat mata oniks Sasuke, mata gelap itu kembali penuh dengan amarah. Amarah yang dibalut luka. Hinata ingin bergerak menjauh, namun tubuhnya terperangkap oleh Sasuke.

_**BUAGH!**_

"Kyaa!" Hinata menjerit, refleks menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Tinju yang secara tiba-tiba dilayangkan Sasuke memang tak mengenai wajahnya, tapi mengenai dinding di belakangnya. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata semakin panik dan bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Barusaja Sasuke menciumnya, dan sekarang pemuda itu marah tanpa alasan yang jelas?

"A-ada apa, Sasuke?" dengan suara pelan, Hinata mencoba menyuarakan keheranannya.

"_Enak, ya?_ Dicium kakak beradik dalam selang waktu singkat?"

Kedua bola mata Hinata melebar, tubuhnya menegang. Ia menatap lelaki di depannya dengan begitu syok. Dan seringai ironis menyeramkan yang tersungging di wajah Sasuke tidak membantu sama sekali.

_Apa yang barusan diucapkan Sasuke? Dicium kakak beradik?_ Oh, Tuhan. Kini Hinata tahu kenapa Sasuke begitu marah.

Wajah Hinata memucat ketika dirinya menyadari tuduhan Sasuke. "I-itu—"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Hyuuga?!" belum sempat Hinata menyahut, Sasuke telah memotong ucapannya, dan buru-buru melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku berharap?! Kenapa selalu membuatku melambung, lalu kau hempaskan dengan keras. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?!"

Hinata tercekat, pengakuan Sasuke menyusup ke dalam pikirannya. Satu persatu ucapan Sasuke ditelaah oleh kepalanya. Benarkah apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Apa dia membuat Sasuke melayang lalu menjatuhkan begitu saja? Apa sikapnya selama ini begitu? Dan sorot mata itu… Hinata bisa melihat luka yang dalam di kedua oniks Sasuke.

Melihat keadaan Sasuke yang tampak sangat terluka seperti ini, Hinata mendapati hatinya seakan diremas-remas. Udara yang menguar di sekitar pun semakin membuat Hinata sesak.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Bukan begitu… bukan, Sasuke."

"Lalu, apa kau menginginkanku? Antara Sai dan aku, apa kau memilihku?"

Tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam, begitu menusuk. Pandangannya seakan menuntut agar Hinata segera menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Hinata memejamkan mata untuk mengatur kegelisahan sekaligus mengurangi rasa perihnya. Lalu ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku… tida—

"CUKUP!"

Menyela dengan keras, Sasuke bangkit berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Hingga mengagetkan Hinata dan membuat ucapan gadis tersebut terhenti. Hinata membuka matanya dengan cepat, memandang Sasuke penuh tanya. Sedangkan Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata dengan pandangan putus asa. Sejenak hening, lalu Sasuke membalikkan badan. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke melangkah keluar, menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tanpa berbalik ke belakang.

Sementara Hinata yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hanya mampu terdiam. Ia ingin menahan kepergian Sasuke, kemudian menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Tapi bibirnya kelu dan tubuhnya mendadak beku.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Tahu-tahu, airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tangan Hinata memegang dadanya erat. Dan hatinya terasa pedih. Mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sasuke, pemuda yang sering ia sebut _Lucifer_ itu, membuat hatinya perih.

Ya… Hinata merasa sesak dan sakit sekali.

**.**

**.**

**~RDR~**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sedang berbaring santai di tempat tidur, sembari membaca komik yang sengaja dibawanya untuk mengisi waktu. Tangannya sesekali meraih camilan yang tergeletak di atas nakas, di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sesekali, terlihat Naruto terkikik geli.

Bila melihat ke sisi lain ruangan, nampak Gaara juga sedang berada dalam pose setengah berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri. Bedanya dengan Naruto, di tangan Gaara ada sebuah tablet. Gaara lebih memilih bermain _game_ daripada membaca komik. Entah permainan apa yang dimainkannya. Yang jelas, raut wajah Gaara masih saja tak berubah. Datar dan tenang. Tak menunjukkan banyak emosi.

Saat ini adalah waktunya istirahat siang, waktu dimana peserta _fun_ _camp_ bebas menggunakan waktu sesuai keinginan masing-masing. Tentu saja hal ini digunakan Naruto dan Gaara untuk bermalas-malasan. Tadi, mereka harus bangun pagi-pagi buta karena kehebohan menghilangnya Hinata. Dan ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke juga tak terlihat jejaknya, keduanya pun kembali merambah hutan. Meskipun fisik kedua pemuda tesebut tergolong bagus, tetap saja mereka merasakan lelah. Maka dari itu, sekarang adalah saatnya untuk bersantai penuh.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu dengan atmosfer yang sama, yaitu hening dan tenang. Hingga tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan keras, cukup untuk mengagetkan Naruto. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai berjingkat dan duduk. Gaara tak menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan, tapi aktivitasnya juga terhenti. Pandangan kedua lelaki tersebut kini tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka lebar.

_**BLAM.**_

Pintu dibanting hingga tertutup. Alis Naruto terangkat heran, matanya menatap sosok tak asing yang berdiri di sana.

"Kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun, Teme?" protes Naruto karena kegiatannya terganggu.

Sasuke diam, mengabaikan protesan Naruto. Ia justru melewati temannya itu, berjalan menuju sebuah almari besar di sudut ruangan. Sasuke membuka pintu almari dengan kasar, lalu mengeluarkan tas serta baju-bajunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hal ini tak urung membuat Naruto serta Gaara keheranan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Gaara bersuara. Ia berdiri, _tab_-nya diletakkan begitu saja di atas ranjang. Sekarang yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya adalah Sasuke.

Tanpa menoleh dan masih memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper, Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Pulang."

"Hah? Tapi ini baru hari kedua, Teme. Apa-apaan kau ini?" Naruto pun terbelalak. Lelaki berambut pirang tersebut buru-buru berdiri dan mendekati sahabatnya.

Setelah memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam koper, Sasuke menatap kedua temannya bergantian, dan hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawabannya. Lalu seakan tak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke segera menyambar kunci mobil milik Naruto yang terletak di atas nakas. Tanpa memedulikan reaksi tercengang pemilik kunci itu.

Melihat perilaku tak jelas Sasuke, Naruto pun menghadang langkah Sasuke yang hendak keluar ruangan. "Jangan seenaknya, Teme! Kau ini kenapa?" Kedua iris biru Naruto kemudian tertuju pada kunci di tangan Sasuke. "Lagipula itu punyaku."

Hening sesaat. Tak ada jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Dan ketika iris safir Naruto kembali menatap iris gelap sahabatnya, saat itu Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa dibantah. Terlebih ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang seolah mengatakan ia sedang tidak main-main.

"Minggir."

Perkataan singkat Sasuke mau tak mau membuat Naruto bergerak menyamping, seakan-akan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk lewat. Bukan karena Naruto takut.

Dan lelaki berambut raven itupun segera keluar ruangan dengan langkah cepat. Meninggalkan Naruto serta Gaara dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

**.**

**.**

**~RDR~**

**.**

**.**

Jika beberapa saat lalu suasana hening yang menyelimuti ruangan adalah hening yang menenangkan, maka sekarang kebalikannya. Suasana kamar yang dihuni Sasuke, Naruto serta Gaara itu masih hening, tetapi hening yang tak nyaman.

Naruto kembali pada kegiatannya yaitu membaca komik. Berusaha tak terganggu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Meski tentu saja kenyataannya tidak demikian. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke tadi sungguh mengganggu pikirannya. Itu bukan ekspresi marah yang biasa. Itu adalah ekspresi yang sudah lama sekali tidak Naruto lihat. Raut seseorang yang frustasi dan putus asa, sekaligus murka.

Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara, yang sekarang telah berbaring penuh. Naruto tahu Gaara hanya berpura-pura tidur. Tapi toh, untuk saat ini memang tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk Sasuke. Sebenarnya, bisa saja tadi ia menghentikan Sasuke. Tetapi, meskipun tanpa berkata-kata, Naruto jelas paham kalau Sasuke sedang ingin sendiri.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Ia melirik pintu kayu yang kini diketuk lagi dengan buru-buru. Alis Naruto melengkung. Dengan gerakan malas, cowok jabrik itu bangkit dan melangkah untuk membukakan pintu.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo serta iris _lavender_ langsung memenuhi pandangannya begitu pintu terbuka.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!"

"Hinata?" Naruto tersenyum canggung. Rupanya benar dugaannya. Tentu saja, subyek permasalahan Sasuke adalah Hinata. Mengingat sejak kembali ke kota Konoha, kehidupan Sasuke selalu berputar di sekeliling gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Juga, Naruto tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Hinata tergesa, dengan raut wajah menyiratkan kecemasan dan kepanikan.

Naruto memerhatikan penampilan Hinata saat ini. Matanya masih berair, dan di pipinya masih ada jejak-jejak airmata. Pasti habis menangis, batin Naruto.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu dia merebut kunci mobilku, mungkin sekarang sudah ada di jalanan."

"A-apa?"

Tubuh Hinata yang seakan langsung lemas, serta mata berkaca-kaca seolah siap menumpahkan airmatanya lagi kapan saja membuat Naruto ikut panik.

Naruto pun segera menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar, demi privasi. Mengingat di Konoha Gakuen gosip dapat menyebar dengan sangat brutal. Kalau sampai ada yang melihat Hinata menangis di depan kamarnya, bisa-bisa ada berita tidak-tidak yang beredar. Bisa gawat kalau Neji tahu. Naruto enggan bila harus menghadapi Neji yang terkenal overprotektif itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Naruto begitu keduanya telah berada di dalam kamar.

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongak. Ia menatap Naruto sedikit ragu.

Seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata, Naruto mengangguk, sebagai tanda bahwa ia bisa menjaga rahasia.

"A-Aku me—"

"Tuan Putri,"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba telah ada suara lain yang menyela. Dan rupanya pemilik suara tersebut adalah Sabaku Gaara. Naruto sampai heran kapan Gaara bangun, karena tahu-tahu cowok berambut merah itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gaara?" Naruto menatap Gaara dengan alis terangkat, bingung dengan panggilan tuan putri yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin itu.

Sorot iris hijau Gaara menajam, kini tertuju pada satu-satunya gadis di ruangan tersebut. Gaara lalu maju mendekat, menyejajarkan wajahnya agar berada di depan wajah Hinata. "Kupikir _Tuan Putri_ harus belajar bagaimana caranya agar tidak plin plan dan tidak menggantungkan harapan seseorang terlalu tinggi."

Serentetan kalimat dengan nada ketus yang diucapkan Gaara membuat Hinata menunduk dalam. Apalagi panggilan 'tuan putri' yang ditekankan secara Naruto menarik lengan Gaara agar menjauh.

"Hei, Gaara! Kau kenapa, sih?" Naruto memberikan isyarat agar Gaara menarik ucapannya, karena ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk saling menyalahkan. Namun sepertinya usaha Naruto tidak mempan. Bahkan kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Gaara benar-benar di luar prediksi.

"Aku hanya muak melihat orang yang bersembunyi di balik topeng inosennya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara keluar dari kamar dengan membanting pintu.

_**BLAM!**_

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Satu tangannya terangkat, memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Ia melirik Hinata, yang menunduk dalam. Hinata tidak menangis, atau setidaknya belum. Tapi Naruto tahu, gadis di depannya itu sudah berada di ambang batas kerapuhannya.

"Hinata-_chan_, Gaara tak bermaksud begitu."

"Tidak, Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata berujar pelan, kepalanya menggeleng. Gadis itu tampak mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Meskipun jelas terlihat tinggal sebentar lagi si putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut akan meledak dalam tangis. Hinata lalu melanjutkan, "Gaara-_kun_ benar. Aku memang salah."

Naruto mengembuskan napas lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia kemudian menghela Hinata agar duduk di atas salah satu tempat tidur terdekat.

"Sifat Gaara dan Sasuke itu mirip. Mereka juga sama-sama punya masalah dengan ayah mereka. Makanya, reaksi Gaara seperti itu."

"Ya… aku mengerti."

Naruto menarik sebuah kursi plastik, lalu mendudukkan dirinya hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan Hinata. "Sekarang, maukah Hinata menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi? Barangkali aku bisa membantu."

Awalnya ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian Hinata mengangguk. Dan mengalirlah cerita bagaimana semua kesalahpahaman ini berawal.

**.**

**.**

**~RDR~**

**.**

**.**

Di hari kepulangan rombongan _fun camp_ Konoha Gakuen, Hinata hanya duduk termenung di dalam bus. Tatapannya sejak tadi tertuju ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang diperhatikannya. Yang pasti, Hinata bahkan terlihat malas untuk menanggapi pembicaraan di sekitarnya.

Sejak peristiwa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke, Hinata merasakan hatinya tidak tenang. Ia terus saja gelisah. Meskipun Naruto mengatakan bahwa nanti semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya. Ini tidak baik-baik saja.

Hinata juga mendapati dirinya tidak lagi mengharapkan _fun camp_ ini. Acara-acara _fun camp_ yang seharusnya menyenangkan, jadi terasa begitu hampa. Sisa waktu _fun camp _dijalani Hinata dengan begitu tak nyaman. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi pada orang-orang yang sengaja menjebaknya saat _night outbond_. Hinata hanya ingin acara ini segera selesai. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Konoha, lalu bertemu dengan Sasuke. Supaya ia bisa menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Supaya Sasuke tidak marah lagi padanya.

Di sisi lain, Hinata cemas karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Sasuke sekarang. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, mengirim pesan maupun menelponnya. Tapi tidak ada reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke. Semua pesannya tidak dibalas. Panggilannya tidak diangkat. Hinata hanya berharap, Sasuke tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang merugikan.

Belum lagi Gaara yang bersikap dingin padanya. Ya, Hinata sadar memang dirinya yang patut disalahkan. Jadi ia pun menerima perlakuan Gaara dengan lapang. Setidaknya masih ada Naruto yang masih mau berbaik hati padanya.

Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang sangat menghantui pikiran Hinata.

_Kenapa kau selalu membuatku berharap?! Kenapa selalu membuatku melambung, lalu kau hempaskan dengan keras. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?!_

Suara Sasuke yang berkali-kali muncul di kepalanya. Dan setiap kali suara itu ada, hatinya seakan disayat-sayat. Perih sekali. Hinata tidak menyadari kalau sikapnya selama ini akan berdampak buruk bagi Sasuke. Memikirkan Sasuke dan kebersamaan mereka selama ini, rasanya begitu sakit. Apa itu berarti dirinya sebenarnya menyayangi Sasuke, bukan Sai?

_Kalau kau marah saat tahu aku punya tunangan, lalu kenapa kau menolakku?_

Muncul suara lainnya, kali ini milik Sai. Suara yang seolah-olah ingin membantah kesimpulan Hinata sebelumnya. Suara yang mengingatkannya, akan rasa sesak ketika mendapati Uchiha Sai telah memiliki tunangan. Juga mengingatkannya akan jantungnya yang berdebar tak tentu tiap kali berada di dekat pemuda tersebut.

_Jadi, siapa yang Hinata pilih? _

Tidak bisa… karena dirinya tidak tahu. Ia belum bisa memilih. Hinata belum tahu siapa yang sebenarnya ia sayangi sebagai seorang laki-laki. Sasuke yang sering membuatnya kesal, ataukah Sai yang sering membuat hatinya berbunga. Ia butu sesuatu untuk meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri. _Tapi apa?_

Dada Hinata bergemuruh, marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Pantas saja Gaara menyebutnya plin plan. Karena bahkan, Hinata tidak bisa membedakan rasa sayangnya pada Sai maupun Sasuke.

Tapi kalaupun ia memilih Sai, apakah mereka punya kesempatan? Bukankah _senpai_-nya itu jelas-jelas sudah _out of the market_?

Jadi… apa yang harusnya Hinata lakukan?

"Ta… Hinata!" panggilan cukup nyaring dari Sakura menyadarkan Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. "Oh… ya?"

"Kita sudah sampai, lho. Ayo turun," sahut Sakura sembari berdiri.

Hinata memandang sekelilingnya. Hampir semua orang sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk turun. Rupanya mereka telah sampai di depan sekolah. "Iya… kamu duluan aja, Sakura-_chan_."

Hafal akan kebiasaan Hinata yang tidak suka beramai-ramai, Sakura pun mengangguk. "Aku tunggu di bawah, ya?" Kemudian Sakura berlalu, bergabung dengan siswa-siswa lain yang berhamburan turun dari bus.

Hinata menatap temannya yang menjauh dalam diam. Dia tidak suka berdesak-desakan. Lebih baik ia turun paling akhir. Sakura itu lincah dan kuat, jadi tidak masalah kalau menghadapi situasi seperti itu. Sedangkan dirinya, bisa dibilang _clumsy_. Kalau ikutan berdesak-desakan, yang ada Hinata hanya akan jatuh. Jadi, lebih baik menunggu hingga semua orang sudah turun dari bus.

Masih memerhatikan teman-temannya yang tampak lucu, Hinata merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Wangi maskulin yang familiar pun tertangkap indra penciumannya.

_**Deg. **_

Hinata tahu siapa lelaki yang duduk di dekatnya. Lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Dan Hinata belum mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu orang tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau lelaki bersurai gelap tersebut akan mendatanginya di saat seperti ini.

"Tatap aku, Hinata." Suara bariton itu tenang, namun Hinata bisa merasakan kecemasan di dalamnya.

Hinata mencoba menahan kegugupannya dan tetap tenang. Ia menolehkan manik _lavender_-nya diarahkan untuk balas menatap manik kelam di depannya.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi, Hinata." Pemuda berkulit putih itu bersuara lagi, dengan sedikit nada memohon.

Hinata menunduk dan berujar lirih. "_Gomen_…"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi… katakan, apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Nada ucapan Sai benar-benar tak sabar.

"Kalaupun iya, apa itu akan mengubah keadaan, _Senpai_?"

Satu helaan napas menyusul. Detik berikutnya Sai telah berdiri. "Jadi kau akan bersamaku, asal aku membatalkan pertunanganku?"

Hinata ternganga. Membatalkan pertunangan? Oh, tentu itu bukan hal yang mudah. Lagipula, bahkan meski Sai _single_, ia belum tentu bisa menemukan pilihannya. Hinata menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak… karena akan ada lagi yang terluka. Ino-_san_ dan Sasuke… mereka akan terluka."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Berkorban, _Senpai_." Hinata tersenyum getir. Meskipun tidak mengenal tunangan Sai dan hanya pernah bertemu sekali, tapi Hinata bisa merasakan bagaimana gadis tersebut sangat menyayangi Sai. Hinata tidak berhak mengambil Sai dari tunangannya. Belum tentu Hinata bisa mencintai Sai seperti itu.

Keheningan yang menyesakkan itu lalu diusik oleh sebuah suara.

"Sai."

Panggilan cukup nyaring itu mengejutkan baik Sai maupun Hinata. Hinata bergegas berdiri. Ketika menoleh, dirinya terperangah melihat sosok cantik yang pernah ia temui, sedang berdiri di pintu masuk bus.

**.**

**.**

**~RDR~**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino sedang menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga yang ada di halaman Konoha Gakuen. Halaman yang sangat indah menurut Ino, karena adanya berbagai tanaman bunga di sana. Bunga aster, _carnation_, mawar, lili dan banyak lagi. Ia bersama dengan orang-orang lain yang juga berada di halaman sekolah, sedang menunggu kedatangan rombongan _fun camp_. Menurut salah satu petugas keamanan, rombongan akan datang sebentar lagi.

Sejak kecil, Ino sangat menyukai bunga. Dia selalu membantu mamanya merawat tanaman-tanaman bunga yang ada di rumah kaca kediaman Yamanaka. Hanya dengan melihat bunga-bunga segar yang berwarna-warni, _mood_-nya selalu menjadi lebih baik. Selain bermain tenis, Ino juga hobi mengoleksi berbagai jenis tanaman bunga.

_Tenis?_

_Ah_… Ino lupa kalau sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi bermain olahraga kesayangannya. Mimpinya untuk menjadi pemain tenis profesional pun harus kandas. Dan itu semua terjadi karena emosi labilnya.

Kejadian tersebut terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu sedang liburan akhir pekan. Ino sangat merindukan Sai. Ino tahu Sai sangat kecewa padanya sampai-sampai memutuskan segala koneksi diantara mereka. Padahal Ino selalu berusaha menghubungi pemuda tersebut.

Ino selalu mencari waktu dan berusaha pulang ke Jepang untuk menemui Sai. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahannya, serta meyakinkan Sai kalau perasaannya belum berubah. Sayangnya keluarganya tidak memperbolehkan. Mereka ingin Ino fokus pada latihannya menjadi pemain tenis pro.

Maka, Ino mencari segala cara agar bisa diam-diam berkunjung ke negara kelahirannya. Ia sudah menyusun rencana sejak lama, seraya mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Akhirnya tiga bulan yang lalu, waktu itu tiba juga. Ino nekad pergi ke Jepang seorang diri.

Ino memakai alibi pergi _camping_ bersama teman-temannya untuk beberapa hari, sehingga orangtuanya tidak curiga. Tapi rupanya terkadang rencana yang telah disusun dengan sangat rapi pun bisa tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

Mungkin karena kegugupan akibat tak sabar berjumpa dengan Sai, Ino lalai dan tidak memerhatikan sekitarnya. Ia sudah hampir sampai bandara. Hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari pemberhentian bus yang ia tumpangi, maka Ino akan sampai. Sayangnya ketika menyeberang, Ino tak tahu bahwa saat itu ada sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya. Kecelakaan pun tidak dapat dihindari.

Ino sempat koma meski tidak dalam waktu lama. Organ vitalnya baik-baik saja,namun tidak demikian dengan tangan kanannya. Tangannya tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Mimpi buruk rasanya, saat dokter bilang akan sulit bagi Ino untuk menjadi pemain tenis.

Menghela napas, raut wajah cantik Ino menjadi muram karena kepingan-kepingan ingatan menyakitkan itu hadir kembali.

"Mereka sudah datang!"

Seruan di belakangnya mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Gadis itu lantas menolehkan kepala, dan mendapati beberapa bus besar berhenti di depan halaman sekolah. Senyum pun hadir di wajah cantik yang barusaja murung tersebut. Dengan langkah anggun, Ino berjalan mendekati bus untuk menemui laki-laki pujaannya.

"Permisi. Apa kau tahu Sai ada di bus yang mana?" Ino menanyai seorang pemuda yang memakai badge _committee_, yang sekiranya pasti mengenal Sai.

"Oh, dia sedang di bus 2."

Ino menawarkan senyum jelitanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, yang membuat si pemuda merona. Setelah itu, Ino bergegas melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia menuju bus nomor 2, menunggu di dekat pintu keluar. Diperhatikannya hiruk pikuk para murid yang turun dari bus, dengan wajah-wajah lelah namun ceria. Tanpa sadar, Ino tersenyum lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama, orang yang ditunggu tak juga muncul. Padahal kelihatannya bus telah kosong. Ino mengerutkan dahi, menghela napas. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sai sampai belum turun juga? Atau jangan-jangan cowok yang ia tanyai tadi salah memberi informasi?

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mengecek langsung, daripada menebak-nebak tanpa pasti. Ia lalu menaiki tangga masuk ke bus. Di dalamnya terlihat sepi, tapi ketika naik lebih dalam, Ino bisa melihat lelaki yang dicarinya sedang berdiri di sela-sela bangku.

Sai seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Wajahnya tampak serius. _Tapi… siapa? Atau jangan-jangan…_

"Sai."

Ino mengeraskan suaranya, meski tak sampai berteriak. Ia berhasil menarik perhatian Sai. Ino tersenyum, namun tidak bertahan lama ketika kedua maniknya menangkap siapa lawan bicara Sai.

_Oh, Tuhan…_

Rasanya apa yang ditakutkan Ino memang terjadi. Kecurigaannya benar. Sai memang sedang terlibat pembicaraan dengan Hinata! Dan astaga… aroma ketegangan seketika bisa Ino rasakan, membuatnya penasaran.

_Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa begitu serius? _

"Ino."

Sahutan dari Sai, membuat Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Mengatasi keterkejutannya, Ino langsung memasang senyum cerah.

"Hai, kita pernah bertemu saat di _mall_." Ujarnya ramah, ditujukan pada Hinata. Ino lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Yamanaka Ino."

Hinata menerima uluran tangan tersebut, membalas dengan senyum canggung. "Hyuuga Hinata, senang berkenalan dengan Yamanaka-_san_."

"Kalian kenal?" Sai menatap kedua gadis di hadapannya bergantian, dengan bingung.

"Ya. Ingat saat aku minta mampir ke Konoha Hypermarket, Sai? Nah, aku bertemu nona ini di sana. Dia yang menemukan liontinku," jelas Ino. Ia bercerita dengan antusias. Selanjutnya, Ino menoleh ke Hinata lagi. "Waktu itu terima kasih banyak, ya."

"Sama-sama." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah… maaf, saya sudah ditunggu teman-teman. Permisi, _Senpai_, Yamanaka-_san_." Hinata terlihat buru-buru melingkarkan tas di pundaknya, dan menyingkir pergi. Tak lupa menunduk sebagai tanda pamit.

Sai diam, tidak mengejar Hinata, hanya menatap sosok mungil itu menjauh. Tanpa menyadari bahwa telah ada sepasang mata yang mengamati gerak-geriknya.

Jantung Ino berdebar keras. Matanya memanas dan dadanya sesak. Tapi Ino tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahannya di sini. Tidak akan. Ia gadis yang pintar bersikap pada situasi yang tak menyenangkan. Mencoba tegar, perlahan Ino mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Sai.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Ino dengan suara sedikit bergetar, kepalanya ditenggelamkan pada dada bidang Sai.

Sai memegang kedua lengan Ino, bermaksud melepaskan pelukannya. "Ino—"

"Tidak!" Ino justru mempererat dekapannya. "Biarkan begini… kumohon," pintanya lirih. Kedua maniknya dipejamkan karena pedih. Setiap kali Sai tidak berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya, Ino benar-benar cemas. Dan ia tidak mau mimpi buruknya terjadi. Mimpi buruk dimana Sai akan pergi meninggalkannya, demi perempuan lain.

Mungkin, Ino benar-benar harus memaparkan semuanya, penyebab kenapa tangannya terluka. Sai memiliki hati yang sangat baik dan rasa tanggung jawab besar. Jika Sai mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lelaki itu pasti akan berada di sisinya, kan?

"Nanti, aku mau cerita… bagaimana tanganku bisa terluka." Kini suara Ino benar-benar bergetar dan terdengar rapuh.

Sai mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Dan Ino merasa benar-benar jahat… curang. Perbuatannya ini, apa bisa dibilang demi cinta?

Tapi bukankah , pengertian cinta itu sendiri relatif?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ingin mengucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^**

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, ya saya menelantarkan fic" multichapter saya. Tapi sungguh nggak bermaksud. Beberapa teman author/reader bahkan kadang saya curhatin gimana bingungnya saya, ingin lanjutin fic tapi kegiatan kuliah tidak bisa ditinggal. Jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

**Special thanks to ::**

**Me Yuki Hina****, Guest , ****Rhe Muliya Young****, guest ****, momo, ****Stupid Panda23****, **** .7****, Katsumi, naina-chan, ****Hyou Hyouichiffer****, ****Riz Riz 21****, indigohimeSNH, ****Sana Uchiga****, ****uchiha bungsu****, **** 1****, ari-chan, guest , n, guest , ****flowers lavender****, ****Stacie Kaniko****, ms. X, ****Audhitaputri****, ****xxxaryn****, Kyr Neji, ****nazuka hanami****, hinatauchiha69, ****Hasegawa Nanaho****, Uchiha Itaara, guest , ****Olaf13****, Nara Tobi, ****altadinata****, ****Renita Nee-Chan****, ****Jasmine DaisynoYuki****, Guest, any yashifun, lestari sarichan, hyuugahime.**

Balasan buat yg nggak login... update kilat: maafkaan saya ngga bisa update kilat. Tapi kedepannya, saya akan fokus ke RDR dan The Rhapsody biar tahunini bisa tamat. Doakan ya . Mengecewakan pembaca: maaf sekali. Tapi fic ini nggak akan discontinued kok, selama saya masih idup. Hehee. Hinata pilih Sai apa Sasuke : emm... makanya tetep baca ya ^,~ hihi. Bete sama hinata yg plinplan : iyaa aku jugaa. Tapi tokoh utama ngga harus selalu menyenangkan, kan? *alesan :D. Author kpop lover: errr haha iya. Tapi sekarang udah jarang main nih, paling Cuma masih sukanya sama snsd. Exo pun berkurang karna ngga OT12 lagi :D. Mereka bisa lebih kejam: mereka siapa ya? Hhe. Sasuke first kissnya hinata: sepertinya iya :D. fic-nya pernah dipost di kyuyoungshipperindo : aduh saya baru tahu juga gegara dikasih tau di grup, haha ngga nyangka ada yg mau copas fic ini .

Buat yg login silahkan cek pm yaa. Buat silent reader makasih jugaaa :*

**Akhir kata, bagi yang masih berkenan memberikan komentar, saya terima dengan hati terbuka. Terima kasih banyak ….**

**XOXO,**

**Ayuzawa Shia**


	14. Chapter 14

Hidup memang seringkali tidak adil. Terutama bagi mereka yang seakan diterbangkan terlalu tinggi, lalu dihempaskan dengan keras. Seperti yang dirasakan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**Title: Run Devil Run**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukexHinata, SaiXHinata, slight SaiXIno**

**Genre: Romance; Drama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair , misstype, dll**

**.**

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

Mobil berwarna hitam itu berhenti di pinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai, tepat di bawah pepohonan yang menghiasi sudut kota. Beberapa kendaraan dan orang yang lewat tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Sejak beberapa saat lalu, hanya keheningan yang mendominasi.

Sai tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia terlalu syok. Ini benar-benar sebuah kenyataan yang tidak pernah muncul di bayangannya sebelumnya. Pemuda yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan itu merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Beban di pundaknya semakin berat. Tangannya terangkat perlahan, kemudian memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

Sementara gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang duduk di kursi kemudi hanya diam menunduk. Wajah cantiknya dihiasi raut bersalah dan terluka. Ia baru saja menceritakan hal yang membuat pujaan hatinya terlihat frustasi. Namun, Ino tidak bisa menahan diri. Hanya cara ini yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Ino tahu, Sai adalah orang yang sangat baik. Kalau ada orang yang paling mengenal kepribadian Sai, itu adalah dirinya. Meski terlihat pendiam, sesungguhnya Sai adalah orang yang sangat perasa. Ketika Sai merasa bersalah, maka pemuda tersebut akan menebus kesalahannya dengan sangat sungguh-sungguh.

Dan ini yang Ino manfaatkan.

Ino merasa, meskipun mereka bertunangan, namun Sai semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya. Keadaan mereka benar-benar berubah. Sai tidak lagi memandangnya dengan sayang seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Sai tidak lagi mencurahkan segala perhatiannya untuk Ino. Pandangan dan perhatian itu kini untuk gadis lain. Dan ketika melihat interaksi Sai dan Hinata terakhir kali, Ino tahu ia harus segera berbuat sesuatu.

Ino tidak ingin kehilangan Sai. Ia tidak bisa. Selama ini, satu-satunya laki-laki yang mampu menguasai hatinya hanyalah Sai. Bahkan ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negeri, hanya Sai yang tetap mendominasi pikirannya. Ino terlalu menyayangi Sai. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi memang begitulah adanya.

Maka Ino pun menceritakan bagaimana tangannya cidera. Cerita menyakitkan itu mengalir begitu saja. Berawal dari niat Ino yang ingin pulang ke Jepang untuk menemui Sai, hingga ia mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat impiannya hancur.

Bagaikan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

Peribahasa itu mungkin pantas menggambarkan apa yang dialami Ino ketika itu. Ia harus berjuang keras untuk tegar dan bangkit. Sampai akhirnya beberapa bulan kemudian, Ino memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang. Berharap akan ada impian yang lain selain tenis. Tentu saja, impian yang Ino maksud adalah Sai. Namun ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa Sai berpaling darinya, Ino merasakan hatinya kembali perih.

Sekarang, Ino hanya berusaha mendapatkan impiannya kembali. Setelah semua kesedihan yang ia alami, Ino hanya menginginkan seorang lelaki untuk bersandar, dan orang itu adalah Sai. Memang egois, tapi Ino akan melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk merebut perhatian Sai lagi.

Lagipula, hal yang ia ceritakan memang begitu adanya. Bagaimana tangannya bisa terluka, memang berawal karena ia sangat ingin menemui Sai.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh untuk melihat pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat gurat kebingungan dalam wajah tampan tersebut. Ino merasa bersalah. Tapi... ini harus ia lakukan.

"Sai… lebih baik kita pulang. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Hm." Gumaman itu disuarakan oleh Sai sebagai jawaban, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

Tanpa menunda waktu, Ino yang bertugas menyetir langsung menarik gas, membuat mobil hitam tersebut melaju di jalanan, bergabung dengan kendaraan lain.

**.**

**.**

**...RDR...**

**.**

**.**

Lampu yang bersinar redup di kamar tersebut seperti ingin menunjukkan suasana hati si gadis pemilik ruangan. Gadis tersebut adalah Hyuuga Hinata, yang kini tampak sangat muram. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari ponsel di tangannya. Terus menerus menatap layar, seolah berharap akan ada tanda bahwa seseorang yang sedang Hinata tunggu akan menghubunginya.

Sudah sejak beberapa saat lalu Hinata begini. Duduk di atas tempat tidur, wajah lesu, sambil menatap kosong ke ponselnya. Sayang, orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu tak kunjung menghubungi.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut gelap, mata kelam dan kulit cerah. Seseorang yang berkepribadian dingin, acuh, sering melanggar peraturan, tapi bisa sangat peduli kalau sedang bersama dengan Hinata. Pemuda yang jarang tersenyum, namun sekalinya tersenyum, wajah tampan itu akan terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Pemuda yang sering ia sebut seperti Lucifer. Seorang pemuda yang ia sakiti... pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Hhh...**_

Helaan napas terdengar. Rasa bersalah itu semakin menghantui Hinata. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Sasuke, namun tidak ada hasilnya. Ponsel pemuda itu tidak aktif. Inginnya Hinata menunjungi tempat tinggal Sasuke, tapi Hinata ragu Sasuke akan menerimanya. Kini harapannya hanya Naruto, mengingat terakhir kali bertemu Gaara, cowok itu masih juga bersikap dingin.

_**Drrrt drrrt drrrt**_

Merasakan adanya getaran dari ponselnya, dengan terburu-buru Hinata langsung mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"_Moshi-moshi_," begitu tersambung, Hinata langsung mengucapkan sapaan.

"Moshi-moshi_, Hinata-_chan_." _Terdengar suara di seberang sana menyahut. Suara bariton yang Hinata kenal.

"Naruto?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"_Ya, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata-_chan_?"_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Kabarnya? Hinata tidak yakin dirinya baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya, ia bahkan tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaan dirinya. Namun Hinata memutuskan untuk menjawab segera, "B-baik. Kau sendiri?"

"_Yah... aku juga baik-baik saja. Mm, apa Teme sudah menghubungimu?"_

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Lalu ketika teringat bahwa ia sedang berbicara melalui telepon, gadis itu buru-buru menambahkan, "Belum. Apa Naruto sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"_Saat kami sampai di apartemen, Teme tidak ada dimanapun. Dan ia masih tidak bisa dihubungi."_ Ada nada menyesal yang terdengar dari suara Naruto disertai dengan desahan napas.

Raut kepanikan pun muncul di wajah ayu itu. Hinata menerawang sedih. Sasuke meninggalkan Koukyuu Inn terlebih dulu, tapi rupanya ia tidak pulang? Lalu Sasuke kemana?

Dengan suara yang bergetar, Hinata menyahut, "Bukankah... Sasuke tidak memiliki saudara di sini? Lalu dia dimana? Kalau... kala—"

"_Tenang, Hinata-_chan_. Dia punya banyak uang. Kalau kau takut dia jadi gelandangan, kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi. Hehe. Jangan cemas, aku akan minta bantuan Papaku untuk mencarinya."_

Hinata tersenyum tipis, merasa sedikit lega. Ia bisa mempercayai perkataan Naruto. Pemuda itu telah mengenal Sasuke jauh sebelum dirinya. Juga, Naruto adalah teman yang baik dan jujur. Meskipun terkesan suka main-main karena kehiperaktifannya, tapi Naruto sangat peduli pada teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."

"_Pastikan dirimu baik-baik saja, Hinata-_chan_."_

"Mm."

Setelah menutup sambungan, Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya dengan keras. Ini benar-benar tidak baik, pikirnya. Bahkan sahabat Sasuke saja tidak bisa menemui pemuda tersebut. Lalu apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan?

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Kedua manik _lavender_-nya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sedih. Saat ini, Sasuke berada di tempat yang aman, kan? Ia bisa memercayai kata-kata Naruto, kan?

Dalam hati, Hinata berdoa, berharap agar Sasuke tetap dalam keadaan yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**...Run Devil Run...**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terdiam dalam kegelapan. Sejauh matanya memandang hanya ada kegelapan. Iapun menutup kelopak matanya, lalu membukanya lagi. Kedua bola mata oniks sang Uchiha tersebut membuka dan menutup, berkali-kali hanya untuk disambut oleh kegelapan yang sama. Alis Sasuke bertaut.

_Kenapa semuanya jadi gelap?_

Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan dirinya seperti melayang. Mengambang sangat ringan dengan pikiran yang mengawang-awang. Lalu perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan kesepian dimana tidak ada seorangpun bersamanya. Hanya ada gelap yang menyelimutinya, sendirian. Perasaan menyakitkan yang paling dibencinya. Perasaan yang membuatnya terlihat lemah.

_**Sasuke?**_

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar dengan begitu nyaring. Suara itu seakan bergaung di sepanjang kegelapan di sekitarnya. Suara yang terdengar familiar. Hanya ada satu orang yang dikenal Sasuke yang memiliki suara selembut itu.

_**Sasuke... Sasuke-**_**kun**_**!**_

Suara itu memanggil lagi dengan nada memohon. Suara gadis yang menganggu pikirannya beberapa bulan terakhir. Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Menoleh kesana kemari. Tapi dimana dia? Dimana gadis itu? Tetap hanya ada kegelapan yang menguar di sekitarnya.

_**Sasuke bangunlah... ya**_**?**

Terdengar lagi sebuah suara sayup-sayup diiringi sebuah sentuhan ringan di bahunya yang dingin. Ada seseorang di dekat tubuhnya, walau kini lagi-lagi Sasuke terkurung dalam pikirannya sendiri. Benarkah _dia_ ada di sampingnya? Benarkah itu suara_nya_? Benarkah yang menyentuhnya adalah _gadis itu_?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat selama beberapa saat. Goncangan di bahunya semakin nyata, maka ia putuskan untuk membuka matanya. Perlahan, Sasuke bisa merasakan secercah cahaya yang kini masuk ke dalam pupil matanya. Tangan pemuda itu kemudian mengenggam erat tangan mungil yang masih terus memegangi bahunya. Berusaha memfokuskan kedua matanya pada bayangan-bayangan buram disekelilingnya, Sasuke menoleh.

"Sasuke, ini sudah siang. Ayo bangun, kita sarapan." Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah manis gadis itu. Gadis bersurai _indigo_, dengan mata berwarna _lavender_ yang mempesona. Gadis tersebut duduk di sampingnya, menyambut Sasuke dengan sangat ramah.

Sasuke mengerjapkan maniknya beberapa kali. Apa ini mimpi, pikirnya? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut ruangan. Ini adalah apartemennya. Bagaimana bisa? Terakhir kali seingat Sasuke, ia berada di rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama mendiang ibu dan kakaknya.

"Hi... nata?" panggilnya ragu.

"Hm?" tapi sahutan yang diberikan gadis itu begitu nyata. Dan wajah itu, senyum itu... senyum yang sangat Sasuke rindukan. Senyum yang selalu ia impikan untuk menyambutnya ketika bangun tidur. Apakah akhirnya impiannya tercapai?

Tapi kemudian ingatan Sasuke kembali memutar balik waktu. Kilas balik kejadian saat perkemahan kini terulang lagi.

Segera melepaskan tangan yang ia pegang, Sasuke kembali memasang wajah dinginnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gadis di hadapannya tampak terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Kamu aneh, Sasuke. Tentu saja aku disini untuk membuatkanmu sarapan. Aku tidak mau kamu makan makanan instan lagi." Layaknya sedang menasehati anaknya, Hinata berdiri dan segera berbalik, menuju ke luar kamar. Gadis itu bergerak dengan sangat lincah. Seakan-akan apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah sebuah rutinitas.

Sasuke kembali tercengang. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Sejak kapan Hinata dengan suka rela mengunjungi apartemennya dan bahkan membuatkannya sarapan?

_**Mimpi? Ini mimpi, kan?**_

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, lalu segera beranjak menyusul Hinata yang sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang meletakkan bunga anyelir di tengah meja makan. Ada empat piring yang telah tersedia di sana dengan empat gelas susu dan air putih. Selain itu juga telah terhidang nasi, sayur dan lauk yang ditata dengan sangat rapi oleh Hinata.

"Ayo duduk, Sasuke. Aku membuat menu sarapan kesukaanmu." Hinata menepuk-nepuk salah satu kursi, mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke segera duduk.

Meski pikirannya masih bingung, namun Sasuke tak berkata banyak dan hanya menurut. Nada ceria di setiap ucapan Hinata mau tak mau membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan gadis tersebut. Dipandanginya setiap hidangan yang ada di meja makan.

"Untuk siapa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk dua piring yang lain.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, lalu terkikik geli. "Pagi ini kamu benar-benar aneh, Sasuke. Tentu saja untuk Na—"

_**BRAK!**_

"Temeee... Hinata-_chaaan_! Aku sudah sangat lapar." Tiba-tiba saja suara gaduh itu muncul, disusul sang pemilik suara yang sangat Sasuke hafal. Sasuke pun menoleh dengan perasaan kesal.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata." Kalau yang ini, adalah suara sahabat Sasuke yang satu lagi, Gaara. Naruto dan Gaara lalu duduk di meja makan tanpa canggung. Hinata tertawa kecil sembari membalas sapaan keduanya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Gaara secara bergantian, penuh tanda tanya. Namun kedua cowok dengan rambut mencolok tersebut malah balas menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul..." suara Hinata membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis tersebut. Hinata balas menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melanjutkan, "_Itadakimasu_..."

Naruto dan Gaara lalu mengucapkan selamat makan juga bersamaan. Setelahnya, baik Hinata, Gaara maupun Naruto sibuk dengan hidangan yang tersedia di meja.

Masih tercengang, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air putih di depannya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menggapai gelas tersebut. Sasuke tahu ia akan segera terbangun dari semua mimpi ini. Iapun menahan napas.

Tapi ketika tangannya benar-benar berhasil menyentuhnya, Sasuke tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tak terbelalak.

Ia bisa menggapainya. Ia bisa menyentuh gelas itu.

_**Ini... nyata!**_

**.**

**.**

**...Run Devil Run...**

**.**

**.**

_**PRANG!**_

Indra sensorik yang menangkap jelas suara gaduh itu membuat Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan cepat, menampakkan iris pekat yang tajam. Ia bangun untuk duduk, lalu menoleh mencari sumber suara. Di lantai, telah tergeletak sebuah vas bunga yang berserakan. Jadi tadi itu suara vas yang pecah?

_**Khh..**_

Sasuke tertawa miris. Ini berarti, semua kebahagiaan yang melingkupi dadanya tadi hanya mimpi seperti yang ia duga. Dan ia hampir tertipu oleh ilusi itu.

_**Idiot.**_

Tentu saja semuanya hanya mimpi. Mengingat sekarang ini ia sedang berada di rumahnya yang dulu. Mana mungkin ia tiba-tiba pindah ke apartemennya tanpa sepengatahuannya. Dan Hinata yang berkunjung untuk membuatkan sarapan?

Benar-benar mimpi yang kejam.

Sasuke mendesah.

Hyuuga Hinata. Nama yang melambangkan cinta dan benci bagi Sasuke.

Gadis itulah yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini. _Gadis sialan!_ Berkali-kali Sasuke meneriakkan kata itu dalam hati, berharap kalau perasaannya yang kacau balau bisa hilang, atau setidaknya berkurang. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak bisa berhenti. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan Hinata dari kepalanya.

Benar-benar mengesalkan!

Gadis itu bahkan muncul di mimpinya. Mimpi indah yang hanya jadi angan-angannya. Mimpi dimana ia dan Hinata menjadi pasangan, lalu hidup dengan sangat bahagia. Dan ketika terbangun, hatinya seperti diremas. Semuanya hanya mimpi, bayangan semu. Seperti yang barusaja terjadi.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Tangannya bergerak ke nakas untuk mencari ponselnya yang sengaja ia matikan sejak memutuskan pulang dari _fun camp_. Dengan tanpa minat, pemuda dengan surai yang kini acak-acakan itu menekan tombol power. Tentu ia tidak bisa terus menerus menonaktifkan alat komukasinya tersebut.

_214 pesan _

_76 panggilan tak terjawab_

_25 pesan suara_

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia sudah bisa menebak. Kebanyakan pesan itu pasti dari kedua temannya yang berambut sangat menyolok. Memangnya, siapa lagi yang akan peduli dengannya selain Gaara dan Naruto?

Hinata?

Nama itu hanya akan membuat ingatannya kembali melayang saat saudara tirinya mencium si putri sulung Hyuuga. Apa lagi yang Sasuke harapkan dari Hinata? Sebelumnya, ia memang berharap sedikit saja Hinata akan membalas perasaannya. Semua sikap Hinata sebelumnya, membuat Sasuke berharap lebih. Namun ada satu kenyataan yang ia lupakan.

Semua miliknya yang berharga, akan diambil oleh saudara tirinya yang sialan. Uchiha Sai.

Kalau seperti itu, apalagi memangnya yang bisa Sasuke harapkan dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata? Ketika jelas-jelas sejak awal Hinata terlihat telah jatuh hati pada Sai.

Jawabannya tidak ada.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan.

Semua yang hadir di mimpinya tidak akan jadi kenyataan.

Dan Sasuke harus menerima fakta menyakitkan itu.

_**Ddrrrt. Ddrrrt.**_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sambil melirik ponsel di tangannya. Ada sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Penasaran, Sasuke pun mengangkat teleponnya dengan gerakan malas.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke sebagai sapaan. Namun respon yang diberikan oleh sang penelepon ternyata di luar dugaannya.

"_UCHIHA SASUKE! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMATIKAN PONSELMU BEGITU LAMA?!"_

Sasuke terbelalak sembari menjauhkan ponselnya. Suara sang penelepon benar-benar keras, mengingatkannya pada Naruto kalau sedang berteriak. Tapi suara tadi jelas bukan milik temannya tersebut. Meski begitu, Sasuke mengenal suara ini. Nomor yang menelponnya adalah nomor Jepang. Tapi suara teriakan yang begitu khas tadi adalah ...

_**Tidak mungkin...**_

"Paman Obito?! Kau di Jepang sekarang?" terselip nada keterkejutan di sana, meski Sasuke tetap mempertahankan nada tenangnya.

"_Tentu saja, Bodoh! Aku sudah disini sejak kemarin! Tapi seseorang mematikan ponselnya disaat sepenting itu, dan aku harus terdampar sendirian di negara yang asing ini! Dasar keponakan tidak tahu diri!"_

Sasuke mendengus sambil memutar manik matanya ketika mendengarkan omelan dari sang paman. Pamannya tersebut benar-benar berbeda dengan para Uchiha yang lain. Terlalu berisik.

"Hn. Ada perlu apa?"

"_Hhh... Kita harus bertemu, Sasuke. Hal yang sangat penting dan mendesak. Kau bisa datang ke hotelku?"_

"Hn. Kirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan."

Begitu sambungan ditutup, Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela napas. Kenapa pamannya yang hidup di London tiba-tiba ke Jepang? Seingatnya, perusahaan Uchiha yang diurus pamannya di sana sangat menyita waktu. Pamannya yang memiliki sifat mirip Naruto itu hanya akan berkunjung ke Jepang untuk sesuatu yang penting.

Yah, apapun itu, setidaknya sekarang ia tidak harus mendekam di rumah yang menyesakkan ini sendirian. Dengan bayangan-bayangan menyedihkan yang membuatnya merasa sangat terpuruk.

**.**

**.**

**...Run Devil Run...**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu adalah kali pertama masuk sekolah bagi murid tahun kedua Konoha Gakuen setelah _fun camp_. Kegiatan sekolah pun berjalan seperti biasa. Kelas belajar-mengajar, olahraga, kegiatan laboratorium, kegiatan kesenian dan sebagainya. Hiruk pikuk ketika menjelang kelas dimulai maupun istirahat terdengar hampir di setiap sudut sekolah. Yang berbeda adalah, hiruk pikuk kali ini terasa lebih heboh dari biasanya.

Dan ketika kehebohan seperti ini terjadi di sekolah, hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

Ada sesuatu yang baru saja atau sedang terjadi.

Bukan hal yang aneh bila menemui kenyataan bahwa murid sekolah menengah sangat suka membicarakan sesuatu yang dianggap sedang _trend_. Entah itu merupakan berita positif seperti prestasi yang diraih seseorang, rumor-rumor yang beredar di sekolah hingga gosip menyangkut seseorang di sekolah mereka. Dan itulah yang saat ini terjadi di Konoha Gakuen.

Tidak tahu bagaimana semua ini dimulai, atau siapa yang menyebarkan, tapi sebuah gosip baru muncul di Konoha Gakuen. Kecanggihan teknologi yang memudahkan segalanya, rupanya berperan sangat penting dengan persebaran gosip baru tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, para murid Konoha Gakuen mendapatkan pesan elektronik tentang _affair_ antara Uchiha Sasuke – Hyuuga Hinata – Uchiha Sai. Seperti ingin menekankan kalau semua berita itu nyata, sebuah foto ketika Sasuke terlihat memarahi Hinata ikut disebarkan.

Apa yang lebih menarik daripada gosip dua kakak beradik yang memperebutkan seorang gadis? Apalagi jika kakak beradik itu sama-sama terkenal akan ketampanannya juga kecerdasannya. Meski punya karisma yang berbeda, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka berdua – Sasuke dan Sai – merupakan cowok-cowok yang populer di Konoha Gakuen.

Sementara Hinata, gadis itu sudah menarik perhatian dari awal karena merupakan siswi pindahan dan adik dari Hyuuga Neji. Meskipun sifatnya yang cenderung kalem dan inosen, tapi kedua sahabatnya yang juga cukup populer yaitu Sakura dan Tenten membuat Hinata tak luput dari perhatian murid Konoha Gakuen lainnya.

Beberapa kali Hinata menjadi bahan perbincangan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen. Entah itu karena kedekatannya dengan Sai maupun Sasuke. Karena gosip itu pula, tak jarang Hinata mendapati tatapan kurang suka bahkan sinis, khususnya dari siswi-siswi.

Semua itu bisa Hinata abaikan, karena ia punya teman-teman yang tetap baik padanya. Lagipula, gosip yang beredar tidak terlalu parah. Dan efeknya tidak terlalu besar. Berbeda dengan saat ini.

Seluruh Konoha Gakuen serasa membicarakannya. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, Hinata telah mendapati tatapan tidak suka dari hampir semaua orang yang ditemuinya. Dan bisik-bisik yang terdengar itu... astaga, Hinata benar-benar harus menahan keras agar tidak menangis.

_**Ck. Cewek munafik. **_

_**Kelihatannya polos sekali, ya? Padahal... oh My...**_

_**Berani bertaruh, cowok-cowok menyukainya hanya karena tubuhnya.**_

_**Benar-benar memuakkan.**_

_**Kasihan sekali Neji punya adik macam dia.**_

Bisikan-bisikan semacam itu tidak berhenti bahkan ketika Hinata sampai di kelasnya. Hinata hanya bisa terus menunduk sambil berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Sakura bahkan harus menggebrak meja untuk membuat semua orang di kelasnya berhenti menggunjingnya.

_Mungkin ini karma, karena aku menyakiti Sasuke._ Pikir Hinata sedih sambil menatap bangku Sasuke yang kosong. Sasuke tidak berangkat. Hinata terlalu takut untuk menanyakan langsung pada pemuda tersebut, mengingat semua pesan maupun panggilannya tidak ada yang dibalas meski telah berhasil terkirim.

Hinata tidak peduli dengan semua gosip itu. Tidak... lebih tepatnya Hinata tidak mau peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya Sasuke yang memaafkannya, lalu mau kembali berteman dengannya seperti sebelumnya.

Kalau dengan mengalami semua ini, semua gunjingan dan ejekan ini Sasuke mau memaafkannya, Hinata akan rela. Ia akan menerimanya tanpa mengeluh.

**.**

**.**

**...Run Devil Run...**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke? Apa kau akhirnya peduli dengannya?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan ketus itu memang sulit untuk diabaikan begitu saja, namun Hinata menahannya. Ini bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

Hinata sekarang sedang bersama Gaara di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Hinata bermaksud menanyakan keberadaan dan kabar Sasuke. Sampai saat ini, ia belum bisa menghubungi pemuda tersebut. Inginnya langsung menemui Sasuke, tapi bahkan keberadaannya saja ia tidak tahu. Hinata juga sudah menanyakan pada Naruto, tapi ternyata pemuda tersebut juga tidak tahu.

Menarik napas dalam, Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menjawab di bawah tatapan tajam Sabaku Gaara. "Aku... aku selalu peduli kok, dengan Sasuke."

"Oh ya?" Gaara melemparkan pandangan mencemooh pada Hinata, membuat gadis tersebut semakin tidak nyaman. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Gaara bisa berubaha menjadi seseram ini. Yang selama ini ia kenal adalah Gaara yang kalem dan baik. "Selalu peduli tapi bahkan kau tidak peka dengan apa yang dirasakannya terhadapmu?"

Hinata tercekat. Tidak peka? Dirinya? Hinata tersenyum getir. Ya... ia tidak peka. Bukan... lebih tepatnya ia memilih untuk tidak peka.

Merasa jawabannya hanya akan membuat Gaara semakin sinis, Hinata pun hanya diam.

"Aku ragu kau tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke menyukaimu. Dan di mataku, entah kenapa justru kau yang terlihat memanfaatkannya. Kau yang selalu bersembunyi di zona nyamanmu, tanpa mau mempertimbangkan perasaan Sasuke."

Wajah Hinata semakin memucat. Ia pun merasa semakin terpojok dengan ucapan Gaara. Kata demi kata yang dilanturkan penuh penekanan itu menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Hinata menunduk, meski ia tahu kalau tatapan Gaara bertambah sinis dan tajam. Ia tidak akan membela diri. Hinata tahu ucapan pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya tersebut benar.

"Maaf..."

Terdengar desahan napas. Lalu sejenak kemudian, suara berat Gaara kembali terdengar. "Siapa pilihanmu? Sasuke atau Sai?" Disertai dengan nada yang sangat serius, Gaara memegang kedua bahu Hinata, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya.

Hinata tampak gelagapan. Gadis itu berusaha membebaskan diri, namun cengkraman tangan Gaara malah semakin kuat. "Jawab, Hyuuga!"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, usaha untuk menghindar dari tatapan iris _azure_ yang kelewat tajam.

"Aku... aku belum tahu..." cicit Hinata kemudian.

Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya pada tubuh gadis mungil tersebut dengan sedikit dorongan, namun cukup membuat Hinata mundur beberapa langkah hingga menyentuh dinding bangunan gudang di belakangnya. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut, tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan sekasar ini. Tidak cukup sampai di sana, Hinata kembali dibuat terbelalak saat melihat Gaara mengacungkan tinju ke arahnya.

_**BRAK!**_

Hinata memejamkan matanya sangat rapat. Dipikirnya Gaara akan memukulnya, tapi ternyata cowok itu malah memukul sisi dinding di sebelahnya. Ketika membuka mata, kedua maniknya menangkap ekspresi marah Gaara yang semakin menjadi.

"Inilah yang sangat menyebalkan dari dirimu, Hyuuga! Ini menunjukkan kalau kau tidak benar-benar peduli dengan Sasuke. Kalau kau menyukainya, aku akan memberitahu dimana dia berada. Tapi kalau tidak, kuharap kau jangan lagi mengganggu hidupnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatku menderita hanya karena gadis sepertimu."

Gaara memundurkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam celana. "Sasuke sudah cukup menderita gara-gara orang seperti kalian."

Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, Gaara membalikkan tubuh, menjauh untuk meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membeku, bergelut dengan segala kekalutannya.

**.**

**.**

**...Run Devil Run...**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sudah mati-matian menahannya. Sungguh... gadis itu sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan memikirkan masalahnya. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikan gosip yang beredar di sekolah. Ia sudah berusaha tidak memikirkan perlakuan yang diterimanya di sekolah, semua tatapan tidak suka dan bisik-bisik hampir di semua sudut. Bagi Hinata, asalkan di sampingnya masih ada teman-teman yang tulus padanya seperti Sakura dan Tenten, tidak masalah jika ada banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya. Sungguh, Hinata tidak apa-apa.

Lebih baik memiliki satu teman namun tulus, daripada memiliki 1000 teman namun palsu.

Pepatah tersebut membantu Hinata untuk tetap tegar meski beberapa hari terakhir ia menjadi korban _bully_ di Konoha Gakuen.

Sementara untuk masalah dengan Sai, Hinata juga berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan lelaki tersebut dahulu. Sejak pulang dari _fun camp_, lelaki itu belum menghubunginya. Anehnya, Hinata tidak merasa gelisah akan itu. Dirinya justru senang karena tidak harus banyak memikirkan Uchiha Sai. Satu hal yang semakin hari membuat Hinata gelisah justru adik dari Uchiha Sai...

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hingga kini belum memberi kabar. Ia menanyakan pada Naruto dan Gaara yang notabene adalah sahabat Sasuke pun tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan. Kata Naruto, sejak pulang tiba-tiba dari _fun camp_ Sasuke tidak pernah kembali ke apartemen.

_Ada dimana Sasuke?_

_Apa yang dia lakukan?_

_Bukankah Sasuke tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi? Bagaimana kalau di luar sana dia kedinginan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?_

Sasuke memang memiliki banyak uang. Naruto sudah meyakinkan kalau Sasuke tidak akan jadi gelandangan. Tapi tetap saja, di luar sana Sasuke hanya sendiri bukan? Kedinginan yang Hinata maksud, adalah perasaan dingin karena kesendirian. Kesendirian itu akan menyebabkan perasaan kesepian.

Hinata menggerakkan tangannya ke arah dada, tepat di jantungnya. Tangan yang kini terkepal kuat itu lalu menekan-nekan dadanya.

Kenapa sakit sekali memikirkan semua itu? Memikirkan Sasuke yang kesepian dan dirinyalah penyebabnya.

Tanpa disadari, tiba-tiba saja airmata menuruni wajahnya. Tetes demi tetes, hingga akhirnya benar-benar membuat Hinata tersedu.

_Sakit sekali..._

Sasuke sudah pernah menceritakan padanya apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Sasuke selalu kesepian karena ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sasuke menanggung beban yang berat. Kesepian dan kesendirian adalah hal yang sebenarnya Sasuke benci. Hinata tahu itu semua. Hinata tahu, semua sikap dingin Sasuke selama ini adalah perisai agar pemuda tersebut tidak terlihat lemah.

Hinata menutup mulutnya, berusaha meredam suara tangis yang dikeluarkannya.

Oh... bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sejahat itu dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana mungkin ia sekejam itu, selalu berusaha mengenyahkan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke menyukainya dan malah memanfaatkan kebaikan pemuda itu demi kenyamanannya?

Hinata tahu, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk kuat. Tapi hal ini di luar batas. Ia sudah berusaha menahannya... namun rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke semakin membesar. Jadi, untuk sekali ini saja Hinata membiarkan dirinya menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya, kecerobohannya dan kesalahannya.

Selama beberapa saat Hinata pun terlarut dalam sedu sedannya. Hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar memenuhi kamar tersebut.

"Hinata?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Hinata. Gadis itu pun langsung menghentikan tangisnya, menyeka jejak-jejak airmata di wajahnya. Setelah merasa tidak ada tanda ia sedang menangis, Hinata lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

"Neji-_nii_..."

Hyuuga Neji sudah berdiri dengan tangan yang bersedekap. Punggungnya bersandar pada pintu. Hinata terheran, bagaimana bisa karena menangis ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Neji terlihat memandangi Hinata dengan intens. Meneliti tiap sudut wajah adik kesayangannya. Ketika menyadari mata Hinata yang memerah, pandangan Neji melembut. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan mendekat, menghampiri Hinata yang kini menunduk. Mungkin tidak ingin ketahuan.

"Kenapa menangis?" Neji mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Meski ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya tetap tegas dan serius seperti biasa, namun tatapannya menyiratkan kalau dirinya benar-benar cemas pada sang adik.

Neji tahu apa yang dialami Hinata di sekolah. Tentu ia ingin menolong adiknya itu. Neji ingin membela Hinata, memarahi setiap orang yang melempar pandangan tidak suka dan bisik-bisik menyakitkan pada adiknya tersebut. Tapi Neji juga paham, kalau ia melakukannya, itu berarti ia memanjakan Hinata. Juga, hal itu pasti akan membuat Hinata semakin di-_bully_.

Jadilah Neji membiarkan Hinata mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Hinata sendiri pasti tidak akan suka bila ia membelanya. Neji yakin Hinata itu kuat. Dia pasti bisa menghadapi semuanya.

Hanya saja... mendengar tangisan Hinata membuatnya cemas. Hinata tidak akan menangis jika itu bukan hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa karena gosip murahan itu? Hinata, kamu tahu apa artinya menjadi objek gosip? Itu artinya kamu hebat karena banyak orang yang sirik padamu." Neji berusaha membuat jenaka meski tampaknya sia-sia.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Meski begitu, ia tetap menolak untuk membuka suaranya. Hinata juga masih menunduk.

Neji menghela napas.

"Karena... Uchiha?" Neji bertanya dengan pelan, sangat hati-hati. Meskipun Neji sudah tahu jawabannya.

Hening beberapa saat, Hinata masih belum menjawab. Neji juga diam, tidak ingin memaksakan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Neji hanya akan menunggu hingga Hinata siap menumpahkan semua padanya. Bagaimanapun, hanya dirinya yang paling mengenal gadis itu. Adiknya yang sangat berharga.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan yang sendu. Airmata itu telah mengering memang, namun Neji bisa melihat jejak-jejaknya. Dan mata yang memerah itu membuat Neji merasa sedih.

"Kenapa semua menyalahkanku, Neji-_nii_? Ya, aku memang salah. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaan ini?" Nada lirih yang disuarakan Hinata terdengar begitu nelangsa. Neji bisa merasakan kalau adiknya tengah frustasi. Mencoba untuk menenangkan, Neji memeluk tubuh sang adik yang melemas.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Aku cemburu dan sedih saat tahu Sai-_senpai_ bertunangan. Tapi di sisi lain, saat tahu Sasuke marah dan menjauh hatiku sakit sekali. " Hinata menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, melepaskan pelukan kakaknya. Lalu, kedua manik _lavender_-nya menatap manik pucat di depannya dengan nada memohon. Seperti menginginkan jawaban dari semua pengakuannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Neji-_nii_? Sakit sekali di sini..." Hinata memegangi dadanya erat. Bulir-bulir airmata kembali turun.

"Hinata... sekarang biarkan aku bertanya." Neji berhenti sejenak untuk menghapus airmata adiknya yang kembali muncul.

"Apa kamu yakin perasaanmu pada Sai bukan perasaan kagum? Dan apa kamu yakin perasaanmu pada Sasuke bukan hanya perasaan kasihan?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, lalu menutup lagi. Gadis itu kemudian tampak berpikir keras. Seakan menyadari hal yang akan menuntunnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan siapa sebenarnya yang benar-benar disukainya.

_Perasaanku pada Sai-_senpai_ hanya kagum?_

_Perasaanku pada Sasuke hanya sebatas rasa kasihan?_

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Hinata kembali menatap kakaknya. "Aku... aku belum tau, Neji-_nii_."

Neji mengusap-usap kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Ia mulai merapikan rambut panjang yang berantakan tersebut dengan jarinya. Begitu merasa rambut Hinata sudah cukup rapi, Neji lalu menarik kembali tangannya dan balas menatap sang adik. Tatapannya serius, begitu juga dengan kalimat yang selanjutnya terdengar.

"Sekarang, ketika membayangkan masa depan, menurutmu, siapa yang akan kamu pilih? Dari keduanya, siapa yang paling membuat hidupmu kesepian kalau dia tidak ada? Dan siapa yang dengan kehadirannya, membuat hatimu paling bahagia?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata dibuat terdiam oleh pertanyaan Neji. Sorot yang dikeluarkan kedua manik cerah itu menampakkan kebingungan. Hinata lalu bergelut dengan pikirannya. Merenungkan kembali semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyuuga Neji.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Dan simpan saja jawabanmu untuk orang itu. Kamu harus berani mengungkapkannya yang sebenarnya." Setelahnya, Neji lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Dan ingat, tugas utamamu saat ini adalah belajar. Aku tidak ingin prestasimu di sekolah menurun hanya karena masalah laki-laki. Mengerti?"

Hinata dibuat tersenyum pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini oleh ucapan tersebut. Hyuuga Neji memang adalah kakaknya yang terbaik. "Aku mengerti, _Nii-san_."

Neji menyunggingkan senyum kecil, lalu berbalik. Namun baru dua langkah pemuda tersebut berjalan, ia sudah berbalik lagi. Hal ini membuat Hinata memiringkan kepalanya keheranan.

"Ah... tadi aku mendapatkan ini. Barangkali kamu mau ikut?" Neji mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang penuh dengan warna-warni. Hinata menerimanya, lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Seketika wajahnya menjadi berbinar.

Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis untuk kakaknya. Hinata lalu berdiri dan memeluk lengan kakaknya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kakak dengan manja.

"_Arigatou_, Neji-_nii_. Aku sayang padamu!"

**.**

**.**

**...Run Devil Run...**

**.**

**.**

"Sekolah benar-benar heboh. Kau harus segera menyelesaikannya, Teme!" Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke sembari menyeruput secangkir _macchiato_ yang dipesannya dengan sangat hati-hati, tidak ingin merusak _latte art_ berbentuk daun yang unik. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di sebuah kafe yang terletak di salah satu sudut pusat kota. Meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun geliat keramaian belum juga reda. Pengunjung kafe juga masih banyak.

Kafe tersebut bernama Wisteria Cafe, kedai kopi yang didesain dengan sangat indah. Perpaduan gaya minimalis dengan bunga-bunga Wisteria mewarnai di tiap sudut kedai. Terletak di pinggir jalan, para pengunjung dapat menikmati pemandangan khas kota melalui jendela-jendela besar yang memantulkan cahaya lampu-lampu. Ditambah dengan para pramusaji yang ramah, suasana yang mencerminkan kehangatan dan keceriaan begitu kentara, seolah ingin mengajak para pengunjung Wisteria Cafe untuk tetap berbahagia dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mempengaruhi sang pemilik surai _raven_ yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, karena cowok itu malahan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka. Aura yang dikeluarkannya sejak tadi juga begitu suram. Dan setelah Naruto menyebut nama seorang gadis yang tengah dihindarinya, aura Sasuke bertambah semakin gelap.

"Bukan urusanku," balas Sasuke malas. Jelas sekali ia ingin menghindari pembicaraan ini.

Sementara Naruto menghela napas frustasi. Sudah sejak tadi pemuda tersebut berusaha membujuk kekeraskepalaan Sasuke. Ia menceritakan segala kehebohan yang terjadi di sekolah menyangkut Hinata. Naruto bahkan menceritakan bagaimana perlakuan tidak adil yang diterima Hinata. Respon yang diberikan Sasuke memang minim, tapi Naruto bisa menangkap gurat-gurat cemas yang sahabatnya tersebut tunjukkan, meski segera ditutupi. Bagaimanapun, Naruto telah mengenal Sasuke sangat lama.

"Hampir semua orang mem-_bully_-nya, kau tahu? Bisik-bisik dan lirikan sinis, semua mereka arahkan ke Hinata. Apa kau benar-benar tidak kasihan, Teme?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto sebentar, lalu kembali lagi mengaduk-aduk kopi di depannya.

"Baguslah. Biar dia tahu rasa," gumam Sasuke enteng.

"TEME!"

Suara Naruto yang cukup keras itu mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke langsung mendongak dan menatap Naruto tajam, tatapan memperingatkan. Merasa tak enak telah mengganggu, Naruto melihat sekeliling dan mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf pada pengunjung lain dengan anggukan kepala.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Naruto kembali menghembuskan napas panjang. Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala dan menyebalkan karena egonya yang sangat tinggi.

"Dia menanyakan keadaanmu tiap saat, Sasuke." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan lirih namun penuh penekanan. Tatapan kedua manik biru Naruto kali ini benar-benar serius menatap kedua manik jelaga Sasuke. "Dia sangat mencemaskanmu. Dia—"

"Aku setuju bertemu denganmu bukan untuk membahas hal tidak penting itu, Naruto." Sasuke menyela, tidak ingin lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan yang jika diteruskan hanya akan membuatnya kalap. Sorot matanya menajam dan nada suaranya semakin menyiratkan kemarahan. "Kalau kau masih membawa-bawa namanya, aku pergi sekarang juga."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa terduduk pasrah di kursinya sembari menelan ludah.

_**Benar-benar Teme**_...

**.**

**.**

**...T.B.C...**

**.**

**.**

Pertama-tama, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena update sangat lama. Saya sibuk mengurus tugas akhir, skripsi, dilanjutkan yudisium dan wisuda. Jadilah baru bisa update sekarang.

Kedua, bagi yang masih ingat fic ini meski sedikit, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Saya aja sampe lupa kok jalan ceritanya hehe . saya akan fokus menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya.

Ketiga, saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasiiiiiih sebesar-besarnya pada para reviewer di bawah ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, akan saya jawab chap depan. ^^

**BIG THANKS FOR::**

**avrillita97****, ****Roura****, ****alta0sapphire****, ****yukichan****, ****Hallow-Sama****, ****kensuchan****, ****Eternal Dream Chowz****, ****Me Yuki Hina****, ****Stupid Panda23****, ****V3Arra****, ****Haru3173****, ****, ****Haru3173****, ****Haru3173****, ****kirigaya chika****, ****Jasmine DaisynoYuki****, ****bettyarinda****, ****Hyou Hyouichiffer****, ****Cahya Uchiha****, ****hinatauchiha69****, ****123 Go Go Deigo****, ****Djsasunata****, ****Luluk Minam Cullen****, ****ms. X****, ****Stranger****, ****hyuugahime****, ****HinaHimeLovers8****, ****gifha aulia****, ****D. Hina Hime****, ****Stacie Kaniko****, ** **, ****Guest****, ****wiendzbica732****, ****hepiwulandari22****, ****tiff****, ****dinda melati****, ****UriRomy-chan****, ****fina****, ****guardien eriin****, ****AprilliaSiska****, ****NataSuke****, ****fina****, ****siiuchild****.**

**For 'stranger' : u must really love SasuHina, huh? Thank you so much. I would like to write this story in english... but i didn't have any confidence in my grammar. Maybe u could help me? Hehe**

Buat yang komen tapi ga disebut: maaf aja ya, saya suka SH gegara baca fic tuh, udah jaman bahula lagi -_-. Saya yakin ntar pasti ada lagi yang komentar ga penting ttg pair ini, apalagi NH canon. Tapi ga peduli, apapun yg terjadi saya tetap lanjutin fic ini! SH haters, please go away (~,^).

Akhir kata, kritik saran dan lainnya akan author terima dg senang hati.

Terima kasih banyak...

Arigatouu...

XOXO,

Ayuzawa Shia

150307


End file.
